Prince of Aura
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: Dawn starts out on her Pokemon journey after searching for the missing starters when she encounters a Pikachu. This Pikachu takes her to a cave where she meets a sleeping boy dressed in strange clothes. Her journey starts there. This is a tale of twists in time and how two people meet in unexpected circumstances. AU. Ash/Dawn
1. Prologue

**Title:** **Prince of Aura**  
><strong>Author<strong>: Hikari Teiruzu  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ash/Dawn  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Pokemon  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Dawn starts out on her Pokemon journey after searching for the missing starters when she encounters a Pikachu. This Pikachu takes her to a cave where she meets a sleeping boy dressed in strange clothes. What she did not know what that she is going to be involved in a long-lost legend about aura that is going to tangle her and her dreams.

Based off of the eighth movie, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew but it's AU.

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring and a lone Pikachu was scurrying towards a nearby cave. The mouse pokemon stopped and then gave off a worried face. The source behind the expression on the pikachu's face was because of a boy around his early tens. He was dressed in a blue tunic with light blue trousers and had a black cape accompanied with a red hat. The boy looked as if he was in pain. He was also clutching his abdomen and hiding an obvious wound with his hand.<p>

"Pikapi..."

"Hey, Pikachu..." the boy said weakly, "Did you get help?"

The yellow mouse did not change its expression.

"Sir Satoshi!" yelled a voice as Pikachu's expression changed and turned to see a young girl around the same age as the boy, Satoshi. The girl was dressed in fancy clothing that consisted of a pink fluffy dress covered with a white cardigan. Her hair was brown and was accompanied with a red bow with white designs.

"Princess..."

"Hold on! Help is on the way! The doctor will be here quickly so just hang on!"

"I don't think I can hang on anymore. This wound is going to kill me."

He eyed his wound that was covered with his hand. The princess held onto his free hand.

"Please don't go." she said, "If you don't...Sir Aaron will-

"He's gone. Sir Aaron's gone."

She seemed surprised.

"What?"

"I don't know the details, I heard that he died and I don't know where Lucario is."

"Sir Satoshi..."

Satoshi sighed and then slumped. His hand was still on the wound.

"My journey ends here, I guess. There were happy parts like meeting you, Pikachu, Sir Aaron, Lucario, that bard, her, the Prince, and there were bad things like all the betrayals I've been through...but..."

His wound made him wince in pain. The princess held his hand tighter.

"Please don't die!"

"Dying is my only option..."

"No..."

Tears started to spill out of her sapphire blue eyes.

"Sir Satoshi..."

"I'm glad I got to serve for your kingdom." he said with a weak smile, "When I die, take Pikachu with you."

The tears also led to quivering lips.

"Princess, don't cry. What did I say about princesses and tears?"

"But, you're an important friend to me...you can't die! I refuse to let you die!"

"Your Highness..."

Satoshi's eyes were getting heavy.

"Thank you...for everything..." he quietly whispered as his eyelids finally shut and his head tilted toward the side.

"SATOSHI!" the brunette princess yelled as more tears spilled heavily.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out with tears pouring out of its eyes as well.

The two silently weeped throughout the rainy night until a chime-like voice was heard. A small pokemon entered the cave. It was a light green pixie-like pokemon with large blue eyes surrounded with dark rings. The princess noticed its presence and the pokemon went over to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Aren't you...that pokemon, Celebi?" she asks with a puzzling tone.

"Bi!" Celebi cried out joyously.

The happiness in Celebi died out as it saw the dead boy. The burnette girl turned away due to sadness.

"He's...really dead..."

Pikachu looked down until its ears twitched.

"Pika?"

The small yellow rodent approached the dead boy. The burnette noticed and then called out towards the pokemon. The yellow rodent's frown turned into a smile as it turned towards the princess and tugged on the ends of her dress.

"Pikapi, pikachu."

Confused, the princess approached the dead boy and found something miraculous.

"He's not dead yet!"

She gave off a smile of relief. Celebi was happy as it flew unstoppingly back and forth with joy. The princess turned around and noticed that the rain was pouring heavier than usual.

"With this much rain, the doctor might not make it on time..."

She got up with a determination in her blue eyes.

"Pikachu, stay here. I'm going to get the doctor to come here quickly even if it costs me my life."

"Pika?"

The startled pokemon shook its head and tugged on her dress again.

"I have to. Satoshi is here on the verge of death. I can't just sit here doing nothing as my friend is slowly dying!"

Pikachu gave a worried look. The princess smiled at the pokemon.

"Don't worry, I've got pokemon friends as well. It'll work out."

Her gaze shifted back outside.

"It's now or never!"

She grabbed her dress and then started to run, soaking herself in the terrible storm with determination. Pikachu was just looking at her back, with a worried face and then it turned back to look at his unconscious and wounded friend.

"Pika..."

Celebi, looking at the saddened Pikachu, suddenly started to glow. This caught Pikachu's attention as it shifted attention towards the glowing pokemon.

"Biiiii..." it said mellowly as it's eyes started to glow.

"Pika...?"

Soon after, the whole cave started to glow. Pikachu gave off a surprised expression and then it became more shocked as the surrounding suddenly became white with only Celebi, Pikachu and Satoshi being the only ones in the white area. Then the area changed from white to brown as Celebi stopped glowing and flew out of the cave.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu as it followed but stopped when it noticed the outside enviroment. Previously, it was pouring but now, the area was rich in green and tall trees blended in with the green grasses. It took a small step and then smiled as the gentle wind breezes by.

Pikachu turned to look at Satoshi who was still in the same condition as before. Wanting to help it's friend, the yellow rodent decided that it too will help his friend. It ran out of the cave but stopped as soon as it got out as it noticed that the area was an unfamiliar one. It tilted its head a bit and then walked a bit more. It turned its head side to side and then slowly realized that it was a totally unknown area, different than the place it knew. It gave a worried face but then it shifted to a determined expression as its top priority was not to gawk at the strange area but to help Satoshi no matter what.

With that, Pikachu ran, looking for help, no matter if the help was either human or pokemon. Satoshi is a valuable friend to Pikachu and it will not let him die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends the prologue for this story. Yes, it's a Pearlshipping story. If you don't like this pairing, I don't need to know so don't go posting "DAWN SUCKS" or "I HATE PEARLSHIPPING!", etc. I don't need to know what you like or dislike. I'm just here because I like this pairing and I want to type up a fanfiction about it. If you don't like this pairing, suck it up and DON'T READ THIS FANFIC!**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy this prologue. Chapter 1 is in the process of being typed.**


	2. Encounter

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

**A/N: Here's chapter 1. After this chapter, my next update won't be until two weeks after this week. I am busy with school and since school is almost over, I have a lot of studying to do for tests.**

* * *

><p>A flock of Starly were flying across the skies and over a red roof of a house in a peaceful town. The noise that the starly made had woken up a girl who was sleeping peacefully. After stretching, the girl got out of bed, got dressed and then started to fix her hair. The girl had medium length blue hair with matching blue eyes. She was around ten years old and had an attire that consisted of a black sleeveless shirt with a white undershirt and a pink skirt. She also wore black knee high socks to match her outfit. Her face had a big smile as if something exciting was going to happen today.<p>

A knock was heard from her door.

"Dawn, may I come in?"

"Sure!"

The door opened to reveal a woman around her mid-thirties with short blue hair and matching blue eyes like her daughter. She was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with blue capris mostly covered with a salmon colored apron with a red ribbon and wore red slippers for footwear.

"Are you excited?"

"I sure am, Mom!"

"Alright, once you're done, come down and have breakfast."

The younger girl nodded and then the mother went downstairs. The girl followed a few seconds later. After having a good breakfast, she and her mother had a conversation about the former's dream to become Top Coordinator like the latter as she turned to stare the pictures of her mother and her coordinator days. She noticed something soft on her legs and saw that her mother's glameow was sleeping next to her leg. Dawn gave a smile and then looked at a postcard she got from Professor Rowan with three pokemon on the front of it along with a map on the back.

"Have you decided which one you're going to choose?" asked Dawn's mother.

"No, not yet." replied Dawn. "They're all so cute. I'm sure they're all be excellent contest pokemon."

She closed her eyes and soon daydreamed of each starter and their performance up on stage. After she daydreamed, she was even more excited for her first pokemon. She went back upstairs to start packing.

"You know, Glameow..." her mother said as she was washing the dishes, "I'm sure that Dawn will have fun on her journey."

The blue cat pokemon with a moon shaped head that has white markings on its ears purred as it went to sleep again. The pokemon was distingushable due to it's spring-like tail.

* * *

><p>Pikachu was running around endlessly. It seemed to have gotten lost. All the running made it tired and eventually, it heard its stomach growl ferociously.<p>

"Pikachu..."

It looked up and saw an apple. Pikachu's expression changed soon after as it ran up towards the tree that had an apple on it and used a powerful and bright lightning attack from its body and soon, the apple fell and it walked towards it, sniffed it and then ate it, knowing that it was safe and edible. As it was eating, it leaned back towards the tree and then stared at the sky, hoping that one day, somebody, human or pokemon would come and help.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mom, I'm ready!" Dawn remarked as she came out of the house with a large pink suitcase that was even bigger than her own stature.<p>

Dawn's mother gave a worried expression. "Dawn, what's inside the suitcase?"

"It's full of dresses that I want to wear when I participate in contests!"

Her mother sighed.

"It's too much, dear. Look, you don't need that much. Put that suitcase back into the house and I'll pack your things."

Dawn pouted but she went along with what her mother said and then pushed the suitcase back into the house. After doing so, Dawn's mother got out a small yellow backpack and then packed all of her necessities into it.

"It's so little..." Dawn stated.

"You need so little for a big journey." Her mother replied with a smile as she finally closed the backpack. "There, finished!"

"Thanks Mom!"

Dawn grabbed the backpack and placed it on her shoulders like how a normal backpack should.

"Oh and here's a present." Her mother said as she walked up towards Dawn and handed her an orange ribbon that looked very worn out. Dawn looked at it with such surprise.

"Could this be...?"

"Yes, that ribbon was the very first one that I earned during my very first contest."

Her expression brightened.

"Thank you Mom!" She went up to hug her mother tightly. "I won't let you down!"

"Have a safe journey."

"I will!"

She stormed out of the house and then onto her bike which was parked next to the stairs. Her mother was outside, greeting her daughter good-bye.

"Dawn! Be safe!"

"No need to worry, Mom! I will!"

After saying that, she almost fell off of her bike but she caught her balance and then cycled off towards Sandgem Town, where she'll get her starter. Her mother looked her with such worry.

"That's when I worry most."

Glameow went up to her and rubbed her arm with its head. She smiled and then petted the cat pokemon.

* * *

><p>Pikachu ran back to the cave where the unconscious Satoshi was.<p>

"Pikapi..." Pikachu had a sad expression. With that, Pikachu ran out of the cave to get more apples.

* * *

><p>"I'm finally here at Sandgem Town!" Dawn said with joy as she pedalled slowly across the town. She got out her postcard and followed the direction and found her destination.<p>

"Hello!" she said in a loud and brave voice, "I'm here to get my pokemon!"

"Um, ma'am..." said the person in front of her who was dressed up as a waitress. Dawn gave a flustered expression as she realized that she was in the wrong place.

"Oh my goodness!" she yelled, "I'm terribly sorry! I got the wrong place!"

With that, she scurried off. She constantly kept getting lost as she went from one wrong place to another and eventually stopped at the middle of the street and gave a deep sigh.

"This map is more confusing than I thought. How am I going to find Professor Rowan's lab now?"

"Young lady." Dawn turned to see an old man around his late sixties. He was dressed in a trenchcoat that was unbutton and wore a blue vest with a dark brown necktie. He was holding a big briefcase as well. She seemed to notice that he had an intimidating look on his face. "Are you lost?"

"I guess."

"Where are you headed off to?"

"Professor Rowan's lab." Dawn showed the man the postcard she received. "See, I've been following this map for the past hour and I still couldn't find it."

The man turned around and then started to walk off.

"E-excuse me, sir! Where are you going?"

"You want to get your pokemon don't you? Then follow me."

The girl seemed surprised at first but then she realized that the man is Professor Rowan himself.

_'He's nicer than he looks.'_ she thought as she walked along with her bicycle just rolling along. As the two finally made it to the lab, Professor Rowan opened the door to see his assistants in panic.

"What's going on?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Professor!" yelled one of the assistants. "The starter pokemon! They've all disappeared!"

The professor's expression changed from stern to anger. "WHAT?"

"I'm so sorry, sir! But it seemed that Chimchar and Piplup had another fight to the point that they ran off! Turtwig ran off following them!"

"Darn it...and the girl who was supposed to receive one of them is here today!"

Dawn gave a determined look on her face.

"Sir, I'll go find them!" she said as she ran off towards her bike and then got on it. "Mister researcher, do you know where they might be?"

"They could headed towards Lake Verity."

"Okay, thank you!" she pedalled hard and quickly so that her bike could take her to the destination as quick as possible. Once her figure was no where in sight, the researcher turned to the professor.

"Sir, will she be alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm positive that the girl will be alright. She might be a bit clueless but I'm sure that this might give her a good experience and she might even choose one as she searches."

The researcher just gave a worried expression.

"Now hurry up! You have to clean up all this mess!" Professor Rowan stated as he pointed towards the mess.

"Y-yes, sir..."

* * *

><p>After its fifth Thunderbolt, Pikachu finally had enough apples for it and Satoshi just in case if Satoshi wakes up. However, Pikachu landed itself with a problem. It did not know how to take the apples back to the cave. It sighed after realizing. Its expression changed after its ears twitched.<p>

"PIP-LUP LUP LUP!"

A barrage of bubbles started to storm out of the forest. This startled Pikachu and it became even more startled once it saw a wild, unfamiliar pokemon who seemed to be grinning mischieviously and running off. The pokemon was a primate like pokemon with an orange body with a swirl on its head and had fire for its tail. Another pokemon appeared once the monkey pokemon ran off. It was a bird-like pokemon. The pokemon was about Pikachu's height with a light blue body accompanied with two white spots on its chest. It had a beak and a dark blue head with a light blue area that made the dark blue look like a crown. Its eyes were surrounded by a large white area. It also looked as if the pokemon has a cape due to the dark blue area on its back looking like one. Pikachu noticed that the pokemon's expression was angry and irritated. It seems to be searching for something and then notices Pikachu. The angered pokemon marched up towards the electric rodent.

"Piplup, pip pip pip pip piplup piplup pip?"

Pikachu shook its head. The pokemon, Piplup, gave an annoyed expression as it turned away from Pikachu with its arms crossed. The rodent pokemon then thought that maybe this Piplup can help Satoshi.

"Pikachu, pi-ka pikachu." Pikachu tapped Piplup and when it got its attention, it pointed towards the direction of the cave. Piplup, thinking that is where its fire pokemon friend is, ran past Pikachu with agile. The rodent pokemon sighed as it was disappointed that Piplup did not get what it really wanted. With that, it grabbed one apple and then walked back towards the cave.

* * *

><p>Dawn parked her bike at the entrance to Lake Verity. She noticed the slope and decided to decline it as she ran down the slope and was met up with a green reptillian pokemon.<p>

"Aren't you Turtwig?" she asked as she leaned down so that she was almost eye level with it. It was a small quadrupedal pokemon with yellow sclera and has a leaf growing from its head. Dawn noticed that it was tired. "Are you okay?"

"Turt..."

It stared at the lake up ahead. Dawn realized that it was thirsty. She grabbed the pokemon by its back and placed it in front of the lake. The pokemon was thrilled as it got up and started to drink.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Dawn said with a smile. "Say, do you know where the other two went?"

Turtwig stopped drinking and gave her a confused look. She told it that the other two that she was referring to were its friends Chimchar and Piplup. The turtle pokemon shook its head and then slowly walked retraced its steps. Dawn gave a confused look at first but then realized that Turtwig only came to Lake Verity to get some water.

"What...an interesting pokemon..."

She got up and then started wandering around yelling out "Piplup!" and "Chimchar!"

* * *

><p>Pikachu's ears twitched. It had heard something and decided to run out of the cave to search for the source of the noise.<p>

* * *

><p>"Piplup! Chimchar!"<p>

Dawn constantly yelled for those two. No response was heard. She sighed.

"What if I don't find them at all? I could just go with Turtwig but I want to see what the other ones are like as well so that I won't regret my choice."

A shriek was heard. This made Dawn surprised and then turned side to side to find the source of the shriek.

"What was that?"

She heard it again. She heard it sharper as she moved to the left side. She ran that direction and then found Piplup along with some other pokemon trapped in a large web.

"Piplup!" she yelled as she ran over to the pokemon. "How did you get over here?"

Piplup just gave a disgruntled look. Dawn reached out and tried to free the pokemon from the sticky web that it was bound to but it was too tight and too sticky for her to tear through. Just then, she heard a deep growl and then turned to face a large spider like pokemon. It was a reddish-salmon color with black markings. It had a small white horn with purple eyes and white mandibles. The legs were long and bent. They were yellow with one purple stripe across the middle.

"It's an Ariados."

She gave off a scared expression on her face and then the large pokemon started to chase after her throughout the forest.

"This is the worst day ever!" she yelled as she quickened her pace.

The Ariados still chased after her. Dawn, on the other hand, her priority wasn't to escape from the Ariados but rather lure it towards its web and free the pokemon that was bound on its web. The spider-like pokemon eventually shot a string shot at her, trapping her leg in the process.

"Oh man, my plan got backfired."

She noticed the Ariados approaching her. With her leg trapped and being completely helpless, she decided to scream for help but before she could do that, a strong lightning attack charged at Ariados, shocking it and taking damage. The spider pokemon turned around to see a Pikachu. Ariados lunged at the yellow rodent, but Pikachu charged forward and its tail started to glow as it spun and attacked Ariados. The spider pokemon fell and landed on its back. Pikachu ran over towards Dawn and used its tail to cut the thread.

"Wow, a Pikachu! That attack it used, that was Iron Tail! Amazing!"

Pikachu stared at Dawn's face. It gave her a look as if it had seen her before.

"Pikaka!"

It leaped towards her and gave her a gentle hug. Dawn was confused.

_'First the three starter pokemon ran off, then an Ariados chased after me and now a random Pikachu is holding onto me. This is totally the strangest day ever.'_

Then it hit her. "That's right, Piplup!" She got up, let go of the Pikachu and gently placed it down on the ground and then ran off back to where Piplup was. Pikachu followed her. She made it back to the web where the trapped pokemon were. Since Pikachu defeated Ariados, she decided to untangle the webs again but it was too tight and sticky.

"Oh man, it's no use..."

Pikachu tapped her leg. Dawn looked down and saw that the Pikachu she met was somewhat talking to her as it was gesturing that it would destroy the threads. She saw the sparks coming from its cheeks and then ran a few steps back in order to not get electrocuted.

"Pika-CHU!"

A mighty Thunderbolt zapped the web, freeing the pokemon in the process. Piplup went to Dawn while the others were wild thus fleeing and going back to their habitats.

"Piplup! You're okay!"

The blue pokemon smiled proudly as it puffed its chest and placed its arms on each side of its body. The two gave off a friendly bond. Pikachu smiled at this and then it grabbed Dawn's arm and started to tug her.

"Pikaka!"

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Pikachu, pikapi!"

It ran off after it pointed towards the direction of the cave. It ran off. Dawn turned to look at Piplup and then turned back to follow Pikachu.

"Piplup!" it yelled as it followed Dawn.

The two were following the agile pokemon as it led them to a large cave hidden amongst the community of trees.

"A cave...?"

"Pikaka, pikapi ka pi-pikachu!" Pikachu pointed towards the direction inside the cave. It went in afterwards with Dawn and Piplup following behind. Soon after, Dawn and Piplup found Pikachu with a boy leaning towards the cave's walls and it looked as if he was unconscious. He appeared around her age and wore strange clothing.

"A boy...?"

She slowly approached the boy, getting a better view from him. She noticed that he was battered with injuries and saw that his hand was covering something on his stomach. The girl was curious on whether he was alive or not as she heard breathing sounds but wondered if they were either from the wind or if it was his actual breathing noise.

"He's so dirty and tattered! I should take him to a hospital!"

She briefly wondered if there was one in Sandgem Town.

"I can't be certain for sure but I have to take him out of this cave and some place safe!"

She placed her hand on his shoulder. As soon as she did that, she gasped and soon blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's already the first chapter and I left it off with a cliffhanger? Geez, I'm a terrible person. Anyways, I managed to finish this long chapter. The next chapter might longer as stated above.**


	3. Becoming Friends

**Chapter 2: Becoming Friends**

* * *

><p>"Nngh..."<p>

Blue eyes opened up as she noticed a grayish-blue sky. It was odd. The sky was a bright blue when she went out. The weather report did not say anything about the weather being cloudy. She checked her surroundings. She was in the middle of nowhere. She was in an area with many trees and little grass mixed with dirt. It was vast and bucolic but it wasn't any place of interest.

"Where am I?"

She got onto her feet, looked around and then started to yell for Pikachu and Piplup. No response came to her when she yelled out. The whole area seemed vacant of human life but she decided to explore anyways.

"This is such a strange place."

Suddenly, she heard a cry of a pokemon. She looked around to see where the source was from and then looked above to see a bird pokemon equipped with strange armor.

"What is that pokemon...?"

The ground started shaking which startled Dawn. She turned to her right and saw a rampage of pokemon accoutred with the same strange armor that the flying pokemon had. This had frightened Dawn and then she started to run.

"What's going on here? Why am I here?"

As she was running, she felt her body becoming moist and her clothes becoming damp. A cold feeling touched her nose and in an instant, she knew that it was raining. Her pace quickened. She didn't care about the rain or her clothes getting wet, her priority was to get away from the rampage. To her dismay, the rain started to pour to the point that thunder and lightning started to occur. After catching sight of a forest, her pace quickened more to reach the forest. Unfortunately, a random lightning bolt shot down from the sky and onto Dawn, electrocuting her body.

She screamed painfully to the point that she blacked out. She woke up and saw the sight of something yellow and blue.

"Piplup...and Pikachu."

She got up so that she was at a sitting position. She felt dizzy from that shock, which she assumed was Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack. After she regained her composure, she turned to see that the boy was still unconscious. With that, she got up and started to stretch.

"We better take him to Sandgem Town."

She slid his left arm around her shoulders and then placed her right arm around his waist and then hoisted him up.

"He's so heavy...but no need to worry!"

She started to drag him all the way back to where her bike was. First, she passed by the lake. It was a foggy lake so she paid no attention to it but somehow an acute wind was blowing so she turned to stare at the lake. Piplup and Pikachu were staring at the lake as well. The fog cleared up and then Dawn saw something odd. It was invisible yet she got a glimpse of what it was before it disappeared. She stood there fazed but then she snapped out of her trance and then resumed what she was doing. It was a tough task, acclimating the hill but after she got to where her bike was, she laid him on the edge of the bike and she sat down to take a break from all that heaviness.

She sighed. "Sandgem Town's not that far if I ride my bike but the question is, how am I going to put him on my bike when it's only built for one person?" She groaned and then she sat down to look up at the sky. Her eyes noticed something familiar up in the sky. She saw that Chimchar was being carried by a large bird pokemon towards the direction of Professor Rowan's lab.

"At least Chimchar got a convenience."

She got up. She decided to try putting the boy behind her. She put herself on the seat first and then put the boy back. Piplup and Pikachu climbed into her basket along with her bag as Dawn started to pedal however, her bike was unable to move due to all of the weight. With the added weight, the bike tilted over.

"Alright then, it's time for Plan B!"

She placed him on his stomach on top of her seat, and she sat down on his back. The position looked very awkward to both Piplup and Pikachu. Despite this, her plan failed once again as her legs were unable to reach the pedals despite having a bolster. She got off and then placed him back on the ground.

"This is going nowhere..." she said as she sighed, "I mean, I can't make Piplup and Pikachu carry him, he can't fit anywhere on my bike, and I can't carry him all the way back! What am I going to do?"

She sighed and then sat down with exhaustion.

"Excuse me." Dawn looked up to see a teenaged boy with tan skin, spiky brown hair and eyes that don't seem to be opened. He was dressed in a green collared shirt with a vest that was brown on top and orange on the bottom and he also had tan colored pants. She noticed that he was carrying a small pokemon that she had never seen before. "Do you happen to know where Sandgem Town is? I need to go there to supply some food and medicine."

"Sandgem Town is over that way." She pointed towards the left.

"Okay, thank you." he said as he turned around. However, he turned back to look at her. "Excuse me for disrupting you but are you in some kind of hassle?"

"Hassle? It's nothing...well I need to help this boy so I am planning to take him back to Sandgem Town but my bike is only built for one person."

"Should I help? We're both going to the same place so I could be of assistance."

Dawn got up with sparkles in her eyes.

"Would you do that for me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!"

He placed his pokemon into a round, red and white device and then proceeded to pick up the boy and placed him on his back. Before he did that, he removed his large light blue backpack and placed it in front of his body. Dawn walked with her bicycle. The two started to walk to Sandgem Town together with Piplup and Pikachu on the basket.

"I'm Dawn, what's your name?"

"I'm Brock. I'm from Pewter City which is in the Kanto region."

Dawn seemed surprised. It's not everyday she gets to meet foreigners.

"Wow, Kanto!"

After chatting about various things, the two managed to arrive in Sandgem Town. Brock helped Dawn by taking both her and the boy to Professor Rowan's lab as it was closer.

"Thank you so much, Brock!" Dawn said as she bowed down in gratitude.

"It's no problem," he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to look for a market."

The two parted ways. Dawn went back inside Professor Rowan's lab.

"Dawn, you should have taken this boy to the Pokemon Center, not my lab." stated Professor Rowan.

"I apologize but this place was the closest."

"I'll let it slide just for today..."

The professor walked off to do research, leaving Dawn by herself with the boy and Pikachu. She gave a worried look towards the unconscious boy who was leaning towards the wall. Pikachu was still worried about its friend. A soft groan was heard which changed the expression on Dawn's face.

"Did you hear that?" she asked to Professor Rowan.

"Hear what?"

"It was faint...but I definitely heard something!"

The soft groan was heard again and this time, Pikachu heard it and knew where it was coming from.

"Pikapi!" yelled the electric rodent as it placed its forelegs on the boy's leg. Dawn was just staring at the pokemon's action as she witnesses the boy's eyes opening to show a soft brown color.

_'What a nice shade of brown those eyes are...'_

"Where am I...?" he said quietly, his voice being a bit raspy. He noticed something on his leg and eyed a familiar face and gave a small and weak smile. "Pikachu..."

Dawn noticed that Pikachu's eyes and thought to herself that the pokemon might almost be on the verge of tears. She gave a small smile.

_'I'm so happy for you, Pikachu.' _

She then witnessed a very peculiar scene. The boy had placed a hand on Pikachu's head and then he closed his eyes. Was he unconscious again? Does that signify that he's petting its head? No one she knew does this action.

"I see..." he said as he let go of Pikachu's head and opened his eyes. He slowly got up and then approached Dawn. "You're Dawn and you helped Pikachu and me out." Dawn seemed surprised on how he knew her name right away. The boy reached his hand out in front of her, indicating a handshake. "Thank you so much." he said as Dawn reached out and grabbed his hand for a handshake. Her surprised expression did not change.

"How...did you know my name?" Dawn asked.

"I read Pikachu's mind." he said.

"Mind...? So what you just did was reading Pikachu's mind?"

"Yeah. Oh, I'm Satoshi by the way. I'm an Aura Guardian."

Dawn's surprised expression did not budge at all. There was three reasons for that. First reason was that he knew her name. Second was that he knew because he read Pikachu's mind. Third was the fact that he is an Aura Guardian.

"You're an Aura Guardian...?" she asked, "That's impossible though...Aura Guardians were those people from ancient times! How could you be somebody who is extinct!"

Those words gave shock to Satoshi.

"Ancient times...? Extinct...? What are you saying...?" He seemed puzzled about everything. "Where is this place? Come to think of it, your clothes are strange!"

"Your clothes are stranger." Dawn replied. "This place is Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh Region."

"Sinnoh...region? This isn't Kanto?"

The girl shook her head.

"Then..."

"Satoshi, was it? Well, from what I know, Aura Guardians were people from five hundred years ago. In old books I read about Aura Guardians, they were people who were gifted with the power of Aura since birth and were trained to control it."

Dawn noticed that Satoshi's expression became more shocked.

"Five hundred years ago...? Then you're saying that I'm in five hundred years in the future?"

"I guess..."

He turned to Pikachu, placed his hand on its head and then closed his eyes.

_Pikachu, tell me how I ended up five hundred years in the future._

_**When you were unconscious, a Celebi came into the cave. After that, Princess Haruka left the cave to search for help. During the time she left, the Celebi used its time-travelling powers to send us here. That's where I met Dawn.**_

_I see...then it was all Celebi's doing then..._

Satoshi opened his eyes and then turned to face Dawn.

"Have you seen a Celebi around here?"

"No, from what I know, Celebi do not reside in Sinnoh."

Satoshi gave a disappointed look. Dawn felt kind of sorry for him. "B-but who knows, I might be wrong!" she said as she gave an awkward chuckle, "I'm not very knowledgeable about Sinnoh myself so who knows, there might be Celebi residing here somewhere!"

The boy's look changed from disappointed to something that looked as if he was sort of relieved with a mix of confidence. The two stayed silent for a while. That is when Professor Rowan came in, probably to check up on the children.

"Oh, you're awake." he said.

"You are...?" Satoshi asked. Dawn introduced the two to each other.

"So, you are here five hundred years in the future because of a Celebi?" Professor Rowan questioned.

"That is what is seems." Satoshi said. "I have to find that Celebi now that I know I time-traveled."

Professor Rowan gave a pondering stare. He was thinking on how to locate a Celebi even though there is little to no chance that there would be one. An idea struck him on the head.

"Dawn, may I speak you with you for a moment?"

"Sure..." Dawn replied with uneasiness.

"Satoshi, can you stay here for a while."

"Alright..."

Professor Rowan and Dawn went off into another room, leaving Satoshi and Pikachu all by themselves. The boy sat down on the floor, patting Pikachu's head during his sitting process.

"That Dawn girl...it seems like I've seen her somewhere before..." he muttered to himself. "Her aura radiates brightly. Because of that, it seems that I can trust her even though I stopped trusting females except Princess Haruka after what 'she' did."

He gave a sad smile after saying that. Pikachu was looking at him with worry as well. Footsteps were heard and then he looked up to notice that Dawn was finished with her talk with Professor Rowan.

"Professor Rowan told me that you should travel with me." she said, "You don't know your way around the Sinnoh Region and I'm actually beginning my travels to become a Pokemon Coordinator like my mom."

"That is a good idea." replied Satoshi, "You're the only other person besides Professor Rowan that I know so I guess traveling with you will be okay."

"Maybe we can find Celebi while we're on our journey!"

Ash nodded and then Pikachu climbed up to his shoulder.

"How does that sound, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" yelled an excited Pikachu.

"Alright then, let's start on our adventure!" yelled Dawn as the two started to run out of the lab after greeting Professor Rowan a farewell.

This was going to be one turning point in Dawn's life that she'll never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crappy ending, I know. Sorry for being REALLY late on the update. I had testing throughout May and it felt like I was slowly dying. This isn't a long chapter and it's kind of rushed but this will do for now as I only have four days of school left. I really need to study for my finals and for my SAT testing next Saturday so I won't be updating until the second week of June. -Sigh- Why am I so busy? I'm 17 for goodness sake! I really need a break... Anyways, please wait patiently for my next update. I'll be going now...-falls off chair due to exhaustion-**

**Oh and one more thing, yes, Satoshi is a bit OOC compared to the anime as he is a bit more analytical, cold and serious than his anime counterpart.**


	4. Strange Boy

Chapter 3: Strange Boy

**A/N: Pokedex entries are from Bulbapedia. I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>Satoshi and Dawn were on their way to Jubilife City. They could have gotten their sooner but Satoshi spotted an injured pokemon on the middle of the road. It was a bird pokemon. It was gray with a white belly and had an orange beak.<p>

"Isn't this a Starly?" asked Satoshi as he walked towards it and checked to see if it was alright.

Dawn dug out her Pokedex and then scanned the injured pokemon.

**Starly, the Starling Pokemon, usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident.**

"Were there Starly in your time?" asked a very curious Dawn.

"Yes. There were many Starly in my time. I befriended one of them in particular."

Satoshi suddenly closed his eyes and then a bright light started to shone from his hands. Pikachu was smiling while Dawn gave a surprised look on what Satoshi is doing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh no!" yelled a young Satoshi as he pointed to a bird pokemon that was stranded in the small land that was covered by water. "That Starly is hurt!"<em>

_"Pika!"_

_The young boy started to run and then leaped to reach the land which he did flawlessly. He examined the pokemon and saw that it injured its wing._

"_You injured your wing...don't worry, I'll heal it for you!"_

_He touched the wing and closed his eyes as a bright light started to shine from his hands. The injured Starly was flabbergasted at the sudden light that had appeared. The light soon faded and the Starly's wing was healed. The starling Pokemon was overjoyed that it started to fly around Satoshi with joy._

"_You should go back to your flock now." Satoshi said as he got up. "I'm in a hurry."_

_Starly seemed sad about its new friend leaving. "Don't worry, we'll meet again someday! I'm sure of it!"_

_Starly was happy about what he said so it started to fly off to find its flock._

"_Bye-bye Starly!"_

* * *

><p><em>'Finding an injured Starly in the middle of nowhere...is it coincidence?' <em>thought Satoshi as the light faded. The injury that the Starly had was gone. The pokemon was surprised to find its injury all healed so with gratitude, it flew around Satoshi with joy. The boy gave a small smile. _'This Starly reminds of that Starly as well.'_

"You should go back to your flock."

The Starly shook its head in disagreement. It flew to his shoulder and then affectionately cuddled its head on Satoshi's cheek. "That tickles!" he chuckled.

Dawn, on the other hand, was speechless from what she saw. This boy she saved is an Aura Guardian and his powers were just breath-taking.

"Amazing..." she whispered, "He just healed that Starly's injury like it was no problem...what is he?"

She had read books about Aura Guardians when she was younger. She knew that Aura Guardians had the power to sense people and Pokemon and that Aura was the essence of every living creature. What she did not know was that Aura had healing powers.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" asked Satoshi.

"Huh? W-what?"

"You seem dazed."

"I-I'm alright! It's just that, what you did...it's amazing!"

Satoshi seemed surprised on what she said. "It's...amazing?"

Dawn nodded. "Of course! I never knew that Aura Guardians were capable of healing injured pokemon!"

She noticed that Satoshi's gaze seemed to darken.

"Aura Guardians don't have the power to heal pokemon. I am the only one who can..."

Pikachu gave a worried gaze towards its friend. Starly did as well.

"Satoshi..." said Dawn who gave a concerned look.

"I had this power since birth. To Pokemon, I am considered to be a hero but to people...I am considered an abomination. Many people feared and detested this power I had. They would also quote that if I could truly use aura, then I shouldn't have the ability to heal."

He lifted his hand towards his face and gazed at it.

"I was an outcast. Nobody accepted me so I was always alone, without any human friends, and always socializing with pokemon."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, who is that guy?" asked a boy.<em>

"_Get away from him!" yelled the boy's mother as she yanked him away before the boy had the chance to approach Satoshi. "He's not normal!"_

_Satoshi saw the mother and her son running away. It pained him to see them leave because of him but he was used to it._

_He felt a rock hit his back as he fell down._

"_Ow..."_

"_Get out of here, you monster!" yelled a man, "Nobody needs you!"_

"_Get lost, abomination!"_

"_You heinous creature! Stay away!"_

"_You should have died the moment you were born!"_

"_You're a disgrace to the name of aura and the Aura Guardians!"_

_Satoshi was used to hearing all these insults and treacherous comments about him. He didn't care. He didn't care all. It wasn't like he would just go into a breakdown. No, he wasn't like that. After fleeing the village, he stared up at the sky. It was bluish-gray. No clouds in sight._

"_Why do I have this power...?"_

* * *

><p>Satoshi said no more. His past was something he did not want to bring up. He didn't hate it, he just feels uncomfortable talking about it. Dawn was giving a sad look. She didn't know his powers gave him hardships in his life. When she saw his power for the first time, she had thought that he would be a respected person in his time but it was the exact opposite. There was more that she wanted to ask him but she thought that there would be a better time and place to ask him.<p>

"I'm sorry." said Dawn.

"There's no need to apologize." Satoshi said as he got up. "I know that I have to talk about this someday, I'm glad you're the second one."

"Second...?" Dawn seemed surprised. "Who's the first?"

"Sir Aaron."

Dawn gave a shocked expression at the name he said. "Sir Aaron?"

"You know him?" asked Satoshi.

"No, I read a book about Aura Guardians...Sir Aaron is the most well-known out of them all."

"I always looked up to Sir Aaron." he gazed up at the sky. "Sir Aaron was the first person to accept me for who I was. He saw me as a special person and not a monster. I'm really grateful for that."

Dawn gave an understanding look. She didn't live a life like Satoshi's but she somehow can feel the soft yet malign pain that was expressed in him. She decided to change the subject. "I think that Starly likes you."

The Starly nodded in agreement. Satoshi turned to face the starling pokemon and the latter smiled at him.

"Alright then." he said as he got up. "Starly, you and I are now friends!"

"Starly!" chirped the bird pokemon.

Dawn smiled. She was sort of happy that she changed the subject. She didn't want Satoshi to feel uncomfortable talking about his own past. It's mostly her fault for being curious.

_'I should learn to shut my big mouth...'_ she thought with a regretful expression.

"Dawn!" Satoshi yelled to her, "Let's get going! If you aren't hurrying, I'm going to leave you behind!"

"Wait up!" she yelled as she caught up towards the strange boy. She was walking behind him, gazing at his backside. The girl wanted to avoid talking to him as an apology for being too curious about him and his past.

"Why are you walking behind me?" Satoshi asked as soon as he stopped and turned around to face her. "Are you tired?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, I'm fine. No need to worry! I...was just in deep thought!" She chuckled awkwardly. The next thing she knew, she felt her arm being grabbed by him. The boy pulled her towards him so that she was standing next to him.

"Just be beside me." he said with a wide smile, "It'll make me feel comfortable."

She seemed awed by what he just said. Here she thought she was being a burden towards him because of the discomfort towards his talking of his past but that wasn't the case. This made her blush a bit.

"O-okay..." she stammered a bit.

Suddenly, Pikachu's ears moved as it stared towards the direction of a nearby bush. "Pika?" Its head tilted towards the right as it jumped off of Satoshi's shoulder and walked towards the bush.

"What is it, Pikachu?" asked Satoshi. "Is something there?"

The bush rustled and soon, a pokemon appeared. It was a brown colored pokemon with additional cream colored fur on its body. It also had floppy ears with made it seem like a pokemon with good hearing.

"Oh how cute!" Dawn took out her Pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

**Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep.**

"I'm going to catch it!" She grabbed her Pokeball containing her Piplup from her bag. "Piplup, go!" The ball was thrown and then Piplup appeared. "Piplup!"

"WHAT THE HECK!" Satoshi yelled with surprise. "What...what did you just do?"

"I called out a Pokemon from my Pokeball!" She then focused back to the Buneary. "Alright, Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

"_Alright Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" _An image of a girl commanding a Piplup to use Bubblebeam appeared in Satoshi's mind. He seemed dazed after he saw the image but shook it off and continued watching Dawn.

Piplup shot out a barrage of bubbles from its mouth. It headed straight for the Buneary but the rabbit pokemon dodged, showing off its incredible jump. "Piplup, dodge!"

The blue penguin jumped back as soon as it saw the rabbit pokemon charging its foot towards it. "What a great Bounce attack that was." Dawn said. "Piplup, use Peck!" Piplup's beak grew in length and glowed. It charged towards Buneary, but the Buneary jumped back, jumped up and then a light blue beam appeared from its mouth. "It knows Ice Beam?" The attack seemed to damage Piplup but it was still able to battle. "Piplup, use Peck once more!" It repeated the process and then charged at Buneary which did damage to the pokemon. Buneary saw this and then proceeded to use its ears to jab Piplup. It jumped back and then Piplup started to move strangely.

"Whoa, a Dizzy Punch." Satoshi said, "A powerful one too."

"Piplup, snap out of it!" yelled a worried Dawn. Piplup was unable to hear the words of its trainer as it continued to sway back and forth. The Buneary managed to finish off the fight by using Bounce which led Piplup to be knocked out.

"Piplup!" Dawn ran over to her fallen Pokemon's side. "Hang in there!" she yelled as she picked it up. "Satoshi, we better go to Jubilife City quick!" The boy nodded in agreement as the two ran straight across the road. The Buneary that Dawn just fought stared at the group and then jumped back into the wild.

* * *

><p><strong>...and I'll be ending this chapter here. Next chapter will start the Jubilife City arc. Yes, this story will have arcs as multiple chapters will focus on them in and out of Jubilife City. Dawn also has a Contest in the city as well so I'll be writing that as well. Expect more AshDawn interactions next chapter.**


	5. Jubilife City I: Fitting in

**Chapter 4: Jubilife City I- Fitting In**

* * *

><p>Dawn was nervous. Not because of the fact that it is her first time in the Pokemon Center but it rather the stares people were giving to her. The stares weren't directly at her but the object that caused all the stares was standing right next to her. Yes, Satoshi is the cause of all the staring. It was probably due to his strange clothing. People in this era wear modern day clothing so wearing something like Satoshi's outfit will definitely draw attention. Another reason that he stood out is probably due to the fact that he is looking around the Pokemon Center as if he never saw one in his entire life. (It's true as there are no Pokemon Centers where Satoshi is from)<p>

_'He sticks out like a sore thumb...' _Dawn thought as she glanced at the wall with an anxious look. The doors behind the counter opened and a woman with pink hair dressed in a nurse's outfit came out with a tray holding a sole pokeball.

"Here you go, Dawn!" the nurse said as she handed the ball to the young girl. "Your Piplup is feeling much better!"

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy!" Dawn let out her Piplup from the ball. "Piplup, come on out!" The Pokeball opened up and Pipup came out."Alright Piplup, we're going to go find that Buneary again and challenge it to a battle once more!" Dawn said as Piplup looked determined.

"Piplup!"

She suddenly paused. "But first..."

Satoshi tilted his head to one side, giving her a confused look. The blue haired girl grabbed the boy's wrist and soon started to drag him out of the Pokemon Center and then she let go when they stopped at a building. It was a building much taller than the Pokemon Center and it fascinated Satoshi like he he fascinated with the Pokemon Center.

"This building is called a department store." Dawn explained, "They sell a lot of clothes other things. I brought you here because your clothes make you stand out."

"Is that a bad thing?" questioned Satoshi.

"No...but its better to not stick out so people will not suspect you as suspicious."

"Oh...okay."

Dawn and Satoshi entered the building. The doors automatically opened which fascinated both Satoshi, Pikachu and Starly. The two started to go back and forth, behaving like little children. Dawn found it cute and smiled slightly but the smile soon turned into a scowl.

"Quit playing around!" she yelled as Satoshi and the others stopped goofing off and followed the girl further into the store. The clothing area was on the third floor as the receptionist had said. As the two rode on an escalator, Satoshi, Pikachu and Starly were all fascinated by the moving technology. They got to the second floor and then rode the ascending escalators once again up to the third floor.

The coordinator was fascinated by all the variety of clothes the floor had. She noticed all the pretty dresses for Contests but her interests were shifted into picking clothes for Satoshi so that he wouldn't stick out while he is in this time period, the present day for her but the fututre for him. She eyed a nearby chair.

"Satoshi," she said as she turned to look at him. "Go sit on that chair and wait until I come back, okay?"

She is only ten years old yet, she is already acting like a mother 'babying' Satoshi like a child. Well, Satoshi is like a child in this era due to his fascination for most of the devices and places he had never seen before.

_'I should stop using the mommy voice. Satoshi may be the same age as I, but considering his time-traveling, he is hundreds of years older than me.'_

Luckily, Saotshi obeyed her and then sat down. Dawn smiled softly and then she headed off to the guys' section to find something fitting for her ancient-clothed friend. Piplup accompanied her.

Once Dawn was out of Satoshi's sight, his mind started to wander off. He was thinking of many things but once Dawn came into his mind, every other thought just vanished. He didn't know why but he felt as if he had seen Dawn before in his era.

_'Why did that image appear when Dawn commanded Piplup to use Bubblebeam?' _he thought as he placed a hand on his forehead, _'Where have I seen her before...? Why can't I think straight? Darn, I can't think straight anymore because of "her".'_

He removed his hand from his forehead.

"I told myself I would forget about her. Why can't I do that?"

Pikachu watched with deep concern as it saw its friend messing up his hair due to his remembering of 'her'.

"Pikapi...'

Starly just looked at Pikachu with that exact same concerrn.

"Screw this, I'm going to take a quick nap!"

He bent his head back and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucario, what is it?"<em>

"_Satoshi, go back to Touka Castle!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Somehow, I felt something bad coming from that direction!"_

_Touka Castle had a special place in Satoshi's heart. It was like a home to him, the first place where no one shunned him but was welcomed with warm hearts. He had to go back no matter what. He put two fingers in his mouth and made an unique high-pitched noise with it. A few seconds later, a giant bird with a long red and yellow mane and tail appeared from the sky._

"_Pidgeot!" yelled Saotshi, "Take me to Touka Castle!"_

"_Pidgeot!" chirped the bird pokemon as it took off for the direction to Touka Castle. As they got there, Satoshi could sense the malevolent aura surrounding it. Usually, Touka Castle would have a serene aura but now, a malicious one had consumed that once benign purity. The boy jumped off of the pokemon and into the window of one of the towers. He knew the castle and every shortcut possible as well. He ran diligently towards the throne room._

"_Your Majesty! Your Highness!"_

_He opened the chamger doors and saw the most gruesome sight he sad ever saw._

_Blood._

_Blood was everywhere-_

* * *

><p>"Satoshi!" Dawn yelled as she shook him not too harshly but not gently either as she repeatedly called out his name.<p>

Amber eyes revealed themselves to blue eyes full of worry. "Dawn..." said the owner of the amber eyes.

"Are you okay? You seem to had a bad dream."

_'A bad dream? More like a painful memory.' _thought Satoshi. "I'm alright." He lied. He wasn't okay but rather uneasy. That memory always made him tense.

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

He noticed a bag that Dawn was holding. "Are those my new clothes?" He snatched the bag and saw what was inside. It was a white shirt with a black vest with a yellow v-mark shape somewhere near the middle. There was also light blue pants that was of unique fabric that Satoshi never heard of before. There was also a hat that was oddly shaped in his view but the colors consisted of red with a large black stripe and had a blue symbol on the front. Aside from those, there were shoes, gloves and a green backpack as well. Satoshi seemed really happy with this. This outfit is Dawn's first present to him and he promised himself that one day, he'll give her a gift in return.

"Thanks, Dawn!"

Suddenly, Dawn was met with something warm wrapped around her. Satoshi was embracing her. Her cheeks turned pink and then she gently broke the embrace.

"S-sorry..." Satoshi apologized as she scratched the back of his head due to embarrassment.

"It's okay..." said Dawn whose face is still flushed. "Um...go to that room over there and change."

She poined to the restrooms. Satoshi went inside along with his Pokemon friends while Dawn and her Piplup waited.

_'He...suddenly embraced me.'_

Just the thought of it made her face pink once again. Piplup just looked at her strangely. She noticed and then gave an awkward chuckle.

"I'm alright, Piplup! No need to worry."

After a few minutes, Satoshi left the restroom with his new attire. It looked really nice on him. He was carrying the green backpack with his hands.

"Hey Dawn, where does this go?"

"Like my backpack, you put this on your shoulders."

She showed him a demonstration with her backpack. The boy mimicked her and soon a bright smile was planted on his face as she learned another new thing.

"I keep learning new things everyday!" he said with an excited tone.

Dawn smiled. Satoshi seemed like a mature boy at first in her opinion due to the era differences but after getting to know him a bit, she realizes that he was a child, just like her. She assumed that because of his harsh past, he was unable to act like this. Yet, she wondered if he had acted like this around Sir Aaron.

"Piplup?" Dawn's attention snapped back into reality as she noticed Piplup poking her leg.

"Piplup...?" she muttered as she noticed her pokemon waving its arms around. "What are you doing?" Then it hit her. "That's right! We're supposed to be catching that Buneary!"

"We best be hurrying." Satoshi said.

Dawn nodded and the two exited the store with their pokemon following, hastened their pace as they ran out of the city and back into the route where Dawn first caught sight of the Buneary that could use Ice Beam.

* * *

><p>"Elekid, Thunderpunch!"<p>

"Elekid!"

A yellow humanoid looking Pokemon with black stripes on its body and big arms started to spark electricity from its plug-shaped horns as the electricity started to flow through its arm. It jumped up and attacked a Starly.

A boy, the Elekid's trainer, threw a pokeball at the fallen bird and it was a successful catch. He picked it up, took out his pokedex, scanned it, put the device away and then threw the pokeball as the Starly he just caught flew away.

"That Starly only knows Tackle and Sand-Attack." he said with a disappointed tone. "Lame."

Something rustled out of the bushes. It was a Buneary.

"A Buneary, huh?" Let's see what attacks it knows. Elekid, use Thunderpunch!"

Elekid charged at Buneary with its electricfied arm. The Rabbit Pokemon dodged and then shot out a light blue beam from its mouth. Elekid dodged. That beam piqued the boy's interest.

"A Buneary that can use Ice Beam, how interesting." he said with a tone that indicated that he was excited. "Elekid, use Dynamic P-

"WAIT!"

The boy turned to see who interrupted his battle and saw that the voice belonged to a girl with a white beanie. He gave a shocked look. It wasn't at the girl but the boy behind her.

"You're..."

The boy he saw had a Pikachu on his shoulder and a Starly on his head. The Pikachu's trainer noticed the Elekid's trainer and then stopped with a surprised look as well.

"Shinji?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THAT ENDS THIS CHAPTER! FINALLY I FINISHED! MY LAPTOP DIED THREE TIMES AS I WAS TRYING TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ALMOST FOREVER EVEN THOUGH IT WASNT' THAT LONG.**

**Anyways, you probably hate me for ending off in a cliffhanger. I'll try hard to finish up the next chapter as well after I finish up the other chapters for my other fanfics.**


	6. Jubilife City II: Her First Capture

**Chapter 5: Jubilife City II: Her First Capture and a Familiar Face**

* * *

><p>"Shinji?"<p>

Satoshi seemed surprised to see this individual standing before him.

_'That scowling look and his purple hair…no doubt, this is Shinji!' _Satoshi thought as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. Dawn was just staring at Satoshi. _'Someone he knows?'_

"Y-you're…Shinji, are you not?"

No answer came from the boy. His surprised look reverted into a scowling one

"I am Shinji…" he said, "yet at the same time, I am not."

Satoshi gave a puzzled look at the remark.

_'He's Shinji yet he isn't?' _thought Dawn, _'What does that mean?'_

"My name is Paul." the angry looking boy said, "I was Shinji five hundred years ago."

Satoshi, Pikachu, and Dawn's eyes widen with shock. They were wondering if they were hearing things. Paul denied that fact and what he had said was true.

"Basically, I've had memories of my past life all my life. You are Satoshi, Sir Aaron's apprentice and Shinji's friend at that time. That Pikachu with you is the same Pikachu you and Shinji befriended. You were an Aura Guardian serving Touka Kingdom while Shinji served Tobari Kingdom."

"D-does that mean, you-err, I mean Shinji was an Aura Guardian?" questioned Dawn. She loved reading stories about Aura Guardians when she was younger. She remembers many names of the Aura Guardians. There were some she had yet to memorize but she knew that she didn't see Shinji's name in some of the books she read. Maybe he was mentioned in one she hasn't read yet? Then she realized that she didn't know Satoshi either. When she first met him when he regained consciousness, she learned of his identity as an Aura Guardian. However, during that time she thought _'If he is an Aura Guardian, why wasn't he in the stories?' _ He unspoken question were answered when Satoshi told her his past as an outcast. When he told her all this, she thought to herself,_ 'Maybe he wasn't mentioned because of that power'. _Dawn remembered the stories that talked about Sir Aaron. She remembered that NONE of them had ever mentioned his having an apprentice. She thought-or rather thinks it's due to his past as an outcast and assumes that no one wrote about Satoshi to let people not know of a special-in Dawn's view, Aura Guardian in history.

"He could sense aura," Paul replied, "But he was more of an Aura Tamer than a Guardian."

Satoshi seemed disappointed that this person wasn't someone he knew despite having the same face.

"But…" continued Paul, "Why are you here? People from the past confirmed you as deceased when your body was nowhere to be seen."

"That…" Satoshi explained about his reading Pikachu's mind and how a Celebi transported the two five hundred years into the future. Then he explained how he met Dawn and her Piplup soon after and how he is traveling with her to search for that Celebi and send him back to his time. "Have you seen a Celebi around here?"

Before Paul could reply, the Buneary jumped in front of them and then stared at Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head to the side as the Rabbit Pokemon stared at him. Buneary smiled, grabbed Pikachu's arm and then started to twirl around with joy. The three humans looked at the two Pokemon strangely. The two were twirling all over the place and eventually, they twirled almost out of sight until Dawn remembered what she came here for.

"Buneary, wait!" she yelled as she ran after the two with Piplup not that far behind. Satoshi, noticing Dawn running off, ran after her. Paul returned his Elekid into its Pokeball and chased after the others as he was still determined to catch that wild Buneary.

* * *

><p>When Dawn, Satoshi and Paul chased after the Buneary (Pikachu for Satoshi), an adolescent boy carrying a map stopped in front of Jubilife City.<p>

"So this is Jubilife City.' he said as he folded the map and placed it in his pocket. His feet started moving and soon, he found himself inside the big city.

* * *

><p>Buneary and Pikachu stopped their twirling in the middle of the field. Buneary lets go Pikachu's hands and started at him again. After a few seconds, the rabbit Pokemon's face turned red and then it grabbed the cream colored fur and covered its face with it.<p>

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted its head to the side with confusion.

"Buneary, wait!" yelled Dawn as she finally caught up with the two. "I want a rematch!"

The rabbit Pokemon seemed disgruntled about all this so it used Ice Beam on Dawn and Piplup, leaving the two frozen.

"Pikaka!" yelled Pikachu as Buneary grabbed Pikachu by the arm again and started to dance until they were out of sight again.

"Satoshi and Paul caught up and saw the frozen Dawn and Piplup.

"Oh no, Dawn!" Satoshi yelled.

"Move away!" Paul commanded as he took out a Pokeball. "Chimchar, stand by!"

The device opened and out came a small orange primate Pokmon with auburn eyes and fire coming of its bottom.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Chimchar released a massive amount of fire from its mouth and it was melting the human popsicle back into her normal state.

"Dawn!" Satoshi yelled as he caught her before she fell back.

"Satoshi…" she mumbled then she remembered the Buneary. "The Buneary!" She ran off toward the direction that the Buneary went with Pikachu.

The aura guardian sighs. "She's really persistent." Then he turned to stare at Paul. The latter seemed surprised at his sudden gaze and started to get a bit flustered.

"W-what is it?" Paul asked.

"It's nothing." Satoshi replied, "I find it surprising that you look exactly like Shinji."

_'There he goes saying Shinji again.' _Paul thought as he turned around with his back facing Satoshi.

"Shin-err, Paul, where are you going?"

"Going somewhere else to catch a new Pokemon."

Satoshi seemed surprised. "Hey, you don't catch Pokemon! You befriend them! You tame their aura and they'll be your friends!"

He thought of Pikachu. "Shinji tamed Pikachu's aura and that's how it became more docile and my reliable friend."

_'Seriously, quit talking about Shinji!' _Paul thought to himself.

"That was in your era. This is the current era. We Trainers use devices called Pokeballs to catch and tame Pokemon. Your friend probably has many of those. You should ask her to teach you about captures, battles, and the things Pokemon Trainers do in this era."

"Paul, before you go, can…I ask you something?"

Paul turned around. "Go ahead."

"When people back then learned of my disappearance…what was "her" reaction?"

"Her? As in the girl you were always with?"

"Yes, her. What was her reaction?"

The purple haired boy paused. After a few seconds, he remembered.

"Her reaction was…shock."

"I see…" Satoshi paused. He continued, "I'm going to find Dawn and Pikachu."

He ran but stopped and turned to gaze at Pau once more.

"I hope we'll see each other again. If we do, there are more questions I want to ask."

"If you want them answered," Paul said, "Become a Trainer, catch some Pokemon and have a battle with me."

The aura possessing boy seemed a bit befuddled about what the other boy had said. Before he replies to Paul's statement, his worry for Dawn was building up so he asked Starly if it could search for her. Starly nodded and then they flew off from his head.

"Okay, back to topic," Satoshi said as he looked at Paul, "Why do you want me to do that just so my questions would get answered?"

"Unlike your era, this era is all about catching, training and battling. Since you're going to be stuck in this time for a while, why not start being a Trainer?"

Satoshi paused while Paul gave a scowling look for no apparent reason.

_'Why am I so nice to him?' _Paul thought.

"Alright." Satoshi smiled as he ran off to look for Dawn.

Dawn was looking for that Buneary. She really wanted to catch it.

She stopped as soon as she caught sight of the Pokemon. The pokemon was in the middle of the forest, sharing a Pecha berry with Pikachu. Pikachu seemed reluctant at first but at the berry anyways.

"Pikachu! Buneary!" yelled Dawn.

Pikachu seemed happy to see Dawn. Buneary wasn't.

"Buneary! I challenge you to a battle with my Piplup!" Piplup seemed to be pumped up. Buneary got up and seed ready to battle.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

A barrage of bubbles appeared from Piplup's mouth as the bubbles charged towards the rabbit pokemon.

"Bun-EARY!" It's mouth opened and out came its ferocious Ice Beam that froze all of the bubbles. Dawn gave a disappointed face so she ordered Piplup to use Peck. The Pokemon's beak glowed and grew longer as it charged towards the rabbit Pokemon, landing a good and solid hit. Dawn, who is still a novice, decided to throw a Pokeball at Buneary. She was glad that it got Buneary but now it was shaking.

"Dawn!" yelled Satoshi as he ran towards Dawn. Starly, who was observing from the tree behind Dawn, flew over and sat on his head as he continued to walk to her. As soon as he got to her, the Pokeball opened and out came the wild Pokemon.

Buneary hared up towards Piplup and started to hit the water Pokemon with its ears.

"Oh no, that's a Dizzy Punch!" Dawn yelled. Satoshi noticed something strange. "What's wrong with Piplup?"

The novice looked over and saw Piplup unable to stand still as it was walking in all sorts of directions.

"Piplup's confused…oh great."

Buneary jumped up.

"Watch out, it's going to use Bounce!" yelled Satoshi.

The wild pokemon was falling down towards the confused Pokemon.

"Piplup, dodge it!"

Luckily, the Bounce attack missed as the water pokemon dodged.

"This has to work! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

The barrage of bubbles was shot out haphazardly, making the bubbles rain down and hit the user.

Dawn groaned in frustration. She then ordered another Bubblebeam. The next one failed as well. The novice kept ordering Bubblebeam. Even though they all missed Buneary and hit itself, Piplup managed to snap out of its confusion. This made the Trainer happy.

"Now's your chance!" yelled Satoshi.

"Piplup, use Peck!"

The penguin pokemon hit the rabbit pokemon and as it fell to the ground. Dawn threw another Pokeball. Buneary went in and the ball started to shake, like before. Satoshi seemed fascinated with what Dawn just did.

_'What did she do? What did she throw?' _

The ball stopped shaking after it made a noise. During the process, Pikachu ran up towards his friend and sat on the boy's shoulder. Dawn smiled as she ran up to the ball, examined it and then showed the boy from the past her newly caught Buneary.

"Look Satoshi! I caught a Buneary!"

"Caught…?" Satoshi tilted his head toward the side in a confused manner.

_'Don't tell me that they don't capture Pokemon in his time…'_

"Oh…um…congratulations."

_'This is awkward…'_

The silence between them broke as Piplup passed out. Dawn put the device containing Buneary inside her bag and then picked up her first Pokemon.

"Satoshi, can you heal Piplup?"

"Okay."

Satoshi touched Piplup's head as he closed his eyes, his hands started to glow. After the glow disappeared, the boy fell to his knees.

_'That's strange, I usually don't feel this exhausted whenever I heal…it must be because I am not fully recovered?'_

"Satoshi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I need some rest though. From the time I passed out to now, I used up a lot of Aura so I just need to regenerate it by sleeping. Piplup is not fully recovered so take him to the Pokemon Center."

"Alright then, shall we go back?"

Satoshi nodded and then the two started to head back to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR UPDATING SOOOOO LATE! You see, I had a broken laptop for a couple of months and since my mom got annoyed with it, she bought me a new one. After buying a new one, I didn't know how to use it yet so I had to be familiar with all the stuff before I could start typing. Then there was school and my SAT prep classes I had which made me busy every week. The only days I am free are on Tuesdays and Sundays so I'll try to update at least twice this month to make up for the lack of updates...**

**I'm going to sulk now on how many readers are going to be angry at me for updating so late...**


	7. Jubilife City III: Another Familiar Face

Chapter 6: Jubilife City III: Another Familiar Face

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Dawn!" Nurse Joy said as she handed over Piplup and Buneary's Pokeballs. "They are all healthy!"<p>

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy!" Dawn's excitement was cut short when her stomach made a funny noise. "I guess all that energy I wasted made me hungry." She chuckled in an embarrassed manner."

Why don't you help yourself to diner at the food court? Then when you are done, you can stay overnight here."

Dawn seemed overjoyed. She spent so much energy. She just wanted to eat, take a shower and go to bed. "Let's go, Satoshi!" she said as she grabbed his wrist. She noticed that he had a look as if something was troubling him. "Satoshi?"

"Pikapi?"

"Starly?"

Satoshi looked at Dawn."What is it?"

"Is…something bothering you?"

"N-no! Of course not!" He seemed a bit flustered. "Y-you hungry? I sure am!"

"Let's go eat then. I'm sure you're dying to know what food in this era tastes like!" She smiled as she dragged him to the food court. Along the way, she gave a troubled look. She wondered what was bothering Satoshi and seemed to be bothered by this herself._'Why can't I do anything?' _Dawn thought to herself. Her chain of thoughts were cut off as she smelled a delicious odor. They were at the food court."Time to dig in!" she yelled as she ran to the food stand to order something for both her and Satoshi. "Oh, Satoshi, go sit over there!" She pointed to a seat right near the corner. He went there along with Pikachu and Starly and stared out the window with a troubled look.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the cave near Lake Verity-<strong>

"This was the place where Celebi was, wasn't it?" said a tall boy with dirty blonde hair that had a noticeable blue streak on the left side of his bangs.

"I sense Celebi's aura…it was once here…but now…it's boy that Celebi brought with him is gone as well." said another boy. This boy had dark red hair covered with a hat and had a monotonous voice.

"Where could he have gone?"

"I sense the boy's aura much farther than here. We must hurry before "she" comes."

"Alright…we'll travel farther but don't exhaust yourself, okay? I don't want you collapsing on me."

The red haired boy nodded and then the two left the cave.

* * *

><p>"Boy, was that good!" said Dawn who seemed happy to have stuffed herself. Piplup and Buneary were enjoying their food alongside Starly and Pikachu.<p>

"It sure was," replied Satoshi, "What's this called?"

"Curry."

"Curry is good!" He stuffed himself until he was full like Dawn.

"Satoshi…" Dawn said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Tell me…" she said with a concerned look, "What's bothering you? I'm here to help…"

At first, the boy wasn't going to tell but since he had this feeling that he can tell Dawn anything and trust her enough, he decided to spill out his worries. He told her about what Paul had said to him. About how he must become a Pokemon Trainer in order to get his questions answered.

"I see…" Dawn said as she starting rustling through her bag. "I knew that there would be a time to show you this…" She took out six Pokeballs and a device that Dawn has but in red.

"Are these…?"

"Professor Rowan gave these to me…in case you needed them."

Satoshi smiled. _'I should sincerely give him my gratitude.'_

"Here, use these to put Starly and Pikachu in." Dawn said as she handed them. Satoshi nodded, took two of them and then threw them at his Pokemon friends. The balls made noises, signaling a successful capture after the last beep. However, Pikachu's ball opened up immediately.

"Pikachu?" Dawn seemed surprised with the Pokemon's read its mind.

"It seems that Pikachu doesn't like the Pokeball."

Dawn seemed surprised. She never knew there Pokemon who didn't like being inside a Pokeball. _'I guess there are many traits of individual Pokemon.' _ she thought as she yawned. She then started to teach him the basics, the use of the Pokedex, Gyms and Contests.

"Oh…so I need to go to Oreburgh City to get a badge and there's a contest here?"Dawn nodded. She then explained how Trainers go to Gyms and Coordinators to go Contests and how necessary it is.

"Okay. It's settled, I'm going to get my badge!" Satoshi said in a excited and confident tone.

"But first, you need to register your Trainer ID."

"ID? What is that?"

"ID s like an identification card. Everything about you is on the info. However, you're from five hundred years in the past and since no one will believe that, I'll just put in false information for now."

Aside from the name, she asked the aura guardian about his personal information like his birthdate, and then proceeded to put in a fake year of his birth, which was the same year as hers. His height and weight was also added on.

"Here's your information. Let's register now!" She got up from her seat. The two walked towards the counter where Nurse Joy was but they were greeted with an unusual sight.

"Oh, my fair Nurse Joy!" yelled a boy. He was holding onto the nurse's hand like if it was a delicate glass treasure.

_'Oh, it's Brock!' _ thought Dawn.

"Delicate like a porcelain doll and sweeter than any rose! My love for you is eternal and I want to be with you for all eternity!"His bizarre declarations of love left creepy and strange vibes to the spectators.

_'Never mind, let's just pretend that I don't know him…'_

"Bon-SLY!" Brock's Bonsly attacked him, crashing him to the wall with the boy in a lovestruck daze.

Dawn awkwardly chuckled while Satoshi just looked at the lovestruck boy with a weird look._'Such a familiar gesture I've seen before…' _he thought, _'My memory is still vague so I guess it's pointless to remember now. I'll try hard to remember later.'_

"Nurse Joy, shall I call Officer Jenny?" asked a young girl. The nurse shakes her head in disagreement. "No need, let's just leave him there." She continued to do her work. When the awkward situation died down, Dawn and Satoshi went to Nurse Joy.

"Dawn, may I help you?"

"Yes, I want to register for the upcoming Jubilife City Contest." she said. The nurse asked for her Pokedex and the girl handed it to her. "Oh, and can you also-" She was interrupted as Satoshi grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the Pokemon Center. After exiting the place, Satoshi lets go.

"Satoshi…?"

"Sorry…I just…felt anxious."

"Anxious, about what?"

"Anxious about…being a Trainer. I keep thinking if it really is worth it. I'm traveling with you just to find Celebi, not to collect the badges. Am I just delving into what Paul is saying?"

Dawn can hear the anxiety in his voice. It gave her gentle pain. "You make your own decisions…that's how you grow. No need to worry."

_'You make your own decisions, that's how you grow!' _ A blurry image of a young girl appear in Satoshi's mind. It soon disappeared._'Who was that? I can't remember…'_

That really didn't better now. What Dawn said was true. Satoshi has lived for ten years knowing that he was born with the abilities to choose his own decisions. All the choices he made in life, from being an outcast (which wasn't a choice though) to being a successful Aura Guardian, were all his doing. He can't be fickle. Not now, not ever.

_'I can't believe that I was so fickle.'_

"Sorry Dawn…I'll become a Trainer. I have to so that if I have to battle Paul, my questions will be answered."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Let's go in." As she was starting to walk back, she was stopped by Satoshi. He leaned over and whispered a 'thank you' in her ear. This had caused Dawn to turn pink. The two got back in and finally registered for their respective fields.

"Let's see…" Nurse Joy said as she typed. "Your name is Ash from Twinleaf Town, correct?"

"Huh?" Satoshi seemed confused. His name wasn't Ash so why did the nurse say Ash?

"Y-yes, it is!" interrupted Dawn, "His name is Ash."

_'__Ash…?'_

"…Registration is complete." Nurse Joy handed "Ash" his Joy gave them the key to their room. As they were walking to their room, the aura guardian decided to talk."Dawn, why did you put my name as Ash?"

"Satoshi is a name that is quite foreign. I don't want us to draw unnecessary attention while you are here."

"Oh, I see. Thanks, Dawn."

_'Dawn is always taking great care of me…I'm thankful but one day, I'll do something nice for her in return.'_

As they were in front of their room, they were interrupted by a voice.

"Dawn, is that you?"Dawn turned to see that the voice belonged to Brock.

"Hi, Brock!" she said, totally ignoring the event that happened an hour ago. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." He turned to look at Satoshi. "Was he the guy I helped you carry back to Sandgem Town?"

"Yes. His name is Ash."

Satoshi was staring at Brock. _'First Shinji and now I meet Takeshi? Why do I keep seeing people I know with the same face?' _He noticed that Brock extended his hand out, gesturing a handshake. _'What is he doing?' _He titled his head. The older boy stared at him strangely.

"Don't you know what a handshake is?"

"Handshake…?" Satoshi had no clue what that was. He wondered if it was something people in this time period do.

"You see, Satoshi is from another region!" interrupted Dawn, trying to cover up the fact that the younger boy had no knowledge of the ways of this era and that he came from the past.

"Oh, I see…" Brock then noticed something, "I thought his name was Ash?"

_'Crap.' _Dawn sighed and then she explained the whole detail about Satoshi and his backstory. Somehow, Brock took this in seriously and did not perceive her to be strange. This reaction was contradictory to what Dawn had expected.

"So he's from 500 years in the past?" asked Brock.

"Yes, so please, will you keep it a secret?"The taller boy nodded. Dawn sighed with relief.

Satoshi tried to open the room with the key but since he was still ignorant about the ways of this era, he let Dawn open it.

The room was very nice. There were double bunk beds on both sides accompanied with a table, lamp and clean furnishing. Dawn seemed overjoyed."It's so clean!" she said as she jumped onto a bottom bunk bed. Piplup accompanied her as well.

Brock smiled at the cheerful girl and then noticed that the boy from the past was staring at him."I-is there something on my face?"

Dawn stared at the two boys. She saw Satoshi shaking his head and proceeded to lie down on the other bottom bunk."Wow," he said, "It's so bouncy."_'Reminds me of my bed back at the kingdom.' _thought the aura guardian He smiled when Pikachu agreed as well. The rodent pokemon was making himself **(1)** feel at home with the bed.

"Well, I'll take a shower, and then go to sleep." Dawn said as she grabbed an extra pair of clothes and headed off towards the bathroom.

It was just Satoshi and Brock after Dawn left the room. The atmosphere without her made it very awkward.

"Um…" Brock started, "So you're really from 500 years in the past?"

"Yes, I came here due to a Celebi."

"I see…"

"I decided to join with Dawn to search for that Celebi."

"I see…" Brock noticed that he should stop saying that before it became an annoying habit. He then noticed Satoshi's intense stare."Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You look like someone I know."

This made the taller boy intrigued."Who do I resemble?"

"You resemble the King's advisor, Takeshi, in my time."

After saying that, Brock was in deep thought but was interrupted by the shorter boy.

"He's the son of a wealthy scholar in Nibi Kingdom and he has a lot of siblings."

"A lot? I have nine younger brothers and sisters."

Satoshi's eyes widen, a reaction that Brock seemed to get a lot and was used to.

"Oh my goodness, nine?"

"How many siblings did the King's advisor have?"

"I don't know. I wasn't close to him."This was true in Satoshi's case. Takeshi would spend most of his time being busy with either his advising duties or tutoring the young prince. The two would see each other at the castle but they could only exchange greeting towards each other before the two headed off towards their duties.

"Oh, I see." The taller boy twitched with that exact same saying.

Dawn came back now dressed in her pajamas which were pink slacks with cream colored stripes on the side.

"I'll go take one now." Brock said as he left with his extra pair of clothes. Dawn noticed Satoshi giving off a sad and pained expression again.

"Are you okay?"

"Maybe I need to open up more…"

The girl seemed confused.

"Brock looks like the King's advisor in my era. I don't know much about Takeshi so I gave Brock a sad face."

"He didn't seem sad."

"Even if he wasn't, I feel bad…"

Pikachu could only stare at his friend

"Even in this era, I can't seem to make people happy."Memories of his lonely childhood came upon him. Dawn had to hold back her tears after she saw the even more pained expression on his face that read 'I have a rough and lonely past'.

"That's…not true."

"It is…"

Dawn grabbed Satoshi's wrists with an annoyed expression on her face."You never made me sad, how's that for a start?" She noticed his sad expression going away.

"You're right…"

"I'm also sure that you've never made Shinji sad as well."

The aura guardian looked down as he started to remember his fun memories with Shinji, someone, other than Sir Aaron, who made his life brighter. "You're right…you're absolutely right."

"And even though you aren't in your era right now, you can start making people happy right now!"

Satoshi closed his eyes and gave her a genuine smile. Dawn blushed at that sight.

_'He smiles frequently but this one is rare…'_

Dawn seemed drawn to that smile. Satoshi soon fell asleep afterwards and the girl lied down on her bed with Piplup sleeping next to her. She couldn't get that smile off of her mind. Her head turned to stare at the sleeping boy with his sleeping Pikachu. She smiled a bit and then whispered "Good night, Satoshi" as she finally slept, dreaming about her upcoming Contest.

* * *

><p>Footsteps stopped in the front of Jubilife City.<p>

"So this is Jubilife City."

The owner of the footsteps looked around.

"So many people even though it's nighttime. I'm sure "they" will show up so I'll hide amongst the crowd."

The owner of the footsteps started walking."I'll be the one…to end it all…for "his" sake."The footsteps stopped as their owner looked at a poster for a Pokemon Contest held in this city.

"I guess a little fun wouldn't hurt. They aren't here yet."The footsteps continued until they were blended with the footsteps of many others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, finished with this chapter. Now, I really got to finish the newest chapter of Fangs of Lust ASAP. With the way things are going, I'll be able to update again this month so be prepared for a more exciting chapter in two weeks! I just hope college applications and schoolwork won't hinder me. **

**Anyways, Dawn meets Brock again and Satoshi is awake to physically meet him this time around. Oh and yes, there will be OC's. Hate me now if you want. The person at the end is a different person than the two people near the cave. They'll appear again in the next chapter but won't be fully introduced until the eighth chapter. Oh and if you're confused, Satoshi is still referred to as Satoshi. Ash is just a fake name Dawn put in. The explanation on why she did that will be revealed next chapter.**

**-Footnotes-**

**1. Ash's Pikachu is male. I kept referring to the Pokemon as an it but I already knew his gender and I kept getting tired typing it as 'it this' and 'It that' so that's why I changed the pronoun.**


	8. Jubilife City IV: Vs Glameow I

**Chapter 7: Jubilife City IV: Vs. Glameow I**

** A/N: Last chapter, I said that I'll introduce the OC's fully in the eighth chapter. I'm gonna introduce them in this chapter but they are going to be fully introduced next chapter. What I mean by fully introduced is that they will meet Satoshi and co. and introduce themselves. **

**Disclaimer: The Pokedex entries belong to Bulbapedia.**

* * *

><p>Satoshi woke up. He saw that everyone was gone. <em>'Where did they go?'<em> He got dressed and went into the Pokemon Center lobby sand saw Brock feeding Pikachu, Starly, Piplup, Buneary, and Bonsly.

"Good morning Satoshi." the taller boy said.

"Good morning, Brock. Where is Dawn?"

"She's trying on the dress her mom made for her Contest."

"I see…"

"How do I look?" The guys turned to stare at Dawn wearing a pink dress with pink shoes. Her hair was tied and she was just radiating to Satoshi who blushed at this sight. Pikachu and the others were stunned as well.

"You look great, Dawn!" Brock said. He elbowed Satoshi gently to make him reply as well. When the taller boy did that, the shorter boy got back to his senses and then he complimented her.

"Y-you look pretty."

Dawn blushed but she gave him a smile as she thanked him. She went back to change as the Contest was later today. After that, the trio decided to get some breakfast. On their way there, Dawn accidentally bumped into someone, making them both collide to the ground. Brock and Satoshi were too busy chatting to notice her.

"I'm so sorry!" apologized Dawn as she looked at the person she bumped into. It was a girl a bit older than Dawn by a year or two with long mint green hair and was dressed in a white short sleeved dress with pink laces on the hem accompanied by pink leggings and purse. She also wore a sun hat with a pink ribbon wrapped the head part.

"It's okay…" said the girl as she got up. Dawn got up and noticed how pretty the older girl was. The green haired girl walked off. _'She's so pretty…'_

"Dawn, if you don't hurry, we're gonna leave you behind!" yelled Satoshi.

"Ah, wait up!" yelled Dawn as she ran up towards her two guy friends.

* * *

><p>The boy with the blond hair with the blue streak opened his green eyes and saw his environment different than what he remembered. He couldn't remember anything last night except for the part where they finally reached Jubilife City in the night time.<p>

"Where am I?"

The door to the room opened and saw a boy wearing a red and yellow hat with dark brownish-reddish hair shown on the ends. He was wearing a red and yellow jacket with brown pants. The boy's eyes were brown but they looked very dull, like they had no life in them. The boy's facial structure made him look quite feminine but it was obvious that the boy was genuinely male.

"Landon, you're awake…" he said in a monotonous tone.

"William!" the boy with the green eyes said as he got up from the bed.

"Where are we?"

"The Pokemon Center…you collapsed when we got to Jubilife City due to the lack of sleep so I carried you all the way to the Pokemon Center."

The blond boy seemed really guilty. He told William to not collapse on him due to how frail and delicate the shorter boy was but in the end, the taller boy was the one who passed out. He cursed himself on how weak he seemed.

"Sorry, I must've been heavy."

"Yes, you were heavy. You weigh more than me."

Landon heard his stomach growl. "I'm hungry. Let's go grab some food."

"There is a food court in the Pokemon Center as I was talking a walk. There are a lot of food."

"Great! I'm gonna stuff myself and then look for that boy!"William nodded as the two left their room to go eat.

* * *

><p>The trio made it to the Contest Hall where Dawn had to register again to get her Contest Pass. When she got there, the lady at the reception also gave her a ribbon case and some ball capsules with some seals. Dawn asked the lady what time the Contest will be at but the lady said that it was going to be today but they delayed it to the next day, hence the fact that she gave Dawn a pass. The girl was disappointed but took this opportunity to train. The three went back to the Pokemon Center to train in the practice field that the Pokemon Center has.<p>

"Dawn, have you decided which Pokemon to use in each portion?" asked Brock.

"Mm-hm! I plan on using Buneary in the Battle portion and I'm gonna use Piplup for the Appeal Round."

She sent out her Pokemon. Buneary and Piplup seemed pumped up for the Contest. Satoshi decided to help her train despite not knowing the basics of how a contest battle works. He just wanted to help Dawn.

"I'll help you train!"

"Really? Thank you!"

* * *

><p>William is staring at Landon who is happily stuffing himself. He is quite surprised on how a tall thin boy like him eats so much. Not that he feels surprised.<p>

"Don't swallow your food. Chew a bit…"

"Okay…

"He continued to eat. After he was full, William started talking.

"That boy is here. I can sense his aura…"

"Yeah, but weren't we here to look for Amelia?"

"You want to look for her…that's not our mission."

Landon's playful and cheerful look changed into a serious look. "I know that. I can't forgive that girl no matter what. No matter how many years it takes, I will find her again and restore you back to normal."

"Landon…"

The blonde boy got up from his seat and walked to where William was and gently embraced him. William did not know this but Landon started to form tears in the corner of his eyes. He formed tears because he was sad. Sad because of the coldness of William's body and the fact that the shorter boy will never hug him back the same way._'I'll restore you back to normal…no matter how many years it will take.' _the blond boy tightens his embrace on the red-haired , who was immobile due to Landon's embrace, suddenly pushed Landon away from him.

"What is it?"

"This aura…it's her…she's somewhere around here."

Landon's eyes widen as he grabbed his backpack."William, stay here!" He exited the Pokemon Center, leaving the emotionless William sitting in the food court by himself.

* * *

><p>Satoshi and Dawn were continuing their training. It was Pikachu against Piplup. They were on par with their training.<p>

"Use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu's speed increased as he ran towards the penguin pokemon. Piplup countered with a Bubblebeam which the electric pokemon stopped and dodged due to the mass number of bubbles. Satoshi commanded his partner to use Iron Tail but before he could do so, they were interrupted by an intruding Pokemon that landed in front of Pikachu. Both Pikachu and Piplup were examining this fallen pokemon. It was an insect pokemon with large white wings and had a yellow colored body with two black stripes on its abdomen. The most noticeable things were the pokemon's red eyes and its stingers.

"Isn't that a Beedrill?" questioned Brock.

Dawn took out her Pokedex and scanned the Beedrill.

**-Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon, it's best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needs, then flying off.**

Satoshi seemed amazed on how that device worked and planned on trying it later. Brock ran up to the pokemon to examine it's injuries. It wasn't that injured but Brock used a potion on it anyways. Satoshi almost offered to help heal the Beedrill but Dawn didn't let him. The Beedrill seemed to have gained consciousness after the use of the potion.

"Beedrill!" yelled a voice.

The trio turned their heads to meet a girl a bit older than Dawn and Ash but younger than Brock. Dawn recognized her as the girl she bumped into earlier today.

"Hey, you're…"

"Hm…?" the green haired girl turned to Dawn, "Oh, it's you."

The Beedrill flew to the girl. The girl told the pokemon about how worried she was and then apologized for being a bit rough on it.

"Is this Beedrill yours?" asked Dawn.

"Obviously." replied the girl, "Sorry if my pokemon startled you, we were practicing for the Contest tomorrow."

"That means you're a Coordinator, right?"

"Obviously."

Satoshi finds the attitude of this girl a bit obnoxious.

"Do you want to train together with me?"

"Are you a rookie?"

Dawn nodded and introduced her Buneary and Piplup to the older girl. The older girl examined the pokemon and then refused Dawn's offer.

"Why not?"

"You're a rookie. My skills are more experienced than yours so I don't want you to feel depressed if you battled me."

Satoshi still finds the girl obnoxious. Dawn was thinking the same thing. The older girl was now starting at Satoshi. He looked a bit confused on why she is doing that. Soon, there was a beeping noise coming from her purse.

"Sorry, that's my phone." she said, "Gotta go, bye. See you tomorrow, Miss Rookie!"

She ran off. Satoshi finds the girl to be a bit strange. In his opinion. she looked like a sneaky girl, a type he didn't really like. _'There's something strange about her…'_

"Oh no!" yelled Dawn.

"What is it, Dawn?" asked Brock.

"I forgot to ask her for her name!"

* * *

><p>The green haired girl was running. She stopped as soon as she got to an alleyway. She dug through her purse and took out the source of the beeping noise. It was her cellphone but with a function installed inside it.<p>

"This beeping noise…then that means one of those three…"

Another beeping noise came. She checked the source and found something surprising.

"So Landon's here…I guess I'll have a nice little chat with him."

With that said, the girl left the alleyway.

* * *

><p>William was still sitting on the table, drinking a soda. He was still waiting for Landon to come back. Suddenly, a pokemon jumped onto his lap. He stared at the pokemon. It was a cat-like pokemon with blue fur, a crescent moon shaped head and had a large springy tail.<p>

"Glameow!" yelled a voice.

William looked up to see an androgynous girl with boyish styled red hair with sunglasses on her head. She was dressed in a burgundy colored turtle neck long sleeved shirt with a light brownish-orange vest over it. Her pants were light blue jeans and she wore long boots.

"I'm so sorry, my Glameow isn't like this."

"So you're called Glameow…" the boy said feline pokemon was purring against the boy's chest.

"Glameow!" yelled the girl, "Return!"

After doing so, the girl apologized. "I'm so sorry! My Glameow usually isn't like this."

"It's okay." William said, "Pokemon tend to do that around me."

"Once again, I apologize."

"It's okay. Apology accepted."

The girl then ran off.

"That Pokemon's aura. It gave off a feeling that it was raised really well by that girl."He sensed something odd suddenly and then turned to where it was before it disappeared.

"There was a strange aura there just now…"He wanted to find the source but he promised Landon that he would stay here so he just drank his soda and waited for the blond boy's return.

* * *

><p>The green haired girl was examining a cute dress in front of a store.<p>

"There you are…" Landon said with hate in his tone of voice.

"Well if it isn't Landon." the girl said, "How've you been? I see that William isn't with you."

"I'm here to defeat you and take 'that' back!"

The girl gave a playful smile, "You can't beat me. I'm way stronger than last time. Also, sorry, I cannot give 'that' back to you. I-I mean we still need it."

Landon took out a Pokeball.

"Oh, violence? How pathetic. Here I thought you were a guy with chivalry."

"Not with you."

"Oh, I'm hurt." The girl took a few steps back from Landon. "Well, I gotta jet. The Pokemon Contest is tomorrow and I need to prepare. Ta-ta!"She took out a round object and dropped it. Smoke soon came out once the object had hit the ground.

"Get back here!" Landon ran through the smoke, only to find out that the girl had vanished. He cursed under his breath, stamped his foot to the ground and then headed off back towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>It was soon nighttime. Brock and Satoshi were asleep while Dawn was awake. She was anxious about her Contest tomorrow. She also thought about that girl she met. Since that girl is a Coordinator, she might have to face her if she gets to the battle round tomorrow. The Beedrill she had looked extremely powerful and then she became fearful of the fact that she might have to battle it. She took a deep breath and then she was back to being calm. She soon started to think about her debut. Will her mom be satisfied with it? Will she do okay? All of these questions piled up on her and all she could do was sigh. Whatever comes at her, she has to deal with it. WIth that, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Landon made it back to the Pokemon Center. He ran to the food court to find Wlliiam sleeping on the table. The blonde boy smiled and then went up to the shorter boy and shook him gently to wake up.<p>

"I'm back."

William opened his eyes and saw Landon.

"You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Did you meet her?"

"Yeah…"

"How did it go?"

William got up from his seat and then looked up to see Landon.

"Well, Amelia used a smoke bomb to get away but she said that she is participating in the Pokemon Contest tomorrow. I was late because I was looking at where it was and I got lost."

"Figures."

"Hey!"Landon yawned. He was exhausted but he apologized for leaving William by himself.

"It's okay," the shorter boy said, "I met a girl today with a Glameow."

"A Glameow…? What is that? Some kind of fashion item?"

"It's a pokemon."

"Ah, I see." Landon pats William's head. "I'm exhausted, let's go to sleep!"William nodded and then the two went back to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAT I AM DOING HERE? I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY NARUTO FIC AND NOT THIS! ROAR! FINE I'LL WORK ON BOTH AT THE SAME TIME! AISH!**

**Oh and next update will be on late November. **

**-Starts working on chapter 8 and chapter 16 of my Naruto fic-**

**Oh and before I go, I'm going to post the next chapter (that isn't chapter 8) as a character profile page so you can get some info about Amelia, William and Landon.**


	9. Jubilife City V: Vs Glameow II

Chapter 8: Jubilife City V: Vs. Glameow II

**A/N: Is a bit depressed so please, don't do anything to piss me off...**

**Pokedex entries belong to Bulbapedia.**

* * *

><p>The Day of the Contest-<p>

Dawn was panicking. She couldn't find her choker anywhere. Her hair was a mess and the whole contest begins in a few minutes. Satoshi and Brock were helping her as well. The three were searching in different parts of the Contest Hall. She was searching in the dressing room until she was greeted by a Pokemon poking her leg. The girl looked down to find a Glameow, a pokemon her mother has, holding a choker in its tail.

"My choker!"She took it from the feline pokemon. "Thank you so much, Glameow!"She pets the Pokemon where it liked being touched, a fact that Dawn knows due to the experiences she had with her mom's Glameow.

"So that was yours." said a voice.

Dawn looked up to see a girl with short, boyish red hair dressed in a suit. The suit was white with coat tails dangling from the back with matching shoes and sea foam green pants. Dawn could tell that this girl was a tomboy.

"Your friend found it and told me that it belonged to you. That's why I sent my Glameow to look for you as he told me to give it to you."

_'__Who found it? Brock or Ash? Ah, that doesn't really matter.'_ Dawn thought as she put the accessory on."All done!"

The tomboy tried to hold in her laughter. Dawn seemed a bit puzzled.

"Really? With hair like that?"Dawn turned to the mirror and gave out a small shriek on how atrocious her hair looked. The tomboy couldn't help to let out a chuckle and then proceeds to help Dawn with her hair.

"I'm Zoey."

"I'm Dawn."

The two smiled at each other.

"Is this your first time in a Contest?"

"Yes, I'm really anxious."

"All rookies are like that."

Dawn seemed surprised on what she said.

"You're not a rookie?"

Zoey shook her head.

"I have a ribbon."

"I see…"

Dawn felt anxious even more. She was anxious to be getting along with someone who is more experienced than her.

'_No need to worry!' _She thought. Her chain of thoughts were interrupted when she heard noises.

"Dawn!" yelled Satoshi who ran in with Brock walking from behind, "Did you find your choker?"

Dawn nodded after noticing that Zoey had finished her hair."Thank you for finding it for me."

Satoshi seemed puzzled. "I didn't find the choker."

Now it was Dawn's turn to be confused, "Then who, Brock?"

"It was me." Dawn turned to see the girl from yesterday. She was still wearing the same outfit as yesterday except that she doesn't have her hat and her leggings. She also had a parasol with her. Dawn assumed that this was her contest attire.

"You!"

"I believe I haven't given my name to you yet." With her free hand, she gave Dawn a curtsy as a greeting. "My name is Amelia. I'm a Coordinator from Johto."

"Nice to meet you!" Dawn tried to be friendly to her by gesturing a handshake,"I'm Dawn!"

_'Wow, she's from Johto!'_

The two shook hands. After they did so, Brock checked the time. He told the girls that the contest is about to start so he and Satoshi will go sit down in the audience seats.

"I'll be rooting for you, Dawn!" yelled Satoshi. Dawn blushed and thanked him. The two left the backstage to go to their seats. Amelia noticed that Dawn was blushing.

"Aw, how cute, you're blushing!" she said in a playful tone. "I'm sure you're thrilled that your boyfriend is going to cheer you on!"

Dawn seemed surprised."H-he's not my boyfriend!"

"He's not, eh?" Amelia gave a small smirk. "Then, can I have him?"

Dawn seemed shocked on what she said. Before a word could come out of her mouth, Zoey told Amelia to leave Dawn alone. This has prompted the green haired girl to turn around and stare at the tomboy.

"Well, it seems that you are quite a formidable opponent." said Amelia, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Likewise…" said two could only glare at each other before it broke off due to the starting of the contest.

* * *

><p>As the announcer, Marian, was announcing the introduction. Satoshi seemed quite anxious.<p>

"Calm down," said Brock.

"I'm sorry, I just can't wait to see what a Contest is like!"

"It almost starts after the announcer finishes the opening speech."

"Pikapi, pikachu!" Pikachu tapped Satoshi's leg. With that, Satoshi picked his friend up and placed him on his lap so that he can get a view of the stadium as well.

* * *

><p>"We made it just in time!" yelled Landon who slumped into his seat.<p>

"We would have gotten there if you hadn't waited in line for a smoothie." scolded William.

"Sorry! They looked so good, I had to try one!"

"Whatever…"William sat down next to Landon and drank his smoothie. He noticed something odd across the audience hall. He was staring at a boy with a Pikachu._'_

_There's something odd about him…' _he thought, _'His aura…could it be…?'_

"Now let's start off with our first contestant!" yelled the announcer.

"Oh, they're starting!" Landon said with an excited first three contestants had wonderful appeals. Now it was the fourth contestant's turn. The announcer announced the contestant to come forth and when the curtains rose up, Amelia appeared.

"Amelia?" yelled Landon who was puzzled, "Wait, she did say that she was participating in this contest." He turned to look at William who seemed to have clutched his smoothie tightly while giving an emotionless face. The blonde boy just gave a pained look as he reached out and grabbed the shorter boy's hand.

"You're gonna destroy the smoothie."

He didn't really mean to say that, he knew what William had gone through.

"Sorry…it's just that…"

"Be quiet, she's doing her appeal."

The two boys looked on. The parasol wielding girl finally called out her appeal round pokemon.

"Wartortle, show time!"

Sparks appeared from the ball as a dark blue reptilian pokemon emerged from the bubbles."Wartortle!" It said, revealing its name. Satoshi took out his pokedex, mimicking what he saw Dawn do with hers.

**-Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon, it is said to live 10,000 years. It's furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity.**

"Wartortle?" Landon yelled as if he was disappointed, "Seriously? She didn't evolve it into a Blastoise yet?"

"Maybe she didn't have time to evolve it?" questioned William.

"Maybe…"

Brock was silent. Satoshi asked him what was wrong. The taller boy told the shorter boy that Amelia's Wartortle looks really powerful as it has a well-groomed tail and shell.

"Wartortle, use Rain Dance!" commanded Amelia. The turtle pokemon started to raise its arms into the air. Soon, the clouds darkened and then rain came down.

"Wow, it's raining down upon us!" yelled an awed Marian. "What else does Amelia have for us?"

"Now use Water Pulse!" Wartortle shot out a blue ball to the sky and more water came down."Finish it off with Surf!" The moist ground soon became even more moist as the water pokemon started to surf across the stage, showing off its talents. Soon, the rain disappeared and with that, Amelia bowed down along with her Wartortle.

"Now let's see what our judges have to say!" Marian said as she gestured the cameras to where the three judges were. The judges consisted of a middle-aged gentleman named Mr. Contesta, a short middle aged man named Mr. Sukizo and the Jubilife City's Nurse Joy.

"Wartortle's water moves made a superb appeal as it used the wet floor as a place to surf." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"Seeing the Wartortle using Rain Dance like that has made it very appealing." Nurse Joy.

With that, Amelia returned her Wartortle back to its Pokeball and left the stage. As she was walking back to the waiting room. she noticed that it was Zoey's turn.

"Well, good luck." Amelia said as she walked past her. Zoey finally entered the stage.

"Contestant number five, Zoey from Snowpoint City!"

William recognized her as the girl he met yesterday.

"Landon, that was the girl I met yesterday."

"You meant the one with the Glameow?"William nodded and then focused on her appeal.

Zoey sent out her Misdreavus. Dawn scanned it with her pokedex to get information about it.

**Misdreavus, the Screech Pokemon, it loves to sneak up on people late at night, then startle them with their shriek like cry.**

She noticed that the pokemon was quite different than it was shown on the pokedex. The one on stage was just a black cloud floating in the middle of the stage. Zoey then commanded it to use Double Team along with a Confuse Ray to dissipate the cloud. She then finished it off with a Shock Wave and that ended her amazing appeal. The judges all gave her positive remarks on her appeal and then she went back to the waiting room.

"Wow, she was cool!" Landon said. "That Misdreavus was really cool as well!"

Satoshi seemed amazed by the appeal. William could only stare at him due to the aura he gives off.

* * *

><p>"Eh, she's pretty good." Amelia.<p>

Dawn was just nervous. A person in charge of the order of the coordinators called Dawn. She was extremely nervous as she walked down the hall. Zoey, who was walking back, noticed the anxious Dawn.

"Don't worry, you'll do great!" she said as she pats her shoulder.

Dawn took a deep breath and then her anxiety went away.

"No need to worry!" she said as she ran towards the stage and called out her Piplup."Piplup! Spotlight!"

The seal Dawn used had bubbles coming out of the ball. She decided to use this for her appeal as she commanded Piplup to use Bubblebeam to hold the bubbles up. After that, she commanded Piplup to use Peck. The penguin pokemon stored energy to its beak and it grew half its size. With the peck, it popped every bubble it saw to make a very dazzling finish. Dawn was satisfied.

"Dawn's appeal is the coolest!" yelled Satoshi. Pikachu agreed as well.

"Yes. For her first time, it wasn't bad." replied Brock."Do you want to go to the waiting room to visit Dawn"

"We can do that?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!"The two got up.

William noticed this but he could only stare at them as they left the audience area.

"What is it, William? What's wrong?" questioned Landon.

"That boy…he's the one that Celebi brought from the past."

"SERIOUSLY?" Landon got up. "LET'S GO FOLLOW HIM!"

William elbowed Landon on the stomach.

"You're too loud."

Instead of being pained, Landon was happy. William was confused despite not showing it.

"Why are you smiling?" questioned the monotonous boy.

"You used to do that all the time whenever I became too overbearing and loud."

With that, the two left the audience hall and followed Satoshi and Brock to the waiting room in a furtive manner.

* * *

><p>Satoshi and Brock got to the waiting room first. They complimented Dawn and her Appeal. Piplup puffed up in a boastful manner and Satoshi complimented the penguin pokemon as well. Dawn was being modest as she kept denying that her appeal wasn't good compared to Amelia and Zoey's. Zoey told her to loosen up and said that her appeal was great. The girl in the pink dress just kept blushing and denying it.<p>

"Your appeal wasn't bad." Amelia said as she shifted her gaze from Satoshi to Dawn, "I'm quite impressed. You did well, for a rookie."

Dawn blushed at her statement.

"T-thank you."

Marian showed up on the television screen, announcing the eight people who advanced to the next round. Among the eight people, Dawn, Zoey and Amelia were there. This made the novice coordinator thrilled.

"I made it in!" exclaimed an excited Dawn, "I really made it in!"

"Congratulations, Dawn!" said Satoshi, "I told you it was good!"

"I agree." Brock thanked the two and also thanked her rivals. Marian announced the battle arrangements in the battle round. All three of them were going to battle other coordinators.

"Well, I just hope that I can battle you in the semi-finals." said Amelia to Zoey.

"Likewise." Zoey said.

"Well, I guess we will go back to our seats." Brock said, "Good luck, Dawn."

"Okay, see you!"

Brock and Satoshi exited the waiting room. As they were walking, they started to talk until Satoshi bumped into someone.

"I am sorry!" said Satoshi.

He looked up to see a boy with dark red hair with a yellow and red hat on.

"We've finally found you…" the boy said with a monotonous voice, "The boy from the past…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow…a lot of updates this week…**

** Anyways, I'll update this fanfic constantly only to around the 12th. After that, there will be a one week break from updating and then around the 19th, I'll start updating again then I'll stop for another two weeks and then I'll go back to my monthly updates by the time 2012 comes. However, due to my somewhat depressed mood as of now, I might hinder the updates...**

**If ****you're confused about this whole plot, this whole story is about time-travel and time contradictions where the past and future meet the present. Who Amelia, William and Landon are will be explained next chapter and how they are important to the plot and what their roles are in this story.**


	10. Jubilife City VI: Vs Glameow III

Chapter 9: Jubilife City VI: Vs. Glameow III

**A/N: When will I be back to my normal cheerful self again? It's already been a week since I am like this…**

**Pokedex entries belong to Bulbapedia.**

* * *

><p>Satoshi seemed surprised on what this boy said to him. The only people who knows about his being from the past are Dawn and Brock. Why does this boy know?<p>

"Who are you?" the aura guardian asked.

"My name is William. I am from the future."

Brock seemed surprised. First someone from the past, and now there is someone from the future. Whether he should be lucky or not is all up to him. He noticed that there was another boy with WIlliam. He was tall, a bit shorter than Brock but still tall. He looks to be a half a head taller than William and he is dressed in a black t-shirt with blue hems and his neck is covered with a dark green scarf. His hair is blonde with a noticeable blue streak and has green eyes.

"I am here to warn you about the great dangers lurking about." continued WIlliam, "My friend and I are stuck in this time because of Celebi as well."

_'Celebi!' _thought Satoshi, _'Why is Celebi doing all this?'_

"I noticed you around Amelia." William continued on, "Please, by all means, stay away from her."

Satoshi knows that Amelia is not someone pleasant to be around with. He is quite curious on why he should avoid her.

"If you get close to Amelia, then the world might be in danger."

That sounds really ominous. Satoshi vowed to stay away from her in his mind.

"This isn't a lie." said the boy with blonde hair. "We know Amelia personally. She may look elegant and friendly but she's not like that at all."

Satoshi was going to say something but Dawn interrupted him.

"Satoshi, what are you doing here? Aren't you going back to your seat with Brock?"

"Well…we were just going to do so!" Satoshi chuckled awkwardly.

Brock turned around and noticed that the blonde boy seemed really excited as he looked at Dawn.

"You're that girl with the Piplup!" he yelled excitedly. "You're Danny, right!"

"Dawn…" the blue haired girl muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Cool! Hey, can I have your autograph?"

"I-I would love to but I have a battle to participate in." This was the first time Dawn had experienced stuff like this.

"Landon, we're going back." William said as he grabbed the tall boy's arm and dragged him back to the audience area.

"Good luck Dawn!" Landon yelled.

"Well, he's certainly cheerful…" Dawn gave an awkward chuckle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a battle to partake in."

"Good luck, Dawn!" yelled Satoshi as he and Brock walked back to the audience area and Dawn went to the stage.

Landon and William went back to their seats. The red haired boy let go of the taller boy's arm.

"Aw, is my little William jealous of Dawn?" Landon said in a playful tone. "I'm glad you're feeling jealous now! I feel loved!"

"I cannot comprehend what 'jealous' is. I dragged you back because the girl need to go participate in the battle and you were a bit overbearing."

"Oh well." Landon smiled at William despite being a bit disappointed, "Even though I recently became Dawn's fan, the only person in my heart is you."

William just ignored Landon as he saw that Dawn's battle was going to start.

* * *

><p>Dawn advanced to the next round as she defeated her opponent's pokemon with Buneary. Zoey and Amelia beat their opponents and they advanced to the next round as well. After the first round, the second round came around. This time, it was Dawn against another random coordinator and then it was Zoey vs. Amelia.<p>

"Zoey and Amelia are fighting against each other." said Satoshi.

"This might be a tough battle between them. Now we got to see their strengths, they are very powerful coordinators who raise their pokemon well."

Zoey and Amelia's battle came first.

"Don't cry if you lose, okay?" Amelia taunted Zoey,

"The only one crying is going to be you. Go, Glameow!"

Glameow appeared from its ball, ready to battle. Satoshi took out his Pokedex and scanned the feline pokemon.

**-Glameow, the Catty Pokemon, it claws if displeased and purrs when affectionate. Its fickleness is very popular among some.**

"Oh, it's her Glameow." William said, "It still gives off that nice aura."

"Cool. I've seen her previous battle and that feline is one tough kitty." Landon then frowned. "Please don't tell me Amelia is gonna use-

"Granbull, I choose you!" Amelia said as she threw her pokemon to reveal a canine like pokemon that is pink colored and has a huge jaw.

"Figures…" said Landon as he sighed.

"You know that Coordinators have to stick with their respective Pokemon when they do the Battle Round."

"I know. It's just that…her Granbull is getting even stronger…and it pisses me off."

The two then started to focus on their battle. Dawn took out her Pokedex to scan Granbull as she forgot to do so before.

**-Granbull, the Fairy Pokemon, it is timid in spite of its looks. If enraged, however, it will strike with its huge fangs.**

"Granbull, use Take Down!" commanded Amelia. The fairy pokemon charged towards the catty pokemon. Zoey commanded it to dodge by using its tail as a spring. It did so and then the tomboy commanded her Pokemon to use Iron Tail. The attack was a success and Amelia's points decreased.

"Granbull, Attract!"

The canine pokemon winked and then hearts floated towards the catty pokemon. The move failed, however, which made the parasol wielding girl realize that the Glameow is female.

"Darn."

Zoey just smirked. Amelia's points decreased. Zoey then commanded Glameow to use Iron Tail again. Granbull dodged this time which made Zoey lose points.

"Now use Bulk Up!"

The fairy pokemon started to pump itself.

"Bulk Up?" questioned Satoshi.

"Bulk Up is a move that raises the user's attack power." explained Brock.

Dawn, who was sitting with her friends, was concentrating on the battle between the two. She is amazed by how skilled the two are. This is her first time seeing such a battle and she swears that it will be an unforgettable moment in her whole life.

"Now use Focus Punch!" yelled Amelia.

"Counter it with Shadow Claw!" Zoey yelled as her Glameow successfully countered it, making Amelia lose a lot of points.

Their fight continued until the timer went to zero. The two looked at the scoreboard and saw that Zoey was the winner.

"Zoey will now advance to the next round!" Marian yelled as cheers were heard through the crowd.

"Yeah!" Landon yelled, "Zoey won!"

"That Glameow is powerful." William said, "It has such a wonderful aura."

Dawn was excited. Now she knew what Zoey is like in battle, she can't wait to battle her once she defeats her opponent.

"Good luck, Dawn!" yelled Satoshi.

Dawn thanked him and then she left the audience and ran to the stage in an excited manner. She saw Amelia and Zoey on her way and stopped to talk to them.

"I'm surprised, you're tougher than I thought." Amelia said.

"Same here. Your Granbull is very well-raised." Zoey turned to Dawn, "Dawn, it's your turn."

The blue-haired girl nodded. Then she ran past them and ran off to the stage for her battle. As she appeared, Satoshi and Landon both cheered her on as she gracefully defeated her opponent, making her advance to the next round. Then it was just Dawn vs. Zoey now. Dawn was a bit anxious as she knows how strong Zoey is. It's a tall order for a rookie like her.

"May the best win." Zoey said as she pats the rookie's shoulder.

"Yeah…"

Satoshi and Brock came into the waiting room. They both wished Dawn and Zoey good luck. Satoshi noticed Amelia staring at him. It bothered him quite a lot.

_'Why does she keep staring at me…? Then again…that William guy did say I should avoid her. I guess I'll just have to ignore her stares.'_

"Hey, we're going now." Brock said as he touched Satoshi's shoulder and the aura guardian's chain of thoughts disappeared.

"Okay."

The two left. Dawn was still anxious but she took a deep breath and her anxiety went away as she spoke her mantra. Her match was going to start so both she and Zoey went to the stage. They both sent out their Pokemon, Buneary and Glameow, to the stage for the battle. Marian let them begin and they did so. Buneary's Bounce and Ice Beam are especially useful and Dawn is able to let the Rabbit Pokemon use them to her advantage while Glameow was the same.

"Iron Tail!" yelld Zoey.

"Dodge it and use Ice Beam on the ground!"

Buneary did what her Trainer commanded and soon, the ground that Glameow was standing on became accessible to only those who can ice skate. Despite the sudden field change, Glameow still was able to lash out powerful moves like its Fury Swipes. After some rounds of constant repetitions of moves, Glameow lashed out an Iron Tail to finally knock down Buneary, thus making Zoey the winner of the Contest.

"Aw, Danny lost!" said Landon in a grumbling voice, "She did well though."

"Her name's Dawn…" William said.

"She lost…" Satoshi said with a sad face. Pikachu was sad as well.

"There are other contests out there for Dawn to compete and win in." Brock said, "This isn't the only one. Losing happens as well. Dawn just needs to grow accustomed to why she lost and that way, she's grow stronger and become a better Coordinator."

Satoshi seemed very moved.

"You're very wise and knowledgable, just like Takeshi."

Brock blushed a bit at the compliment.

"Well, shall we go to Dawn now?" the taller boy asked.

The aura guardian nodded and then the two left as well as the others in the audience.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Jubilife City Arc is almost to its end! Next chapter is the last chapter of this arc! I'm so excited to finish the first arc of this story! Oh and after the next chapter, I'll post an interlude which will be the profiles of Amelia, Landon and William…if you want me to. **

**Yes, Landon calling Dawn 'Danny' will be a running gag. No, he does not have a crush on her, he finds her cool, that's all. More will be explained on why he likes Dawn later on.**


	11. Jubilife City VII: Jubilife City Arc END

Chapter 10: Jubilife City Arc END

**A/N: THE END OF JUBILIFE CITY ARC!**

* * *

><p>Dawn was in the Contest Hall, video calling her mom.<p>

"Mom, sorry I lost." she said with a disappointed look.

Johanna shook her head with disagreement. "You did well for your first time." Dawn felt a bit better but she still had her disappointed face.

"Cheer up!" scolded her mother, "There are other contests to come. You can't sit around and mope all day! Train and grow stronger!"

"Alright," Dawn's frown turned upside down. "No need to worry!"

"That's when I worry the most." Johanna said with a sigh, "I have to go now, bye Dawn!"

"Bye, Mom!"

The call ended. She turned to her friends. She noticed Pikachu had a sad look on his face.

"Dawn…" Satoshi said noticing that Dawn was about to cry.

"I'm not crying," Dawn said as she wiped her eyes. "There's just dust stuck in my eyes."

_'That's what everyone says…but I'll let it slide.' _thought Satoshi.

"I'll go change." Dawn said as she ran back to the dressing room. Satoshi could only just stare at her while she ran off. This left a sad look on her face.

As she left the lobby, William and Landon appeared.

"Eh? Danny is not with you?" questioned Landon, "Man, I really wanted her autograph!"

"Her name's Dawn, Landon." replied William who then turned to Satoshi, "Boy from the past, may I know your name?"

"Ash." Satoshi said, not wanting to give him his real name unless necessary.

"No, your real name."

_'He caught onto that lie?'_

"…Satoshi."

The aura guardian stares at the emotionless boy and he noticed that William's facial expression did not change at all. It sort of creeped him out in some sort. He noticed the boy opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Hey!" yelled Amelia who ran up to Satoshi. "What did you think of my performance?"

Brock turned to look at Landon who seemed to be really angry as he glared at Amelia. He then turned back to look at Amelia who then started to turn her head in all sorts of directions. He also noticed that Amelia was back to her normal outfit.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

Satoshi started to blush a bit, "S-she's not my girlfriend…"

"Really?" She seemed happy, "Then, can I-

Before she could say anything, Pikachu jumped from Satoshi's shoulder and then he zapped her.

"Pikachu!" yelled Satoshi, "What are you doing?"

_'I know I should be avoiding her but it's wrong for Pikachu to randomly shock her!'_

Before he could help Amelia up, he was stopped by Landon who lashed out and grabbed Satoshi's wrist and pulled him away from the girl.

"Whatever you do, stay away from her." the blonde boy said, "She's dangerous."

Amelia got up. Brock noticed that her facial expression changed. First it was happy and cheerful but now, it's a bit serious mixed with a smirk.

"Landon, that's not very nice." the girl said with a serious yet playful tone. It was very taunting. "I only wanted to get to know the boy more."

"I know what you are really after." the blonde boy said. Satoshi noticed that Dawn was on her way back as he could sense her aura coming. Dawn stepped into the lobby as soon as Landon said "You're after his aura!"

Dawn just stood there with her eyes widen with surprise.

_'Oh shit…' _Satoshi said in his mind. Brock noticed this and took and opportunity to tap William's shoulder and whisper in his ear. William nodded and then he walked up to Dawn, grabbed her wrist, and then the two exited the Contest Hall.

"His aura…?" Amelia said, "Ah yes, this boy does have strong aura."

"What do you mean…?" Satoshi said as he paused because he didn't know the blonde boy's name. "She's after my aura?"

"William told you to avoid her. I'll tell you why." Landon said, "This girl is a member of the Aura Hunters, one of their leaders."

With that, Satoshi's eyes widen with shock. Brock just had a surprised look while Pikachu was extremely shocked.

"Aura…Hunters?" Satoshi was baffled, "They still exist even after five hundred years?"

Satoshi knows about the Aura Hunters. They are the enemies of the Aura Guardians and those who oppose using Aura for peace and harmony among human and Pokemon.

"Aura Hunters…?" questioned Brock, "Aren't they that secret organization that have a tendency to experiment on humans?"

"You're quite knowledgable." Amelia said, "Yes, we are the Aura Hunters. We are the organization who hunt powerful traces of Aura. We existed for five hundred-no, make that five hundred and ten years."

Landon let go of Satoshi's wrist. Amelia continued on, "Our goal is to rid the world of peace and harmony like what we see now."

"Why?" questioned Brock.

"You see, I am from the future. Ten years in the future to be precise, and in that future, this world is on the verge of getting rid of its harmony. We want to spread the chaos and the darkness of that world into this time and the past so that we can always remember this world as a cruel place and not a harmonic one."

Landon curled his hand into a fist, "With that, the Aura Hunters will go great lengths to find anything or anybody with powerful Aura."

"Correct." Amelia said as she mockingly claps.

Those claps pissed Landon off to the point that he gets out a Pokeball. "I'LL DEFEAT YOU AND I'LL TAKE BACK WHAT YOU STOLE FROM WILLIAM!"

He tries to lash out at her but Brock held him back.

"What you stole from William…?" questioned Satoshi, "What did you steal from him?"

Amelia yawns. "I don't feel like talking anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving to have a nice nap." She dropped another smoke bomb and vanished. After she vanished, Brock let go of Landon who seemed to have calmed down.

"The Aura Hunters…I thought we defeated them all…" Satoshi said as he dropped to the ground on his knees. "What just happened when I travelled through time?"

"I don't know." Landon said, "I do know that because you, Amelia, William and I all time-travelled to this time, it seems that the space-time continuum is starting to distort."

"What do you mean?" questioned Brock.

"It means that if we don't find a way to stop the Aura Hunters, their goal for a cruel and chaotic world will happen."

"No!" yelled Satoshi as he got up, "We can't let that happen!"

"I know and I won't let it happen either." Landon turned to Satoshi, "Let's work together?"

Satoshi nodded. Landon then looked at Brock who also nodded.

"Alright then…TO WHERE WILLIAM IS!" he raised his fist up to the ceiling. "CHARGE!"

He ran out. Brock and Satoshi complimented his energy and then they left the Contest Hall as well.

* * *

><p>Dawn and William were at a smoothie stand, sitting in the nearby tables enjoying their smoothies. William didn't talk much in Dawn's opinion but she liked talking to him. <strong>(1) <strong>She liked that William was listening to her talking very well. She was talking about how much she wanted a Poketch, a watch with many functions.

"Aren't those still available?" questioned the monotonous William, "Earlier today when Landon and I were waiting for our smoothies, there were some people selling these."

Dawn got up with sparkles in her eyes.

"Where are they now?"

"I do not know."

Dawn sat back down with a pouty face filled with disappointment.

"William! Danny!" yelled Landon who finally caught up with them along with Satoshi and Brock.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!"

William got up from his seat.

"So how did your little date with Danny go?" questioned the blonde.

"Her name is Dawn and I didn't go on a date with her," said William as he paused to sip of his smoothie, "I just took her to the smoothie stand and bought her one to cheer her up."

Landon pats William's head. "Such a good boy."

"Don't treat me like a dog."

"Okay…" Landon turned his attention to Dawn. "You feeling better?"

The Coordinator nodded. She lied. She wasn't really feeling any better but she didn't want others to worry so she just nodded and dealt with the lie she did.

"Danny, guess what?"

"My name is Dawn and what is it?"

Landon dug into his backpack and took out a box. "Ta-dah! Here's a Poketch!"

Dawn was so surprised and happy. "Wow! I don't deserve it though!"

"Nope! Take it! I got the girl's model anyways. I wanted to give you a present anyways."

Dawn was being so overly modest that Landon got annoyed and put the box on her hands. "TAKE IT." She reluctantly complied. William was confused on why Dawn refused to accept the Poketch when she was talking about how she always wanted one. He seemed intrigued with her smiling face.

"Now that's settled." Landon said as he turned to Satoshi, "Satoshi, where's your present?"

The Aura Guardian was confused. Landon suddenly had a playful smile, a smile less taunting than Amelia's, and walked to where he was behind Satoshi. Pikachu jumped off his friend's shoulder when the blond boy was behind Satoshi. He gave the boy from the past a little push and then the next thing the Aura Guardian knew, he was accidentally hugging Dawn.

"Plan Success!"

The two who were hugging suddenly turned bright red as Satoshi pulled back and then turned around in embarrassment. Dawn did the same as well as she fumbled with adjusting her Poketch onto her wrist.

After they cooled down, the five of them all went for a smoothie. They all introduced themselves to those who haven't gotten each other's names yet. After that, Dawn decides to talk.

"Guys," Dawn said with a serious look, "What did you all talk about with Amelia back at Contest Hall? What did Landon mean by Amelia being after Satoshi's Aura?"

Landon explained everything. Dawn seemed surprised on the talk about the distorted space-time continuum. She understood everything. "I see now. Amelia is a part of the Aura Hunters whose goal is to turn the world into a chaotic one."

She knew about the Aura Hunters as she read about them in the stories. They like to experiment on people and Pokemon alike and will do anything to get on their hands on strong sources of aura. She didn't know that they have been around for five hundred years. Then she remembered a vague memory about them on the news.

"I want to help as well!" yelled Dawn, "I may be a rookie but I want to help in any way I can! Satoshi is an important friend of mine and I promised him to take him to Celebi!"

"Alright then!" Landon said, "We're a five-man band then?"

Satoshi looked at him strangely due to his odd choices of words. William "translated" what he meant so that the aura guardian can understand.

"So, now the Contest is done, where are we going?" asked Landon.

"Oreburgh City." Satoshi said, "I want to battle the Gym there and earn a badge."

"Oh, a Gym Battle! I haven't had those in a long time!"

Brock noticed the sky changing color.

"It's getting late. Let's leave early tomorrow and get some rest for today."

The five of them nodded as they finished their smoothies and went back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: END OF JUBILIFE CITY ARC! YAY! Oh and I decided that I will not post the character bios as it is redundant and I'll write stuff about Landon and the other two in later chapters. Yes, Amelia is the bad guy/girl and will be the recurring antagonist throughout this story. The Oreburgh City Arc won't start until like…chapter 14? So then, be prepared for the next three chapters as Satoshi, Dawn and Brock will be catching one of their respective canon pokemon.**

**Yes, the goal for the Aura Hunters is lame. World domination is too cliche so I just put in "wanting the world to be more chaotic" as something as I thought it was unique.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. I have quiet friends. Among them, I am the more talkative one so I just like to talk to the quiet friends and they listen. I like it when they do that so I just put that for William and Dawn's case.<strong>


	12. Five People Bonding

CHAPTER 11: Five People Bonding

**POKEDEX ENTRIES BELONG TO BULBAPEDIA!**

**EDIT: There was a typo in this chapter so I changed it so that future readers will not get confused.**

* * *

><p>Satoshi, Brock, Dawn, William (not really) and Landon were all creeped out. They finally managed to leave Jubilife and go on towards Oreburgh City but somehow, a strange Pokemon is following them. Satoshi managed to turn around and scan the Pokemon on his Pokedex.<p>

**-****Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. It lives in swamps and forests where there is very little light. It prefers moist places.**

He examined the pokemon. It was a humanoid-esque pokemon with blue skin, an expressionless face and orange cheeks that breathe in and out.

"S-so tell me why this Pokemon is following us?" questioned Dawn, "I don't remember seeing this Pokemon anywhere."

"This Pokemon was at the Pokemon Center." William said, "It was just sitting there."

Dawn seemed surprised.

"William, what did I tell you about playing with stray pokemon?"

"Nothing."

Landon got an annoyed look on his face. William then told Landon about how Brock came by and asked what he was doing and then gave the Croagunk some food.

"That was probably made this Croagunk follow us." Brock said, "Or me in general." He went up to the poison-fighting pokemon. "Would you like to come with me?"

The pokemon nodded and then Brock got out his Pokeball and gently hit Croagunk with it so that the pokemon went inside.

"Congrats, Brock!" Dawn said as she clapped, "You caught a Croagunk!"

"Thanks, Dawn."

With that, the five started to walk again after being interrupted.

* * *

><p>Amelia stood in front of a large white and cubed building.<p>

"Jubilife TV Station…" she mutters, "According to the message I got, I am suppose to meet someone here."

She proceeded but was stopped by two strange looking men with strange haircuts and wore a white and gray attire.

"No one enters!" yelled the man on the right.

"Who are you?"

"We're Team Galactic!"

"Team Galactic…" Amelia had actually heard of them before. She doesn't know where though, "Okay, we're through with the introduction, may I please enter this building?"

"No!"

Amelia scoffs and then walks off. She got out her PokeGear and then called a number.

"…Yes?" answered the receiver.

"The Jubilife TV Station is blocked."

"TV Station…? We're supposed to meet in the Poketch Company."

A pregnant pause came.

"What…?"

"I never said TV Station, I said Poketch Company…"

Amelia hung up and then ran to the Poketch Company.

* * *

><p>It is now afternoon and the group decides to eat lunch. This is the first time they will eat lunch together. Brock got the table set with the other four sitting down and chatting.<p>

"So where are you from?" questioned Dawn.

"The future." Landon said.

"I know that. What part of the future? What city to be more specific."

"I'm from Cerulean City. WIlliam is from there as well."

Dawn and Satoshi stared at the emotionless boy.

"You two sure are close." Dawn said, "I'm quite envious."

"Yeah, William and I have been together for a very long time. We're both thirteen so it's been a long eight years."

Satoshi was bothered about what Landon said about Amelia stealing something from William and how the blonde wants to take it back. He wanted to ask but he feels like it isn't the time to do so now.

"Guys," Brock said, "Take your Pokemon out, I am making home-made pokemon food."

Satoshi took out Starly. Dawn took out Buneary as Piplup was outside of his ball. After the two took their pokemon out, they turned to the two older boys.

"What about you two?"

"We do have pokemon…" Landon said, "It's just…"

Dawn tilted her head.

"Landon, it's okay." William said as he took out six poke balls, three on each hand. He threw them and a bunch of different pokemon appeared.

"Wow!" Dawn said excitedly, "So many different types of Pokemon!"

"Amazing…" Satoshi said.

Brock just smiled as he took out his Bonsly and Croagunk.

William's Pokemon were all very big compared to Satoshi and Dawn's. The two younger ones got out their Pokedex and scanned each one of them. The first one Dawn scanned was a purple, faceless, star-shaped pokemon with a large jewel in the middle. This Pokemon is a Starmie, a Water-Psychic type dual.

"Beautiful!" Dawn said.

Satoshi scanned a pokemon with a large lavender-grayish shell. The Pokemon's head was in the middle and it was a small black ball with a face that gives it a smirk. There was also a noticeable horn above the head. This Pokemon is a Cloyster, a Water-Ice type dual.

"I sense a good and powerful Aura coming from it." said Satoshi.

The next pokemon Dawn scanned was a small, light colored pokemon with pink cheeks. It had large ears with black stripes on the tip accompanied with additional black markings on its neck and tail. It was like the miniature version of Pikachu. Speaking of which, Pikachu went up to the small pokemon and greeted it with a big smile. The pokemon smiled and then spoke out its name: Pichu.

"It's so cute!"

The second pokemon Satoshi scanned is a sleeping reptilian pokemon with a flower coming out of its back. The flower looked as it was about to pokemon, according to the Pokedex, is an Ivysaur, a grass-poison dual along with the evolution of Kanto's grass starter Bulbasaur.

"This one has a good aura as well."

The last pokemon Dawn scanned is a small bird-like pokemon with puffy wings. Its small body is blue with a white beak. She adored how adorable it looks. The Pokedex calls this pokemon a Swablu.

"Adorable!"

The last pokemon Satoshi scanned is a large brown pokemon with three tails and large horns. This is a Tauros, a normal type, and it looks very powerful despite been first seen with a lax personality.

"Well, this guy sure likes to sleep."

"William, your pokemon are so cute!" Dawn said as the Pichu and Swablu approached her. Brock seemed surprised.

"I expected some more fully evolved pokemon…" Brock said.

"In the future, evolution is a bit rare now. It's kind of hard to see a pokemon evolving due to how the world is over there." explained Landon, "That's why William has three Pokemon that aren't fully evolved. You saw Amelia's Wartortle right? That poor guy is a victim of not being able to evolve fully despite Amelia being a powerful Trainer. In the future, scientists are still determining the cause of why the Pokemon's evolution process is slower than normal."

"I see…"

"Show us your Pokemon!" said Dawn to Landon, "I want to see."

"Alright then!" Landon got out his balls, "Come on out!"

All five of Landon's pokemon appeared. They were very big as well. Dawn and Satoshi started to scan them all.

Dawn scanned a small, adorable looking blue pokemon with long floppy ears and a zigzag tail with a blue orb on the tip. The Pokedex identified this Pokemon as an Azumarill, a pure water type.

"So cute! I'm seeing a lot of cute pokemon today!"

Satoshi scanned a large orange pokemon with large wings. Its tail has fire on the tip. The Pokedex identified this Pokemon to be a Charizard, a fire-flying dual Pokemon and the final evolution of Kanto's starter Charmander.

"I sense a powerful aura coming from it." Satoshi said.

"Can it with the aura phrases! They're so repetitive!" yelled Landon.

"Fine, geez…"

After Azumarill, Dawn scans another one of Landon's pokemon. She scans a large round and pink Pokemon with an egg on its dark pink pounch. This is a Chansey, a normal type Pokemon that Nurse Joys tend to use for its renowned healing abilities.

"Landon, it's so unlike you to have such a girly looking Pokemon!" Dawn chuckled.

"Hey! I happened to catch her in the Safari Zone! She was one tough cookie but she is now a powerful asset to my team!"

Chansey nodded.

The last Pokemon Satoshi scanned was a dark magenta, pinkish Pokemon that was bipedal and had a long horn. This is a Nidorino, a Poison/Ground dual. The aura guardian dodged some dirt that the pokemon was digging against.

"Wow…he sure likes to dig."

"Yeah, I don't really know why he does that but hey, at least he's unique."

The last one Dawn scanned was a Pokemon she had sen in a storybook. This is a Drifloon, a Ghost/Flying dual pokemon. It has a round purple body and long legs, giving the Pokemon a definite balloon look.

"It looks so cute yet a bit powerful as well!"

Brock wonders why out of his Charizard and William's Ivysaur that only Charizard is the only one fully evolved.

"Like I said about how the evolution process being slower than normal," Landon said, "Four of my pokemon aren't fully evolved due to that process."

"But out of William's Ivysaur and Amelia's Wartortle, your Charizard is the only fully evolved."

"Oh, him?" Landon said as he pets his Charizard, "He is special in some sorts. He's been a Charmeleon all the way up to my battle in Cinnabar Island. It's still a mystery on why he evolved so quick compared to the other starters."

"A mystery…?" questioned Dawn.

"Yes, a mystery."

Brock finally finishes making lunch. He serves all of the Pokemon his homemade Pokemon Food which all of them enjoyed. For the five humans, he serves them meat and vegetable stew.

"This is…so DELICIOUS!" yelled Landon as he goes into his glutton mode.

"AGREED!" Satoshi yelled as he voraciously eats the food.

"Slow down, you're gonna choke." Dawn said as she took a bite of the stew. "This is so good! Brock, you're such a good cook!"

"Glad you enjoy it!"

Dawn took another bite and then noticed William was not touching his food. The spoon and bread were untouched.

"William, what's wrong?" she asked.

No response.

"Oh, he'll eat in about ten seconds." Landon said, "He likes to stare at the food first and then eats it."

"Why?"

"I think it's because William needs to know if the food is safe or not and if he eats it, he thinks about how good or bad it is to let the person who cooks it make food for him."

"Why does he do that?" questioned Satoshi.

"…Where we come from, the women we know are bad cooks. Poor William here had very bad sickness and stomach aches because of them. He never ate those women's cooking again."

The three were astonished. Dawn eyed William grabbing the spoon, taking a scoop of the spoon and eating it.

"…So how is it?" questioned Brock who seems a bit worried after what Landon had told him.

"It's delicious…" William said monotonously.

"Congratulations Brock, you are the first cook that William actually approves of." Landon said with a playful smile. He went back to eating. The older male smiled and then he ate as well.

After they were done, Satoshi and Landon started to talk and play around while Dawn and William were helping Brock do the dishes near the river.

"It would be a big help if Landon helped out as well…" muttered Dawn, "Satoshi doesn't know how to do stuff like this so it's normal that I don't ask him but Landon should at least help."

"Landon is terrible with housework." William said, "You should see his room, it's atrocious."

Dawn notices how normal is word choices are but he sounds like a robot with his monotonous voice.

"I see…"

"Dawn," William said.

"Yes?"

"…Nothing…"

Dawn just shrugs and finishes the last set of dishes and hands them to William who is drying them with a towel. The girl ran off to play. After William finishes, he gave the plates to Brock and then walks towards his Pokemon and stares at them playing.

* * *

><p>Amelia made it to the Poketch Company. She walked through the stairs and was met with a girl with dark blue hair with a pink feather hair accessory. She is dressed in a long sleeved dark blue shirt with tan pants and long black boots. She has a purple scarf around her neck. The most noticeable thing about this girl is her golden eyes.<p>

"Why did you make me come here?" Amelia said as she crosses her arms.

"We finally made the President make us a Poketch that can let us detect Aura."

Amelia uncrosses her arms, "That's great. I still have my Aura detector that I made."

"It's going to go haywire if you stay in this timeline for too long."

"…You got a good point."

The girl with the pink feather barrette walks up to her and gives her a pink Poketch.

"Here's the very first one. Try it."

Amelia dug through the Aura app for the Poketch and then learned of where many different aura sources were in Sinnoh.

"That's…a lot of places."

"That's why we're sending you to a majority of them."

"Great."

"Yeah, we have grunts stationed in Oreburgh City. Go there and accompany them. I'll be working with the grunts in Eterna City but I'll go with you to Oreburgh City first."

Amelia closed the app. "Alright then, see you there." She disappeared once again using a smoke bomb.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it looks like Satoshi and friends aren't the only ones going to Oreburgh City. Brock catches Croagunk in this chapter. Next chapter is when Turtwig will appear…maybe…or Pachirisu…or maybe both…**

**I don't give a crap if you think Landon and William are Mary Sues for having powerful Pokemon, hey look, they are from the future and I'll make a side-story for them from the time they started their journey to how they got lost in the present time.**


	13. Vs Turtwig and Pachirisu

Chapter 12: Vs. Turtwig and Pachirisu

**A/N: This chapter only focuses on Satoshi and the others. No Amelia scenes this ENTRIES BELONG TO BULBAPEDIA!**

* * *

><p>When Satoshi and his friends finished their lunch break, they were on the road again. They were still miles away from Oreburgh City. Brock did tell the other four that they will get there either by late at night or by the next day. After Brock told them this, Satoshi notices something and then pushes himself towards Dawn and the two fall to the ground. William did the same for both Landon and Brock. A Pokemon was flying towards them as detected by its aura. If the two didn't push the 'normal' ones away, who knows what could've happened. The 'flying' Pokemon landed on the ground, all battered and injured. The gang got up and examined the Pokemon. It was a small, furry pokemon with a long tail that curls towards the end with blue spikes on the top. The color of this Pokemon is white with additional blue markings around its head and body.<p>

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked as she gently picks up the fallen examines it and blushes on how cute the Pokemon is. It has noticeable yellow cheeks, almost similar to Pikachu. Satoshi gets out his Pokedex and scans the small Pokemon.

**-****Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses.**

"I'm going to catch Pachirisu!" declared Dawn.

Her loud voice made the Pachirisu regain its consciousness. It stares at Dawn and when the girl smiles, Pachirisu smiles as well as starts to spark its cheeks.

"Oh no," Satoshi said, "Dawn, DROP-

The girl shrieks loudly as the white Pokemon shocks her. After the shock, the girl fell down due to shock and the Pachirisu laughs and runs off.

"Dawn! Are you okay?" questioned Satoshi who became worried.

"That Discharge looked really powerful too!" Brock said.

Landon notices something and then chuckles a bit.

"Her hair's a total mess. It's all because of that Discharge."

Dawn's eyes shot right open, startling Landon. She dug through her bag and took out a mirror. One look and her face turns into a disgusted look and shrieks again.

"My hair!"

She gets up with fire in her eyes that is driving up her ire.

"I'm going to catch that Pachirisu for sure! First, I'm gonna take revenge!"

"Sorry, but I was planning on catching that Pachirisu." said a voice behind the turned to see a familiar face-well, familiar to Satoshi and Dawn that is.

"It's Paul!" Satoshi said, "What are you doing here?"

"On my way to Oreburgh City. I found a Pachirisu with a powerful Discharge that can be useful for defeating flying and water types just in case if I don't have my Elekid."

Brock, Landon and William were all confused (except Wiliam who isn't expressing confusion) on who this person is. Satoshi introduces him as Paul, a person he and Dawn met before they arrived at Jubilife City.

"Sorry, Paul." said Dawn. Her hair is back to normal, "I'm catching this Pachirisu!"

With that said, she runs off towards the direction where Pachirisu ran off. Satoshi notices Paul holding something in his arms. It was a small green Pokemon with a sprout growing on its head.

"What's that?" asked the aura guardian.

"This is a Turtwig." Paul said as he shifted the Pokemon so that Satoshi could get a better view, "This guy was injured due to that Pachirisu's Discharge."Satoshi took out his Pokedex and scanned the Turtwig.

**-Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder.**

Satoshi is now reminded of the time he met a Turtwig back in his time. This memory was actually sudden as it popped into his mind. He remembers how he and Shinji first met a Turtwig.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_"Look!" Satoshi pointed at an injured Pokemon, "It's a Turtwig!"_

_"Aren't they rare around these parts?" questioned a young Shinji._

_"Yeah…I wonder why this little fella is here though…"_

_Satoshi checks his surroundings and then proceeds to heal the injured Pokemon. Shinji was just staring. Despite not showing it, he is always fascinated by Satoshi's healing powers._

_"And he's better!" yelled Satoshi as he finished._

_"What makes you sure it's a he? This Turtwig could be a she."_

_Satoshi stared at him with wide eyes._

_"Eh? This Turtwig is a girl?"_

_"That's what her aura tells me. Didn't you know?"_

_"Eh…" Satoshi pats the Pokemon's back. She was sleeping after falling unconscious from her wounds. The black haired boy smiles at the sight._

_ "She's so cute."_

_"Yeah…I guess so."_

_With that, Shinji sat on the other side of the Turtwig and patted her shell as well while showing a small blush. Satoshi could only smile at the sight._

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>After remembering that particular memory, he misses Shinji a lot. There is Paul who is the reincarnation of Shinji but they aren't the same people. He could tell they were the same due to their face and aura but their personalities were quite different. Shinji was stoic but showed his feelings whenever he can and Paul…well, Satoshi doesn't know him well enough to decipher his personality.<p>

"Hey…Satoshi, was it?" questioned Paul, who grabbed Satoshi's attention as the latter went back to reality. "Can you take care of this guy?"

"Sure, I can."

"Thanks then. I'll be catching that Pachirisu now."

Paul now left in the direction that Dawn ran to. Landon, William and Brock stared at the now empty path.

"That guy…had a mysterious aura." William said, "It's like he is hiding something."

"Well, that guy looks pretty strong." Landon said, "I wish to battle him one day."

"Well, we better hurry and catch up with Dawn." Brock said.

The other three nodded as they ran towards the direction that Dawn and Paul ran to.

* * *

><p>Paul was running after Dawn and that Pachirisu. In the deepest part of his mind, catching that Pokemon is a waste of time and that he can just find another one. He didn't know why he's so obsessed with this Pachirisu so he came to a stop. He starts thinking about the Turtwig and how it's in the care of Satoshi now. Satoshi might be questioning on why he isn't catching the Turtwig. Paul has one of his own so there was no need to catch another one. Also, the other reason to give it to the Aura Guardian is because of the memory he remembers of Satoshi and Shinji finding an injured Turtwig and how they nursed it back to health. He could remember Satoshi's smiles. They were really warm from the perspective he saw them knows that Satoshi is a close friend of Shinji's five hundred years ago. Since Paul himself is the reincarnation of Shinji, he remembers everything about his past life. It was scary at first as he remembers all these things growing up yet at the same time, he really liked it. Most of the reasons were due to seeing Satoshi's warm smiles in the majority of those memories.<p>

_'Why do I keep thinking about him and his smiles?'_

He's not Shinji and Shinji is not he. He knows that. He knows that there are differences between the two. Shinji had a crush on this girl he knew. Paul, on the other hand, despises the girl. He doesn't know why, he just does. It doesn't bother him as he wants to be different from Shinji. Ever since he was little, he had always acted differently from Shinji. He knows that the personality he had in his previous life was stoic but had a hidden kindness. Paul chose to be cold with no hidden kindness. Shinji treated Pokemon gently, Paul treated them harshly. He wanted to be the total opposite of his old life. He wanted to do this because he wanted to be Paul and not his old life. He thought about the major difference between him and Shinji. He repeats the fact about how Shinji likes a girl he knows while Paul hates her. The difference there wasn't the fact that he doesn't like the girl, it was the fact that he has developed feelings for someone he least expects. When he closes his eyes, the image of that person shows up. That image haunts him every single day. Because of all that haunting, he couldn't stop thinking of that person.

His train of thoughts were interrupted once a hand was suddenly on his shoulder. The purple haired boy turned around to see that it was Satoshi.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You're just standing there dazed."

Paul looks away and then runs off. After seeing that he got far away from them again, he stops and thinks about the person he secretly loves. He mutters that person's name and then decides to stop pursuing the Pachirisu to go on ahead to Oreburgh City.

* * *

><p>When Satoshi and the others reached Dawn, she was in the middle of a battle with Pachirisu with Buneary. Buneary looks tired while Pachirisu was filled with energy.<p>

"This is tough…" muttered Dawn.

She commands Buneary to use Ice Beam. Pachirisu dodges and that made Dawn even more angry.

"That's it, I'm going to catch it even without damage!" Dawn yelled out as she grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at the EleSquirrel Pokemon.

Surprisingly, the Pokemon went inside and it was a successful capture.

"What…just…happened?"

Even Dawn was confused. She managed to catch a Pachirisu on her first try by luck. Satoshi and the others were surprised as well.

"Um…c-congrats, Dawn?" Brock said with an awkward tone in his voice.

"Y-yeah…congrats…" Landon chuckled awkwardly.

"You caught Pachirisu…" Satoshi said.

"I know…" Dawn said as she walked up to the Pokeball and picked it up.

She starts to smile and then became happy about her capture.

"I caught a Pachirisu!"

The awkwardness between the boys disappeared and then they applauded her. After the applause, Satoshi decides to catch the Turtwig that Paul gave him and he too got himself a successful two successful captures, the gang decides to head for Oreburgh City.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is quite the short chapter, eh? Well, I had nothing else to put down. Oh and next chapter will focus heavily on Paul. That means that Satoshi, Dawn and the others will not be shown in the next chapter. They will appear again in Chapter 14 which is the start of the Oreburgh City arc.**

**Oh and the person that Paul likes will be revealed next chapter.**


	14. Paul

**Chapter 13: Paul**

**A/N: Why do I keep updating this story constantly? My other fics need some love.**

* * *

><p>On the way to Oreburgh City, Paul was troubled. The reason being was that he had thought about Shinji again. He really didn't want to think about his past life. The present time mattered more than groveling in the past. This was just something he couldn't forget as he remembers everything about his past life. It bothers him very much. Why couldn't he be like the other people and forget about having a past life? Why is he the only one to remember?He hates it so since he was little, he always had these weird visions whether they be in dreams or in visions while he was in the middle of doing something. He wasn't bothered by it at first but when they became frequent, he knew that they were a nuisance and hated everything about them. However, there was something he couldn't bring himself to hate in the midst of those memories. What he couldn't hate is in majority of those memories he has. He tried to hate it but he couldn't.<p>

_'Why do I have to like that person?'_

He closes his eyes and an image of Satoshi appeared. He has a sudden memory of another event in his past life. They were random events that tend to pop up every time he closes his eyes. This particular one was a special memory.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_It was raining and a six-year-old Shinji was standing over a grave with a sad look on his face. He was holding a flower and then he placed that small flora over the grave and then clasped his hands together to pray._

_"Please let Mother rest in peace."_

_"Shinji!" yelled a voice behind him, "Hurry up!"_

_"Okay!"_

_ Shinji was finished with his prayer and then he turned to meet up with a boy many years older than he. He has a resemblance with the younger boy in many ways. They both had purple hair but his was tied into a ponytail and black eyes. The older boy was holding an umbrella._

_"Reiji, where are we going?" questions Shinji."We're going to live with our relatives in Touka Kingdom."_

_"Aunt Reiko and Uncle Renji?"_

_"Yes, them."_

_The rain started to die down a bit. Reiji didn't close his umbrella._

_"Are we going to ride on a boat?"_

_"Yeah, that's the only way to get to Hoenn."_

_Shinji didn't say anything afterwards. He is naturally a quiet person in general so it was normal for Reiji to experience this silence. After an hour of silence, the two finally made it to the boat that was headed for the Hoenn region. The two got on board. When the ship started to set sail, the brothers were amazed on how vast the sea spent the next two days eating and sleeping on the boat as there was nothing else to do. Reiji explored the boat and took a walk in the hall whenever he could. Shinji just stares at the ocean and thinks about his new life in the Hoenn finally made it to Hoenn region. They rode on a carriage to Touka Kingdom as it was the fastest mode of transportation.__When they got there, they decided to check the large kingdom for their aunt and uncle. The brothers managed to find them after an hour of searching._

_ This was the start of the brothers' new months after settling in their relatives' place, Shinji developed a habit of coming home late. He likes to wander around the kingdom as it was big and he has never been to this place before. He would get scolded by Reiji and his aunt and uncle every time but he didn't really care for their lectures. He continued to do it day, he decides to explore Touka Castle, where the King and his family lives. Since Reiko and Renji works for the King and his family as their doctors, it was safe for him to go was amazed on how big the castle was. The garden was big, the pillars were big, the fountain in the middle of the garden was big, everything was big and grand in this place._

_"Ah!"_

_He suddenly tripped over something. The young boy did not know that there was something there. When he looked at what he tripped over, it was a boy around his age sleeping. He looks really comfortable sleeping._

_"What's a kid sleeping in the middle of the path of a garden?"_

_The boy stirred and then opened his brown eyes to see Shinji, an unfamiliar person to him. This caused him to be startled and then the strange boy ran off._

_"Eh? Why did he run off?" muttered Shinji. _

_With that, he decides to go home early for once. That boy somehow intrigues him a bit and wonders if he'll see that boy trips over the boy again the next day. After getting tripped over the next day like he predicted, he decides to become friends with the boy._

_"Sorry for tripping on you!"_

_"No, I should apologize for your tripping on me all the time. I must get in the way a lot, don't I?"_

_"No, it's okay."_

_Shinji notices that the boy he tripped over has tired looking eyes. He was always frowning as well, just like Shinji himself._

_"Hey." the boy got his attention, "What's your name?"_

_"Shinji. You?"_

_"Satoshi."_

_"That's a nice name."_

_"I guess…"_

_Despite giving a nonchalant answer, he shot a bright smile to Shinji._

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>'The first memory I saw. It was when Shinji first met Satoshi for the first time.'<em>

Paul hated the memories but he couldn't bring himself to hate this one. This was when he first saw Satoshi in his memory and how the boy kept constantly appearing in mind lead him to unwillingly and unintentionally fall for him. At first he thought it was only the smiles he liked but later, he realized that he likes Satoshi that way which was scary. He fell in love with someone who could be dead five hundred years ago and that was scary to him. It was like a girl falling for and fantasizing about fictional like handsome characters in a novel or something along those he saw Satoshi for the first time in human, he thought he was dreaming and was in quick denial. It was over quickly when he realized the he's not gay but he strongly believes that Satoshi will probably be the only guy he will like that way.

He thought about the girl he met that was with Satoshi. She bears a strong resemblance to Hikari, the girl that Shinji had a small crush on. She was the daughter of one of the maids in the Royal Family. He always thought that Hikari was a pathetic girl. She couldn't do anything useful and always clung onto Satoshi and never noticed Shinji. Shinji knew that Hikari will never like him but he still protected and watched over her whenever he can. He could understand why Shinji liked Hikari though. Like her name, her aura was very bright, like a light and she was a very kind girl. He compares Shinji to Hikari as they were both similar when it comes to unrequited love. Even when Satoshi had found himself a girlfriend, Hikari always loved him and never looked to another person. Even when said girlfriend dumped him, Hikari would attempt to cheer him up even when nothing could work as Satoshi loved that girlfriend so much that his heartbreak seemed eternal. He didn't understand why Hikari was so hopelessly in love with him.

He didn't even understand why he himself is so hopelessly in love with Satoshi.

Maybe it's fate? Nah, Paul doesn't believe in stuff like that. All he knows is that he won't tell Satoshi his feelings as the girl with him is probably someone more special to him. He promises himself that if she ever makes Satoshi sad, he'll take him from her she can make Satoshi truly happy as the boy did go through major crap. Maybe this time, Hikari can be truly happy with Satoshi looking at her this Paul looked up, as he was staring at his feet the whole time, he noticed he was in Oreburgh City.

"That was quick." Paul thought.

* * *

><p>He immediately heads for the Pokemon Center first to get a Pokemon from storage. After getting that Pokemon, he went to Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon. As he was waiting, he was met with a panting man who bursted this way through the door.<p>

"N-Nurse Joy!" yelled the man.

A young girl called for the nurse. The nurse ran out to the counter. She asked what was wrong and the man yelled that the Aura Hunters are in the city.

"Aura Hunters…?"

Paul knew about the Aura Hunters as he did travel to other regions and heard stories about them from there. Aura Hunters were a secretive group well known for stealing objects with a lot of aura. They did appear in his dream as well.

"Bad news!" yelled another man who came through the door as well. He was wearing a yellow helmet like hat indicating that he works in a mine or in the construction area. "The Aura Hunters took over the mine!"

The people in the Pokemon Center all gasped. Nurse Joy notices that Paul's Pokemon are finished healing so she runs back to get them. After getting them to Paul, a third man came in.

"Bad news!" the third man said, "The Aura Hunters took Roark! They're keeping him held in the Mine!"

Paul wondered why they took the Gym Leader of Oreburgh City. He has no aura nor does he know any sort of source of aura. Something seems suspicious to him so he decides to check it out.

"Let me through." the boy said to the adults did and then the boy ran off to the direction of the mines.

* * *

><p>Amelia was staring at the unconscious man on the ground. Her fellow Aura Hunters grunts managed to secure the mines and take the Gym Leader as well. She knew that he had no aura but he knew about an aura source.<p>

"I think you hit the guy too hard." Amelia said.

"We're sorry, ma'am!" a grunt said.

Amelia took a look at the grunt. He was a man older than her and he was dressed in light blue all over except his boots were cyan. He also had shot blue hair in a style that showed his forehead. She took a look at the next guy who was standing next to the first guy on the right side. He looked the same. This was their trademark uniform and look.

"No worries." Amelia said, "We'll interrogate this guy once he wakes up. Run along now, stand watch at the exit with the others."

"Yes, ma'am!" the two grunts saluted as they ran looks around the mines.

She is very surprised on how big this mine is.

"No wonder this is the treasure of Oreburgh City."

She stops looking around and then takes a good look at the unconscious man. The man looks around his late teens or exactly twenty. He wore glasses and was dressed like a construction worker. She examines the man closer and sees that the man's hair color is the same as William. He was almost like an older version of William in a sense.

"I hate this guy already because he looks like William."

After she said that, the man stirs and then slowly starts to open his eyes. When they were fully open, the first thing he saw was Amelia smiling down on him.

"Well, good morning to you, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, next chapter is the start of the Oreburgh City arc. Satoshi and co. will appear in that chapter, Amelia is still being creepy, and the person Paul loves is revealed! Shocking wasn't it? Well, expect this story to have more twists and turns.**

**I'm so mean, aren't I?**


	15. Oreburgh City I: The City's Crisis

Chapter 14: Oreburgh City Arc I: The City's Crisis

* * *

><p>Satoshi and the others finally made it to Oreburgh City. They were surprised on how big the city was.<p>

"The guide book says that Oreburgh City is famous for it's huge mining facility." said Brock as he flips a page in a small book.

"Cool, a mine!" Landon said, "Let's go check it out sometime."

"Okay!" Satoshi said, "but first comes my Gym Battle."

Landon nodded and then the five proceeds to the gym. William stops and then heads to another direction without the other's knowledge. Pikachu notices William and jumps off of his friend's shoulder to go follow him. As Satoshi and the others got to the Gym, they noticed that police were heavily guarding the area.

"Police…?" Dawn questions, "What are they doing here?"

One policewoman looks at them.

"You guys!" she yelled as she points at them, "Stay away from this area!"

"Is something wrong?" Dawn asked.

"The Gym Leader is kidnapped by the Aura Hunters. We're heavily securing the area until he comes back."

Suddenly, Brock pops out of nowhere and grabs the woman's hand.

"Officer Jenny!" yelled Brock merrily with hearts on his eyes, "You can secure my heart heavily until my soul comes back to my body!"

Satoshi and Dawn chuckled awkwardly while Landon gave a confused look.

"There he goes again…" muttered Dawn. Then the three notice that Croagunk came out of its Pokeball. Before they could ask why, Croagunk's hand turns into a magenta color on the tips and then strikes Brock at his hips.

"W-Why…?" stuttered Brock as he small blue Pokemon just chuckles evilly as it grabs its trainer's pants and pulls him away from Officer Jenny.

"A-anyways," Officer Jenny says, "If you want a Gym Battle, you can't have one until Roark comes back. Run along now."

Satoshi becomes disappointed. Dawn cheers him up by saying that they can go to the mines first. Satoshi's mood suddenly changes and now, he is excited to go to the mines. Somehow, Brock recovered and is now back with the others.

Suddenly, Landon screams.

"WILLIAM IS GONE!" he yelled as he grabs his hair in panic and repeats that sentence over and over.

"Eh? Wasn't he with us a few minutes ago?" questioned Dawn.

"Wait, Pikachu's gone as well!" Satoshi said as he noticed that his friend wasn't on his shoulder. It is odd though, if Pikachu's not on his shoulder, he should have noticed.

"WILLIAM AND PIKACHU ARE GONE!" yelled Landon who panicked even more.

Satoshi closes his eyes, probably to find the traces of Pikachu's aura. While he did this. Brock and Dawn kept telling Landon to calm down. The aura guardian's eyes opens and then points to a random direction.

"That way." he said as he ran that direction with the others following them from behind.

* * *

><p>William was staring at the huge underground place.<p>

"I sense her here."

"Pi-kachu!" yelled Pikachu as he ran towards the emotionless boy. The boy looks down to find Pikachu there.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you with Satoshi?"

"Pikachu…"

"I went this direction because I sensed Amelia's aura."

"Pi-kachu! Pikapi ka pi pika!"

"I know Satoshi will be worried, but I can't ignore this. Now I know that the Aura Hunters are here, maybe it's time for me to do things on my own, without Landon's help."

William takes a step forward and notices three Aura Hunters grunts outside the mining facility.

"Aura Hunters…"

One grunt notices the boy,"Hey, aren't you…?"

"Well, well." said the other grunt, "I'm sure the Miss will be thrilled."

"Step aside." William said.

"Well, we've been ordered to guard this place." said the third grunt, "Maybe if you win against all three of us then we'll let you through."

William agrees with this and then takes out a Pokeball. The first grunt did as well and then sent out a small green spider-like pokemon with a horn, six yellow legs with black stripes on them and a noticeable "face" on its abdomen.

"Spinarak!" it said.

"Ivysaur, go."

* * *

><p>Amelia was smiling at the man who finally awoke from his slumber.<p>

"Who are you…?" the man asks, "What am I doing here?"

"Well, Mr. Roark," Amelia said, "I'm here to ask you a question."

"What is it…?"

Amelia smiles and then starts to walk in circles.

"Well, do you know a man named Riley?"

"Yes, I do…"

Amelia stops walking and puts on a fake surprised look.

"Oh, then you must know where he is!"

"I don't…"

She noticed that Roark was looking off towards the side.

"It seems that you're lying."

"I'm not! I haven't talked to Riley for two years now! I don't know where he is!"

Roark notices that Amelia now has a scowl on her face.

"Tch, I don't believe you." she said, "Maybe I should force the true answer out of you."

She takes out a Pokeball. Roark wanted to as well but his arms were bound behind him, rendering his arms useless.

"Since you're a Rock-type specialist, I'll attack you with a water-type pokemon."

She sends out her Wartortle.

"Use Water-

Wartortle is immediately attacked by flying leaves and is thrown to the side. Amelia, surprised, turns to see William with his Ivysaur and a Pikachu. She scowled because she met the person she wanted to see the least._'Those grunts are useless with their Spinaraks and Geodudes.' _Amelia thought as she gave a twisted smile.

"Well, well, William." Amelia said, "Finally gotten tired of Landon?"

"Amelia…" William's voice still had no emotion despite this serious situation, "Your plans will end here and I will get back what you stole from me."

"You honestly believe that you can beat me? Out of the three of us, you're the weakest one."

"I know I can't beat you but I'll try hard because I will get it back."

He commanded Ivysaur to use Razor Leaf once more.

* * *

><p>"William and Pikachu are here?" questioned Dawn as she looks at the entrance to the mine. She looks at the guards who were exhausted with their pokemon. Landon, who finally calmed down, was about to recklessly go enter the mine but was stopped by Brock.<p>

"Wait, who knows what could be in there!"

"Don't stop me!" yelled an irritated Landon, "If the Aura Hunters are here in this city then Amelia's here. If she's here then William will go after her! I can't let him get hurt!"

Dawn just stares at Landon with awe at his strong determination.

"Landon, you really care about William." Satoshi said.

Landon takes a deep breath and then calms down to reply to Satoshi's statement.

"Yeah, I do. He means everything to me."

_'That's so sweet…'_ Dawn thought with an envious look on her face.

"That's why I'm going to find him and your Pikachu as well. If Amelia ever harms William, she will regret the day she is born."

_'I wonder what his relation to Amelia could be to make his hate for her so strong.' _thought a curious Dawn. She snapped back into reality once she saw Landon running into the mine by himself. She seems irritated at Landon's brashness and wished that he could at least rely on his friends once.

"Hey, wait up!"

The other three went inside as well.

* * *

><p>Paul felt quite exhausted after running into so many Aura Hunter grunts. They were all weak and boring to Paul as he easily defeated a majority of them with only his Chimchar and Elekid.<p>

"I do wonder what happened to that guy though."

He stared at the path that lead to where one of the Aura Hunters leaders was.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_A few hours ago, after Paul defeated the seventeenth grunt in a row, he noticed a boy a bit older than him wandering around with an Ivysaur and Pikachu who he recognized as Satoshi's Pikachu somehow._

_'What is a guy like him doing here?' he thought as he saw the boy approaching him._

_"You…" he said. Paul noticed that his voice had no emotion. "Your aura…is very mysterious…"_

_"Aura…?"_

_'Is he from the past?'_

_"Do you know where Amelia is?"_

_"Who?"_

_"…Never mind, I'll go find her myself."_

_With that, he went on ahead. Paul was about to stop him but he noticed that he defeated the grunt's Geodude in front of him with his Ivysaur__._

_'Despite how delicate he looks, he's quite a formidable battler. Maybe I should challenge him to a battle next time I see him.'_

_Paul decided to follow the boy. After defeating around five more grunts, they got to a fork._

_"This side," the boy pointed to the left, "is where Amelia is. I must go this way."_

_"What's towards the right?"_

_"The right has more grunts and they are coming this way."_

_"How many?"_

_"Four of them."_

_"Go on ahead." Paul said, "Go to this 'Amelia person. I'll defeat the last four grunts."_

_The boy just stared at him.__"_

_Thank you."_

_And he went left._

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>…and that's how Paul managed to defeat the remaining four grunts despite being very exhausted. He sat down as he returned his Pokemon back to their poke balls.<p>

"I wonder who that guy was. He said something about my aura being mysterious. Since he mentioned aura, I expected him to be from the past but all of my memories of the past didn't have him in it."

After resting, he got up. He was going after that boy. After taking three steps, he heard some voices, one of which was very familiar to him.

"He should be around here!" the voice said.

He heard the footsteps growing louder and louder until he saw the actual person-well, people in front of him. They were Satoshi and his companions.

"Paul?" Satoshi was surprised to see him.

"Satoshi…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"We're here to look for my Pikachu and William!"

_'William…?' _Suddenly, Paul remembered that emotionless boy that was with that tall blonde guy back at the way to Oreburgh City. He was focused on Satoshi mostly during that time but when he approached him with the Turtwig he tended, he faintly remembered glancing at the boy with the red and yellow hat as well.

"So that Pikachu is yours. I was right."

"Did they go left?" Satoshi pointed to the left fork.

"Yeah, I'm going in there myself."

"Can we go with you?"

That offer was so sudden that it made Paul himself surprised."S-sure…"He mentally cursed himself as he wanted to go by himself. He didn't mind though as it was Satoshi offering to do something so he couldn't say no.

"Let's go then!"

The five of them went to the left fork and continuously ran until he reached a dim place with three people in the area. They were greeted with a sight of Amelia attempting to choke William. They were battered and their Pokemon, Wartortle and Ivysaur, were unconscious and battered as well. There was a man around his twenties as well. He was battered and unconscious like the pokemon. Satoshi notices Pikachu towards the wall unconscious as well.

"Pikachu!" Satoshi yelled as he ran towards his beloved friend. Dawn went with him as well.

Brock notices Landon fueling up with anger.

"AMELIA!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That concludes this chapter of the Oreburgh City Arc. Next chapter will be about Amelia, William and Satoshi.**

**Yes, Amelia is officially crazy. Amelia, you should NEVER PISS OFF Landon or hell will break loose. The reason behind Amelia's dislike for William will be explained next chapter as well.**


	16. Oreburgh City II: Vs Amelia

Chapter 15: Oreburgh City II: Vs. Amelia

**A/N: If you were curious about this, I'll tell you. Landon and William are 13 and Amelia is 14. She's just short for a fourteen year old girl and Landon's really tall for a 13 year old.**

* * *

><p>"AMELIA!"<p>

Landon's angry face was very noticeable. It was very scary but somehow, Amelia was not intimidated by it. Instead, she gave a big smile and lets go of her grip on William.

"You finally yelled out my name and not his name for once."

She ran towards him and then gave him a tight embrace.

"I always wanted you to yell out my name."

"Let go." Landon said. Her embrace became tighter.

"I always wanted you to yell out my name. You never do it because you always yell out William's name instead. I hate that. I hate him."

Landon got irritated as he grabs her shoulders and pulls her away from him.

"I told you this a thousand times, I don't love you. You aren't the one for me."

"LIES!" yelled Amelia whose facial expression turned from happy to deranged anger. Then it turned into a twisted look. "What that woman said were LIES! YOU AND I ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"

Landon curled up his fists. Brock notices William getting up and approaching the two.

"Her aura's…turning dark."

_'Dark aura…?' _thought Paul, _'That happens when someone becomes really angry. Their hearts become tainted with rage that the color changes from blue to a purplish- black. Why can that boy sense aura anyways? Who is he?'_

Paul snapped back into reality once he saw Amelia taking out something from her bag. She took out a large white crystal. Landon reacted to that and reached his hand out.

"Give that back!"

"NEVER!" Amelia grips it tightly. "If you won't love me then the only way to make you love me is to destroy this crystal. If this is destroyed then William will surely die as this is the reason why he lacks emotion and if he dies then I can have you all to myself."

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

Amelia tightens her grip on the crystal. William was hastening his pace to catch up to Amelia to get the crystal back but he was stopped as Amelia placed a hand on his neck.

"You aren't stopping me."

Dawn saw everything. She somehow developed a strong hate for this girl. She knows that love doesn't work like that but why is she so delusional when Landon clearly stated that he and Amelia aren't meant to be? She couldn't take this and then got up to approach the older girl.

"Dawn…?" Satoshi seems to notice Dawn walking towards the girl and the next thing she knew, her cheek was in pain. She dropped both the crystal and William's neck.

"What…?"Brock, Landon and Satoshi were surprised. The sweet Dawn they know slapped Amelia across the face. Even Paul was surprised on her action and he is not even that fond of her.

"What is with you?" the blue haired girl angrily questioned, "Landon said that he doesn't love you so leave him be! I don't know what your relationship is to both William and Landon but I can tell that those two love each other very much! Love doesn't work the way you want it to be!"

Dawn never cared much about gay relationships. She believed that since love is love, the gender or age doesn't matter. That has been her mindset ever since she was little. Ever since she had met Landon and William, she could tell that the two really cared about each other.

She remembered the time where William took her to the smoothie stand. She first talked to him about how close his and Landon's relationship seemed to be. William was quiet and emotionless but she could tell that William really liked Landon with the way he talked to her with his emotionless voice. Her thoughts disappeared once Amelia started to laugh psychotically.

"You managed to slap me." she said in between her laughs, "Amazing! No one has ever done that before! Major props to you, girl!"

Satoshi suddenly sensed danger.

"Dawn, stay away from her!"

He was too late to warn her though as Amelia grabs Dawn's neck this time.

"Dawn!" yelled Brock and Satoshi.

"Let go of her Amelia!" yelled Landon.

"This bitch deserves punishment for physically hurting me!" Her grip became tighter and Dawn found herself unable to breath properly. Landon tried to pull Amelia's hand away from Dawn's neck but her grip was too tight. It was like she glued herself to her neck.

Satoshi just stood there shocked. He didn't even notice Pikachu waking up. This girl is hurting Dawn. She's hurting a precious friend of his."Dawn…no…"He mentally yelled at his legs to do something. He had to run over to Dawn and help her. He didn't know why he couldn't move. Memories of people from his era dying started to pour down onto him. He hated it when people close to him are injured or dead. He hated it so. Rage started to boil in him as he curled up his fists.

"LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!"

Amelia turned to look at Satoshi who was angry. William turned to look at the aura guardian as well.

"This is bad…" he said, "His aura…is turning black."

_'Shit…if that happens…' _ Paul was worried. He's seen Satoshi angry from his memories. It wasn't a pretty sight.

The next thing the bystanders knew, Satoshi was already in front of Amelia and he ripped her hand away from Dawn. The blue haired girl fell unconscious from the loss of air.

"Don't you dare touch Dawn like that ever again."

William picked Dawn up and went back to where Landon and Brock were. He then returned his exhausted Ivysaur back into its ball.

"If you do…you will suffer from severe consequences…"

Amelia just gave a deranged smirk.

"Ah yes, that rage aura is so powerful. You see, in my era, we use this rage aura on Pokemon and people alike to see what they are like. It's so fun to watch."

Suddenly, Amelia's neck was gripped by Satoshi. She can see the dark look in his eyes.

"Aura isn't meant to be used for evil."

"Well, I'm a part of the Aura Hunters, I will use it for evil. I want the world to be full of evil."

His grip got tighter. She winced at the pain but still managed a small chuckle."That hurts. Shouldn't you be gentle to a girl?"

"You're just an exception."

"I'm…quite hurt."

Suddenly, a Beedrill pops out of nowhere and startles Satoshi. He lets go of Amelia and then the girl rolled over to a far distance away from the group after she grabs the crystal.

"Damn, I got my dress dirty." she said as she returned her Wartortle and Beedrill back into their balls, "Oh well, I'll just get it washed." She turns to face the group. "Okay, I'll surrender for now but that doesn't mean I'll give up my love for you, Landon. I'm sure we'll meet again in another city or town but first…"She drops the crystal and steps her foot on it, cracking it to pieces.

"NO!" yelled a hysterical Landon.

"The crystal's a fake. I made a fake one so that I could provoke you with it."

Landon gave a scowl and Amelia just smiled at the blond.

"I love that scowl. Anyways, good-bye for now!"

With that, she drops a smoke bomb and then disappears along with the smoke.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Landon and Satoshi simuatenously.

Satoshi went crazy and tried to go after her but since she disappeared, his rage was not pacified. It went out of control.

"Oh shit, Satoshi's gone nuts!" Landon said, "It's all Amelia's fault!"

"How do we stop him?" questioned Brock.

"Satoshi! Amelia's gone! Calm down!"

Satoshi stopped and then turned to look at his companions. He noticed Dawn being held by William and had fueled his rage even further as he grips William's neck.

"His rage…is so strong…" Wiliam said as he starts to lose his breath.

_'This is bad.' _Paul thought, _'In my memories, whenever Satoshi gets angry, he is uncontrollable. I can't remember how he calmed down though. Come on, Paul, think!"_

Pikachu uses his Thunderbolt to shock Satoshi into letting William go. It didn't work.

"PIKAPI!"He charged at him and used Iron Tail. The attack managed to let William go and then the brunette fell unconscious.

"Not even Pikachu can calm him down!" Brock said in a worried tone._'_

_That's it!' '_Paul ran towards Satoshi and then punched him in the cheek area. The pressure was so hard that it managed to make the boy fall unconscious. Landon and Brock just stared at Paul with shock.

"In my memories, Satoshi managed to get uncontrollable rage quite a few times. The only way to stop him was to get someone with a strong aura to touch him."

"So that's why you punched him?" questioned Landon.

"Yeah, I thought maybe I could do it as I am the reincarnation of one of his friends from his era so his aura and my aura should be the same." Paul said that sentence like poison.

"I see…" Brock said, "Aura is still such a big mystery."

"Indeed…" Landon said, "What are we gonna do now? We have four unconscious people, we can't carry them all!"

"How about this, I carry Dawn, you carry William and your Charizard can carry both Satoshi and Roark back."

"Good idea!"Landon sends out his Charizard and then drags the gym leader and the unconscious aura guardian onto its back."Okay, go bring them to the Pokemon Center." Landon said as the Charizard nodded and then flew towards the exit of the mine. Brock carries Dawn on his back and Landon did the same for William. The only thing Paul carried were their bags and then the three conscious people exited the mines.

After they exited the mines, the police came and then Officer Jenny ordered a lot of men to search for the Aura Hunter grunts. They decided to let the police handle the rest as the three headed for the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! Double update! I did a double update because I have exams next week and I need time to study. No new updates until the 19th.**

**First, the crystal that Amelia has is the source of William's emotions. This is what Landon wants back from her. Yes, other than normal aura, there is the black aura. This was based off of the Shadow Aura from Pokemon Colosseum/XD where the Pokemon became Shadow Pokemon because of it, I was like, hey, since that's aura as well, maybe I should use it in my story as an addition to normal aura.**

**Props to Dawn for being awesome. I hope by this chapter you know two things: If William is harmed, Landon goes berserk and if Dawn is harmed, then Satoshi/Ash goes berserk. **


	17. Oreburgh City III: Recovering

Chapter 16: Oreburgh City III: Recovering

**A/N: I ended my hiatus earlier than I originally planned. During my long absence, I drew Amelia, Landon and William…I don't have a scanner though…so I am just gonna take a picture of the drawings and upload them onto my deviant art account.**

* * *

><p>It's been already a day since what happened yesterday. Landon and Brock were in a room at the Pokemon Center, waiting for their three unconscious companions to wake up. Paul left to go train. Roark is recovering as well but he is resting back in his house. The room was quiet aside from Pikachu's constant whispers.<p>

"I can't believe Amelia is still at it…" mumbled Landon, "I told her countless times that I don't love her and that the only person I love is William."

Brock just stares at Landon. He notices how pained he looked every time he looks at William or mentions Amelia.

"Can I ask you something?" questioned Brock.

"Go ahead."

"What you said back at the mines, about how you and Amelia aren't meant to be…and how Amelia denied it…what is your relationship to her?"

Landon just took a deep breath.

"I don't really want to say but since you and I are companions and you look trustworthy, I'll tell you. Please keep it a secret though."

"I will."

"Okay. Amelia was actually a friend back in our era. William and I started our journey together with her and another guy."

At first, Brock was surprised about her being their friend but then he looks very intrigued with this story, "Journey…?"

"Yes, that was one year ago back in our era. During that time, the four of us had ordinary relationships with each other. William was just a childhood friend of mine, Amelia was this weird girl with an attitude problem that I always argued with and the other guy, Brun, is the typical older brother figure for the younger ones."

Brock notices Landon smiling weakly. He could see how pained the blonde boy was and then proceeded to grab a chair and sit down next to him so that he could at least get in a comfortable distance with the boy.

"At first, I thought "This journey that I want to take, the road for me to become the Kanto League Champion, was just going to be all happy and stuff until something happened."

"What was that something…?"

"…I realized that I fell in love with William after saving him from the Aura Hunters back in Celadon City."

Landon reaches out and strokes the brunet's cheek with his finger, smiling gently. After he did so, he went back to his story.

"I was confused at that time. I thought that I just liked him as a friend. Then, when our group went back to Saffron City again for the second time to challenge the Gym Leader, Amelia confessed her feelings for me. I initially accepted them at first, to run away from the confusion I had with my feelings for William. We decided to go on a date in Saffron City when the Gym was closed for the day. That time, we decided to go to the Gym Leader, who was also working as a fortune teller, to see how compatible we were. Amelia is a strong believer of destiny and fate so she would always tell me that we are soul mates and that we were meant to be."

Brock seems quite surprised. He finally understood why Amelia meant by "we were meant to be". Landon notices Pikachu delving into the story and then smiled at the rodent Pokemon as the Pokemon sat down on his lap, wanting to listen to more.

"And then when we got our fortune told, the gym leader, Sabrina, told us that we are not compatible. She also said that we each have our own soul mates and that we are not meant for each other. Amelia took this personally with a broken heart while that made me realize that my true feelings for William. And that's when I also…"

"Also…?"

"Also realized that Brun likes Amelia and realized that he is her soulmate. The sad thing about that is that Amelia is so enamored with me that she refuses to look at Brun."

"That is sad…"

Landon agrees as he pets Pikachu.

"That answers your question of my relationship with Amelia. Technically, she's a friend and my ex-girlfriend."

"I see…so where is this Brun person now?"

"He's still in my era. He works as a researcher for Aura."

"That's interesting…"Brock's sentence ended with Satoshi waking up. This caught the two human and the Pokemon's attention.

"Satoshi!" Landon and Brock yelled simultaneously, "You're awake!"

"What just happened…?" mumbled Satoshi who was clutching his head in pain. "I remembered Amelia grabbing Dawn's neck and then nothing…"

"According to Paul, you had this thing called Rage Aura."

Brock saw Satoshi freeze up when Brock said that word.

"Rage Aura…not again…"

"Again…?"

"I've had anger issues for a while back in my era." Satoshi said as he grabs his hat and puts it on, "I get really angry when people I care about get hurt. It makes my anger fuel up to the point that I become uncontrollable."

"That sounds terrible…" Landon said.

"Yeah. It does. I thought I managed to get rid of my anger issue but when I saw Amelia grabbing onto Dawn's neck…I just felt anger whelm up inside me."

Pikachu jumps onto the bed that Satoshi was lying on. The human smiled and then pets his friend.

"I'll try hard not to do it again."

"Just don't get angry in front of Dawn. You might scare her."

Satoshi turns to look at Dawn who is still unconscious.

"I'll try." His stomach starts to growl which made him blush with embarrassment. "I'm so hungry."

"Well, it's been a day." Brock said, "I'll take you to the food court. Landon, stay here and watch over the others."

"Okay."

With that, Brock and Satoshi left. Landon just stared at William and then grabs his hand.

"Sorry…I couldn't protect you…"

He sheds a small tear.

"Damn it…that crystal was a fake…and here I thought I was so close to getting your emotions back."

He tries hard to warm up William's cold hand. He hated the fact that since William lost his emotions, his body heat gets colder each day. He hated it. He wanted to touch to feel that warmth that was once there.

"It's already been a year since she stole your emotion crystal. A year filled with pain for me..."

He remembers the first time that William woke up from his coma without emotions.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_"Brun, is he awake yet?" questioned an anxious Landon._

_"No. If you keep pestering me, I'll kick you out." Brun replied as he finishes wiping his glasses._

_"Sorry…"_

_"Relax. Geez, you never do that whenever William is involved."_

_Landon takes a deep breath. "Sorry, you know that I love him so I worry about him a lot."_

_"Yeah…at least you get to be with your love…" mumbled Brun._

_"What was that…?"_

_"Nothing…"_

_The two hear quiet noises. Landon perks up right away when he hears them._

_"William's awake!"He ran to the reddish brunet's side as the latter woke up from his two day coma. Brun notices something and proceeds to stop Landon but it was too late. The blond notices William's stillness and became worried._

_"William…?"_

_The brunet turns to look at the blond. Landon notices how dull his eyes were and how William didn't smile at him when he woke up._

_"__Good morning, Landon…" William's voice was so monotonous that he sounded like a robot._

_ Landon just stood there with his eyes widened._

_"Damn it…" muttered Brun, "I was afraid of this."_

_"What…?" questioned the puzzled blond._

_"William's heart contains three crystals all functioned with Aura. There are the Emotion Crystal, the Memory Crystal and the Central Crystal, which is like the core of his heart. Amelia…took the Emotion Crystal, the largest one. I'm sorry, Landon…" The older male drops his glasses to the ground in frustration as he started to tear up, "I don't think William would be able to have feelings again."_

_T__he next thing Brun heard was a loud slam against the wall. It startled him drastically._

_"Damn it…"_

-End flashback-

* * *

><p>That's how the painful memory all started. It all started with Amelia's greed for aura. Because of her, William won't be able to feel what it's like to cry or to love someone ever again. Because of that, Landon has been the one to feel everything for William.<p>

"I will get it back." he repeats this sentence over and over again.

* * *

><p>Satoshi was eating voraciously. He was very hungry. Pikachu and Brock just looked at him with a worried look.<p>

"Chew your food." Brock said as Satoshi did what the older male had told him to do.

"Sorry."He started to eat slower.

Suddenly, Nurse Joy came to them and asks how Satoshi is doing and if he's feeling any better. The aura guardian replied with "I'm fine". Then Brock jumped out of his seat and then grabbed the nurse's hand and started to recite love declarations.

"Nurse Joy, my love! How fair you are when you get concerned with other people and pokemon! Your heart is as true as that of a pure angel!"

Croagunk pops out of its ball and jabs Brock. The pokemon then proceeds to pull its trainer away as both Nurse Joy and Satoshi looks on with an awkward expression. Nurse Joy turns to Satoshi again and asks about Dawn and William. He replies that they are still unconscious.

"Oh, I see…" Nurse Joy said with a worried look, "It's already been a day though. If they are awake, please let me know, Ash." **(1)**

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, she left to go tend to the injured Pokemon. After she left, Satoshi continued to eat. He stopped eating after thinking about what he had happened yesterday. He told the others that he couldn't remember anything past Amelia's grabbing Dawn's neck but that was a lie. He saw everything. He saw himself harming Amelia and then harming William. Because of that, he felt really guilty and promised himself to sincerely apologize to William once he wakes up.

"I'm an idiot. I told myself I wouldn't get angry again."

He notices Pikachu staring at him with a worried look. The human smiled and patted the pokemon, a sign telling "It's okay, there's nothing to worry about" to the Pokemon. There was silence soon after. No noise was heard from the boy other than a quiet sobbing noise.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends this chapter. Poor Landon…William is still emotionless and he couldn't get the crystal (it was fake) back. Poor Satoshi for remembering everything and being hurt about.<strong>

** I made these two so sad…n-now if you'll excuse me, I need to go blow my nose due to sadness…**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Only Dawn, Brock, Landon, William, Paul and Amelia call Satoshi as Satoshi. Other people call him Ash. I hope that ends your confusion.<strong>


	18. Oreburgh City IV: Recovery

Chapter 17: Oreburgh City IV: Recovery

**A/N: I'm just sitting here waiting for my mom to get ready for us to head out to eat lunch and I'm just sitting here with a smiling-but-frowning-at-the-same-time face while looking at the newest Kimi Ni Todoke chapter on Mangareader.**

**EDIT: There were some words that were missing so I edited the chapter to add them.**

* * *

><p>Roark woke up. He did not know how he got here. The only thing he remembered was that girl who he deemed as psycho. He remembered how that girl asks if he knew where Riley was. Riley is his childhood friend but he did not understand why he would be a target for the Aura Hunters. Then it hit him, he remembers that Riley is capable of using Aura as he has seen him use it a couple of times when they were children. He wanted to warn the childhood friend of the upcoming danger but did not do anything about it as he cannot get in contact with him. Maybe his father could help? He decided to write a letter to his father, stating about how he needs to get in touch with Riley and that he needs his help to do so. After sealing the letter, he proceeds to go to the mailbox. As he left his house to do so, Officer Jenny notices the Gym Leader.<p>

"Roark!" she yelled, "You're awake!"

"Yes, indeed I am."

"How are your injuries?"

"They hurt a bit but I think I'll be fine by tonight. I need to open the Gym tomorrow." He said that with a smile despite the pain he is enduring.

He puts the letter in the mailbox and then greets the officer lady good-bye as he goes back to his house to rest.

* * *

><p>Dawn stirs and then opens her blue eyes. She wonders why she is looking at a ceiling when she is at the mines. The events that happened started to pour down upon her. She sat up from her bed and notices that she is in the Pokemon Center. She turns to her left side and sees one empty bed and another bed with a sleeping William on it. She then noticed a sleeping Landon on the side and smiled at the warm sight. Quietly, she gets out of the bed and then goes to find Satoshi and Brock. She searches around and notices Brock flirting with Nurse Joy and then being taken away by Croagunk. Turning the other way, she notices Satoshi sitting on a chair, petting a sleeping Pikachu that was sleeping on the chair next to notices the small tear he sheds. Because of that, she goes up to him and asks if he's alright, startling the boy in the process.<p>

"Dawn…"

"Are you okay…?"

Satoshi gets up and hugs Dawn.

"I should be asking you that." the boy said, "Are you alright? Does your neck hurt?"

"I'm fine."

She felt the embrace getting tighter. "Thank goodness."

"Satoshi…?"

"I'm sorry." She became confused. Why was he sorry? "For what?"

"I'm sorry…I'll protect you from now on. Keep you safe from harm so that you won't get injured again."

Then she realized. She realized that Satoshi is feeling guilty for letting Amelia put her tight grip on her neck. She didn't want him to feel this way. She didn't want him to worry about her.

"No need to worry…"

"Enough with that talk…" Satoshi's voice gets quieter to where only Dawn can hear his voice in whispers. "I'm going to protect you. I'll do it so please…don't leave me again."

_'Again…?' _thought Dawn as she reciprocated the embrace. She was embracing Satoshi now. "Then…do your best."

He breaks the embrace and gives Dawn a warm and gentle smile.

"Okay."

_'Satoshi…you have a nice smile. I want to you always keep smiling...'_

* * *

><p>Dark brown eyes slowly opens. William sees the ceiling and wonders how he got here and where he was. He remembers the events prior to his unconsciousness. Amelia has his crystal.<p>

'_Did Landon get it back…?'_

He sits up and notices his friend sleeping on the side of the bed. Wondering if it was a dream or not, he reaches his hand out to touch the blonde's hair. It is soft, very unlikely for a messy and disoriented person like him.

_'In the end, I had to rely on Landon once again.'_

He hated being useless. The brunet knows that it's because Landon feels guilty for letting the Aura Hunters take his Emotion Crystal. He places a hand over his heart, feeling the bandages around his chest and remembering the horrid events where the Emotion Crystal was taken out of his heart. Ever since that time-no, even before that time, he's always been the one that been protected by Landon, who does the protecting.

_'Maybe I should stop relying on Landon and return back to our era on my own…'_

His thoughts were gone as he was interrupted by a warm embrace around him. He didn't notice Landon waking up.

"You're finally awake!"

"Landon…"

Landon breaks the embrace and then holds his hand."Are you okay…? Does your neck feel alright?"

"I guess…"

Landon then tells him about the crystal Amelia had and how it was a fake.

_'It was a fake…how stupid I have been to fall for that.'_

"William…?"

"Landon…should I just leave…?"

William finally had said it. He said the thing that bothered him the most despite not being able to feel bothered.

"What…?"

"I…don't want you to protect me anymore…I'm just going to be a burden. I can't do anything. Amelia is always right. She says that if you keep protecting me, I can't do anything and that I'm continuously going to be useless."

"William…"

"Ever since I lost my emotions, the only I have done to both you and Brun is just causing trouble. Actually, I've been trouble ever since I was kidnapped at Celadon City."

"William…"

William pulls his knees to his chest and then hugs them."I'm sorry for being a bother…I'll go return back to the future. If I leave then Amelia would surely become stable again, right? Besides, I'm the reason she became like that anyways."

"William…"

"Back in the mines, I confronted Amelia. I told her I'll be the one getting my own Crystal back. I didn't want Amelia to call me useless anymore but she defeated me despite the fact that I had a type advantage over her. She told me that you only stick around me because I'm useless…she told me this even before becoming unstable. Because of what she said, I thought to myself, "If I become useful, maybe I could be acknowledged by Amelia, and maybe…you would stop being around me if I were to become 'useful'". That's why-

"ENOUGH!"

William turns to look at a furious Landon.

"Don't believe what that girl says. Just don't believe in every word that comes out her mouth!"

"But-

"LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! I told you that I love you, didn't I?"

William did remember and replied that he did.

"I am not sticking around you just so that I can protect you. I won't leave you even if you become 'useful'. I'll never leave you! I'll always protect you…and…" Landon's face turns red. "I like…protecting you."

"Why…?"

"Because if I protect you, I know that you'll always be with me."

Landon felt William gently touching him.

"Cheesy lines won't win me now, you know…I can't feel the cheesiness."

"I know but you're adorable so I can't help myself."Landon embraces William. He doesn't mind the coldness of William's body as he is already used to it because he has hugged William many times after he became emotionless.

_'I have been wondering about this lately but what does it feel like to want to embrace someone? Is it warm? I can't remember the feeling. I wonder what Landon feels when he has this feeling. Even without my Emotion Crystal, can I still feel it?'_

"William…" Landon said, "Promise me that you'll never say those kinds of things again. Don't delve into what Amelia says. She's just twisting your mind to believe that you are useless. I don't believe you are useless. You are useful…to me."

"How…?"

Landon smiles."Just by being here with me."

With that, his embrace on the brunet became tighter. William just sat there as he had no sense of emotion to reciprocate the hug letting the blond hug him.

_'It's been one long year since I lost my emotions. I can't remember what it's like to cry now. I know what it is like but, times like this, I should be crying but I cannot seem to cry no matter what. Maybe I'll understand this feeling once I get my emotions back…but for now…maybe I'll make Landon happy by doing this…'_

William moves his arms so that they wrap around Landon's back. He is gesturing an embrace. This made Landon really happy as he felt his arms wrap around him. Landon just gave William a bright smile.

_'__Don't think of those thoughts anymore. I'll always be with you. I promise that I'll get your emotions back no matter what even if it costs me my life. So please…be with me…forever.'_

* * *

><p>Amelia, with her dress finally washed, walks out of Oreburgh City. She hated how her plans were foiled. How she hated it so.<p>

"Stupid William…" she murmured, "Always keeping Landon to himself. Can't he see that he and I are meant to be?"

"Nope." said a voice behind her.

Amelia turns around and looks at a teenage boy with shoulder length red hair tied with a bandana around his hair. He wore a white shirt with black stripes and turquoise color pants with black boots. His eyes were his most noticeable features as they are light gray, almost bordering towards white. He was holding a chocolate bar as well as he was munching on it.

"I don't think you and Landon are meant to be."

"Well, well, if it isn't Shiro, one of the three Executives of the Aura Hunters?" Amelia said tauntingly, "What brings you here?"

"Ilacia told me you would be here so I came to say hi."

"No need for me to say hi to someone as irritating as you."She looks at Shiro who flippantly acts hurt and joking puts his hands over his chest.

"Ow, that hurts! Amelia is such a meanie!"

"I'm only mean because you're irritating."Shiro chuckles as he wraps the chocolate bar and puts it away in his pocket."So I see you failed to get Roark to tell where Riley's location is."

"That man doesn't know."

"I see…got too fed up with him because William resembles him in a way?"

Amelia scoffs, "Don't mention his name in front of me. It's irritating."

"Still hating on that cutie, I see."

"If you like him so much, why don't you take him? If you do, then I can have Landon all to myself."

"Aren't you a selfish little missy? I told you, I am only loyal to Ilacia despite my tendencies to flirt with people with dark hair. William belongs to Landon and that's how I am going to intend to make it."

"You know, for someone on my side, you're really antagonistic towards me, aren't you?"

Shiro just smiled."Well, you _are _a brat that gets upset when things aren't her way so yeah, I am antagonistic towards you. Besides, I'm here for my own motives. Who knows? I might even turn against you one day."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"However, that depends on Ilacia. Whatever Ilacia does or tells me, I'll do it with her and for her."

"Pathetic. You're too attached to her."

Shiro just chuckles."My, aren't you a hypocrite? You're like that towards Landon. You're too attached to him even though you two aren't meant to be."

Amelia takes out a Pokeball and glares at the bandana boy.

"Don't go there. Those are lies. Landon and I are meant to be."

"Haven't you ever stopped to think that there might be someone else that you are meant to be with?"

"No. It's only Landon. No one else. Not even Brun." With that, she puts the Pokeball back into her bag and then turns around."I'll be going to Eterna City. I'm going there to aid Ilacia."

"Can I come?"

"Do whatever you want."

She starts to walk with the red haired boy behind her, happily munching on his chocolate.

* * *

><p>Roark opens his eyes as he heard the doorbell ring. He goes up to the door and opens it to greet the person behind it. He notices that his guest was a young boy around eleven with a scowl on his face.<p>

"And you are…?"

"My name is Paul. I'll be challenging you tomorrow at the Gym but there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it…?"Paul took a deep breath."That girl you met, Amelia, might be more dangerous than you think so please, contact the other Gym Leaders to let them know of the Aura Hunters' inhabiting Sinnoh."

Roark remembers the events from a few days ago where he got kidnapped and he met that girl who interrogated him about his friend Riley.

"Will do."

"Then…" Paul bows down, "Have a good day."

With that, he leaves and Roark closes the door to continue with his recovery.

* * *

><p>"Satoshi!" yelled Landon, "Since the Gym battle is tomorrow, let's go train together!"<p>

"Train…?" questions a confused Satoshi, "What is that?"

"I'll tell you along the way! Come on!"

Landon grabs Satoshi by the arm and drags him outside to the Pokemon Center's battle field for their training. Dawn giggled at the two boys antics as she follows them outside with William and Brock following just watched them train for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this chapter ends here. THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG! WHY? Well, here's introducing a new character, Shiro. He's an ambiguous bad guy who is obsessed with chocolate, Ilacia and dark haired people. Just so you know, Ilacia will be introduced when Amelia gets to Eterna chapter is the Gym Match where Paul and Satoshi battles against Roark!**


	19. Oreburgh City V: Paul Vs Roark

Chapter 18: Oreburgh City V: Paul Vs. Roark

**POKEDEX ENTRIES BELONG TO BULBAPEDIA**

* * *

><p><strong>-THE NEXT DAY-<strong>

Satoshi exits the Pokemon Center with excitement. Today is the day that the Gym reopens so that means that Roark is available for a challenge.

"You seem excited." Landon said as he exited the Pokemon Center as well. The others followed.

"Actually, I'm anxious." Satoshi said with a smile.

Landon was puzzled."Wow, you're good at covering your anxiety."

"I always had to maintain a pokerface back in my era so I'm good at hiding my emotions."

"I see…"

Then the five went to the Gym. As they went inside, they were told that Roark already has a challenger.

"What…? Who is it, I wonder…" Satoshi said curiously.

"It must be Paul, I bet." Dawn said. "He is in this city as well."

"Yeah, I bet so as well."Brock said.

One of the workers at the Gym escorted them to where the battlefield was. When they got there, they saw Paul and Roark about to face off.

"Paul!" Satoshi yelled out.

The boy turned around and was surprised to see the aura guardian despite knowing that he would come. "You're here quite early."

"I wanted to challenge Roark but you beat me to it."

"We can watch and then challenge him afterwards." Brock said as the five went to the benches and sat there.

The referee finally lets the battle begin and that's when Paul and Roark sent out their Pokemon. This match is a three-on-three with only the challenger being allowed to make substitutions. Roark sent out a large boulder-like Pokemon with arms and eyes. Dawn never saw that kind of Pokemon before so she decides to scan it.

**-****Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers.**

Paul sends out an Azumarill.

"I have an Azumarill as well!" Landon said.

Paul just ignored the blonde, making the latter irritated. The battle started. Paul commands his Azumarill to use Water Gun. Before hitting the rock Pokemon, Roark told it to counter it with Hidden Power. The attack deflected the Water Gun and it hit Azumarill, knocking it to the ground.

"Use Rollout!" commanded Roark as the rock Pokemon started to roll towards Azumarill.

Paul told the Aqua Rabbit to dodge it but the Rock Pokemon managed to land a hit on the Aqua Rabbit and it send the water pokemon flying. Somehow, the rollout managed to hit Azumarill again when it was in the air and then the water Pokemon fell to the ground, knocking it out in the process. Dawn and Landon were surprised on how the pokemon lost despite a type advantage. Brock told them that these kinds of things can happen.

"Azumarill is unable to battle," said the referee, "Geodude is the winner!"

Paul returned the Azumarill back into its Pokeball and then started to criticize the Pokemon. Landon got a bit irritated with the way Paul treated his Azumarill.

"Elekid, Standby!"

Paul sends out his Elekid this type. Dawn was confused on why he would go with a type disadvantage. Even Roark was quite surprised. Despite this, he let his Geodude continue on with Rollout as it is an attack that goes on continuously.

"Use Brick Break!" commanded Paul.

As the Rock Pokemon rolled towards the Elekid at full speed, Elekid jumped up and lashed its arm out and landed a successful attack to the Rock Pokemon, rendering the Pokemon unable to battle. Roark spent the next minute returning the Pokemon to its ball and complimenting Paul's Elekid's strength, Roark now sends out his next Pokemon which is a long snake-like pokemon that is mostly just rocks just stacked together to make the snake-like body. Dawn scans this Pokemon.

**-Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour****.**

Paul commands Elekid to use Brick Break but the Rock Snake Pokemon dodged quite easily. Onix swings its tail but Elekid managed to deflect it by using Protect. The protect fails, however, and it sends Elekid flying to the ground. The rock Pokemon attacks the electric Pokemon by throwing rocks to the ground. Paul was shocked.

"That's Stealth Rock!"

Roark commands Onix to attack the Elekid again. It swings its tail to attack Elekid and the attack was successful. A few seconds later, the Onix started to cringe as static appears around its body.

"That's Elekid's ability, Static." informed Brock, "Once a Pokemon physically attacks an Electric Pokemon with that ability, it is paralyzed soon after."

"That means Paul's got an advantage!" yelled Satoshi, "Go!"

Paul is trying hard to hide his blush as he tells Elekid to attack the Onix again. Roark did the same. After their attack, Paul decides to return Elekid and then sends out his Chimchar. Because of Stealth Rock, Chimchar is immediately damaged but is able to go on.

"Use Dig!"

Chimchar started to burrow into the ground and once it is out of sight, Roark tells Onix to be wary as the Chimp Pokemon could attack anywhere and anytime. The fire pokemon appeared from the ground Onix was on and this led to some damage to the Rock Pokemon. Roark commands Onix to use Double-Edge but the paralysis took over. This led to an advantage to the fire Pokemon as Paul decides to make Chimchar use Dig once again, knocking out the huge rock Pokemon. This is Paul's second win so far.

"Not bad!" Roark said, praising the challenger. "You're really strong!" He takes out his last Pokemon, "However, I am sure you won't be able to defeat my main pokemon! Go, Cranidos!"

Roark sends out a large gray colored Pokemon with small arms and a big head that is gray on the bottom, like the rest of its body and light blue on top that matches the color of its tail.

"Cranidos!" it said.

"Whoa, I've never seen that Pokemon before!" Landon said as he took out his own Pokedex. It was yellow and currently a very different model from Dawn's. Dawn wonders if that is what the Pokedex would look like in the future.

**-Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokemon. Cranidos lived in deep woods about one hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel.**

The battle starts with Chimchar using Dig again. Roark tells Cranidos to be on guard and commands it to use Headbutt despite that its opponent is nowhere to be seen. The fire Pokemon emerges from the ground and then the Head Butt Pokemon charged its cranium at its opponent, attacking successfully.

"Use Dig again!" Paul commands.

As Chimchar could do so, Roark commands Cranidos to use Zen Headbutt which sends Chimchar sliding across the ground. It got up and then the Gym Leader tells the Head Butt Pokemon to use Zen Headbutt once more. Paul tries to make the Chimp Pokemon use Dig but it couldn't.

"Zen Heabutt can cause the opponent to flinch." Brock said.

With that said, Cranidos continuously used Zen Headbutt on Chimchar, making the latter take a lot of damage. After getting a lot of hits, the fire pokemon screeched and then the fire on its tail started to grow bigger.

"Is that…?" questions Landon.

"It's Blaze." Brock said, "It powers up a Fire Pokemon when it's in critical condition."

"I know that. I've seen my Charizard use it quite often when it was a Charmeleon."

"Use Flame Wheel!" yelled Paul.

The Fire Pokemon managed to roll with flames around its body. It missed so Paul tells it to use it again. After turning into a ball of fire, it hit Cranidos. Then it dug into the ground. When Chimchar appeared, Roark told Cranidos to use Headbutt and managed to knock out the poor fire Pokemon.

"You are so weak." Paul said angrily, "I'll deal with you later."

Now Satoshi was angry a bit with Paul's attitude. Chimchar did good so he should be praising the pokemon, not criticize it! He mentally took a note on the differences between Shinji and Paul. Paul's last Pokemon is his Elekid. The electric Pokemon gets sent out and the Stealth Rock takes its effect as Elekid gets damaged.

"Cranidos, use Flamethrower!" yelled Roark.

Cranidos shot out a large beam of fire towards the electric Pokemon. Elekid successfully dodges it and manages to attack Cranidos, making Elekid's Static put into effect into the Pokemon. The paralysis immediately wears off, however.

"You see," Roark explains, "my Cranidos's ability is Mold Breaker. It cannot be harmed by moves or abilities that causes side-effects or statuses like paralysis."

Paul grits his teeth. He then commands the Elekid to attack again. Roark did too but the injury that Elekid gave Cranidos before took into effect as it winced due to pain. Elekid's Thunderpunch hit it right on the head! Cranidos then used Zen Headbutt while Elekid uses Brick Break and then a loud explosion was made as they both attacked. After the smoke cleared up, Cranidos is knocked unconscious, making Paul victorious.

"He won!" yelled Satoshi. Paul stared at the boy's smile and then turned away once again to hide the blush that was threatening to appear on his cheek.

Roark returns Cranidos into its ball and then approaches the victorious challenger.

"That was a great battle." Roark said with a smile as he handed Paul a small thing. It is the Coal Badge.

"Congratulations, Paul!" said Satoshi who then turns to Roark, "Now it's our match?"

"Yes, indeed! But first I need to heal my Pokemon. Mind if you wait until tomorrow?" Roark then remembers something, "Can I get your name?"

"Ash."

Paul turns to look at the boy._'His name is Satoshi though…is he using a fake name as Satoshi is a foreign name?' _he thought as he puts the badge in his badge case and turns around to leave.

"Paul!" yelled Satoshi, "Would you like to see my battle?"

_'__He's asking me to watch him battle against Roark!' _Paul repeated this over and over again in his head with his face finally turning red and hot.

"N-no thanks…"_'_

_Damn it! Why did I reject?'_

"Okay then…" Satoshi sounds a bit disappointed, "But if I win, let's have a battle like you promised!"

_'__Oh yeah, that promise…he still remembers it.'_

Paul seems really happy about it. With that, he leaves the Gym. After he left, the other five decided to go back to the Pokemon Center so that Roark can heal his Pokemon for his match tomorrow.

* * *

><p>-<strong>AT THE POKEMON CENTER-<strong>

Satoshi takes a good look at his three Pokemon, Turtwig, Starly and Pikachu. The training Landon did with him yesterday taught him the basics of type disadvantages. He has two Pokemon with disadvantages, Pikachu and Starly while Turtwig is the only one with an advantage. As he was thinking, his thoughts were interrupted once Paul came up to him.

"Thought of your strategy?" questioned the purple haired boy, "You can always use mine."

"No thanks." Satoshi said, "I like my way of training."

"I see…"

A little boy goes up to Paul and thanked him for his Azumarill and then ran off. Landon seemed surprised at that gesture.

"You…gave away your Azumarill?" Landon was utterly speechless.

"What of it?" remarked Paul, "That Azumarill lost in the first battle. It's useless."

Landon grits his teeth. He hates this guy's attitude. William looks at Landon.

"Landon…"

"YOU!" yelled Landon.

"What?" replied Paul.

"Battle me now!"

Satoshi, Brock and Dawn were surprised. Paul was as well but then he smirked.

"I accept. Your Charizard looks really powerful."

"Meet me at the battlefield." Landon said as he grabs William's hand and then storms off to the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Paul wins the battle with Roark! **

**Paul is getting a bit colder but still softens up towards Satoshi. Why the heck did I make him…so…tsundere…or should it be kuudere…? Next chapter is Landon vs. Paul! Now this battle will be something exciting to write about!**

**If you are curious about what Amelia looks like, check out my deviant art page: http:/ hikariteiruzu . deviantart . com (remove the spaces when you put them in the search bar. I'll post Landon and William later on.**


	20. Oreburgh City VI: Landon vs Paul

Chapter 19: Oreburgh City VI: Landon Vs. Paul

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter...I'll be sitting here crying because there is only one more episode of Mawaru Penguindrum and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 2 left. I WANT MY PENGUINTHURSDAYS AND FRIGAYS TO NEVER END! T^T**

* * *

><p>Landon and Paul finally decided to have a showdown. William and the others were at the benches being the spectators of this match. Brock is the referee.<p>

"This is a three-on-three match with no substitutions!" informed Brock, "Begin!"

"Ursaring, standby!" yelled Paul as he sent out a large brown bear like Pokemon with an intimidating scans the Ursaring and then puts her Pokedex away.

"Ursaring…a Normal Type…" William said.

"Then would he use his Drifloon?" questions Dawn, "Ghost types aren't affected by Normal Types."

"Normal types aren't affected by Ghost types either."

Landon gets out a Pokeball, "Chansey, let's go!"

Dawn and Satoshi were wondering why the heck Landon chose his Chansey.

"Chansey is a strong durable Pokemon that can withstand a lot of damage." William said.

"Oh, so that's why…"Dawn said.

"Ursaring, use Slash!"

Ursaring's claws glowed and then it starts to charge towards Chansey. Chansey took damage but she was still able to battle.

"Chansey, use Seismic Toss!"

Chansey charges towards Ursaring and then grabs the larger Pokemon and starts to throw the said pokemon onto the ground, making the Ursaring take a lot of damage. Ursaring gets up and Paul commands it to use Focus Blast. Chansey was told to dodge but she couldn't and took a lot of damage as Focus Blast is a Fighting-type move.

"I've been waiting for this…" muttered Landon as he smiles, "Chansey, use Softboiled!"

Chansey threw an egg at herself and it managed to heal herself quite a lot. She still had some damage but at least she was well enough to fight.

"Healing herself…" Paul mumbled, "Chansey will be one tough opponent. Alright then, Ursaring, Hammer Arm!"

Ursaring charged at Chansey with one arm glowing. Landon commanded Chansey to dodge it and then it used Seismic Toss once more. Ursaring dodged it and then it used Focus Blast once more. Chansey became tired and when Landon was about to use Softboiled once more, Paul interrupted it with another Focus Blast. This time, Chansey's Softboiled was used but the sudden Focus Blast made it even more damaged.

"Chansey, use Thunder!"

"Chansey can use Thunder?" questioned a surprised Paul and Dawn as clouds darkened and then a giant bolt of lightning came down and attacked the Ursaring, rendering it unconscious.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, Chansey is the winner!"

Landon notices how tired his Chansey is. He decided to use Softboiled again once Paul sends out his next Pokemon.

"Chimchar, standby!"

"What?" yelled both Satoshi and Dawn. They were indeed surprised. Chimchar seemed weak compared to a Pokemon as durable as Chansey.

"What in the name of…?" Landon was shocked as well.

"Chimchar, Dig!"

Chimchar dug into the ground, disappearing out of sight.

"Chansey, Softboiled!"

Chansey was going to use the move again but Chimchar popped out from underneath Chansey and managed to defeat the said Pokemon somehow.

"Chansey is unable to battle, Chimchar is the winner!"

"This makes no sense at all!" Landon yelled as he returned his Chansey back into her poke ball. He grits his teeth and then sends out his next Pokemon.

"Azumarill!"

Paul remembers his own Azumarill. He wonders if Landon's Azumarill is stronger than his own. He decides to switch his Chimchar and sends out his Elekid.

"Changing to get the advantage, eh?" Landon said, "Oh well, I don't really mind though. Azumarill, use Rollout!"

Azumarill starts rolling and attacks Elekid with its body. Elekid slid across the ground and then manages to get up. Paul is quite surprised to know that his Azumarill knows that move. His Azumarill did not know Rollout._'_

_What a formidable opponent…' _thought Paul, "Elekid, use Thunderpunch!"

A powerful charge of electricity was powering the Elekid's arm and eventually it charged at Azumarill, leading to heavy damage but it was still able to go on. It used Rollout again on the Elekid and then Paul commands it to use Thunder. The powerful electric attack manages to knock out Azumarill.

"Azumarill is unable to battle," informed Brock, "Elekid is the winner."

_'__Those Electric-type attacks sure are powerful. His Elekid is quite powerful than most Elekid I have seen in my era.' _ thought Landon, _'My last Pokemon…hm…Charizard is weak to Electric as well as Drifloon. Oh wait, Sandslash is the perfect choice! He's a ground-type so he is unaffected by Electric types like Elekid.' _He reaches out but his eyes perks with shock._'My Sandslash…it's not with me? _**(1) **_Strange, I knew he was with me.' _He realizes where he left his Sandslash, _'I must have dropped his Pokeball when I was going to enter the Time Machine. Brun probably has Sandslash with him.'_

He sighs. _'I'll settle with Nidorino then…'_

He sends out his Nidorino. Paul is a bit disappointed as he wanted to battle with the Charizard. He sort of knew that since he himself took out his Elekid, Landon wouldn't send out his Charizard due to type disadvantage.

"Nidorino, use Dig!"

Nidorino dug into the ground. When he was out of sight, Paul decided to let Elekid use Protect. Landon, who was unexpecting that, cursed under his breath. When Nidorino came out from underneath, it's attack was futile due to the Protect.

"Nidorino, use Poison Sting!"

Nidorino charged at the Elekid with his horn jabbing the Electric Pokemon in the process. Landon cursed under his breath about the fact that the Elekid did not get poisoned.

"Thunder!"

The attack missed and then Nidorino manages to knock out Elekid with Double Kick but its Static ability rendered him paralyzed. Paul sends out his Chimchar, his last Pokemon. Chimchar uses Dig. Landon counters the Dig by making Nidorino use Dig as well. Chimchar came out first but the attack was useless and then Nidorino came out and then the attack was successful. The fire pokemon took a lot of damage but it was still able to go on. Paul commands it to use Flame Wheel. After unleashing a veil of powerful fire, it attacks Nidorino and receives major damage.

"Nidorino, use Poison Sting!"

"Dig!"

Chimchar burrowed into the ground, making the Poison Sting useless.

"Use Dig-

Chimchar came out underneath Nidorino. Since Dig is a Ground-type attack and Nidorino is a Poison type, it is super effective and the Poison Pokemon is knocked out, making Paul victorious.

"Damn, I lost…" mumbled Landon, "Oh well, it was a good battle."

Paul returns his Chimchar and then approaches Landon."Your battles are good but use better Pokemon next time." he said.

Landon replies with a scoff, "I'll never change my team."

"Suit yourself." Paul then turns to Satoshi, "Good luck in your battle. Remember our promise. If you beat Roark, I'll battle you and I'll answer your questions as well."

"Alright." Satoshi said, "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Okay."

"Please watch my battle tomorrow, though."

Paul wanted to refuse but when he answered, he responds with an 'okay'.

_'I want to slap myself.'_

Satoshi smiles and it makes Paul try really hard not to make his face turn red.

"I-if you'll excuse me, I need to go heal my Pokemon."

Luckily, the stutter was unnoticeable as he ran off to the Pokemon Center.

"Oh yeah, I need to heal my Pokemon as well!" Landon said, "After I do that, I'll help you train again, Satoshi!"

"Okay!"

With that, Landon runs to the Pokemon Center as well.

* * *

><p>Paul is glaring at the older boy who is standing next to him. He didn't want to see him right now.<p>

"Why so glum?" questions Landon.

"I don't know. Leave me alone."

"I'll leave you alone if you stop staring at me like that."

Paul looks away. He knows that there is something strange about this boy and the brunet that is with him. He just doesn't want to ask as it might get complicated.

"So…um…" Landon spoke up, probably tired of the pregnant silence, "You were at the mines with William."

"Yeah, so?"

"Thanks."

Paul turns to look at him without his glaring face this time.

"You irritate me but I'm glad you looked after William when he was in the mines. If you weren't there, I don't know what would've happened to William."

Paul decided to ask him as it feels like the right time.

"Who are you two anyways? You don't seem like foreigners to me."

"Hm, you caught on? I guess it's due to the way I talk…and William's cryptic personality."

"Spill it."

"We're from the future, ten years to be precise. In this era, I'll be around three years old but since I came to this time, the three-year-old me doesn't exist now. Same goes for William."

Paul seems surprised but refused to show it."The future...? Why are you here?"

"To stop Amelia and the Aura Hunters, of course."

"Why…?"

"Amelia stole William's Emotion Crystal and the Aura Hunters are my sworn enemies."

"I see…"

"Yeah and-

Landon gasps and then clutches his head in pain.

"Hey, you alright?" questioned Paul.

"I'm fine…just a frequent headache. It's been frequent ever since I came to this era."

Paul just stood there with no words to say. Nurse Joy is finished with healing Paul and Landon's Pokemon. After the two got them back, Paul decides to go to his own stuff and leaves. Landon just looks on and says "He still pisses me off…I don't know why" as he leaves.

* * *

><p>Satoshi clutches his forehead as it was in pain. Dawn was worried.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm good." Satoshi gave a bright smile, reassuring Dawn that he is okay.

"Alright then…"

Brock notices William clenching his forehead as well."Are you okay, William?"

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"If there is, don't hesitant and tell me, okay?"

"Yes."

Landon comes back full of energy as he decides to train with Satoshi once again for his battle tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>-MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE DISTANT FUTURE-<strong>

"How is the Time Machine coming along?" questions a female scientist.

"Halfway done." replies a young man around seventeen. He has messy brown hair with brown eyes accompanied with thin rimmed glasses. He dons a lab coat over his tan colored shirt and navy blue pants.

"Maddie, will you bring me the wrench?"

"Yes, sir."

She exits the room. The guy sits down on the ground, probably taking a break. He takes out a Pokeball.

"Sandslash, we're halfway done. Just halfway more and you'll get to see your Trainer again."

The female scientist, Maddie, comes back with the wrench and the whole tool box and then the guy goes back to working on the time machine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends this chapter. **

**I made Landon lose on purpose…kekeke. I'm evil. He lost but it's not the last time he will battle Paul as there will be quite more battles with him later on. Paul will also battle Satoshi/Ash and we finally get to meet another possible new character!**

**Oh and the update I made yesterday other than the new chapter was the edit of chapter 11 (if you don't count the prologue)**

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1. You probably noticed that in Chapter 11 (not including the prologue), Landon only has five Pokemon with him. He supposed to have six and I was supposed to give him six but somehow, I forgot to include his Sandslash in the chapter so I just made it into a sub-plot device for this chapter.**


	21. Oreburgh City VII: Satoshi vs Roark

Chapter 20: Oreburgh City VII: Satoshi Vs. Roark

**A/N: I am so uncreative with title names. ****Congrats to IC2014 for being the 100th reviewer of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>-THE NEXT DAY-<strong>

"So, Ash…" Roark said, "Are you ready for the battle?"

Satoshi and Roark were on the battlefield in the Gym. The others were the spectators of the battle but Paul sat far away from them. It's because he doesn't like them.

"Begin!" yelled the referee after stating the rules, which are the same as the ones from Paul's battle: three-on-three with only the challenger allowed to make substitutions.

"Go, Cranidos!"

Everyone excluding William and Roark were surprised. Brock was expecting that since Cranidos is Roark's main, he would use it for last but that's not the case.

"This overturns the training we did!" yelled a panicked Landon who grabs his hair again.

"No need to worry…" muttered Satoshi as he remembers the training he did with Landon.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_"After looking at Paul's battle, I can make some decisions on how you can battle and possibly beat Roark on your first try."_

_"How…?__"_

_"Here's how. First, he'll use Geodude. When he does, use Starly. It has a type disadvantage but make it use some Normal or Flying type attacks so that it'll at least take some damage. If Starly knocks out the Geodude or if Geodude knocks out Starly, switch with Pikachu. Make Pikachu use its Iron Tail and Quick Attack to get some damage. If that works and knocks out Geodude or the Onix, if Starly defeats Geodude."_

_"This is all complicated." mutters Satoshi, "Can't I just use Turtwig for all three Pokemon?"_

_"NO!"_

_Satoshi got startled._

_"If you use Turtwig first, then what would happen when it gets knocked out? Pikachu and Starly would get a disadvantage!"_

_"I see…"_

_"You have to use Turtwig when Roark sends out Cranidos. Get your best to battle the best, that's what I always say!"_

_"Not really…" William retorted._

_Landon got angry at William's retort as the day went on with Landon giving Satoshi pointers and helping him train._

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>"Starly, I choose you!"<p>

Now Landon became even more surprised. He's wondering why he'd start with a Pokemon with a type disadvantage.

"What's he planning…?" the blond muttered as he decided to see how the battle goes.

"Starly, use Quick Attack!"

Starly charges towards the powerful Rock-type. It hit it but did not do much damage. Roark commands Cranidos to use Headbutt and that gave major damage to Starly.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Roark's Cranidos shoots out a beam of fire towards the bird pokemon, rendering it unconscious.

"Starly is unable to battle, Cranidos is the winner!"

"So quick…" Dawn said with worry.

"That Flamethrower is really powerful." Brock said.

"Yeah…how would Satoshi beat that powerful Pokemon?" said Landon, "If it can use a Flamethrower that powerful then Turtwig won't stand a chance…"

Satoshi thinks about choosing between Pikachu and Turtwig. He goes with Pikachu.

"Use Thunderbolt!" **(1)** yelled the Aura Guardian as the Mouse Pokemon did so.

"Dodge and use Zen Headbutt!" Roark commands as Cranidos successfully dodged the electric attack. As it dodged, Pikachu counters with an Iron Tail. Despite doing a lot of damage to the rock Pokemon, it quickly got up on its feet and started to use Headbutt towards the electric Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

It was unsuccessful, however, as Pikachu jumped to the air but Cranidos followed and attacked Pikachu, making the Pokemon fall to the ground.

"Thunderbolt again!"

Pikachu tried to use his attack again but Cranidos used Zen Headbutt again, knocking him to the ground once more.

_'__I think this might be mean,' _thought Paul, _'but I already know the outcome of this battle…'_

Pikachu lets out a powerful electric attack to the air, signaling that he is pumped up. Pikachu dodges the Flamethrower and then uses Iron Tail on Cranidos's head. Despite the major damage, the Rock Pokemon is still able to battle.

"Head Smash!" Roark commands. Cranidos is covered in blue light and starts to charge towards Pikachu.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu starts glowing yellow and charges towards the Rock Pokemon.

The two attacks cause an explosion and it makes Satoshi recall Pikachu. Turtwig is now called upon.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

The leaves were burned when Cranidos used Flamethrower again. The fire attack went for Turtwig but thanks to its speed, it dodges and then bites Cranidos's arm.

"Use Zen Headbutt!"

Cranidos's head collides with Turtwig's and the grass type is sent flying.

"Flamethrower!"

The fire attack manages to take a direct hit to Turtwig, causing it to suffer major damage. Turtwig was still able to go on.

"Razor Leaf!"

The attack is successful and Cranidos is finally knocked out. Satoshi is happy to defeat Roark's main Pokemon but he still has to defeat two more. Roark sends out his Onix.

"Razor Leaf!" Turtwig sends out flying leaves but Onix is fast enough to dodge them and knocks out Turtwig with a Double-Edge.

It's only Pikachu left now. Satoshi sends out his Pikachu. The electric pokemon is still exhausted from his battle with Onix is Rock and Ground, electric moves are useless. Pikachu's only attack that can damage the Onix is Iron Tail. He used Iron Tail over and over but the large Pokemon's Double-edge knocks it out, making Satoshi lose his first battle.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Roark is the winner!"

Satoshi gives a disappointed expression as he goes over to his injured Pikachu and hugs it.

"You did great." The Aura Guardian weakly smiles.

"Pika…pi…"

Dawn and the others went up to the defeated challenger and asks if he's alright. Paul just stood where he is.

_'__Well, this is your first battle. It's normal for you to lose as you've never had this experience before. Don't worry Satoshi, I'll still challenge you to a battle even if you beat Roark the second time.' _

Paul leaves the Gym.

* * *

><p>Satoshi sulked in the Pokemon Center. Landon, Dawn and Brock were comforting him. William is just sitting there staring at the front desk.<p>

"It's okay, Satoshi." Dawn said, "You'll get a chance to battle him again…"

"It's not that…" the aura guardian says, "I am just worried that Paul might not want to battle me since I lost."

Dawn was about to reply to his statement when Paul interrupted her.

"I never said that." Paul said, "I said that I'll battle you once you beat the Gym Leader. It doesn't matter if you lose to him once and defeat him the second time, I'll still battle you once you get the Coal Badge."

Satoshi seemed encouraged by these words and then gave the cold boy a smile. This makes Paul immediately turn around to hide his blush.

"I'm going to go leave Oreburgh City now." he said, "I'm going to train so that I can beat the Eterna City Gym."

"What about our promise…?"

"I'll battle you when we meet again. I got to go now." He leaves the Pokemon Center.

Satoshi is finally recovered from his depression and is pumped out his rematch.

"That's the spirit!" Landon says, "Danny and I will give you special training!"

"Her name's Dawn…" Brock said.

"M-me?" Dawn is surprised.

Landon nods and says "That Contest move you practiced with Buneary and Piplup yesterday looked like it could be useful to Satoshi."

"I see…" Dawn gets up with fiery determination, "Okay then, I'll help you train as well, Satoshi! No need to worry!"

Satoshi thanks Dawn and Landon as the three decide to head to the battlefield. Before going,however, Landon asks William if he could borrow the shorter boy's Swablu. Brock and William decide to go to the market to buy ingredients for Brock's recipes after the brunet lends the blonde his flying type.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, Satoshi lost…I wonder what kind of special training Landon and Dawn will give to him.**

**Oreburgh City Arc ends in two more chapters.**

**Before I go…****RUNE FACTORY: TIDES OF DESTINY**** IS SO ADDICTING! I spent the last three days playing it and not focus on this chapter. I'm a bad author…-sulks-**

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1. Just for those ignorant people (not meant for offensiveness), Rock types do take damage to Electric types but it is only a bit though...**


	22. Oreburgh City VIII: Special Training

Chapter 21: Oreburgh City VIII: Special Training

* * *

><p>"Okay, that makes it everything." Brock says as he paid for all the ingredients and carried them in a large grocery bag. "William, let's go now."<p>

No answer. William is nowhere to be found.

"William is not here…? i have to find him before Landon finds out and starts panicking again!"

He exits the market and starts searching the city for the reddish-brunet. **(1)**

* * *

><p>William is running through the city and eventually stops as he found the person who he is searching for.<p>

"You…"

"My name is Paul." Paul said as he turned around to look at William, "I've been expecting that you'd follow me just when I am almost going to leave the city."

"May we speak…?"

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Landon, Satoshi and Dawn are on the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center. Landon is the first one to help Satoshi as he sends out William's Swablu.<p>

"Isn't that William's…?" questions Dawn.

"Yeah, I needed to use her for this special training." Landon replies, "Satoshi, can you get out your Starly?"

Satoshi sends out his Starly. Starly starts to blush when he **(2)** sees the Swablu but shakes it off.

"Alright then, let me show you a useful move! Swablu, use Aerial Ace!"

Swablu starts to move quicker. The move is like Quick Attack but there were major differences as Aerial Ace focuses on flight and not bodily speed like Quick Attack. The move is successful and this made Satoshi determined.

"Starly, use Aerial Ace!" Starly does the same thing but unlike Swablu, he failed to succeed.

"Hm…This might be harder than I thought." Starly's Trainer said."Well, let's keep practicing!"

* * *

><p>William and Paul were standing near a building next to each other. They started to talk.<p>

"Your Aura is very mysterious." William said to Paul.

"You've told me this several times now." retorted Paul, "Can you tell me why it is mysterious?"

"You have the aura of someone who used aura in the past. Can you sense aura by any chance?"

"I can but it's faint. I can't sense people that well."

William turns to stare at Paul."That's a lie, isn't it?"

The purple haired boy seemed surprised.

_'He figured out that I was lying?'_

"If it's faint then how did you know that it was me behind you? Also, your Aura is way too powerful to be just 'faint'."

"So you caught on…" Paul sighs, "To tell you the truth, I am the reincarnation of Satoshi's friend in the past. Unlike most reincarnations from those of the past, I am possibly the only one born with memories of my past life. I don't like that fact so I try to hide the fact that I was Shinji, Satoshi's friend, from the past. I just want to be me."

"That's very bold."

Paul seems puzzled, "Is it?"

A pregnant pause came. Paul decides to ask William about something.

"How can you use Aura? Do the people from the future use Aura like those from the past? From my memories, I don't see your face in the past so you are obviously not descended among those from the past."

William shook his head, "I'm a special case."

"How so?"

"I don't want to say…"

Paul stares at the cryptic boy. He is definitely curious on what he means by "special case" but he decides to not delve into it. He's not a nosy person.

_'Maybe he'll tell me next time?'_

"William, there you are!" Brock said. He was catching his breath from running too fast, "Where have you been? I've been searching all over for you!"

"I'm sorry, Brock." William turns to Paul, "Well, I guess this is good-bye for now."

The two leaves while Paul just stands where he is.

"Special case…" Paul mutters, "Maybe it's got to do with those Aura Hunters perhaps? Whatever it is, I would sure like to know."

He finally leaves the city.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Satoshi!" Landon says, "Now try it once more!"<p>

Satoshi nods and then commands Starly to use Aerial Ace. It's been hours since the two had practiced the move. The aura guardian wants to master it perfectly. Starly manages a perfect Aerial Ace.

"We did it!"

Starly became overjoyed. Suddenly, he starts to glow.

"What's going on?" questions Dawn, "Why is Starly glowing?"

"It's…evolution time." Satoshi mumurs, "Starly is evolving."

He knows this as Pokemon in his time period, Pokemon do evolve as well. In his time, the Starly he befriended evolved into a proud Staravia. His Starly in this era evolves into a Staravia as well.

"It evolved into a Staravia!"

Dawn scans the Pokemon and then puts her Pokedex away. Landon congratulates Satoshi and then turns to Dawn, "It's your turn!" he says. The blue haired girl nods and then shows Satoshi her new Contest move which involves spinning while in the air. She tells him that it can be great for dodging. Satoshi gets out his three Pokemon and then start to practice the move.

* * *

><p>"William, you shouldn't run off like that." Brock said, "Who knows what could happen. What if you were taken by the Aura Hunters? Landon would freak out."<p>

"Sorry."

"Just don't do it again, alright? I won't tell Landon what happened."

William nods. They were in front of the Pokemon Center. Brock decides to use their kitchen to make some Pokemon food for the hardworking Pokemon and their trainers.

"Greetings, Brock and William!" Nurse Joy smiles.

Brock became lovestruck."NURSE JOY, MY ONE AND ONLY!" he yells out, "You get more beautiful by the day! Even prettier than a rose! Nurse Joy, I-

Brock falls to the ground as Croagunk jabs his Trainer and drags him away. William just looks on.

"If you'll excuse us," William says, "We'll be borrowing your kitchen."

"Please do." Nurse Joy walks towards the kitchen with Croagunk dragging Brock along.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's try it!" Satoshi says, "Come at me with all you've got!"<p>

Dawn nods and then starts with Buneary. Satoshi uses Pikachu for this round."Buneary, use Ice Beam!"No response. Dawn looks at her Buneary and found hertrying to flirt with Pikachu. Pikachu is just sitting there scratching his head.

"Buneary, this isn't a date." Dawn became annoyed. Buneary went back into battle mode. Her Trainer commands her to use Ice Beam. Pikachu dodges it using the spin technique and it is a success.

"Okay! That's great, Pikachu!" Pikachu gives a peace sign and then he switches Pikachu with Turtwig. Dawn uses her Piplup.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

"Piplup, dodge!"

Piplup dodges by spinning and then he goes with Peck. Turtwig dodges by spinning as well. It is successful as well. The two humans now switched Pokemon once more. It is now Staravia and Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu, Discharge!" Pachirisu's cheeks started to spark and then a powerful electric attack came out of its body. Staravia dodged but it shocked everyone else in the battlefield.

"What powerful electricity…" Landon said as he fell off the bench with his hair unkempt and burned due to the Discharge.

"Sorry, Satoshi," Dawn apologizes, "Pachirisu isn't good at controlling its electricity so it seems."

"I-it's okay." Satoshi stutters, probably due to the Discharge, "I guess we'll end things here for today. Thanks for the training! I'll beat Roark this time!"

"Go for it!" Landon says, "Danny and I will be rooting for you!"

"My name's Dawn…" Dawn said in an annoyed tone.

"Dawn, Danny, does it matter?"

"Yes it does! Where does 'Danny' even fit with 'Dawn'?"

"Bah, whatever."

Dawn and Landon start to argue. It is cut short as Brock and Landon appeared with food. They ended their training with a wonderful lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>-MEANWHILE…<strong>

A gruff man checks his mail."Bills…bills…I don't know what this is…bills…" the man stops at a certain mail, "A letter from Roark? Now that's something interesting!"

He opens it and starts reading it. After finishing it, he starts rubbing his bearded chin."Aura Hunters…? Those guys who like to experiment on people and Pokemon and hunt for anything with powerful sources of Aura…? Roark tells me that they were in Oreburgh City…and they will be anywhere else in Sinnoh with powerful aura sources. I think I should go write a letter to the other Gym Leaders. Oh and Riley as well!"

He goes into his house to write a lot of letters

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends this chapter. Now that I check the Word Count in the editing page above, this chapter is pretty short. This chapter is possibly the shortest in this whole story.**

** I wonder if Satoshi will beat Roark this time around. William's "special case" reasoning will be explained in the future. **

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1. I keep calling William a brunet but his hair is reddish brown. I'm going to label him as "reddish-brunet" now.**

**2. Ash's Starly/Staravia/Staraptor in the anime is male, just to let you know.**


	23. Oreburgh City IX: Rematch

Chapter 22: Oreburgh City IX: Rematch

* * *

><p><strong>-THE NEXT DAY-<strong>

"Are you ready to battle again, Ash?" questioned Roark, "I hope you are because I am going to be tougher than before."

"I'm ready!"

"Pika!"

Roark likes his determination. He sends out his Onix as his first Pokemon.

"So it's Onix this time…" Dawn says with a worried tone.

"Dawn…" Brock seems a bit nervous, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Brock and Landon were staring at Dawn who changed her outfit just for today. She is dressed up in a pink cheerleading outfit with baby pink pompoms. Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu had the same pompoms as well.

"Oh this…? This is because I want to cheer Satoshi on! I want him to win this time!"

She starts cheering for him along with her Pokemon.

"That's the spirit, Danny!" yells Landon as he gets up with fiery passion, "I'll help you cheer on!"

"Please don't…" William said monotonously.

Landon still did it anyhow. Satoshi smiles at the support and then sends out his Pikachu. He starts things off with a Quick Attack. Onix uses Slam but it misses as Pikachu successfully dodges using Dawn's special method. This made the girl happy as their hard work paid off. The Mouse Pokemon is on the rock Pokemon's tail with the latter trying to shake off the electric type. Pikachu kept holding on.

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glows and hits Onix, making it receive major damage.

"Use Double-Edge!"

Onix charges towards Pikachu but Pikachu dodges again and lands another successful Iron Tail on the Rock Snake Pokemon. Despite the major damage, Onix was still able to go on.

"Stealth Rock!"

Satoshi remembers when the Gym Leader used that move on Paul. It makes the Pokemon sent out when the other is returned damaged. He makes Pikachu use Thunderbolt to destroy the rocks so that Stealth Rock is unable to be used as it needs rocks to do so.

"Do you think he's going to defeat the Onix?" questions William.

"He will!" Dawn says with determination, "No need to worry!"

Onix uses Double-Edge once more but Pikachu successfully dodges once again and finally knocked the large Pokemon out with the third Iron Tail he used.

Dawn and Landon were happy.

"Two more…" Brock says as he sees Satoshi recalling Pikachu and sending out Staravia.

"Hey, your Starly evolved!" Roark pointed out, "Nice. It looks stronger now!"

"Thank you, Roark." Satoshi bows politely, a mannerism that he had taken habit to in his era, "Staravia, use Aerial Ace!"

Staravia uses his attack on Geodude, making a direct hit. Geodude took some damage but it was still able to go on.

"Geodude, use Rollout!"

Geodude curls up and starts to roll towards the bird Pokemon, landing a successful hit when it jumped while rolling. Due to having weakness towards Rock-types, Staravia took a lot of damage but he was still able to go on.

"Aerial Ace once more!"

Staravia lands another hit on Geodude and the latter uses Rollout once again on Staravia, knocking out the bird Pokemon.

"Now both sides have one Pokemon knocked out." Landon says.

"Pikachu, get out there and win!" Satoshi commands as Pikachu nods and goes towards the battlefield again. "Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu uses his speed to attack the Geodude. Now the Rock type became majorly damaged as it was still rolling. Geodude uses Rollout again as it is consecutive. Pikachu dodges and then the continuity of the move is cut short. Pikachu knocks out Geodude with one final Iron Tail.

"Go Pikachu!" Landon yells out.

Dawn's Buneary looks at Pikachu endearingly.

"Impressive, Ash." Roark says as he returns his Geodude and gets out his third and final Pokeball, "However, feast your eyes upon this!"

Roark sends out a large Pokemon with long horns and blue head and tails. Satoshi is curious about why he did not send his Cranidos.

"Ash, my Cranidos evolved into a Rampardos yesterday." Roark says, "I trained hard for this match as well!"

The Aura guardian commands Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Rampardos dodges and uses Zen Headbutt. Pikachu tries to dodge by spinning but he gets hit by the attack by doing so.

"Quick Attack!" yells Satoshi.

"Headbutt!"

The two Pokemon charged towards each other but the smaller Pokemon manages to fool the larger one by jumping away. His tail glows and then came an Iron Tail but Rampardos knocks the electric type by using Zen Headbutt. Now both Gym Leader and challenger only have one Pokemon left.

"Turtwig, I choose you!"

Turtwig appears, determined to defeat Rampardos. Dawn cheers Satoshi on.

"Rampardos, use Headbutt!" Rampardos charges towards the grass-type. The grass Pokemon rolls over quickly, dodging the attack. Rampardos's tail aims for Turtwig but the grass-type bites it and throws the larger pokemon.

"Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig throws its leaves. Rampardos deflects by using its Flamethrower. The grass-type uses Razor Leaf again but it missed and got hit by Rampardos's Head Smash.

"Use Synthesis!" Turtwig winces at first but became eased as the sprout on its head absorbs the sunlight, healing the grass-type. After recovering, Turtwig was ready to fight again. Rampardos did not attack as Head Smash caused it to recoil. After it finished recoiling, Rampardos uses Flamethrower once more, attacking Turtwig directly. Satoshi commands Turtwig to use Synthesis once more but was interrupted as the Rock type used its fire type attack again. Fortunately, Turtwig dodges.

_'Razor Leaf is futile due to the Flamethrower,' _thought Satoshi, _'Bite will render Rampardos to have the upper hand and Turtwig's other attack will lead to Rampardos using an even more powerful move. What to do…? …Hey, that's it!'_

"Turtwig, run while using Razor Leaf!"

The grass-type did what its Trainer told it to do. Rampardos's Flamethrower negates them all but then Roark realizes that it makes Turtwig camouflage itself with the burnt leaves.

"Zen Headbutt!"

Rampardos glows blue while using the move. Turtwig dodges by spinning and manages to knock it out by a powerful Razor Leaf, leading to Satoshi's first victory. The aura guardian smiles widely, "We won!" Turtwig jumps to its Trainer, biting his head in celebration.

"He won!" Dawn yells with joy, "He really won!"

"Great job, Satoshi!" Landon says.

"It's a great battle to view." William says.

"Indeed." Brock says in agreement.

Dawn stares at the joyous male and smiles at the sight.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Dawn!"

Roark smiles in defeat and returns his Rampardos.

"You did great."

He approaches the challenger."Well, you improved a lot, Ash." Roark says, "I'm very impressed. Here, take this Coal Badge!" He hands Satoshi a badge. The aura guardian is confused on what this is but did not ask questions as he could ask his companions later.

His companions congratulate him once again as they exit the Gym and decide to go to the Pokemon Center to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>-AN: Another short chapter…now this is the shortest chapter in this story overall.**

**I promise that the next chapter, the end of the Oreburgh City arc, will be longer. However, next chapter will focus on other characters and Satoshi and co. will appear towards the end.**

**Yay, Satoshi/Ash won!**


	24. Oreburgh City X: Oreburgh City Arc END

Chapter 23: Oreburgh City Arc END

* * *

><p><strong>-SOMEWHERE IN THE FUTURE-<strong>

"MADDIE!" yelled the young male scientist, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY TOOLBOX?"

Maddie, the female scientist, came into the room. Her dirty blonde hair was attached with curlers and she only put half of her makeup on.

"What toolbox?" she asks as she applies her lipstick, "The green one?"

"The red one!"

"Oh, that was yours…?"

"Just tell me where it is, for goodness sake!"

"I accidentally gave it to Marlin. I thought that it was his."

"Marlin's toolbox is the GREEN one!"

Maddie jumps up due to her shock of the younger's emphasis on the word 'green'. She sees the male scoff and then going out of the lab to find his toolbox.

"That boy didn't have his coffee, I bet…" she mutters as she runs back to the restroom to finish her hair and makeup.

* * *

><p><strong>-PRESENT ERA-<strong>

"Roselia!"

A small green plant-like Pokemon with pink and blue roses as its arms runs off. Paul puts the empty Pokeball back into his pocket. He caught the Roselia but released it as its move set did not satisfy him.

"Come on out…" Paul says, "You can't hide from me."

Paul turns around and sees the girl he saw back at the Oreburgh City mines. _'I think her name was Amelia…'_

"You're pretty strong." she said, "Want to join the Aura Hunters? We sure could use someone as powerful as you as our ally."

"Forget it." Paul scoffs as he puts his hands into his pockets and starts walking away. Amelia did not like that one bit.

"Hey! Why aren't you interested?"

"People who are involved or work for an organization concerning injustice are weak. Those kinds of people are the ones I hate. People who work in evil syndicates are those who are afraid of doing things by themselves and have to rely on others to satisfy their insecurity. I do not wish or want to be that sort of person."

Amelia gives off an angry expression on her face. "You remind me of Landon when you say shit like that."

"And here I thought you liked him."

"I do. I just don't like his constant rejection of me. He would reject me and say those kinds of words to me. It's mean and it hurts my feelings."

"Whatever…" Paul stops and turns around to look at the older girl, "Why are you even asking me to join your band of hooligans?"

Amelia smiles, "Your aura is very powerful. We Aura Hunters are in search of anything or anybody with powerful Aura."

"You've wasted your time. I'll never join you guys and that's final."

Paul starts walking again, ignoring all the protests Amelia spouts at him until he became perfectly out of sigh.

Amelia grits her teeth and stomps her foot onto the ground in frustration."Fine! Who needs him? He'll one day regret rejecting this once-in-a-lifetime offer!"

She storms off.

* * *

><p>Paul is walking towards Floraroma Town. It's just a passing by town as it is between the road north of Jubilife and near Eterna City, where he'll be getting his second badge. He starts thinking about the incident with Amelia as he walks.<p>

_'Good thing I flat out rejected her offer. I hate groups like Team Galactic and Team Rocket so Aura Hunters are no exceptions.'_

Then his thoughts shifted towards the Aura Hunters.

_'The Aura Hunters are those who opposed the Aura Guardians five-hundred years ago. I wonder why they are still here today. Organizations don't last that long. Well, at least I rejected Amelia's offer. I remember, in those memories, the terrors they casted upon innocent civilians as they destroyed everything and taken people who had powerful sources of Aura.'_

Paul starts digging into his past memories. _'I remember that Shinji and Satoshi were in their headquarters, trying to take down the leader. I wonder why it's a blur when they entered the leader's room. That memory is the only one that is blurred. I do wonder what the leader looked like…'_

He closes his eyes but nothing popped up. _'I should stop getting myself involved in looking at these memories. I hate to admit this but they are quite useful at times.'_

"I should go stock up on Pokeballs when I get to Floraroma Town." He finally stops thinking about this and focuses on what lies ahead.

* * *

><p>Roark is sitting on a table in the Pokemon Center by himself. He is thinking about all that happened in the mines. This is when he decided that he wanted to know more about the Aura Hunters so that he can warn other Gym Leaders about how dangerous they are. He wrote a letter to his father but he feels that it's not enough.<p>

"Mr. Roark…?" Roark looks up to see that William was standing in front of him. The Gym Leader invited the young boy to have a small chat with him. He saw the reddish-brunet at the Mines and thought that maybe he should be the one to talk about the Aura Hunters with.

"Come have a seat." William sits down. The Gym Leader clears this throat. "Will you tell me about the Aura Hunters?"

"The Aura Hunters…? Oh, that's right, they abducted you…"

"Yes, because of that girl back of the mines, I want to know more about the Aura Hunters so that I can warn the other Sinnoh Gym Leaders about them."

William closes his eyes and then opens them. "The Aura Hunters are an organization that has existed for over five hundred years. No one knows why and how they managed to exist that long. They will do anything to get their hands on any powerful source of Aura for their desire is to turn this world into an evil one."

"I don't have any Aura though."

"You're wrong, you do have aura. Everyone has aura. Your aura is just normal like any other normal human."

"I mean that my Aura isn't powerful."

William pauses and then continues, "I do wonder why you were abducted if your Aura wasn't powerful."

"That girl interrogated me about a friend of mine who can use Aura. He has the ability to use and sense aura ever since we were kids. She wanted to know where he was but I haven't contacted gotten contact with him for two years."

"…I'm not sure about this but I think that the Aura Hunters are also searching for anything or anyone with a connection to any powerful source of Aura."

"That's why…" Roark takes a deep breath and then exhales."Thank you. I understand a bit more about the Aura Hunters now. I should really go contact the other Gym Leaders to let them know how dangerous they are." The older male stood up."Well, good-bye." He exits the Pokemon Center.

William just sat there until Landon comes over to find him. The reddish-brunet stood up when he saw his friend.

"There you are!" he says, "I told you to at least tell me where you're going before you run off! Who did you meet anyways?"

"Roark."

Landon starts to frown. "Hey! You're not supposed to date anyone else other than me!"

"Sorry…"

The blonde boy freezes up and then turns around to hide the fact that he is blushing. William, who lacks emotion, does not understand why he turned around.

"I can't stay mad at you…you're so cute."

"I'm not a girl…"

"Still, you're cute…"

"You're weird..."

"I know." Landon turns his head to give a big smile to William. The two start to walk back to where Satoshi, Dawn and Brock are.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Dawn, she isn't in the Pokemon Center right now. She went to the market to buy something. She isn't alone though as her Piplup is accompanying her.<p>

"Brock is busy with making a cake and he told me to buy fresh fruit for the cake." she said to Piplup, "I hope these are enough."

After paying for the fruit, she starts walking back to the Pokemon Center. Along the way, she hears a conversation about a Contest being held in Floraroma Town.

"The next Gym is in Eterna City and Floraroma Town is along the way there. We should go tell Brock, Piplup!"

The penguin Pokemon nods and then the two run back to the Pokemon Center to tell her male companions of the news.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE NEXT DAY-<strong>

"Are you all ready?" Brock questions after he packed all of his stuff. "We're heading out in ten minutes."

After he puts his backpack on, he notices that only Satoshi and his Pikachu were in the lobby all prepared.

"I'm ready." Satoshi says as he puts his backpack on and fixes his hat. Pikachu climbs onto his shoulder, "I don't know about the others though."

"I'm ready as well." William said as he walks to the Pokemon Center lobby. When he got there, Satoshi and Brock asks him where Landon and Dawn were. William tells him that Dawn is fixing her hair while Landon is still brushing his teeth.

"While we wait for them, where are we going again?" asked Satoshi.

"We're going to Floaroma Town first for Dawn's Contest." Brock informs as he gets out the map, "Then we go to Eterna City through the Eterna Forest. That's where you'll get your second badge."

"Okay…" Satoshi thanked Brock. _'I wonder if I'll meet Paul along the way. We promised that we'll have a battle once I beat Oreburgh Gym. I hope I'll meet him soon.'_

Landon finally makes it to the lobby. "Alright, I'm not last!"

"You were worked up about that?" Brock questions.

Dawn finally makes it to the lobby. She apologizes for making them wait.

"Now that Dawn's here," Brock says, "Shall we get going?"

The others nodded and then they exited both the Pokemon Center and the city.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: END OF OREBURGH CITY ARC!**

**I'm sorry that I typed up a boring chapter. I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter.**

** For now, enjoy this chapter while I'll go watch my Thursday animes (Persona 4 and Mawaru Penguindrum…today's Penguindrum's last episode -screams-).**


	25. We're Not Normal People

Chapter 24: We're Not Normal People

**-Fun Fact #1: I keep getting Landon and William's names mixed up. Sometimes this fanfic might take a while to update because I keep getting their names mixed up so I have to go edit the upcoming chapters over and over just to fix their names.**

* * *

><p>The group are heading to Floaroma Town which is north of Jubilife City. This means that they have to revisit the city again just to head north. After hours of walking, the five decide to rest up in Jubilife City and head for Floraroma Town tomorrow as it is getting late.<p>

"Going from Oreburgh City to Jubilife City is such a long distance." Dawn said as she sits down on the bed in their room in the Pokemon Center.

"It is…" Brock replies.

"So we're back where we all met." Landon said, "You guys remember, right?"

Satoshi nods, "How can we forget? This is where things all started for the five of us."

Dawn nods in agreement.

"Since we came back here, why don't we go do our own things for the rest of the day?" questioned Landon, "We're going to spend the night here anyways so why don't we just have our own private time of fun?"

Dawn gets up with an excited look on her face. "I agree! We should totally do that!"

"Alright then," Brock says, "We'll all separate just for today. Don't leave the city and be back here at 9:00 sharp."

The younger ones nodded and then they all left the Pokemon Center. Brock decides to go flirt with Nurse Joy while Dawn drags Satoshi to go shopping with her. Landon and William decide to take a walk to sightsee the city once again.

* * *

><p>Landon and William were taking a stroll across the city.<p>

"It's been a while since it was just the two of us together." Landon says with his hands behind his head, "With all the things we've been caught up in after the Jubilife Contest, we haven't had alone time since the Pokemon Center after the Aura Hunters incident."

"Landon…" William says.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you…why do you like me so much?"

Landon pauses.

"That's…actually a complicated question." The blonde awkwardly chuckled.

"You're the one that spouts 'I love you' to me all the time. I don't understand why you love me so much."

Landon starts to think about why he loves William so much. This is actually the first time anyone had asked a question like this to the blonde. He starts thinking about all the reasons why he loves William but they weren't specific enough.

"I guess it's because it's you. I know that's not a legit reason but I can't really think of anything else other than that."

William does not know how he should feel towards that sentence if he had emotions.

"We've been together since we were babies so I guess it's only natural that childhood friends like us stick together."

"Normal childhood friends usually stay together as friends for a long time. If we were male and female, we could've fallen in love and gotten married but we're both guys. Childhood friends that are both male should just stay friends, Isn't that the normal way?"

Landon's expression became a serious one. "We aren't normal people, William. You should know that. You, me, Amelia and Brun-the four of us are not normal. We're all special people connected by a heavy fate that burdens our lives. The reason why we're together like this is because of that same destiny. That goes for Satoshi and the others as well. Those three are special people that got involved in this evil destiny we're bound upon."

The blonde boy stops walking. William did as well.

"Do you think that if we defeat the Aura Hunters in this era, everything will change?" William tried to sound worried but it only came out as monotonous.

"Maybe."

William looks up at the taller boy. "Have you ever stopped and wondered why we're bounded by this cursed destiny?"

"It's because we aren't normal people. It's our punishment for not being ordinary humans."

He sighs as he pulls William into another embrace.

"People are watching…" William said.

"Let them."

While hugging William, Landon notices something strange about the ground he is eyeing. The noticeable pattern on the concrete sidewalks became blurry and then he sees the floor turning gray. His head started to hurt. He eased the pain by placing it on William's shoulder.

"My head hurts."

"Are you seeing them again? Are you seeing those distortions again?"

"Sadly, yes. It's been frequent ever since we got transported to this era."

"Ever since we were little, you had the ability to look at the things normal people couldn't see."

Landon smiles weakly.

"I guess it's my punishment for not being born as a normal person." He tightens his hold on the reddish-brunet.

_'If that is Landon's punishment for not being normal then, is my current state my punishment for not being normal?'_

William just stood there engulfed by Landon's warm body. _'If I had my emotions back, what emotion would I be feeling now?'_

* * *

><p>Satoshi is staring at Dawn who is currently smiling as she is window-shopping at the clothing stores they are passing by as they were walking. He couldn't help to smile at the girl's happiness. His expression starts to change into that of a depressed one as he remembers what happened at the mines.<p>

He told Dawn that he became overwhelmed with rage during that incident in the mines that he became angry and let out his Rage Aura carelessly. It was true but it wasn't the whole truth. This is why he is sort depressed. He tried not to show it from the time he looked at Paul's match to now. Since Dawn's back is facing towards him, it'll be a good chance for him to pull off his depressed look.

_'Will I get angry again? I hope not. I don't want to remember the things I don't want to remember anymore.'_

When he saw Amelia's hands around Dawn, he became shock and was unable to move because of it. Images started to pour upon to him. Those images were the memories he did not want to remember. Because he didn't want to remember them, he pulled off a very good act on pretending to be amnesiac so that he wouldn't feel the pain he felt back then.

_'When Amelia gripped her hand against Dawn's neck…the memory of Hikari dying came back into my head after shutting it out for a very long time. Memories are permanent things, once a person remembers something, it always sticks to him or her no matter how much you shut it out.'_

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

_"HIKARI!" Satoshi yells out as he ran towards the fallen girl. Shinji was there too. Satoshi sees Hikari covered in blood with her Pokemon friends weeping over her bloody body._

_"Pikaka..." Pikachu started to leak out tears from his eyes._

_"Why…?"_

_"S…satoshi…" Hikari whispers, "Shin…ji…"_

_"Don't talk! I'll heal you right away!"_

_Shinji holds onto her as Satoshi starts to use his healing powers on her injuries._

_"Don't…do it…my injuries…are…too…severe for…you to…heal."_

_"Don't say that! I don't want you to die!"_

_"Satoshi…Shinji…there's something I want to…tell to you…both."_

_"What is it?" the two said at the same time._

_"Shinji…" The bloodied girl turns to look at Shinji, "Protect Satoshi…please keep on being with him and watch over him…smile for him in my stead…"_

_Shinji, who has unrequited feelings for Hikari, could only comply as tears started to well up. Hikari turns to Satoshi who is still healing her wounds even though she told him that it was futile to try._

_"Satoshi…" Satoshi looks at Dawn, "Keep on smiling…keep on being happy…I like it when you smile…"_

_"I'll do it! Just don't die on me!"_

_She starts coughing weakly. There was a trail of blood coming down her mouth._

_"Satoshi…" She reaches out and touches the black haired boy's cheek. "I…love you…I've always been in…love with you…"_

_Satoshi's eyes widen with shock._

_"Since when?"_

_"Since…the first time I met you…"_

_"Hikari…"_

_"And…even when I die…I'll keep on loving you…"_

_She slowly closes her eyes._

_"Satoshi…I love you…" she says with her last breath and she stops breathing. Satoshi stops his healing and starts to tear up. Shinji did as well. Pikachu could not stop crying and continued doing so along with the other Pokemon who weeped for her._

_"Hikari…why must this have to happen to you?"_

_He clenches his fists in anger._

_"Aura Hunters…first you hurt Shinji…then Sir Aaron…and now you've killed Hikari…I'll…I'll…"_

_"Satoshi, no!" yelled Shinji._

_"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

><p>Satoshi bit his lips. <em>'Is it mere coincidence that I meet Hikari's reincarnation in this era? Could it be a coincidence or maybe it's fate?'<em>

"Satoshi…?" Dawn interrupts his chain of thoughts. "What's wrong? Why are you standing there all spaced out?"

Satoshi stares at her and then looks away.

"A-are you f-finished with your shopping?"

"Yeah. Let's go back."

Dawn grabs Satoshi's wrist and starts pulling him back to the Pokemon Center before their curfew. The boy's cheeks start to heat up.

_'Why am I like this…? What is this odd feeling…?'_

He remembered having this same feeling once but he couldn't depict what it was specifically. The only thing he could think of was how warm Dawn's hand was on his wrist.

_'Her hand is so warm. It's a major difference between the two. Hikari's hands were always cold but Dawn's hands are warm. It's funny how the people I meet and their reincarnations I meet are total opposites in small details.'_

His forehead starts to hurt once again but he ignores the pain.

_'I'll promise myself that I won't get angry anymore. I don't want anymore people hurt due to my anger. And…I don't want Dawn to ever see me angry. She'll never look at me the same way if she did. I lost Hikari once…I don't want to lose her again even if she's reincarnated.'_

* * *

><p>Brock got jabbed by Croagunk once again. After he recovered, he decides to sit down on a bench in the front lobby. He reflects on what he has experienced in his travels so far. Satoshi is an aura guardian from the past and Landon and William are from the future. Dawn and he are possibly the only normal people of the five.<p>

_'With all of this going around…I wonder if I'm just the only normal person. Dawn seems normal but there's too little I know about her to deem her as such.'_

He wonders if he's just the only normal person getting mixed into this 'craziness'. He could always leave the other four but he grows too attached to them to leave them. Even if he was just the only normal person, he wants to help his new friends finish and find their goals. It's normal for him to care for the younger ones as they remind him of how he took care of his younger brothers and sisters back in Pewter City.

_'Now that I think about it…why did I come to Sinnoh?'_

He remembered that he had a dream. The dream was about a young girl with noticeable golden eyes telling him to go to Sinnoh.

"I remember what she said… "Go to the Sinnoh region. Your destiny awaits there."

He takes out his Bonsly as it was feeding time. As he fed his Bonsly Oran Berry juice, he thought about the dream once more.

"I've never met that girl before…I wonder why she told me to go to Sinnoh…and I wonder why I came here because of her…"

Then he thought about his friends.

"Maybe she told me to come here to meet these people…?"

He stares at his Bonsly who is now asleep. The teenager just smiles at the peaceful sight.

_'If I go to sleep…will I meet her again?'_

His thoughts were interrupted once his friends came back right on time. The thoughts that were troubling him soon disappeared once he greeted his friends back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now we know what memories Satoshi remembered when he got into 'Rage Aura' mode.**

** Back in the chapter "Paul", Paul mentioned that Hikari has unrequited feelings for Satoshi and that she still loved him even when the latter had a girlfriend. Just to let you know, Hikari is NOT Satoshi's girlfriend. They have a special bond which will be explained in later chapters.**

**The Floraroma Town arc will start after three chapters of the break period between Oreburgh and Floraroma. Next two chapters will focus on other characters other than Satoshi and co. I'm planning that next chapter will focus on Paul and the chapter after that will be focused on Amelia and the Aura Hunters**


	26. The Town of Flowers

Chapter 25: The Town of Flowers

**A/N: Paul-centered chapter and another flashback in this chapter as well...are these constant flashbacks annoying? I mean, they are significant to the story but I wonder if I should not put one flashback in like every two chapters or so.**

**-Fun fact #2: The concept of this story was also based off of a dream I had when I was younger. The dream was about Ash, Dawn, and other people using Aura and doing other stuff I can't remember. (I had the dream all the way back in middle school. I remember it because I wrote it down in my diary) My original characters were not present. I just added them into this story because I wanted the people from the future era to be original characters.**

* * *

><p>Paul finally made it to Floaroma Town. He decides to stock up on some Pokeball. Before he did so, he goes to the video phone. After he dialed the number, a young man appeared on the screen. He bore a resemblance to Paul but had darker hair tied into a ponytail. His face is like Paul's but unlike the boy's constant glares and scowls, the young man had a gentle face, indicating that he is gentle and friendly.<p>

"Reggie," Paul says, "Would you send me my Murkrow and Sneasel?"

"Do you have any Pokemon you want sent to me?" asked the older male, wondering if the younger had six Pokemon in hand already.

Paul takes out two Pokeballs and puts them in a machine next to the phone. The machine did a quick exchange of the two balls for the ones that Reggie has.

"Thanks." Paul's gratitude towards Reggie was very cold. The older male just smiled and then the younger male disconnected the call.

He looks around the town when he exited the Pokemon Center. Floaroma Town is famous for their flowers. He's not fond of flowers but he does think they are pretty.

"Come to think of it…Shinji first met Satoshi in a garden full of flowers…"

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

_Because Shinji's aunt and uncle were the Royal family's doctors, Shinji and his brother, Reiji, were allowed to enter and exit the castle whenever they wanted to. Reiji usually spends his days running errands for their aunt and uncle. Shinji, who got bored of being home alone all the time, decided to enter the castle for the first time._

_He was amazed by how big the front of the castle looked like. Because of how big it was, he felt sort of intimidated to enter through the front. He took a deep breath and then the intimidation went away as he walks towards the front gate. The guards stopped him but the boy told him about who he is and his connections. The guards apologized to the young boy and then they let him through._

_The area inside the gate was presumably the garden area as there were a lot of flowers. As he was walking, admiring the view of the grand garden, he suddenly fell to the ground._

_"Ow…" He turns around to see the source of his tripping and found that it was a boy sleeping in the middle of the path. He has black messy hair and tan skin and was dressed in mostly rags. 'Why's there a boy here sleeping in the middle of the path?'_

_He approaches him to wake him up. "Hey, kid, wake up!"_

_The boy stirs and then wakes up. He notices Shinji which makes his eyes widen with shock. Getting up, he ran off._

_"Weird…" Shinji mutters as he continues his tour around the garden. He stops and turns around where the boy ran off from. "I do wonder why he was sleeping on the ground. Is he a part of the Royal family? But his clothes and appearance don't make it seem like that."_

_He shrugged and started to walk again. After staying in the garden for a while, he decides to go home._

_The next day, Shinji decides to go to the garden again. Walking down the same path he did yesterday, he stopped when he saw the boy once again._

_'He's here…' He thought as he looked at his face. The boy wasn't wearing rags this time but was wearing clean clothes. His hair is still messy though._

_"Hey, wake up…" Shinji said as he shook the boy. He felt intrigued by this strange boy in the garden. He shook him but nothing happened as he stayed asleep. He shook him harder but still no response._

_'Maybe I should trip over him again? That woke him up yesterday…'_

_He walks back a few feet and starts to walk towards the boy. He tripped over him and the boy woke up. The boy stares at Shinji and notices that he was the same boy who tripped over him yesterday._

_"Sorry for tripping over you again." Shinji said. 'Though it wasn't intentional.' he said in his mind._

_"No, I should apologize for your tripping on me all the time. I must get in the way a lot, don't I?" the boy said in a worried tone._

_"No, it's okay."_

_Shinji noticed that the boy he tripped over has tired looking eyes. He was always frowning as well, just like Shinji himself._

_"Hey." the boy got his attention, "What's your name?"_

_"Shinji. You?"_

_"Satoshi."_

_"That's a nice name."_

_"I guess…"_

_Despite giving a nonchalant answer, he shot a bright smile to Shinji._

_"So what brings you to Touka Castle? Ordinary citizens like you shouldn't be permitted to this castle unless you are requested by the King and Queen." questioned a curious Satoshi._

_"I just moved here from Tobari Kingdom. My aunt and uncle are the Royal Family's doctors so my brother and I are allowed in these parts."_

_"Doctors…? Are your aunt and uncle, Reiko and Renji by any chance?"_

_"They are."_

_"I see…"_

_The black haired boy became silent. Shinji felt like it was his turn to ask a question._

_"So why are you sleeping in this area and not on a bed?"_

_"I like this environment. The flowers here are very pretty and the wind feels nice as well so taking a nap here always makes me feel relaxed."_

_Shinji had to agree with the wind feeling nice. He liked the cool breeze that blew in the garden. It gave the garden a very relaxing aura._

_"Do you like flowers?"_

_The purple haired boy thought he asked a weird question. "I don't hate them" was the only thing he could say. He doesn't really like them or hate them at the same time. "Aren't flowers just flowers?"_

_Satoshi stood up._

_"Flowers are pretty but they can be mysterious."_

_"How so?"_

_"Each flower has their own meaning through a language though the prettiest flower can have quite the deadliest meaning."_

_Shinji never knew that. He felt more knowledgable somehow. When he stood up, the black haired boy goes over and plucks a flower._

_"H-hey, is that alright?"_

_"Take this flower for example," Satoshi said as he ignored the question that Shinji said, "This is a Marigold. It means 'Pain and grief' but look how pretty this is."_

_He holds up a yellow-orange flower. While holding the Marigold, he runs over and plucks another flower._

_"This one," He holds up a yellow flower, "is called Birdsfoot Trefoil. Look how yellow this is. Yellow is the color of happiness yet this flower means 'Revenge'. Isn't that ominous?"_

_"I guess…" He never knew something so yellow can be so malevolent._

_"These flowers suit me…"_

_"What?" He heard Satoshi murmuring something but he couldn't tell what he said. _

_The boy could only shake his head and put the flowers in the edge of the flowerbed. "It's nothing." He stares at the sundial near the entrance of the garden, "I have to get going now. It's lunchtime for me."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Care to join me?"_

_"Can I…?"_

_"Of course, the maids here are very kind people so I'm sure they don't mind if the nephew of the royal family's doctors were to eat lunch with us."_

_"I don't know…I'm sure my brother will be worried if he finds out that I ate lunch with people I don't know."_

_"It's alright. It's only lunch! Besides, it's not like you and I are strangers now that we know each other's names so why not eat first then leave?" __Satoshi grabbed his wrist, "Come on and let's go inside together!"_

_Shinji gives in. "…Alright…" Saying that made Satoshi give out another smile._

_The boy grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside the castle was very mysterious. He learned quite a lot today and wondered if he'll be in the garden again tomorrow._

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

><p>"After that, Satoshi told Shinji the meanings of other flowers at the garden." Paul said, "It is knowledgable but it was kind of annoying in a sense where he told him all the ones that had ominous meanings."<p>

He puts his hands in his pockets, "I wondered why at first but then realized that Satoshi was depressed as a child due to his past before coming to Touka Kingdom."

He started to walk again. Before entering the store to buy more Pokeballs, he noticed the flower shop next to the store. Despite not being interested in it, there was a flower that caught his interest. It was something he had never seen before.

"This is a Gracidea Flower," the shop keeper said, "It is the flower where the Gratitude Pokemon, Shaymin, can change between its Land and Sky Formes. Because of the flowers on the Land Form's head resembles Gracideas, many people now say that Gracidea symbolizes gratitude."

"Interesting…"

He has heard of Shaymin before in a book. It is a Legendary Pokemon so it is very rare to see one. His train of thoughts left him as the shop keeper handed him a Gracidea flower.

"It's almost the season where Shaymin migrate so we planted a lot of Gracidea. Please have one."

Paul wanted to reject but he didn't want to be rude so he accepted the gift. "Thank you," he said as he left to go to the store. After stocking up on some Pokeballs, he decided that it's time to go to Eterna City so he plans to leave in the east exit of the town, where he'll go to the city to get his next badge. He wanted Pokeballs so that he can get some training done with his Chimchar and catch some powerful Pokemon if there were any that piqued his interest.

_'I wonder if I'll meet Satoshi sometime soon.' _Paul thought. _'He and I still need to have our battle. I wonder if he has his badge already…'_

After thinking that, he finally leaves Floraroma Town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas! Have a great Christmas and don't do bad things!**

…**It's only the second fun fact I did but do you guys like reading these facts? I thought that it might help some of you understand where I came up with this story and share the funny things that happened to me while I typed this story.**

**Next chapter is Amelia and the Aura Hunters-centered. You might know some more information about the Aura Hunters and about Amelia and Shiro. (the chocolate munching teenaged boy that appeared in the chapter "Oreburgh City IV: Recovery" and the one that Amelia called irritating) After the next chapter, we'll be starting the Floraroma Town Arc.**


	27. Amelia

Chapter 26: Amelia

**-Fun Fact #3: Amelia's original name was Lillia. I wanted her to have a revolving theme around the Lily flowers but when I planned her out, I thought that 'rain' suited her better so I changed 'Lillia' to 'Amelia'. 'Ame' means 'rain' in Japanese thus why her name is AMElia. The 'Lia' part of her name is a variant of 'Leah' and it means 'delicate' or 'weary', according to popular false etymologies. 'Amelia' as a full name is of German origin meaning 'strong worker' which is another symbolism for Amelia as she is a dedicated member of the Aura Hunters.**

**Some of Amelia's past is revealed in this chapter and how she became the way she is now is also partially explained.**

* * *

><p>Amelia makes it to Floraroma Town. She's only going to this town as a rest stop before going to Eterna City where she will have a rendezvous will with her fellow Aura Hunters. She liked how quiet and peaceful this town is. It reminded her of Violet City.<p>

"Very peaceful."

She stops by the nearby Pokemon Center. She sits down on one of the benches and starts to play with her Poketch. She fidgets with the Aura application. Once she pressed a button the whole town got scanned to see if there were any traces of Aura. There was none. She sighs. "I wonder how Landon's doing…"

She loves Landon. The blonde boy was possibly her sole reason for staying with her companions. She betrayed them when they broke up. She betrayed them by handing William over to the Aura Hunters and revealing the truth about him and Landon.

"I spilled the beans back then…" Amelia said, "Because of that, he'll never forgive me…right…?"

She sighs.

"I wonder what would have happened if Landon and I never went to see Sabrina for fortune telling…would we still be together…? I guess not because Landon will eventually dump me for William anyways."

She gets up and exits the Pokemon Center. She stops by the flower shop and smiles at all the flowers and bouquets.

"Flowers are always pretty." She said, "They're pretty but also very mysterious. Even the prettiest flower can have quite the deadliest meaning."

A weak and sad smile was planted on her face. "Flowers remind me of the four of us. We're like flowers in terms of our appearance as normal humans but we're more to it than just being normal. We were never normal to being with."

She closes her eyes. _'I'm a strong believer of destiny…is the way I am now because of destiny? Am I destined to be like this forever?'_

She takes off her hat and fixes her hat hair. _'Then again…I've always been with the Aura Hunters since I was little. This isn't fate…this is reality, my life right now.'_

She notices a flower in the corner of the shop and gives a sad smile to it. "This is a flower I hate. Father always gives me this flower on my birthday. Hydrangea…it means heartlessness or frigidness. It's a pretty flower and I would always love it until I finally knew why he gave it to me. The meaning of it probably meant that he thinks I'm a heartless monster that killed Mother during my birth."

Amelia joined the Aura Hunters at a young age. It was because her father, the current leader, had to raise her like this since there was no other choice. Her mother died when she gave birth to her. She doesn't really celebrate her birthday because of that. Her father is kind to her but he can be mean and cold to her whenever her birthday is coming up. He would tell her "Since it is almost your birthday, let me tell you that your mother died on that same day."

Then on her birthday, he would call her names like "Killer" and "Monster Child" while still giving her a cake and wishing her a happy birthday. Before going to sleep, she would kiss her dad on the cheek and then he would say "I'll be going to your mom's grave for the rest of the night. Good night, Demon Child."

It broke her heart. This had happened for the last seven years after becoming six years old. It stopped when she became thirteen, when she went on to Kanto to start her journey.

_'I'm already crazy now. I wonder why. Is it my father's fault…? Or is my mentality fluctuating to the point that I'm slowly becoming unstable since birth?'_

Amelia never knew she could become this crazy. Her thoughts stopped when the shopkeeper handed her a pink flower. It was a flower she had never seen before.

"Please take it." the shop keeper said with a smile, "This is a Gracidea Flower. It symbolizes gratitude, just like the Gratitude Pokemon, Shaymin. It is almost the season where Shaymin migrate so we are celebrating by giving away Gracidea flowers."

Amelia took the flower. She admired how pretty it was.

_'Gratitude…something that no one had ever given me for thirteen years. The first thank-you someone had ever said to me was from Landon. That's probably why I started to fall for him. His kindness melted my ice-cold heart…even though I only travelled with them because the journey was a mission assigned to me from Father.'_

She remembers the smile that Landon gave her when he said thank you to her. How she loved that smile. After all this craziness that happened before, she could never see that smile again. He would only scowl at her.

_'Oh how it would kill just to see his smile once more…'_

That smile was the cause of her first feeling of doubt for that mission. The mission she had was to get close to William and then hand him over to the Aura Hunters. At first, when the three met, she would get close to William and talk to him so that they can have a friendly relationship but when Landon smiled at her, she started to feel doubt and started to avoid her friends.

_'That's right…when he smiled at me, that's when I knew…that if I continued my mission…I wouldn't see that smile anymore because William means a lot to Landon more than anyone-even more than me.'_

Her thoughts disappeared once she felt something on her hand.

_'Tears…? No, this won't do…' _She wiped her tears. _'I'm Amelia, the cold-hearted Vice-Executive of the Aura Hunters, a child spy. I cannot cry.'_

"Miss Shopkeeper?"

"Yes?"

"Do you do orders?"

"Yes, what would you like? A bouquet or a basket?"

"Basket please…but the order…would you give it to a boy who would probably come here? If you see a boy with blonde hair with a noticeable blue streak on his hair, please give it to him."

"Single flowers or a variety?"

Amelia looks down at the Gracidea Flower. "Can you give that boy a small basket of Gracidea Flowers? Five of the flowers would be all."

"Would you like to write a card?"

"Please."

The shopkeeper handed her a small square card. She got out a pen and then started to write something and closed and gave the card to the shopkeeper.

"Alright then! Please have a nice day! Thank you for ordering!"

Amelia bows and then leaves the flower shop. She notices the flyer for a Pokemon Contest. She wanted to participate but with her job now, she'll have to decline her desire to was something that caught her eye. It was a flower but it wasn't a Hydrangea.

"This…is a Marigold, is it not?"

She leans over and declares that it is. "Marigolds are pretty but their meaning is pain and grief." Then she remembers the faces that her friends made once she betrayed them. The one that made the most painful face wasn't Landon. It was Brun, the oldest of the four.

"Even to this day…I still don't understand why your face gave the most painful expression…"

She stepped on the Marigold and started to walk towards the east exit of the town. She puts her hat back on.

"None of that matters now…the only thing important is completing the mission." Amelia plants a twisted smile on her face, "Aura…Aura is the only important thing now…"

She exits the town, trying to hold back a psychotic laughter.

* * *

><p>There were two people near the exit, watching the white-clad girl from afar. The two seemed to have just gotten to the exit.<p>

"Amelia is at it again…" Shiro said as he nibbled on his chocolate. "Poor girl…"

"She is still clouded in an aura of doubt." said a girl with dark blue hair that was attached with a pink feather barrette. "I have watched her from afar when she was in the flower shop. She is still hard to understand due to her solid body language."

"Is she still not over Landon?"

"Who knows…but I wonder when she will realize that her soulmate is another person? When will she realize that her soulmate is that lab coat wearing boy?"

"Maybe she'll never realize it."

"The only way to cure her is if that boy comes to this era and confesses his feelings for her. It'll be hard and risky though."

"Why's that?"

"It's hard because of Amelia's lingering feelings for Landon. It'll be risky because if that boy were to come to this era…the many paradoxes that is already in this time will make this era more distorted."

Shiro ate another piece of chocolate again. "So her soulmate is the only who can stop her but if he were to come to this era, this era will start to distort?"

"It's already distorting…and if Brun were to come, the distortion will only make it worse."

"Hm…" Shiro wraps the remaining chocolate into the wrapper and puts it in his pocket. "Ilacia…you making this quite confusing but I get where you're going at."

The dark haired girl, Ilacia, did not say anything. Shiro reached a hand out to her, "Let's go to Eterna City. We have a rendezvous with the Miss there."

Ilacia took the hand. They exited the city holding their hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere in the future-<strong>

"Achoo!"

"Brun!" Maddie ran over to him with a box of tissues in her hands, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright…I guess someone is just talking about me right now."

Brun blows his nose and then continues working on the machine he is building. Maddie took this chance to talk to him, "How's your progress on the Time Machine?"

"Almost finished. It'll be finished in two more days. When it's finished, I'll finally get to see my friends and Amelia again." He blushed when he said the girl's name.

"I see…well, I'll be making dinner."

"Okay!"

Maddie leaves and Brun continues to work on the Time Machine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a boring chapter but this shows that Amelia is not as deranged as you thought. Her reasons for liking Landon is explained.**

**Sometime next year, I'll be posting the side story that involves Amelia, Landon, William and Brun in their journey one year before they come to this era.**

**Next chapter is the start of Floraroma Town Arc. This is where a lot of Pearlshipping moments come in…and the only thing I'll not be looking forward to will be all in this arc**


	28. Floraroma Town I: Wavering Feelings

Chapter 27: Floraroma Town I: Wavering Feelings

**-Fun Fact #4: I was originally going to name Landon "Riku" but I thought that Landon would be more suited to him as I grew quite fond of the name since it has "Land" in it. I chose "land" as a theme for Landon as "his heart is as wide as land" meaning that he has a big heart. Landon as a normal boy's name means "Long Hill" and it is of Old English descent.**

**A/N: This is the start of the Floraroma Town Arc. Since Floraroma Town is quite small and there's nothing to do there (except for the Contest in the anime), this arc is only going to span four or five chapters.**

* * *

><p>The gang finally made it to Floraroma Town. Dawn compliments on how beautiful the town is due to all of the colorful flowers.<p>

"I've never seen a town with so many flowers…" Landon said.

"I'm gonna go register for the Contest!" Dawn said as she spotted the Contest Hall. "Let's go, guys!" She enters the Contest Hall and registers. After getting confirmed and approved for entering, she decides to practice for the Contest that is held in two days.

"Satoshi," Dawn called for the boy, "Can you train with me using your Pikachu?"

"Sure…" The boy got curious, "Why?"

"It's because of Pachirisu. I want to use Pachirisu for the Appeal Round but with the way it used Discharge last time…I want Pachirisu to learn how to control its electricity."

Satoshi nods in agreement. "Okay, I'll help you, Dawn!"

Dawn became happy and smiles at the aura guardian.. "Oh, thank you!" Satoshi starts to blush and looks away. Landon noticed this and started to smile. _'Looks like he's got a crush on her now. How cute.'_

Brock notices this as well and he also gave a smile. Dawn just kept smiling and then sees Satoshi blushing. She tilts her head on why he's turning red. "Are you sick?" She asked as she places a hand on his forehead. The blushing boy immediately removes the hand from his forehead before he turns redder than his hat.

_'Why do I feel strange?'_

"S-shall we get started?" Satoshi asked. He's still a bit flustered.

"Sure…"

Dawn sends out her Pachirisu.

"Okay, Pachirisu, let's start training hard!"

The EleSquirrel Pokemon nods but when its stomach started to grumble, it sat down and did not move.

"What's wrong, Pachirisu?" questioned Dawn.

"Chi-pachi…" Pachirisu sighs. Dawn does not know why her Pokemon is not moving around.

"Pachirisu! Get up!"

"Maybe it's hungry?" Landon said. This was Brock's cue to give it some Pokemon food. Pachirisu sniffs and then looks away.

"That's strange…Pachirisu loves your Pokemon food. It was eating it a lot this morning."

"Hm…I wonder what's wrong with it…" Brock questions.

Pikachu goes over to Pachirisu and starts talking to it. After they talked, Pikachu goes over to his Trainer and pulls his pant leg. Satoshi knew what this signal is as he sits down and places a hand on Pikachu's head. Landon and Brock asked what Satoshi is doing and Dawn replied that he is able to read Pikachu's mind as the ability to read minds is also another ability Aura Guardians are able to do.

_**Pachirisu is hungry. It wants Poffins.**_

"Pachirisu is hungry." Satoshi looks up at Dawn, "It wants Poffins."

"Poffins…?" Dawn questioned, "I don't know how to make them though…"

William flashed a flyer in front of her face.

"I found this flyer in the Contest Hall." William said, "There's a Poffin Cooking Class being held in the Pokemon Center."

Hearing the word Poffin made Pachirisu jump up and looked at Dawn with pleading eyes.

"You…want me to go to that Cooking Class…?" Pachirisu nods. The blue-haired girl sighs, "Fine…but I don't want to go alone though…"

"I'lll go with you!" Satoshi said as he got up, "I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"I would like to try making Poffins as well!" Brock said.

"I'll reject this offer…" Landon said with a awkward chuckle, "Cooking and I do not mix…"

"It's true." William said, "When Landon's sister was sick one time, he tried making porridge for her. He got all the ingredients necessary to make it. The funny part was how he cooked them. He put in too much sugar and salt. He also started to put weird things in like pumpkin and strawberries and the rice was-

Landon clasps a hand over William's mouth. The blonde chuckles awkwardly once again, "That is something you guys don't need to know!" Dawn could see the embarrassed blush on his face. "A-anyways, William and I are going to explore the town so have fun at your cooking class!" He drags William away, still having his hand over his mouth.

_'I wonder what he did with the rice…'_ Dawn thought as the three went to the Pokemon Center along with Pachirisu and Pikachu.

* * *

><p>After the two got to a safe location away from the Pokemon Center, Landon pulls his hand away from William.<p>

"Why'd you have to tell that embarrassing story!" Landon said with the embarrassed blush still on his face, "I don't want Danny to tease me!"

"I just wanted to explain why you are bad at cooking." William said. He still had the same blank face he has every day.

"It's a good thing I stopped you before you got to the part where I almost blew up the house because I cooked the rice with the frying pan."

"That was the best part though…"

"The rice cooker was broken!"

"You could've of at least let me do the cooking…"

Landon turned away, avoiding William's blank face, "Your arm was broken at that time so I didn't want to trouble you."

"Still…I can't believe you are that bad at cooking…"

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me…" William and Landon turned to see that a lady was calling for them. They went over to where the flower shop was. The shopkeeper lady stares at Landon. "…Is there something on my face?"

The lady shook her head and then gives him a basket. "Here."

"Flowers…? For me…?" Landon receives the basket. William notices a card dropping to the floor. While Landon is listening to what the flowers were, the reddish-brunet picks up the card and opens it. He closed the card, puts it in the basket and runs off.

"H-hey, where are you going?" asked Landon. Before he was about to chase his lover, he noticed the card on the basket falling to the ground. He picks it up and looks inside. His eyes widened as he closed the card and puts it back into the basket as he runs to where William ran off to.

* * *

><p>Dawn, Brock and Satoshi enter the Pokemon Center.<p>

"NURSE JOY!" yelled a lovestruck Brock, "LET ME LOVE YOU FOR-

Croagunk came out of his ball but Satoshi was the one to shove him to the ground as he was in the way. The lovestruck teen didn't care though as he is still dazed by Nurse Joy. Croagunk stares at Satoshi. The Aura Guardian says "Go ahead and drag him" which the Poison/Fighting Pokemon agrees and drags him far from Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, where is the Poffin Cooking Class…?"

"In the kitchen!" The nurse said with a smile. She gave them directions to where it was. As they walked, Brock recovered from the shove that Satoshi gave him. "That was quick." the black-haired boy muttered as they made it to the kitchen. They were greeted by a woman with green hair clip to the back of her hair. She greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome, are you also here to attend the Poffin Cooking Class?" she asked.

Brock fell in love again.

"Such beauty!" yelled the teenaged boy as he slides over to the woman and grabs her hand. "May I ask for your name!"

Dawn and Satoshi looked on. Dawn gave a 'not again' look while Satoshi just smiled awkwardly.

"Forsynthia…" The woman seems to feel uncomfortable.

"Forsynthia, what a beautiful name! It matches your beauty perfectly! Your-

He got jabbed by his Croagunk and then the Pokemon proceeds to drag his Trainer away.

"Please ignore him." Dawn said as she turns to Forsynthia, "Yes, we are here for the Poffin Cooking Class."

"There are stoves over there, please pick one."

Brock recovers quickly and then the three goes to three different stoves. The one Dawn is using is next to another stove what was occupied by a boy with brown hair. He looks over and his eyes widened.

"Dee-Dee, is that you?"

Dawn looks over and sees the boy. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Kenny!"

"I'm surprised you're in this town! What brings you here?"

"I'm here for the Pokemon Contest that is held two days from now."

"I see…so our Dee-Dee has finally left home!" Kenny said with a sly smile.

"STOP CALLING ME DEE-DEE!"

The interactions between Dawn and Kenny made Satoshi a bit angry as he went up to her.

"Dawn!" He yelled. He paused because he does not know what to say to her.

"Who is this?" Kenny asks.

"Oh, this is my friend, Sato-er, Ash!" Dawn said, not wanting to give Satoshi's real name to her friend. She does this because she doesn't want Satoshi to stick out due to his foreign name. "And that's Brock over there." She points to the tall teenager. "I have two more friends but they're not here right now."

Kenny eyes Satoshi and reaches his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Kenny. I'm Dawn's childhood friend."

"Hello." Satoshi and Brock both shook Kenny's hand.

The brunet boy turns to look at the blue-haired girl. "So which starter Pokemon did you pick?"

"Piplup!" Dawn said as she sends out her starter.

"Piplup!" Piplup puffed up his chest with confidence.

"You picked Piplup as well?"

"…As well…?"

Kenny gets out a Pokeball. "I picked Piplup as well but mine already evolved!" He sends out a pokemon that was similar to Piplup but bigger and more powerful-looking as well.

"Prinplup!"

Dawn scans the Pokemon and then sees the two Penguin Pokemon puff up their chests. The way they do it is like the two are having a contest to see which Penguin can puff up their chest the highest. While the two Pokemon do that, with Pikachu and Pachirisu watching with amusement, the four's Poffin classes begins.

* * *

><p>William is sitting by himself in the Pokemon Center. <em>'I just…ran off like that…' <em>He ran off because of the card in the basket. The sender of the flower basket and card was Amelia. The contents of the card were _**Thank you but I don't think I'll let you go. -Amelia**_

When it comes to Landon, William can be quite selfish. He doesn't want the blonde to leave him yet ironically, the reddish-brunet thought about leaving the blond before the latter went all "I'll never leave you".

_'I'm an idiot…if I had emotions, I would be sulking and being extremely emo right now. I don't have any so I'm just sitting here, trying to sulk with a blank face.'_

"William!" The blonde finally caught up with him. "There you are. I found you." No response. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"Amelia…sent you the flower basket. I didn't like it so I ran away."

Landon puts the basket on the floor.

"The card and basket doesn't mean anything…"

"It does. It means something! Don't you know what the card says? Amelia still likes you…"

Landon sighed with annoyance. _'Do I really have to go over this again? When will William learn that I love him and not her!'_

"WOULD YOU QUIT BEING ALL DEPRESSED!" Landon yells in frustration, "Damn it, seriously! When will it fly by your head that I don't like Amelia! How many times do I have to say it! Seriously, what goes in that empty head of yours?"

William did not say anything.

"WILLIAM, LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T LIKE AMELIA LIKE THAT! Sure, she and I dated once but that was in the past."

William still didn't say anything. He just looks away. The blonde boy got angry and he grabbed the shorter boy's chin and forces him to stare at him.

"Listen to me for once! Why are you so damn stubborn!"

The reddish-brunet just pushes him. "Don't touch me…" He gets up. "I know you don't like Amelia! I know you love me but I don't know why I become mean to you whenever Amelia is involved."

Landon pulls William into a hug. Dawn and the others enter the lobby and see Landon and William. They see the reddish-brunet push the taller male, breaking their hug.

"I…just want to be alone right now…"

William leaves the Pokemon Center with his head hung low.

* * *

><p>Dawn, Satoshi, and Brock were finished with their Poffin Class. They had a fun time and Pachirisu is finally able to obey Dawn because it got its Poffin. Kenny was still in the kitchen making more for his Prinplup and other Pokemon.<p>

They see Landon and William hugging but they were quite surprised to see the shorter male push the taller one and leave the Pokemon Center.

_'William never pushes Landon away…' _Dawn thought, _'What's going on?'_

"L-Landon…?" Dawn said as she approaches the blonde. The green-eyed boy turned to see Dawn.

"Danny…"

"What's going on…?"

"William and I got into a fight…" Satoshi noticed that he has the expression of a baby Pokemon that got kicked. **(1)**

"Why…?"

He points to the flower basket on the floor. "Amelia sent me flowers for some odd reason. William saw the card and started to bitch at me."

"Landon, we'll go talk to William…" Dawn said.

"Alright…"

Dawn and Satoshi went off to find William while Brock decides to talk to Landon.

* * *

><p>William is at the back of the Pokemon Center, sitting on a bench. Dawn and Satoshi found him and the girl placed a hand on his shoulder which got the reddish-brunet's attention.<p>

"Dawn…Satoshi…"

"We heard what happened from Landon." Dawn said as she sat down next to the older boy. Satoshi sits next to her. "Tell us what's wrong."

"I…started to yell at Landon because of Amelia's present to Landon…" He looks down, "I don't really know why but whenever Amelia is involved with Landon…I get really irritated and I start being mean to Landon even though I don't want to."

Dawn's eyes widened. She realized what the problem was. After realizing the problem, she holds the older boy's hand. This made Satoshi a bit irritated.

"William…could it be that you're jealous of Amelia?"

"Jealousy…isn't that an emotion? I can't feel it."

"Well, I think that even if you aren't able to feel jealousy, your body language expresses for you, I bet. I think you are jealous of Amelia and that's why you acted like that towards Landon. I don't really understand love myself as well but the romance books I read when I was younger always talked mentions jealousy and quarrels." She lets go of William's hand and that made Satoshi smile.

"The books I read always said that jealousy and quarrels are normal aspects of being in love. It's complicated in a sense but that's how it goes."

"I see…"

Dawn gets up. "Case solved! Your problem was because you were jealous of Amelia. Now go apologize to Landon!"

She hears a chuckle. "Dee-dee, you sound like a love counselor." She turns to see Kenny. "Oh, it's just Kenny."

"What do you mean by 'just Kenny'?" Kenny got irritated.

"Like I said, you're just Kenny!"

Seeing those two getting all argumentative in a friendly way made Satoshi even more irritated.

Kenny scoffs and then remembered something. "Oh yeah, Dee-dee, didn't you tell me earlier that you are entering the Contest?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, same goes for me as well."

"Kenny, I didn't know you were interested in Contests…"

Kenny chuckled awkwardly, "I never expressed it but I always had an interest in contests."

"I see…"

She started to smile at the brunet. Satoshi did not like it one bit. He gets up and walks away. William just stared at Satoshi until he was out of sight.

"Satoshi…?" Dawn noticed Satoshi going back to the Pokemon Center.

"Anyways," Kenny interrupted, "I actually saw you in the Jubilife City Contest. I was there."

Dawn seemed surprised. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, I got clobbered by Zoey and her Glameow in the Battle Round. She's really powerful."

"Agreed!"

The two continued their friendly chatter. William just stares at the two. _'If I felt jealous of Amelia then is Satoshi feeling jealous of the boy talking to Dawn?'_

Kenny notices William. Dawn introduces the two. Then Kenny goes off to train which makes William get up from the bench and go inside the Pokemon Center along with Dawn.

Dawn notices Satoshi playing with his Pikachu. "Satoshi, let's start our training now!"

No response. The girl tilts her head in confusion. "Satoshi…?"

"Just let William do it…he has a Pichu, doesn't he?" He sounded really gloomy.

"My Pichu is not very good at storing her electricity." William said. "I guess you're the only other option."

He sighs. "Fine…Pikachu, let's go train with Dawn." He exits the Pokemon Center to go to the training field. Dawn seems confused as she exited as well.

* * *

><p>William finds Landon in the food court. The blonde notices the reddish-brunet and he immediately gets up and goes up to the shorter male.<p>

"William…"

"Sorry…I'm sorry…Dawn told me that I've been acting this way to you because I was jealous."

Landon's eyes widened and then he pulls William into another hug. "I didn't know that…I'm sorry, I guess your expression of jealousy hasn't caught on to me because of your emotionlessness."

"That sounded like an insult…" muttered William.

"Whatever…apology accepted." Landon pulls away from the hug and stares at William, particularly at his lips. _'Maybe it's a good time to do that…' _He leans his head forward with his lips approaching William's.

"William!" yelled Brock. The sudden voice made Landon freeze as William turns around and runs to Brock.

_'Damn it, my plan got foiled…and it was the perfect moment to do it.'_

He can hear Piplup snickering at him and he just glared at the Penguin Pokemon, not wondering why he's not with Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>-Night time-<strong>

Everyone was asleep except for Satoshi. He just stared at the bottom of the top bunk. He thought about how it irritates him to see Kenny and Dawn being so friendly together. Because of this, he became a bit gloomy and nonchalant when he was training with Dawn.

Lately, he's been feeling strange whenever Dawn is involved. Whenever she does something, it makes him feel really weird. He's had this feeling once but he forgot what it was.

_'It's official, I don't like Kenny.' _Satoshi thought. _'Now I wonder what this weird feeling is whenever I come near Dawn or whenever she smiles or gets near me. It's like…I get happy and then sad…and then a bunch of different emotions come into me having a war in my heart to see which emotion is the dominate one.'_

He turns to the side. _'What is this feeling?' _Then he remembers what Dawn said to William earlier in the afternoon. _'Jealousy and quarrels are all aspects of being in love. This irritation I have…is this jealousy? If so, then what's the other feeling I have? The feeling of me being happy or sad…wait…'_

He flips over to the other side and looks at the top bunk. He can see a glimpse of Dawn and his heart started to beat very fast. He turns around and then his eyes started to widen.

_'I remember now…this feeling…I had this feeling before towards another girl and when she dumped me…I swore to never have this feeling again. Now I know…' _He started to blush.

_'I…I believe that I am starting to develop feelings for Dawn.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAT IS THIS STRANGE TURN OF EVENTS? (The event being that this is now the longest chapter in this story)**

**To tell you the truth, I don't like Kenny that much. I wanted to write him out of this story but since love triangles are cute to look at, I put him back into this story. I'll enjoy torturing him -evil laughter-**

**Oh, if you're confused, William is emotionless so instead of expressing emotions like a normal person, he expresses it through body language. If he's happy, he hugs people, sad- head is hung low, angry- kicks something (not Pokemon though) but he says mean things to Landon if he is angry at him, and other forms of body language with other emotions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1. I said this as the alternative to the saying "Having the expression of a kicked puppy" there are no puppies in the Pokemon world so I used "baby Pokemon" as an equivalent to the Pokemon world**


	29. Floraroma Town II: Dawn vs Kenny

Chapter 28: Floraroma Town II: Dawn vs Kenny

**-Fun Fact #5: I told you I had a dream when I was younger about how William, Amelia, Landon and Brun all appeared in my dream. Well, William was the only one with a given name so that's why I stuck with him being called William. I think he was given that name in my dream because he has a very strong will.**

**A/N: Anyways, this is the Floraroma Contest chapter. I'll be updating much slower than usual this time. It's because of school starting again and for me to do all my stuff in preparation for college. It's a pain…but yeah, I'll be updating sporadically.**

* * *

><p><strong>-THE NEXT DAY-<strong>

"Satoshi, why did you bring me to this place?" questioned William.

Satoshi and William were in front of the flower shop. Dawn was training with Landon for her contest tomorrow. The sole reason why the aura guardian was here is because he wanted to give Dawn a gift just for doing great in the contest.

"I…want to give Dawn a present but it'll be embarrassing if I came alone."

"I'm a guy as well."

"Does it matter?"

"…Not really."

Satoshi starts looking at the flowers. He knew a lot about flowers as he read about them when he was younger. He would usually spend his days at Touka Castle in the flower gardens. He didn't hate flowers per say, he just found them interesting as they are similar to him.

He was looking through various flowers. He wanted to give a flower that has a nice meaning that suited Dawn. At least he should give her something for all the kind things she has done for him since they met.

"Do you know a lot about flowers?" questioned William.

"More or less. I spent my childhood in a garden." replied Satoshi.

"I see…"

As Satoshi scanned through the flowers, there was one that caught his eyes. It was a bundle of small light purple flowers. _'Lilacs mean first emotion of love…I guess this will do.'_

He asked the shopkeeper to make a bouquet of this and for it to be delivered to the Contest Hall by tomorrow. He leaves with William with his face all red.

"Satoshi…" William said, noticing the younger male. "Are you sick?"

"I-I'm fine…" Satoshi said with a stutter. "L-let's go back to see how Dawn and Landon are doing with their training."

With that, the two went back to the Pokemon Center. When they got there, they noticed a commotion going on between Dawn's Piplup and Kenny's Prinplup. The two Pokemon were fighting and throwing attacks at one another.

"Piplup, stop it!" yelled Dawn.

"Prinplup, cut it out!" Kenny yelled as he held onto his Pokemon but was pushed back.

"What's going on?" asked Satoshi who went up to Brock.

"Kenny came by to see how Dawn was doing and then their Pokemon got into a sudden fight." replied the older male. "Watch out!" Brock, Satoshi, William and Landon ducked from being hit by Piplup's Bubblebeam.

Piplup used Bubblebeam on Prinplup once more and dodged. Prinplup used Bubblebeam as well and its attack hit the smaller Pokemon. The smaller Water Pokemon got extremely angry to the point that he jumped and lashed out a large circling pool of water and threw it at the larger Penguin Pokemon. The attack was successful and Piplup smiled and puffed up his chest in confidence. Dawn was surprised as she never seen Piplup use that move before.

"Dawn, I think Piplup learned Whirlpool!" Brock said as he got up.

That news made Dawn smile. "Piplup! Great job! You learned Whirlpool!" Piplup puffed up his chest even more.

"Sorry, Dee-dee." Kenny said, "Well, see you tomorrow at the contest." Before Kenny left, Satoshi went up Kenny. "What is it?"

"Why do you call Dawn, Dee-Dee?"

Kenny smiled. "That's easy, it's because-

Dawn ran over to the two and lightly shoved Kenny. "Ahahaha," she chuckled awkwardly, "No more funny stories for today, alright?" She then turned over to Satoshi and pinched his cheeks. "Satoshi, there's no need to indulge yourself into knowing why he calls me Dee-dee." There was a hint of anger in her voice. Despite her actions, his face started to turn red. Kenny greeted Dawn a good-bye as he left to go train his Prinplup. WIth that, Dawn let go of Satoshi's cheeks.

"Okay, so I say we get a lunch break!" Dawn said as she marched into the Pokemon Center with her Pokemon following her along. Brock went inside as well. Before Landon and William were about to go in, Landon noticed Satoshi's face that was still red. He turned around to go inside while thinking _'The scent of love is in the air. How cute.'_ As he went inside, William asked Satoshi if he was sick again and a flustered Aura Guardian shook his head real fast as he grabbed Pikachu and ran inside with him. William followed.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE NEXT DAY (The day of Dawn's Contest)-<strong>

Dawn was calming herself down as she entered backstage. She noticed Kenny dressed in a formal suit what was turquoise with gold rims.

"Wow, Kenny, you look nice!" she said as she went up to him.

"Thanks."

"So, what do you think about my outfit?" she said in a teasing voice. "Don't I look cute?"

Kenny looked away with a blush. "W-well…" Dawn gently pushed him. "I'm just kidding. You don't have to think I look cute in a dress."

After she said that, the Contest began. Dawn ran to the stage as she goes first. She appeared when the announcer called for her. She sends out her Pachirisu. It appeared in a graceful manner but somehow tripped on its tail and because of that, it developed stage fright.

"Oh no…" Satoshi said.

Pikachu yelled in support of Pachirisu and Dawn.

"This is bad…" Brock said, "How is Dawn going to pull this one off?"

Dawn struggled but she suddenly got an idea. She took out her Poffin pouch and got a Poffin. "Pachirisu!" she yelled to her frightened Pokemon, "Here, a Poffin!" She threw it. As she did, the Pokemon looked lovingly at the Poffin as it jumped using a powerful Spark attack while doing so.

Landon sighed with relief, "Man, thank goodness Pachirisu love Poffins. If it didn't Dawn wouldn't make it past the Appeal Round."

Dawn took this opportunity to show off Pachirisu more by using its Sweet Kiss to create a shower of hearts and that was the end of her performance. The crowd cheered.

"She was creative and smart in using Pachirisu's love for Poffins to help it overcome its fears." informed an impressed Brock.

"That'll make big points for the judges!" Landon said.

The announcer interrupted them by asking what the judges thought of Dawn's performance. After their opinions and critique, Dawn exited the stage and went back to the waiting room.

"You did great, Dawn." Kenny said.

"Thanks, Kenny." Dawn said bashfully. "It was a good thing I had those Poffins. I was going to give them to Pachirisu and Piplup after the Contest but better late than sorry is what they say."

"True."

Satoshi and the others went to the waiting room to compliment on Dawn's appeal. She became bashful about that as well. Suddenly, she turned to Satoshi and raised her hand. The aura guardian tilted his head and then lightly poked her hand. This made the others, including Dawn, chuckle awkwardly.

"I guess they don't have high-fives in your time." muttered Dawn.

"This is how you do this." Landon said as he grabbed Satoshi's wrist and pressed his hand against Dawn's. This made Satoshi blush.

"See, you learned how to do a high-five now!" The Coordinator said with a smile.

"I-I'm glad…"

Kenny saw the two and then planted a frown on his face. _'Why do seeing those two being all friendly towards each other irritate me?'_

The person in charge of the line-up called for Kenny. It was almost his turn so he left the waiting room with an unhappy expression. William was the only one who caught the expression he had on but chose to ignore it.

"Now we have Kenny from Twinleaf Town!" yelled Marian, the announcer, as Kenny appeared on the stage.

He ran to the center and called out his Pokemon. "Go Alakazam!" A human-like Pokemon appeared from a barrage of special effects. It was goldish-brown with dark brown spots on the center of each limbs. The Pokemon was large and had a long mustache along with large spoons in each hands.

"Oh, wow, an Alakazam!" exclaimed Satoshi, "I haven't seen one in a long time!"

"Light Screen!" commanded Kenny as the Pokemon's eyes glowed and then trapped itself in a box of Light Screens. "Now use Shadow Ball!" It shot out dark purple spheres which made the box explode. As smoke appeared, the Pokemon appeared in the middle of the stage out of nowhere.

"Oh my, it used Teleport!" informed a surprised Marian. "What a clever way to escape the box!"

"Use Hidden Power!"

Spheres of white light appeared and surrounded itself as it levitated. After its levitation, the spheres collided with one another, making fireworks for the finale. The audience applauded.

"It's like watching a magic show." Landon said, "Pretty cool."

"Agreed. Kenny's probably going to be a tough opponent for Dawn." Brock said as he became quiet as the judges gave their thoughts on Kenny's performance.

Satoshi noticed Dawn becoming nervous and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. No need to worry." said he with a smile. This made Dawn relieved.

Kenny exited the stage and went inside the waiting room and saw Dawn smiling at Satoshi. This made him mad thus yelled out Dawn's name to get her attention.

"So, what did you think of my performance, Dawn?" Kenny said.

"It was great!" Dawn smiled and that made the brunet blush a bit. He stiffly raised a hand up, signaling a high-five. _'Unlike naive boy over there, I can give Dawn a proper high-five.'_

"Now the judges are ready!" Marian said, making Dawn's focus onto the T.V. Kenny pouted and dropped his hand to the side. He focused his attention on the T.V to see who got into the second round.

As the list of the chosen people was finished, Dawn and Kenny were excited as they were among those people who got to the second round and they got to see who their opponent was. The girl with the ponytail became so happy that she offered another high-five to Satoshi and the boy gave her a proper one this time.

"You learn fast!"

"Thank you."

Kenny frowned. _'There they go again…'_

The battle round started. Dawn and Kenny made their way to the finals, defeating every opponent with their signature Pokemon. Now it's Dawn vs. Kenny. It was obvious that Dawn's male companions were rooting for her.

"Begin!" yelled Marian.

"Go, Prinplup!"

"Piplup, Spotlight!"

The two rivals glared at each other.

"Bubblebeam!" yelled both Kenny and Dawn as the next thing the audience saw were a barrage of bubbles colliding and popping in contact with each other. it made pretty sparkles but it made Dawn and Kenny lose points.

"Hey, Danny lost more points!" Landon pointed out.

"How come?" questioned Satoshi to turned to Brock.

The older boy replied, "It's probably because Prinplup is Piplup's evolution thus it has stronger power with its bubbles, giving Kenny the advantage on his points."

"Piplup, use Peck!" commanded Dawn as Piplup's beak glowed and grew longer.

"Metal Claw!" yelled Kenny as Prinplup's wings glowed and it caught Piplup, preventing damage from its break and it tossed the smaller Pokemon to the floor, making Dawn lose more points.

"Oh no!" yelled Satoshi.

"Pika!" Pikachu's tone was a terrified one.

"Prinplup, use Drill Peck!" Prinplup's beak glowed as it spun and charged towards Piplup. Piplup used Bide and the Drill Peck hit the Bide, making Dawn lose even more points. The larger Pokemon tossed the smaller one into the air. As it did so, Piplup's Bide finally unleashed as the attack hit Prinplup, making Kenny lose points. Dawn became happy.

As Prinplup got up, Kenny ordered another Metal Claw. The move dodged, to Dawn's joy, and the girl commanded her Penguin Pokemon to use the newly learned Whirlpool. It consumed his opponent and Kenny's points dropped.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Kenny yelled as Prinplup started spit out a barrage of bubbles on the whirlpools, making it sparkle until the spiraling water was no more. This made Dawn lose points. The scores are a tie for now.

"Creative way of countering the opponent's attack!" yelled an excited Marian.

"Use Mist!" yelled Kenny as the stage became opaque with gray mist everywhere. The usage of concealment made Dawn lose a bit more points, making Kenny in the lead. The mist made Piplup lose his guard and Kenny used that to his advantage as he commanded his signature Pokemon to use Drill Peck.

Dawn couldn't afford to lose any more points so she commanded Piplup to use Whirlpool and actually hide himself in the spiraling water. Piplup did so and this made Kenny lose points.

"Peck!"

As Piplup prepares for it's beak to glow and grow, Kenny's Prinplup used its Metal Claw and jumped into the spiraling water as well. Dawn's eyes widened as she did not expect that at all. Piplup's beak and Prinplup's wings collided, making an explosion that tossed the two out of the water which made their Trainers lose more points.

The two Coordinators yelled out "Bubblebeam" and another barrage of bubbles collided with each other, canceling them out one by one. Before the move could finish, the time was called so the two Penguin Pokemon stopped their attacks. Their Trainers looked up at the screen to see who won.

"The winner is Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" yelled Marian.

"SHE DID IT!" yelled Dawn's male companions along with a happy Pikachu who was jumping up and down.

The audience went wild with cheers as the girl started to smile widely as she ran to her starter and hugged him. "Piplup, thank you!"

Kenny smiled weakly in defeat as he praised and thanked Prinplup and its hard work before returning it to its ball. He went over to Dawn.

"You did great." Kenny said, "You are strong and a worthy rival."

"Same."

The two shook their hands and Kenny exited the stage. Dawn received her ribbon as proof she won the contest.

Johanna watched the television and smiled as she sees Dawn's smiling face.

"You did great." Johanna said as she petted her Glameow.

Dawn boasted her victory to said mother. After chatting, Kenny appeared.

"You did great Dawn." Kenny said.

"You were great too, Kenny!"

"Yeah…anyways, I'm going to go pretty soon." He turned to Satoshi, "Before I do, may I have a battle with you, Ash?"

"A battle…with me…?" Satoshi was confused but he accepted the challenge anyways.

* * *

><p>Two knocked out Pokemon were being returned to their balls by Team Galactic members as they scampered off.<p>

"Weaklings…" muttered Amelia as she walked out of the forest. She checked her Poketch to see where she currently was.

"A few more miles and I'll be at Eterna City."

She continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Paul was in Eterna Forest, trying to catch new Pokemon. The attempt was futile as none of them was to his liking. The only interesting Pokemon in the forest was a Misdreavus but he already has one. A sight of a roof caught his eye.<p>

"An old chateau...?" questioned Paul. "I heard that this place has a rare Pokemon and it's also filled with other ghost-types. I guess I'll try and catch one."

Paul walked towards the direction of the old building.

* * *

><p><strong>-SOMEWHERE IN THE FUTURE-<strong>

"Brun, are you okay?" asked Maddie as she gently shook the teen's shoulder to wake him up.

"Why'd you interrupt my sleep…" Then Brun's eyes widened. "Sleep! How long was I sleeping?"

"A day…you slept the whole day."

Brun grabbed a handful of his hair and started to scream. "I GOT TO GET THIS FINISHED!" He yelled out as he continued to do his engineering. Before he picked up his tools, he turned to look at Maddie.

"Maddie…you know that I am a light sleeper. Why didn't you wake me up?"

The female scientist cleared her throat. "Well, I was busy with other things like doing my paper for the theory behind Deoxys and Celebi for the professor."

"Oh, I see…how's that going?"

"Almost finished."

"Good luck."

Maddie left as Brun turned to finish the Time Machine. During the middle of the process, he stopped and thought about something.

_'Wait…the paper of the theory behind Deoxys and Celebi…I did that. Didn't Maddie have to do the theory behind the Porygon family?'_

He turned to stare at the door Maddie left from.

"Why did she lie to me…? There's something fishy going on here…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Sorry for not updating on time. School started, so like above, which makes my update times sporadic now.**

**Anyways, I hope you had a great New Year's! Remember to at least fulfill one New Year's resolution.**


	30. Floraroma Town III: Interruptions

Chapter 29: Floraroma Town III: Interruptions

**-Fun Fact #6: This story's pairing was originally going to be Advanceshipping but when Diamond and Pearl aired, I changed my mind and went with Pearlshipping. The story's title, in the original state, still had the same title.**

**A/N: Sporadic updates~ Oh, and I know that this story is getting a bit too predictable but trust me, by the time Floraroma City Town arc ends, it'll all be unpredictable and dramatic. I also apologize for making this chapter quite short.**

* * *

><p>"William, tell me why we are here?" asked Landon who seemed to be disappointed as he did not get to see Satoshi and Kenny's battle.<p>

"I just wanted to look at the pretty flowers here…" William said. "I heard someone say that the flower field here is very pretty so I wanted to check it out before we leave."

Landon sighed and then smiled. "Well, we are here right now so look all you want."

"This will be a one-on-one battle!" informed Brock. He raised both of his hands. "Begin!"

"Prinplup, go!" yelled Kenny.

"Prinplup!"

"Prinplup…so then, I'll use Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran to the field, ready for battle.

"Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!" yelled Kenny as Prinplup shot out its barrage of bubbles. Pikachu dodged them and then he used his Iron Tail to get a close ranged attack damage on it. The attack was a success and Prinplup was pushed back but still stood its guard. "Use Metal Claw!" The tips of Prinplup's claws glowed as it charged towards the electric type.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" yelled Satoshi.

"Pika-CHUUU!"

The powerful electric attack charged towards Prinplup, shocking it and eventually got knocked out due to type advantage. Satoshi was quite surprised on how short the battle was.

"Prinplup is unable to battle," Brock said as he raised a hand to the aura guardian, "the winner is Pikachu!"

Satoshi smiled and ran to his partner and hugged him. "You did great Pikachu!"

_'I wondered why Kenny used his Prinplup…' _Dawn thought as she walked over to the two.

Kenny praised Prinplup as he returned it back to its ball. After doing so, he walked over to Satoshi. "That was a great battle…" Kenny said as he smiled reached a hand out for a handshake. Satoshi gave him one and winced on how tight the brunet's grip was. He let go after Dawn asked him something.

"Kenny…" Dawn asked, "Why did you want to battle Ash…?"

"H-His Pikachu looked strong so I wanted to battle it!"

"With a Water-type, seriously?"

"I-I have my reasons." Kenny cleared his throat, "Anyways, that was a nice battle. I'll be going now so this will be good-bye. Tell Landon and William I said good-bye as well. Bye, Dee-dee." He gave a sly smile as he sees Dawn getting riled up.

"MY NAME IS NOT DEE-DEE!"

Kenny ran off. Even though the brunet was out of sight, Satoshi just stared at the way Kenny went. _'It's weird but somehow, I can feel that he's not as cheerful as he seems…his smile to me had a tinge of fakeness in it. I know fake smiles as I plant them all the time back in my era. And the reason on why he used a type disadvantage with his Prinplup, that probably has some good explanation behind it. I guess this means that, Kenny is hiding something or maybe…'_

His train of thoughts were interrupted when Dawn asked him if he wanted to go grab something to eat. He nodded and then the three went to the Pokemon Center to grab a bite to eat.

_'Or maybe…Kenny doesn't like me.'_ Satoshi had thought about this along the way. _'If he doesn't like me…I could probably guess why...'_

* * *

><p>Landon was sitting on the ground, smiling at William who was looking at a flower. The reddish-brunet had asked the shop keeper for some gardening tools. With those tools, William planted the Gracidea Flower that Amelia gave to Landon.<p>

"So…why are you planting that?" asked the blonde.

"I guess…maybe if the Shaymin flock appear, they'll be happy."

Landon smiled, "Despite your being emotionless, you still 'care' about Pokemon and plants."

"I guess…"

Landon smiled again. Suddenly, he started to get another headache.

"Shit…" He muttered as he clenched his head.

"Landon…?" William got up to check up on Landon.

"STAY AWAY!"

Landon clutched his head due to the pain. _'What's going on? Am I sensing distortions? Am I sensing something strange? What is it that is making my head hurt so bad?'_

As he closed his eyes, he started have quick blurs of images in his mind. _'Images…? They're going so fast that I can't see them. Huh…? They're slowing down.'_

Suddenly, an image of Satoshi appeared in his mind. _'Why is Satoshi appearing in my head? What is this odd sense of mine trying to tell me?'_

The image of the aura guardian was about the boy reaching his hand out to grab someone. The person or possible object he was trying to grab was a blur. The image slowly started to clear to see an image of a small green Pokemon.

"Celebi…"

Hearing that made William quite surprised without showing the expression for it.

Landon's image of Celebi disappeared along and then an image of Satoshi with a sad expression was shown. He looked extremely sad. Suddenly, the image was gone and Landon opened his eyes.

"Satoshi!" He spat out as he released his hands from his head.

"What about him…?" William asked.

"I just saw an image of him reaching out for Celebi. Satoshi did say that he was looking for the Celebi that took him to this timeline so maybe this image is a clue to find it?"

"I don't know but…are you okay? That headache seemed to be more painful than your other ones."

"I'm o-

He was interrupted as he saw rips in space everywhere.

_'Distortions…!'_

He tried to cover his own eyes but the sense of the distortions bothered him thus made the eyes continuously opened.

"Landon…what's going on?"

"Nothing…nothing's going on..."

His eyes widened as a large rip in space appeared behind William. The blond started to believe he's gone hysterical. Then there was something that has caught his eye. There was a hand reaching out for the shorter male. Landon pulled William into an embrace, not wanting to lose his beloved to a random hand.

"Landon…?"

The distortions started to fade. The blonde sighed with relief as he closed his eyes. William noticed that Landon had fallen unconscious and decided to take him back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>As Brock, Dawn and Satoshi were eating, Satoshi remembered something. <em>'Wait a minute…the lilacs that I ordered didn't arrive. I told the shopkeeper that I wanted them delivered when the Contest was over.' <em>He excused himself, exited the Pokemon Center and ran to the flower shop.

"Miss Shopkeeper…" He said, "Where is the lilac bouquet that I ordered?"

"Lilac bouquet…? I delivered it to the Pokemon Contest when it was over like you said." The shop keeper said.

"No. I didn't get them nor did the recipient."

"That's strange…I delivered them." A light bulb went off on the shop keeper's head. "Oh that's right, there was a boy with brown hair who told me to give him the bouquet."

_'Brown haired boy…? Brock…? No, he was with me. William…? No, his hair has a tint of red in it. Then that leaves only one other option.'_

"Kenny…" whispered Satoshi. He turned to the shopkeeper and apologized. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere." He ran off to the Contest Hall. He looked at the nearby trash can and saw the bouquet of lilacs in it.

"What a waste to throw them away like that…" muttered the aura guardian as he picked them up from the metal container.

"So Kenny does like Dawn." His face was planted with a sad expression. "I had a hunch…and it was true."

Suddenly, Satoshi's head started to ache and the pain made him fall unconscious in only a matter of seconds as he fell to the ground with the lilacs in hand and eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Pikachu's ears twitched as he got up and ran to where his partner was. Dawn and Brock found this unusual and followed the mouse Pokemon.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny entered the Eterna Forest and wondered why on earth he had done something bad like throwing away flowers.<p>

"I couldn't help it…" muttered the brunet, "When I noticed that the tag on the flower said "To: Dawn", I couldn't control myself and got angry. I thought "What kind of person is giving flowers to Dawn?" I feel guilty for doing that but when it comes to Dawn…I can't help myself…"

_'Ever since we were little, I've always liked her.'_

He sighed. "Still, throwing away flowers that were meant for her? I'm possibly the world's worst plant killer if I had to stuff the flower into the trash can. Whoever the flower's giver was, please forgive me…"

With that said, he walked through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hate me. Hate Kenny. Hate anyone in this chapter. Hate me especially for my writing Kenny sabotaging Satoshi's gift to Dawn. Hate me for making this chapter a bit shorter than the rest. Dislike me but I'm going to make this story very dramatic by next chapter. You can continue hating me now.**


	31. Floraroma Town IV: Floraroma Town END

Chapter 30: Floraroma Town IV: Floraroma Town Arc END

**-Fun Fact #7: I keep mistaking Team Galactic for Team Plasma. I don't know why. **

**A/N: Speaking of which, which evil organization is your favorite? Mine is Team Rocket from Generation II as they actually make you go to their secret base and make you fight like a gazillion of them and it's good experience…plus, they are quite menacing in the Johto games, in my opinion. Second place goes to Team Galactic for actually trying to destroy the world with an actual motive.**

**Please don't cry in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Where am I…?"<p>

Satoshi opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. They were all black and no signs of nature nor people anywhere.

"Why is everything black…?"

"Hello, Satoshi."

The aura guardian got startled as a random girl appeared in front of him out of nowhere. She was taller than him and had dark blue hair with noticeable golden eyes. Her hair had a pink feather accessory and her clothes mostly consist of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a purple scarf around her neck with tan pants and black ankle boots.

"Who are you?" asked Satoshi.

"My name is Ilacia. I am a member of the Aura Hunters."

Satoshi's eyes widened.

"Let me reassure you," Ilacia said, "I am neutral, unlike Amelia. I have summoned you within my slumber so we could have a private one-on-one talk with each other."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I have the power to see into the future but not too far. I can only predict events that come soon." She closed her eyes, "Satoshi, one day, the truth you are searching for will bring you pain and sadness."

Satoshi seemed puzzled on her cryptic message. "What do you mean by the truth?"

"You'll find out sooner or later."

"…Why are you telling me this? Aren't you a member of the Aura Hunters?"

"I told you that I am neutral. I am your enemy yet at the same time, I want to help you."

"Why?"

There was a pregnant pause between the two. Satoshi did not understand why the enemy wanted to help him. Is she planning on deceiving him? That is the biggest question that Satoshi has right now.

"I want to restore the eras back to their original state."

"Original state…?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Ilacia started walking in circles around Satoshi. "You, Landon, William, Amelia, and even I are all from different eras. This is the cause of many distortions as well as paradoxes."

Satoshi seemed quite surprised. "So you're saying that I'm one of the many paradoxes in this era?"

"Indeed."

The aura guardian scratched his head in confusion. "I don't understand…"

Ilacia stopped walking, turned to Satoshi and smiled gently, "It's okay. You'll understand it as you keep on journeying with your companions. I have to go now. I'm waking up from my slumber. I'll call you like this again someday, Satoshi." With that, she gets blurrier until she was nowhere in sight.

Satoshi took this chance and closed his eyes as well. He kept hearing voices of his companions telling him to wake up. Somehow, Brock, Landon and William's voices were a bit faint while Pikachu's was normal. Dawn, on the other hand, her voice was the loudest to Satoshi as he was on the verge of waking up. His brown eyes slowly opened to see his relieved companions.

"Thank goodness!" Dawn said as she leaned over to hug him. "I was so worried!"

Satoshi's face turned red. "S-sorry to worry you, Dawn." The girl lets go while Satoshi noticed that he was in the Pokemon Center. "I thought I was in the Contest Hall." He noticed that he's still holding the lilacs he wanted to give to Dawn.

"You were," Dawn interrupted Satoshi's thoughts, "but I found you and then Brock carried you back here."

The aura guardian thanked both of them as Pikachu nuzzled his arm and that made Satoshi pet him.

"Are you okay?" asked Landon, "You didn't pass out because you were sick or anything, right?"

"I'm fine, Landon."

"If there's anything I can do, please let me know." William said.

"Okay."

Brock noticed the flowers. "Why do you have flowers?"

Satoshi turned red and started to stammer. Dawn noticed them and saw the tag that said, "To: Dawn". Her eyes widened as she saw that and asked "Are these for me?" The aura guardian nodded as he handed them to her. "F-for you…"

The next thing he knew, he saw the Coordinator planting a very bright and gentle smile on her face. "Thank you, Satoshi. They're lovely."

_'Am I dead or is this a dream? Am I in heaven? If I am, then is this girl standing in front of me an angel?'_

Satoshi was mesmerized by her smile. _'I promise that I'll protect that smile and Dawn. I'll keep my words as I always keep my promises.'_

"I'm glad you like them!" said Satoshi with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>-SOMEWHERE IN THE FUTURE-<strong>

Brun was standing with a shocked expression on his bespectacled face.

"MADDIE!" The female scientist ran to the room Brun was in. "I FINISHED THE TIME MACHINE!"

"That's wonderful!" Maddie noticed that Brun was tearing up. "Why are you crying?"

"It's…so…wonderful." He said through tears and sniffles, "I've accomplished something so complex in a span of two weeks! It's…it's…"

He grabbed a jar that contained a Pokemon Egg and started to twirl around with it. "It's so WONDERFUL!"

Maddie smiled at the jovial teenaged scientist. "So, when are you going to test it?"

"Tonight. I'm gonna pack my things and make it go for a test drive first with a guniea pig."

"Oh, who or what is the guniea pig for the test?"

"I'm gonna test it with a rock!"

The older woman looked at him strangely. "Why a rock?"

"Because that's the only thing I have with me right now!"

She smacked her forehead with the simple-mindedness of the teenager. Brun put the rock into the center of the machine and then changes the era to '10 years in the past' for the time slot and changes the destination to 'where Landon is located'.

"Oh, how do you know where Landon is located in the past?" asked Maddie.

"It's simple. I extracted data from the fingerprint on his Sandslash's Pokeball that he left behind to identify the ownership that is essential in tracking down his location along with the strand of hair that he left behind. WIth this, I can finally meet up with the two and start my search for Amelia."

"I see…" Maddie noticed Brun tightening his grip on the jar he was still holding. "Well, I'll see you here in this exact same location tonight. But first, let's start that test drive."

Brun nodded as he placed the egg on the table and started the procedures of the rock's time travel.

"5…4…3…2…1…GO!" He pressed a green button on the outside of the machine.

After a light green beam zapped the rock, it disappeared. Brun became even more excited.

"It worked!" He turned to grab Maddie's hands and shook them. "It really worked, Maddie! Did you see that?"

"Yes, yes I saw."

"The rock will land on the destination in about ten seconds as it is small. If I were to go in along with the egg I am taking care of temporarily, it'll take around a day or two I am quite big and the egg is as well."

"What about a Pokemon?"

"The time it comes to the past era depends on its weight and height." Brun started to explaining about how many days it takes for Pokemon in a variety of sizes. It was complicated yet Maddie listened to it all.

"Very fascinating. You are indeed Mosdeep City's prodigy."

Brun ignored her and started to gush over his newly built time machine. "IT'S SO AMAZING!"

Maddie decided to leave the room as she was getting creeped out by the teenager's spontaneous vivacity over the machine.

* * *

><p><strong>-PRESENT ERA-<strong>

"Ow!" Landon rubbed his head as he noticed the rock in front of his foot.

"You okay, Landon?" asked Brock.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering how this rock got here."

"I have no clue."

"Neither do I."

The blonde picked up the rock and then decided to ignore the short situation now and focused on talking to Satoshi.

* * *

><p>Ilacia and Shiro got to Eterna City. The golden-eyed girl stopped and stared at the sky.<p>

"What is it?" Shiro asked as he bit on his chocolate.

"I feel another paradox coming soon."

"Really? Is it Mr. Four-Eyes?"

"I don't know…but it feels like it is him…"

She kept staring at the sky while Shiro stared at her while eating on his chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>-FUTURE ERA-<strong>

The night has finally came. Brun is ready with his backpack and the egg he has in his arms. Landon's Sandslash is tucked safely in the pocket of his pants.

"All set to go!"

Maddie stood behind him.

"Maddie, when I get in, press the green button like I did in the morning to start the procedure."

He went inside the machine. Maddie didn't do or say anything. "Maddie, are you listening? I said-

Brun's eyes widened. Maddie had taken out a knife and stabbed him in the stomach area. He saw a twisted smirk on her face.

"Maddie…?"

"Thanks for finishing it." said she, "Sorry, but this machine belongs to the Aura Hunters now."

"What…?" The bespectacled teenager was flabbergasted. "M-Maddie…what are you saying…? Are you…betraying me…?"

She scoffed as she flung her hair back. Her eyes showed a ominous glint. "More like I've been deceiving you from the very start. I'm one of the three Executives of the Aura Hunters. I was assigned to watch over you as both a member and as a scientist here in Mosdeep City."

"So…that means…"

"I persuaded you to build the time machine so that you can meet your friends again. The truth behind that: you are smart and a genius inventor so you are able to build a time machine in a manner of a month in total for both the blueprints and the actual thing. You see, the Aura Hunters are in desperate need of a time machine as our only source of time-travel, Celebi, escaped from our base and has gone into a time-travel frenzy due to all the Rage Aura it had absorbed from our lab after we commanded it to travel to the past and find anyone with powerful Aura. We need to be able to go to the past where Aura is abundant and use powerful sources for our goals. That's why the Aura Hunters set their sights on you and made me go on this mission. You are able to build a time machine and we are in need of one so it's killing two birds with one stone. To sum it up, we were using you."

Brun winced in pain due to the injury but was still able to talk. "You…traitor! I trusted you as both a partner and a friend…"

"It was all a facade."

"I…I TRUSTED YOU!"

Brun was about to get out of the machine but Maddie closed the machine and locked it.

"MADDIE! OPEN THIS DOOR!" He winced in pain.

"It was nice working with you…and thanks for the time machine." She placed her hand on the green button. "Oh and before you go to the past, let me tell you something about Amelia."

Brun stared at her.

"Amelia will never love you back. She's way too corrupted now to even think about you. She's too obsessed with Landon to love you back."

"You're…wrong…"

"Why's that?"

"I'm…the only one…who can stop Amelia…"

Maddie got annoyed and pressed the button. "In your dreams. That is way too impossible."

"It's…not…impossible…if I…keep…trying…"

His vision started to blur.

"Bye-bye, Brun!"

His vision started to blur as he heard Maddie laugh psychotically.

_'Landon…William…Amelia…'_

All that he saw was black after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What a twist! **

**Brun won't appear until about two or three chapters after this one. Next chapter…Team Plas-I mean Galactic will appear.**

**Hey, at least Satoshi gave the lilacs to Dawn**


	32. Sudden Blackout Crisis

Chapter 31: Sudden Blackout Crisis

**-Fun Fact #8: Brun means 'Brown'. Brun is a brunet thus he is named so. I am so lame at names.**

**A/N: So, how did you enjoy the little twist in the previous chapter? There will be more unexpected twists like this in the future so keep your eyes on!**

**If you're confused, Landon was unconscious in Floraroma Town III but he woke up between the time that Satoshi became unconscious and when he came to in Floraroma IV.**

* * *

><p>Satoshi was pumped up. He felt energized all because of yesterday. He got to see a very pretty smile from Dawn and he got word of a Celebi sighting in Eterna City which made him even more eager to go to the city.<p>

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Dawn who exited the Pokemon Center as well, only to find Satoshi. "Eh? Where's everyone else?"

"They're still packing…" Satoshi noticed Brock fawning over Nurse Joy. "Or in Brock case, finished but distracted."

The girl turned and saw Croagunk jabbing the older boy and dragging him out. When it did, Landon and William also went out as well.

"I guess all five of us are ready now." Dawn said.

"Yeah. Let's go now!" Landon said as the five headed out towards the east exit of Floraroma Town and headed off to their next destination.

As they were walking, they got to an area with a bridge but the bridge was heavily guarded by men with turquoise bowl cuts and white and gray uniforms.

"No one is able to pass!" yelled one of the turquoise haired men.

"What?" Brock was surprised. "The bridge is supposed to be opened."

"Well, it's not anymore. Now, scram!"

The five were puzzled and then walked back to Floraroma Town with a puzzled look on their faces.

"What's his problem?" asked Dawn.

"That's strange." Landon said, "Nurse Joy did say to take the bridge but said bridge is occupied when she said it isn't."

"I think we should go back to the Pokemon Center." said Satoshi as the five headed back to the town. As they were about to go to the Pokemon Center, they heard a shriek. Brock recognized this voice as Nurse Joy's as he ran inside but the door automatic doors would not open.

"What the…?" Brock was baffled.

Dawn stood in front of the door. "It's not working…"

"The lights are out." William said as he peered inside the transparent door.

"Okay, how about this," Satoshi said, "Brock, Landon and I will try to open the front door while Dawn and William go open the back door." All five of them nodded in agreement as Dawn and William ran to the emergency door of the Pokemon Center.

Dawn knocked on the door of the emergency door which also functions as the back door. "Nurse Joy!" yelled Dawn as William tried pushing the door. "Nurse Joy, are you there?"

William stopped and then asked "Dawn, maybe I can check if Nurse Joy is in there by sensing her Aura."

"Good idea! Give it a try."

William closed his eyes and after a minute or two of silence, he opened his eyes. "She's not in there…" Dawn seemed surprised and became worried.

"Dawn! William!" yelled Landon, "We got the front door open!" The two ran back to the front to see the door opened like the blonde had said. Brock was searching through the perimeter for Nurse Joy while Satoshi turned around and exited to talk to Dawn and the others. "Nurse Joy isn't here."

"Yeah. I sensed she wasn't here." William replied, "Where could she be?"

"Oh, young man!" The three boys turned to see the flower shop owner running towards them.

"Ma'am, what's going on here?" asked Satoshi.

"It's terrible. Just right now, the town is in a blackout! Some weird men kidnapped Nurse Joy and went to the flower field!"

"The flower field…?"

The shop keeper told them the direction and after she said it all, Brock ran back to the others and showed them a note.

"If you want Nurse Joy back…you must surrender Floraroma Town to us." Dawn read, "What…? Why do these people want to take over Floraroma Town? How did the town get into a blackout anyways?"

"Well, it all happened just as soon as the five of you left."

"Maybe those thugs hid themselves amongst the town and waited for a perfect opportunity to strike and coincidentally did so when we got out of town." Brock said.

"Maybe that's it." Satoshi said. "Let's go to the flower field."

The five ran to the flower field and they were met with the same turquoise bowl cut people as the ones from the bridge. They were harassing a weak man. Brock noticed Nurse Joy and a woman tied to a large tree gagged and struggled to break free.

"I'll go help Nurse Joy!" Brock said as he ran to the tree to help the captive women.

"We'd better go help that man." Satoshi said as he eyed his Pikachu on his shoulder. He nodded as Pikachu jumped and used Thunderbolt on the two bullies. The men were surprised and turned to see the four children.

"You better pay for that, you insolent brat!" one of the men yelled.

The harassed man took this chance to get up and run to the sole house in the field and locked himself in.

"Thanks a lot…" the other man scoffed, "You made us lose our opportunity to get Honey! We need it to attract Pokemon in large numbers!"

The two men got out their Pokeballs, "We're gonna make you brats pay for this!"

Satoshi and Dawn were in battle stance as they sent out Pikachu and Piplup. The two men sent out two Pokemon. One was a small purple Pokemon with beige fur on top. The other was a small bat-like pokemon with no eyes.

"Stunky!" yelled the purple Pokemon.

"Zubat!" said the bat-like Pokemon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Zubat!" yelled Satoshi.

"Pika-CHUU!" Pikachu zapped the bat Pokemon and it immediately got knocked out.

Landon cheered. "It's a good thing he sent out his Pikachu! Zubat has a disadvantage against him!"

"Now for Stunky…" said William. "It's a Poison and Dark type so Pikachu and Piplup might have a hard time."

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam on Stunky!" commanded Dawn. Piplup nodded as he jumped up and shot out his barrage of bubbles at the Skunk Pokemon.

"Oh yeah…I remember now," Landon said, "We encountered a Stunky when we went on a trip to Sinnoh together with Brun."

"Now's not the time to be delving into our travel stories." replied William as the two became quiet and looked at the tag battle. Brock, Nurse Joy and the woman came to watch.

"Stunky, use Fury Swipes on Pikachu!" commanded the man who owned Stunky.

Stunky's claws glowed and became sharp as it charged to Pikachu and continuously scratched the Electric Pokemon. It stopped after the third hit as it became paralyzed.

"That's Pikachu's ability…!" said Brock.

"Ability…?" Satoshi asked.

"It's a special characteristic that certain pokemon have."

Satoshi was hit with realization. "No wonder…back at my time, whenever Pikachu gets hit physically, Pokemon are always left paralyzed." His eyes sparkled at the new knowledge he gained. "So that's called an Ability…" He snapped back into reality as he commanded Pikachu to use another Thunderbolt at the paralyzed Stunky.

"Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn commanded. Piplup's beak glowed and he charged towards the Skunk Pokemon to land a hit but he stopped and flinched. "Piplup, what's wrong?"

"My Stunky's ability," Stunky's trainer said, "is Stench, which can lead the opponent to flinch sometimes when it tries to attack Stunky." He smirked as he commanded Stunky to use Poison Gas on Piplup. It tried doing so but the paralysis rendered it immobile.

Satoshi took this chance to make Pikachu use Volt Tackle. The move was successful as Stunky got knocked out and the two grunts were defeated.

"We did it!" yelled Dawn as she reached out for a high five which Satoshi did successfully. This made the aura guardian smile.

"Wow, that was superb combination." said an amazed Landon. "Is this your first time doing a tag battle together?"

"For me, it is."

_'It's not for me…'_ thought Satoshi as he lied and said that it's first time for him as well.

The two men decided to run off.

"You brats are gonna pay for this!" They said before they were completely out of sight.

The man who was harassed by those men suddenly got out of his house and ran towards Satoshi and Dawn. He shook Satoshi's hand and sincerely thanked him.

"Thank you so much, young Trainer!"

"Y-your welcome…"

"Mister, why were they bullying you?" asked Landon.

"They wanted my special Honey. Oh, speaking of which, let me reward you with some! I'll be right back!" He ran back to his house.

"I'll go escort Nurse Joy back to the Pokemon Center." Brock said as the nurse thanked him for such chivalrous gesture. Brock blushed a bit as the two went back. There was only the four and the strange woman. The woman was a tall woman around her twenties with dark green hair with a large plait hung from the right side of her shouder. Her attire consisted of a dress that is brown on top and green on the skirt and wears a light green and white cardigan along with brown boots.

"Who…are you?" asked William.

"My name is Cheryl. I am a Trainer seeking this man's Honey to search of a Pokemon that I want to capture."

The other four introduced themselves. Somehow, Brock came running back to the field yelling out Cheryl's name in a loving way. He started to freak out when Croagunk popped out of his Pokeball and chased after Brock. His companions started to laugh at the comedic aura of their antics. The older male got jabbed and then Croagunk dragged him towards the other five people.

The man came back out with several jars of an orange colored substance. "Here you go. This is my prized honey."

The six (Brock is finally recovered, much to Dawn's surprise) received the honey and thanked the man. He explained how to use it: slather the honey onto a tree that is suitable for the substance and wait until a Pokemon shows up and that's how someone can capture a Pokemon via Honey.

"Thank you so much!" Cheryl was very happy, "With this, I can finally catch that one Pokemon I really want!"

"What kind of Pokemon is it?" asked Dawn.

"It's a Bug Pokemon called Burmy. I really want one because I want a Mothim. I want to study how a Mothim wanders around from forest to forest, searching for Honey. I've seen a Mothim before when I was a little girl, ever since then, Mothim always fascinate me."

"So that's why you are in need of the Honey?"

"Yes, I heard that there are a lot of Burmy in the Eterna Forest but I heard that the bridge is closed down."

"Speaking of which," Landon said, "Aren't those guys you two faced earlier similar to those guys at the bridge? I mean, they had the same hair color and style along with the weird space outfit."

"Now that you think about it…" Satoshi said, "They are similar…"

The man interrupted them by saying that those men actually took over the Valley Windworks and are the cause of the blackout. He knows this fact as he overheard the men talking about it.

"Then we should go pay the Valley Windworks a visit." Landon said as the others nodded and headed off to Valley Windworks.

* * *

><p><strong>VALLEY WINDWORKS<strong>

"So how are the plans processing?" questioned a middle-aged man.

"Our energy level is increasing in great numbers." replied a young woman with red hair. "I never knew a town full of flowers can have this much energy." She smiled, "The boss will be so happy."

"Commander Mars!" yelled one of the turquoise-haired men, "This little girl is here again!"

Constant protests of "Give me back my father" and muffled screams were interrupting the silence. The woman just sighed with irritation.

"Just kick her out." she said, "Make sure the door is locked so that annoying pest won't come back inside."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The man threw the little girl out and then sent out his Zubat and Wurmple to scare her so that she'll run off. The little girl became scared so she ran off while the man tightened security on the front door.

"Don't come back!" yelled the man as he turned around and left the now tightly secured door unoccupied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now we get to meet Team Galactic again! We also meet Cheryl, the trainer you would usually meet in Eterna Forest. Valley Windworks is in the games and not in the anime (If I'm wrong, please correct me) but I wanted to put it in because I want the group to meet Team Galactic before entering Eterna Forest.**

**I finished one fanfic and now, I want to type another one so that I can have three to update but I'm out of ideas**


	33. Vs Team Galactic

Chapter 32: Vs. Team Galactic

**-Fun Fact #9: "Prince of Aura" in Japanese is "Hadou no Ouji-sama".**

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated. I've been…sad…I guess? I thought about someone I didn't want to thus led me to my being sad and not being able to concentrate very well with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Satoshi and the others exited the Pokemon Center after getting Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup healed. They exited through the eastern exit of Floaroma Town and headed to where the bridge was. Satoshi suddenly stopped.<p>

"What is it?" asked Dawn, "What's wrong, Satoshi?"

"I hear someone crying…" Satoshi turned to look at the nearest bush. "It's coming from over there." He walked towards the bush and peered over to see a young girl crying. The others peered over to see the little girl as well.

"Little girl…" Brock said, "Are you alright?"

The girl got up, still crying. "Daddy…" she said through sniffles, "My daddy's taken by those mean people! They held him captive in the Valley Windworks!" She ran to Dawn and started sobbing on her legs.

"There, there…" whispered Dawn as she comforted her.

As she comforted her, the others started to talk to each other.

"Her father's at Valley WIndworks, where we are going." Brock said, "So that means Team Galactic is up to no good at the factory."

"That means we have to save the poor girl's father and Floaroma Town!"said Landon.

The other five (Cheryl's with them as well) nodded their heads as William went up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, we'll go save your father." He said emotionlessly. When he said that, it did not sound as sincere as what a normal person would say.

"You…promise?" the little girl said through sniffles.

William nodded. The little girl lets go of Dawn and then stood her ground, still sniffling. "I'll be waiting. Please…rescue my father!"

The group nodded as they walked towards the factory. They got to Valley Windworks and tried to open the door.

"It's locked." said Satoshi.

"Let's bust through it!" yelled Landon as he turned to Brock who nodded and the two stood guard. Dawn, Cheryl. William and Satoshi moved aside as the two tall males charged towards the door. The door did not open.

"Ow…" grumbled Landon who winced at the pain on his shoulder due to the solid immobile door. "This door is solid."

This time, Satoshi, Brock and Landon slammed against the door but still to no available.

"This door is like a giant boulder!" yelled an angry Landon.

"Just how are we gonna get in?" questioned Dawn.

Suddenly, Brock's Croagunk appeared out of his Pokeball and he approached the door.

"Croagunk…?" questioned a curious Brock as the humanoid Pokemon's hand glowed and smacked the door. It flung open and the six were surprised.

"Croagunk opened it?" yelled a surprised Dawn.

"How surprising…" Cheryl said. Brock took this chance to flirt with Cheryl, only to be interrupted by Croagunk's Poison Jab and the Pokemon dragged him inside. The others went inside as well. As they went inside, they were greeted by a mass number of Team Galactic grunts who were surprised to see that their tightly secured door was destroyed.

"GO ALERT COMMANDER MARS!" yelled one of the men.

"FEND OFF THE INTRUDERS!" yelled another.

All the scuffles made a loud noise. Dawn wondered how they'll get past the many grunts.

"I see a shortcut…" Satoshi said, "I can sense where the girl's father is…and I also sense two other malicious auras."

"Like I said before, how are we gonna get past these many Team Galactic grunts?" Dawn replied.

"I…have an idea." Satoshi smiled. Dawn was curious until her questions were answered when he suddenly carried Dawn bridal style. She became flustered.

"Satoshi!" yelled the flustered Dawn, "W-what are you doing?"

"This way, it'll be faster." The bue-haired girl held onto her Piplup tight as Satoshi started to run in a sudden and swift motion. The next thing the Galactic grunts knew, the boy was on the other side of the crowd, near a door.

"See, isn't that quick?" Satoshi said as he lets go of Dawn. The girl was so surprised that she sat down to catch her breath.

Landon and the others, who were on the other side, were surprised. The blonde boy turned to William and he asked him if he could see a shortcut like what Satoshi did. William answered with a yes and the taller male took this chance to carry the reddish-brunet on his back. "Let's do this!" Landon said as he turned to Brock and Cheryl, "Sorry but could you two stay on this side? I'll fight the grunts on the other side."

"Alright." Brock said as he took out his Bonsly. Cheryl summoned her Chansey. Two grunts took out a Stunky and a Zubat, like what the grunts in Floaroma had.

Landon, with William's guidance, ran through the crowd and finally got to where Satoshi and Dawn were.

"William, I want you to help Satoshi and Dawn." Landon said, "I'll stay here and fend off the grunts from this side."

William nodded as he, Satoshi and Dawn went inside the door. Landon summoned his Azumarill and Charizard to fight the two grunts who were challenging him to a double battle. "Bring it on!" he said with a smirk.

"Landon actually said my name right for once!" Dawn said as the three were running. The door they entered led them to another hallway. Satoshi and William sensed where the girl's father was so they ran to the location with Dawn following behind.

"Surprising…" Satoshi said.

"Landon likes giving people silly nicknames but he uses their real names when he becomes serious." replied William.

"I see…" Dawn said as the conversation stopped as the three were still running. They were interrupted by a woman who appeared out of nowhere. The woman wore a white dress with gray and white striped sleeves. She had noticeable red hair. Satoshi and William could sense something ominous about her.

"So you brats must be the intruders." the woman said, "I wondered why those grunts had a hard time trying to get rid of intruders. You children are very tenacious." She smirked as she gets out a Pokeball. "I'm tougher than those grunts as I am one of the three…no, four commander of Team Galactic." She throws her Pokeball and out came a corpulent cat that is mostly blue and white and has a bored expression on its face. Dawn scanned the Pokemon via Pokedex and found out that it is a Purugly and it's the evolved form of Glameow.

"Purugly, get rid of these pests for me."

Its claws started to glow as it charged towards Satoshi and Dawn, possibly aiming towards Pikachu and Piplup. The two Pokemon were unable to move due to the intimidating feline. Before it could attack them, Purugly got shoved to the wall by a purple star-shaped Pokemon that spun it to the wall.

"Don't attack weaker Pokemon…" William said as the star Pokemon spun back to him. "If you want an opponent, you can fight me."

"Your Starmie seems powerful." the woman said, "Sure, I'll play with you." She got an idea, "How about this, if I win, you leave this place. If you win, we'll leave this place."

"Okay…"

Dawn is now really excited for this battle. _'This is probably the first time I'll see William in a Pokemon battle…'_

"Purugly, use Scratch!" commanded the woman as the feline Pokemon shot out its claws and charged for Starmie. It was a hit but it didn't do that much damage.

"Starmie, use Rapid Spin!" The star Pokemon jumped and started to spin sideways so that it could land a hit to the feline Pokemon.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

It shot out a purple ball and it landed a successful hit to Starmie.

"That must be quite the large amount of damage…" Satoshi said, "Starmie is part Psychic after all."

"Starmie, use Recover."

The exhausted purple Pokemon was now full of energy.

"So it can heal…" Mars smiled, "Interesting…" She commands Purugly to use Faint Attack. It was another successful hit as the attack is a Dark-type.

_'Since I can read her mind, I can tell that she's gonna keep on making William use Recover thus keep on using Dark-type and Ghost-type attacks.' _thought Satoshi with a worried look.

"…Use Bubblebeam."

Purugly got hit with the beam of bubbles that shot out from the red gem of Starmie's. It gave a good amount of damage but the feline Pokemon was able to continue fighting.

"Purugly, use Faint Attack!"

As Purugly and Starmie were continuing with their fight, Satoshi took this chance to grab Dawn's wrist. "Let's go find that girl's father." murmured he as they started to run with Pikachu and Piplup following them.

Mars noticed them leaving and then sent out a Zubat to stop them. "You can't do that!" yelled Dawn, "You're still battling against William!"

"I can't let you get to the generator!" Mars said seriously as she commanded Zubat to use Leech Life.

"PIkachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHUUU!"

The attack was super effective against Zubat as it fainted. Mars gritted her teeth as she returned her Zubat to her Pokeball.

"Your opponent is me." William said, "Fight fairly."

"Fine…"

Satoshi and Dawn took this chance to the generator room where they were met with a short statured middle-aged man with mauve-colored hair and red lensed glasses. He wore a white lab and a gray and white sweater underneath with a noticeable "G" in the middle in yellow. Dawn can easily tell that this man is a member of Team Galactic while Satoshi knew due to the man's ominous aura.

"So you children must be the intruders the grunts were panicking about." the man said, "My name is Charon. I am one of the four Commanders of Team Galactic."

"Give Floaroma town their power back!" yelled Dawn. "The town is in a crisis because of it!"

"Piplup!" yelled the blue penguin angrily.

Charon smiled. "No can do. We're in need of this energy."

"Then we'll have to battle!"

"There's no need." Charon went over to the generator and turned off its power. "There, Floaroma Town's power is back on."

Satoshi and Dawn were baffled by the man's actions.

"I think we've collected plenty of energy." Charon said. He noticed Mars coming into the room with a disgruntled look planted on her face. "My, my. Lose to a child, will you?"

"Shut it." replied Mars. She noticed that the generator's power was turned off. "Why'd you turn it off!"

"We've got plenty of energy. I'm sure that I, Charon, the genius even the boss recognizes can use it to the Team's liking."

Mars gritted her teeth.

"We're gonna retreat."

"Don't order me around! You're the last one to join Team Galactic! That makes me superior to you!"

Charon ignored her as he ran out of the door. Mars and the other grunts left as well. William came into the room.

"They're all going away…" he said.

"Yeah…they're retreating…" Satoshi said. "But now's not the time to be worrying about Team Galactic. We need to find the girl's father."

He sensed the man's aura as he went over to a cabinet. He tried opening it but he couldn't. He looked at the knob. "Dawn, can you open this? I don't know how to."

"Sure." The girl walked over and opened the cabinet door and a man around his thirties bound and gagged fell down.

"This must be the girl's dad." Satoshi said as he untied the man.

"Thank you so much." the man said with a smile. "With this, the power of Floaroma Town can be stabilized again!"

Satoshi and William heard quick footsteps coming towards where they are and the little girl ran to her father. "Daddy!" She clung onto him and started to sob. "There, there." The girl's father patted her back.

"Isn't that great?" asked Dawn who smiled at the sight.

Landon, Brock and Cheryl came running into the generator room. They were relieved that the other three were alright. They decided to accompany the father and daughter back to Floaroma Town and the three decided to head off for Eterna City tomorrow. It was a long day after all.

* * *

><p>Ilacia and Shiro finally caught up with Amelia.<p>

"You two are finally here." the white-clad girl said, "Now, let's initiate our plan."

They did not know that there was somebody eavesdropping on them and the eavesdropper furtively ran to some unknown location.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Anyways, next chapter will start the Eterna Forest Arc!**


	34. Eterna Forest I: Of Battling and Trees

Chapter 33: Eterna Forest I: Of Battling and Trees

**-Fun Fact #10- After I finish this story, I'm going to work on two prequels for this story and a side-story (maybe).**

**A/N: I think I'm starting on my monthly updates again. School is making me busy. Also, I am also thinking about posting this fan fiction (and my other ones) onto Deviantart. If I do that, I'll notify you guys. ...Did I lose my readers...? -sulks-**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the six were finally ready to head out to Eterna City. After packing, they finally set out after greeting Nurse Joy both a hello and a good-bye. Once they got out, the bridge that was once blocked by Team Galactic was now unguarded and free for crossing.<p>

Once they crossed the bridge, something jumped out of the water. It was a Pokemon that landed in front of them with a smug look on its face. The Pokemon was orange with a long body and had a yellow collar-like object around its neck. It also has two tails as well, a noticeable trait of this Pokemon.

"What is that Pokemon?" asked Dawn as she took out her Pokedex. "A Buizel, huh?"

Landon sighed, "Just when we finally get to cross the bridge, we get interrupted yet again."

"Bui, bui!" It yelled as it looked as if it wanted to fight.

"It wants to fight." Satoshi said. "It wants to fight a powerful Trainer."

"How did you know?" asked Cheryl.

Brock started to explain everything to her while Dawn, Landon, William and Satoshi all got out their Pokeballs.

"I'll go first." William said as he sent out his Pichu.

"Pichu!" she yelled happily as her cheeks started to sparkle.

"Pichu, use Sweet Kiss!" Pichu puckered her lips and hearts started charging towards the sea weasel. The larger Pokemon dodged and then spun around so that an attack came from its tail. Brock informed that the attack was SonicBoom. Dawn noticed that the mark on Buizel's back indicates that this Buizel is male. She knew this from the difference in marking shown in the Pokedex.

"Pichu, use Thunder Wave!" The small electric rodent shot out a weak jolt of electricity towards the larger water-type as he dodged it again.

"He keeps dodging my Pichu's attacks…" muttered William.

Buizel shot out a large beam of water towards Pichu as she got pushed back onto William. Landon held onto the shorter male so that he wouldn't fall off the bridge. William noticed Pichu is knocked out.

"I guess I lost."

"Okay, who's next?" asked Landon.

"I'll try…" Dawn said as she commanded Piplup to use his Bubblebeam.

The bubbles hit Buizel but since the attack was of the same type, it didn't do that much damage. Buizel went for another SonicBoom and it hit Piplup directly, making the penguin pokemon fall.

"Piplup!" yelled Dawn as she ran over to her pokemon.

Satoshi looked at the two and then at the strong Buizel that is still ready for a fight.

_'I've met a similar Buizel in the past…'_

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_"Hikari, why are you crying?" asked Satoshi as he and Shinji made their way over to the crying girl._

_"That…mean…Buizel…" she said through sniffles and sobs, "He was mean to Piplup and now Piplup is hurt!"_

_Satoshi looked at the Buizel that was giving the three a smug look on his face._

_"You're gonna pay for making Hikari cry!" yelled an angry Shinji as he commanded his Turtwig to use Razor Leaf on the smirking sea weasel. The Buizel was very agile as it dodged quickly and sent out a SonicBoom._

_The attack was a direct hit and it pushed Turtwig back. "Bite!" yelled Shinji as Turtwig bit the Pokemon's tail, rendering a lot of damage to the tail._

_It tried to get the grass-type out of its tail but with the pressure, it was useless. The buizel started to jump and soon, it was surrounded by water._

_"Is that…?" Satoshi said with surprise._

_"Aqua Jet…" replied Shinji, "Since Turtwig is a Grass-type, it shouldn't do that much damage."_

_It charged to a tree but managed to change directions. The water pressure was too much for the grass-type so it let go of the tail and collided with the tree._

_"Turtwig!" Shinji ran to the grass-type. "Are you okay?"_

_"Turt…"_

_The Buizel gave a smug look. Now it was Satoshi's turn._

_"It's my turn now. You're gonna pay for making Hikari cry!"_

_"Pika!"_

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>"Satoshi!" yelled Landon.<p>

"W-what is it?" asked the younger male.

"That Buizel wants to challenge you and your Pikachu."

The black-haired boy turned to look at the strong water type looking at him with determined eyes. _'This Buizel is exactly like the same one I've met before but…the aura is quite different…'_

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHUUU!"

Lightning charged towards the water-type but missed, unfortunately.

"He's so fast!" yelled a surprised Cheryl.

Before Pikachu could attack again, he was stopped by Piplup. Both Pikachu's and Piplup's trainers were confused.

"Piplup, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Pip, Piplup!" yelled an angry Piplup.

"He wants to fight Buizel again." Satoshi said. "It's alright, I'll let you have this battle, Dawn."

Dawn looked at Satoshi and then he nodded as she got up and commanded Piplup to use Peck.

* * *

><p><strong>-One Hour Later-<strong>

"Aw, don't be disappointed, Danny!" Landon said as he pats Dawn's shoulder, "That Buizel was just too tough for you."

Dawn pouted and looked away as the six finally entered the Eterna Forest. What happened before was that Dawn challenged Buizel again with her Piplup but she lost. Satoshi took over the battle and managed to beat the Buizel but said Pokemon ran off before he could catch it.

Now that they entered the Eterna Forest, Cheryl became excited as she ran ahead and stopped to examine the trees.

"These trees aren't Honey trees." she said, "Let's go further." She started to run quicker so the others had to catch up to her pace.

"Cheryl, please calm down!" yelled Dawn, "The Honey Trees aren't going anywhere."

"I must catch a Burmy before the sun rises down." Suddenly, she stopped and was examining a tree. She smiled as she got out the Honey and slathered it on the trunk. "I found a Honey tree, now I must wait for a Burmy to come by."

The six waited behind a bush. Five minutes later, the tree started rustling which grabbed the group's attention. They turned to see a purple primate-like Pokemon with a long tail shaped like a hand licking the tree.

"It's just an Aipom." sighed Cheryl.

"This is quite a surprise," Brock said, "Aipoms are quite rare."

Dawn got up. "I'm going to catch this Aipom!"

Piplup seemed determined as well as his Trainer commanded him to use Bubblebeam to grab the Pokemon's attention. The primate pokemon did not seem happy as it got interrupted from eating its meal. It jumped and swished its tail to send out stars. Piplup got hit immediately.

"Swift is a fast attack that never misses." Brock says, "Piplup took quite a lot of damage as he is still a bit weak from the fight with Buizel."

"Use Whirlpool!" Piplup sends a cyclone of water and throws it to Aipom. It gets trapped in the process.

The Aipom sends out another Swift and Piplup took damage once again. Dawn tells Piplup to go inside the whirlpool and use Peck on the trapped Pokemon. He did so and the Whirlpool disappeared as Aipom fell out and dropped to the ground. The girl threw her Pokeball at the purple primate pokemon and the capture was successful.

"I caught Aipom!" yelled an overjoyed Dawn. She gave Piplup a high-five as she went over to pick the ball up.

"Congratulations, Dawn!" Satoshi said as he clapped. This made Dawn blush.

"Well, I guess I'll slather Honey once more." Cheryl slathered the Honey and ran to the bush to await the Burmy.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Brun-<strong>

_'Shit…I'm losing a lot of blood.' _thought the wounded teenager as he saw his hand covered in his own blood due to his attempt to suppress the blood. _When will this contraption land?'_

He felt really light-headed. _'Landon…William…I want to meet them. I must stay strong…even if I am losing a lot of blood right now.'_

He held the egg jar close to his chest as he closed his eyes and drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Satoshi and co.-<strong>

It's been twenty minute since Dawn captured Aipom and Cheryl put the Honey. The six were bored. Their boredom was soon interrupted as they heard rustling. They turned to see that it was a Pokemon with green leaves.

"A Burmy!" yelled an excited Cheryl. "Chansey, I choose you!"

Chansey appeared. "Use Attract!" commanded Cheryl as the giant pink pokemon did what her Trainer told her to do and waves of hearts charged towards the Bug-Type. The wild pokemon fell in love which indicated that it is male as Chansey are an only-female species. This made Cheryl happy.

"Use Egg Bomb!" Chansey threw her egg at the Burmy, making it explode in front of his face. The Bug-type was still in love. Cheryl took this chance to make Chansey use Doubleslap. The Burmy was still immobilized by love thus the woman took this chance to capture it and was successful.

"I finally caught a male Burmy!" Cheryl said with joy.

"Why is getting a male Burmy so important?" asked Dawn.

Cheryl took out a Pokeball and out came a Pokemon quite similar to Burmy but had a fluffier coat with flowers. "This is a Wormadam. This is the evolution of a female Burmy. You see, Dawn, Burmy are unique as they can evolve to different Pokemon depending on gender. A female Burmy evolves to Wormadam like the one you see right now and a male Burmy evolves into Mothim. I told you that I wanted a Mothim to study it so here's my male Burmy." Cheryl sighed as she gave off a worried face, "I need to battle a lot in order to make Burmy evolve. This might take a while."

"No problem!" yelled a determined Brock, "Cheryl, I'll help you train your Burmy if it's the last thing I do!"

"You will?"

"Yes, because Cheryl, my lovely forest maiden, you are the only woman I'll ever lo-

Croagunk jabbed Brock as he dragged the male away from the other five.

"Anyways, we'll help you train your Burmy!" Satoshi said, "We're Trainers, after all!"

"Oh, thank you!"

Satoshi turned to Pikachu and the rodent Pokemon smiled as he jumped off of Satoshi's shoulder and was in battle stance.

"Wait, shouldn't Burmy rest?" asked Dawn, "It did get hit quite a lot because of Chansey."

"That's not a problem." Cheryl sent out both her Burmy and Chansey. "Chansey, use Softboiled."

Chansey threw her egg at Burmy. This time, it wasn't an exploding egg but it was a healing egg. The Burmy's energy was replenishing and after the healing, he was pumped up for battle.

"There, all better." Cheryl said with a smile. "Now, are you ready to battle?"

"Pika!"

Dawn noticed Brock jumping up and telling Cheryl that he'll be the referee for the match. _'How did he get better so quickly?'_

Suddenly, Satoshi and William sensed something coming their way. "Something's coming." Satoshi said, "It's coming here quite quickly too!"

"This aura…" muttered William.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Landon.

Dawn noticed something in the sky. "Look, up there!" Everyone else looked up and saw an object shaped like a rocket heading their way.

"RUN FOR IT!" yelled Satoshi as he grabbed Dawn and ran away with Pikachu, Piplup and her. Brock ran off with Cheryl and her Pokemon. The four humans ran to the bushes for cover. William pushed Landon out of the way but he noticed that the rocket followed the blonde.

"It's aiming for Landon…"

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" yelled Landon as he moved aside just before the rocket hit the ground. Fortunately, Landon evaded the rocket on time so that the object was a few inches away from him. After the smoke of the object died down, the area was safe for the others to come out of their hiding place and approach the strange object.

"What is this…?" asked Brock.

"It's a rocket…" replied Dawn.

"What's a rocket?" asked Satoshi.

As Dawn explained was a rocket was to the boy from the past, William sensed the same aura he sensed earlier. "This aura…"

"What about the aura, William?" asked Landon.

William approached the rocket and touched the metallic object.

"Brun…"

The blonde could only widen his eyes at what the emotionless boy had just said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that finally ends this chapter. Another reason why I took so long was because of Buizel and Aipom. I couldn't think of how to make those two appear in this chapter so I spent weeks trying to plan it out. At least it turned out good in the end.**

**Oh, hello there flashbacks, I haven't seen you in a while. Oh, hello to you too, Brun! You finally appeared in the present era**


	35. Eterna Forest II: Distraction

Chapter 34: Eterna Forest II: Distraction

**-Fun Fact #11: Here's my picture of Landon and William that my friend scanned for me: http:/ hikariteiruzu . deviantart .com / gallery/ ?catpath=/ # /d4nznar (copy and paste this but remove the spaces).**

**A/N: Sorry for updating late once again. Hate me, punch me, scold me, do anything you like but don't ignore this story.**

* * *

><p>"Brun…why is he…how is he…how did he…?" Landon was utterly baffled.<p>

William tried to pry the door open but it was no use. The door was tightly shut. He knocked on the door. "Brun…are you in there? Answer me…"

No response.

Satoshi sensed something wrong with the person inside. "The person inside the object…it's like he's unconscious."

"Maybe he is…" William kept on knocking on the door. "No response. He must be unconscious."

"Why couldn't you sense that he was unconscious before Satoshi pointed it out?" asked Dawn.

"My aura senses fluctuates. Plus, it's not as strong as Satoshi's."

"I see…"

Landon was still baffled about this situation right now. He couldn't take it anymore and attempted to open the tightly shut door to no avail.

"Landon, we've established that the door is tightly shut and Brun is unconscious thus will not answer you." William informed as he grabbed the blonde's arm.

"Why is he here?" yelled Landon, "I don't understand!"

"Stop it, Landon…no one knows why he's here."

"Anyways," interrupted Brock, "Let's find some shelter and find a way to open that door."

"How? The rocket seems like it weighs a ton!" yelled Dawn.

"We'll have to use our Pokemon as well as manpower." Brock turns to Landon and William. "Please send out one or two of your Pokemon to help us."

Landon snapped out of his confusion and sent out his Chansey and Charizard. William sent out his Tauros. The guys started to lift the rocket with the help of their Pokemon and Cheryl's Chansey as well.

"I see a building!" yelled Dawn as she and Cheryl walked to the direction it was in while the poor boys had to suffer carrying a heavy metallic rocket that was barely lifted off the ground. They made it to the old abandoned building. Dawn and Cheryl opened the gate and the guys went in first. They placed the rocket near the front door and pried the rocket's door open. An unconscious guy in his late teens was inside holding an egg inside a jar. Dawn noticed the teen's bloodied clothes .

"We got to get him inside!" yelled Landon as he and Brock carried the older teen into the mansion along with the others. They found a bed and put him on there as Brock checked on his wounds.

"It isn't too bad but the blood is still flowing out." He turned to his companions, "Please go find water, bandages, a towel and some spare clothes."

"I'll go find water." Satoshi said as he rushed out of the room with Pikachu.

"I'll go find a towel." Dawn said.

"Could you also find a bowl for me as well?" asked Brock. The girl nodded as she ran off as well with her Piplup.

"I'll go find bandages!" yelled Landon.

"I'll go find some spare clothes…" William said as he and the tall blonde ran off.

It was just Cheryl and Brock left in the room.

* * *

><p>Satoshi ran to the kitchen to see if the sinks were running. None of them were, to his dismay, which made him go outside to fetch some water after spotting a bucket. As he was outside back in the forest, he saw that there was no water miles away. He had to go back outside of the forest. To his dismay, he forgot where he came from. A young woman passed by. She was taller than he and had dual-colored hair with orange-brown on top and black on the bottom. Her attire mostly consisted of a dark green poncho underneath a black long-sleeved shirt that showed her midriff and orange shorts and dark green boots.<p>

"Excuse me." He grabbed her attention as he went up to her. "Where's the exit to this forest?"

"That way." The woman pointed as Satoshi thanked her and ran off.

As he ran, he suddenly stopped as he felt a familiar aura. "This aura is…" He ran to another direction. "Pikapi!" Pikachu was chasing after him as he was digressing from what he was supposed to do.

Satoshi stopped as he finally found the source of the familiar aura.

"We meet again…"

"You've finally arrived. I've been tired of waiting." Paul said as he got up from the rock he was sitting on.

"There's something I'm supposed to do right now but I can't break my promise to you now that I sense your Aura here."

"Yes." Paul got out a Pokeball. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Pikachu just looked up at Satoshi with a worried face.

* * *

><p>"I can't seem to find a towel anywhere…" Dawn said with worry. "I found the bowl but I can't seem to find a towel anywhere…"<p>

She heard something and turned around to see nothing. "Huh…I thought I heard something. Did you hear anything, Piplup?" The penguin pokemon shook his head.

She walked, the sound was heard again. She turned around to see an inactive lawn mower leaning on the wall. "Was that always there? I'm sure I didn't see that lawn mower…"

Dawn just shrugged and started to turn around and walk again. This time. Piplup turned around and saw an inactive washing machine behind him. He grabbed Dawn's attention and she turned around to see the washing machine as well.

"…Was there a washing machine there?" Then it hit her, "That's right, a towel can be inside the washing machine!"

She opened the lid and saw a towel. "Bingo!" She took it out and as soon as she closed it, the washing machine changed back to the lawn mower. This time, it wasn't an old rusty lawn mower, it was an orange one with a smiling face. It started to chuckle at her. This made Dawn realize the situation. "Oh no, this is bad!" She grabbed Piplup and ran across the hall with the lawn mower right behind her.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

She ran to an empty room once the lawn mower was out of her sight and locked the door. Both trainer and Pokemon sighed deeply as they slumped to the ground.

"That was close…"

"Who are you?"

Dawn looked up and saw a familiar face. Her eyes widened. "You…! You were the one back at the Valley Windworks!"

"Oh, you must be that Pikachu boy's friend, are you not? I remember seeing you alongside with him." asked Charon.

"Yes, that's me…"

Charon closed the book he was reading. "Why are you here? Is the boy with the Pikachu not with you?"

"What do you want with him?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering as the two of you are friends after all."

Dawn noticed the stack of books that Charon was holding. "If you are wondering, I am needing these books for my research."

"I see…"

"By the way, did that scream belong to you?"

Dawn blushed in embarrassment as she nodded. "Let me guess, you were chased by a lawn mower?" The girl's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"That mischievous rascal just wants someone to play with. It's been alone in this mansion for many years, waiting for someone to play with."

"Mischievous rascal…?"

"You'll know when you meet it."

Charon walked to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of here before that rascal sees me." He turned to Dawn. "We're still enemies but I'll keep our meeting here a secret. Fine by you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Don't tell anyone about me or our conversation."

"…Alright."

Charon opened the door and exited the room. Dawn took this chance to explore the room she was in. It was a library and this made Dawn very curious about the contents in these books. She wondered maybe if she can find a book about Aura or Celebi so that she can help Satoshi with his quest. After exploring, she stepped on something rough and noticed a spiral notebook on the ground. She picked it up and opened it. The first page was too blurry and smudged to read. This was the only page that was written as the others are blank.

"Strange…"

She placed the notebook on the table and saw a key on the table. "I wonder what this is used for…" Piplup noticed a note on the table and picked it up to show it to Dawn.

"Use this key to open up the locked room."

This made Dawn want to explore this mansion even more. She put the key in her bag and proceeded to find a book about Celebi.

* * *

><p>The two from the future came back with their respective items.<p>

"Have you seen Dawn or Satoshi?" asked Brock. The two shook their heads. "Well…let's go and patch up this guy's wound first."

Brock and Landon wrapped the bandage around Brun's wound and the bleeding managed to stop. He removed the guy's bloodied clothes and replaced them with the white dress shirt that William found. "Now we need to wait for Dawn and Satoshi to come back…" said Brock as he examined the egg that Brun had.

"I'll go find them..." William said as he exited the room.

"Me too." Landon also exited the room.

* * *

><p>Dawn found a book about Celebi and she put it in her bag. "Now I need to find the room where the key works."<p>

She exited the library and checked her surroundings. "No crazy lawnmower here…" And the lawnmower appeared. _'I just had to open my mouth…'_

This time. the lawnmower changed from lawnmower to a refrigerator. It opened the door and started to throw ice balls at her. Dawn grabbed Piplup and the two started to run away from the moving refrigerator. She turned around and then the refrigerator turned into an oven and started to blast fire at her. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup shot his barrage of bubbles at the oven and Dawn took this chance to run even faster. She ran past another hall to see William. "William…?"

"Where have you been…? We've been looking everywhere for you and Satoshi…"

"T-talk later. Right now there's an oven chasing after me!"

"Oven…?" Dawn pointed to the possessed oven and then grabbed William by the wrist. "I'm sorry to drag you into this!" William looked at the oven and noticed that its blasting fire everywhere. WIth that, he took out his Starmie and commanded it to use Bubblebeam. Piplup accompanied it as well and there was a double bubble beam to harm the fiery object. The oven started to weaken and changed into a washing machine and started to spray water everywhere. William returned his Starmie and Dawn just ran quicker until she saw a large door with a lock.

_'Could that be the door…?'_

She stopped and let go of William. "Can you fend off that washing machine for me?" The reddish-brunet nodded as he sent out his Pichu and Dawn sent out her Pachirisu. She took this chance to use the key and unlocked the door. "Get in!" Everyone other than the washing machine went inside.

Dawn was awed on how big the room was.

"Dawn, we have to get back to where Brock and the others are." She noticed a notebook on the table. She picked it up.

"Dawn…"

"Alright…" She opened the book as William opened the door. The washing machine was gone, only to be replaced with a strange floating creature surrounded by light blue electricity.

"What is this Pokemon?"

"According to this notebook, it is a Rotom."

The Pokemon smiled and started to hover around in circles between the two. After it smiled, it flew off.

"Strange…"

"Let's go back now…" William said as Dawn nodded and the two went back with their Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is Satoshi and Paul's first battle! Therefore, the next chapter is dedicated to them.**

**Okay, I got bored and made Dawn encounter Rotom because it lives in the Old Chateau. That's why the chapter is called Distraction because both Dawn and Satoshi got distracted from what they are supposed to do**


	36. Eterna Forest III: Satoshi vs Paul

Chapter 35: Eterna Forest III: Satoshi vs. Paul

**A/N: Here it is! The long awaited battle between Satoshi and Paul!**

**-Fun Fact #12: I've been really excited for this chapter! I had a smile on my face as I typed it.**

* * *

><p>"Like what you've seen in my previous battles," said Paul, "our match will be three-on-three with no substitution."<p>

"I see." Satoshi became ready. "Let's go."

Paul sends out a Pokemon that Satoshi has never seen before. It was a bird-like Pokemon that was small and had black feathers and its head was shaped like a hat.

"Murkrow!"

"A Flying-type…" Satoshi looked over to Pikachu. The electric-type understood what he needed to do thus he appeared onto the field as Satoshi's first choice.

"I'll go first," Paul said, "Murkrow, use Shadow Ball!"

Murkrow shot out a ball of dark energy from its mouth towards the electric rodent. It hit Pikachu but Pikachu was still able to battle. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" "Pika-CHUUU!" He released electricity to the black bird. It did a lot of damage but Murkrow wasn't knocked out yet. It was really exhausted due to the massive amount of damage as a weakness.

"Use Shadow Ball once more!"

Murkrow used its Ghost-type attack at Pikachu once more, damaging it again. Pikachu managed to defeat the Murkrow with his Iron Tail, knocking it out and earning a win for Satoshi. Paul returned Murkrow and then sent out a new Pokemon that Satoshi has never seen before in Paul's possession. It was a Pokemon that was bipedal and had large razor like claws with blue skin and salmon-colored feathers.

"Weavile!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glowed and he tried to hit the foe with it but the foe dodged. Both Pikachu and his Trainer were surprised about its speed. "Weavile, use Ice Beam!"

Weavile shot out a light blue laser that charged towards Pikachu, hitting him directly. It was a lot of damage but Pikachu was still able to battle despite how exhausted he was. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu ran really fast, cloaked himself in electricity and then attacked Weavile. The opponent took a lot of damage but Pikachu was knocked out due to the recoil damage that Volt Tackle has as a side effect. Weavile was paralyzed, unfortunately for Paul.

Satoshi approached his partner and complimented him as he picked up the yellow rodent and placed him on the ground next to him as he thinks about his next choice.

_'The only other Pokemon I have are Staravia and Turtwig. Both are weak to Weavile's Ice Beam. This might be a tough choice but I've got no other choice. I may have an advantage since it is paralyzed.'_

"Turtwig, I choose you!"

Turtwig was ready for battle. Paul, in his mind, wondered why Satoshi would choose something that is weak against ice.

"Turtwig, use Bite!"

Turtwig charged towards the Ice-type and bit it. Paul commanded his Pokemon to use Metal Claw and it took grass-type lets go of the ice-type and Satoshi commanded the grass-type to use Razor Leaf. It attacked Weavile but since Ice was stronger against Grass, it didn't do that much damage to the foe.

"Use Blizzard!"

Weavile spat out a snowstorm and it charged towards Turtwig. Luckily, the grass-type was quick enough to dodge it. Turtwig's trainer commanded it to use Razor Leaf once more. There wasn't that much damage to the Ice-Type thus Paul commanded to finish Turtwig off with an Ice Beam. Due to the paralysis, the said Pokemon could not move thus the Ice Beam was unable to be used. Satoshi took this opportunity to use another Bite attack on Weavile. It didn't do that much damage as Weavile is also a Dark-type.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam!"

The same light-blue laser that knocked out Pikachu shot the Turtwig and it was knocked out due to the type disadvantage that Turtwig had. Paul wins this round. Paul now had two wins and Satoshi having one win. The Aura Guardian returned the grass-type back to its ball and started to contemplate. Since Satoshi was only down to one Pokemon, he was worried about losing. Staravia is a Flying-type thus has a major disadvantage towards Weavile and its Ice Beam.

"Send out your next Pokemon." Paul said, "You need to win in order for me to answer your questions."

"Alright…" Satoshi paused and closed his eyes once again.

_'Staravia is a Flying-type. Flying is weak to Ice. I don't want to lose to Paul yet at the same time, I want to use Staravia but I'm going to lose if I do so.'_

He took a deep breath. _'It's now or never!'_

"Staravia, I choose-

"Bui!" Satoshi paused. That's definitely NOT Staravia. Staravia is gray. The Pokemon in front of Satoshi was orange. "B-Buizel…?"

Buizel turned around and gave a smirk to Satoshi. The human recognized it as the Buizel that he and his friends encountered previously.

"You have a Buizel?" asked Paul.

"I…don't…" Satoshi approached the Water-type and placed a hand on his head.

_**I want to battle alongside you! I want to see what it's like to be a Pokemon commanded by a Trainer! You seem like a strong Trainer thus I want to be commanded by you!**_

He pulled his hand back and smiled. "Okay. I'll grant you your wish." He walked back and turned around. "Buizel, I choose you!"

"Bui!"

"Use Aqua Jet!"

Buizel was enveloped in water and started to charge towards the paralyzed dual Ice-Dark type. It was a direct hit. Paul tried to make Weavile use Metal Claw but it was paralyzed thus immobile. Satoshi took this chance to make Buizel use Water Gun. It was a direct hit and Weavile is knocked out.

Now it's a tie. This last battle settles it all.

"Satoshi, this is it. The winner will be determined with this tie-breaker. If you win, I'll answer your questions." said Paul.

"What happens if I lose?" asked Satoshi.

Paul paused. He hadn't thought about it. "…I won't answer your questions."

"Alright then."

Paul got out another Pokeball. "This settles it all. Chimchar, standby!" He sent out his Fire-type.

"Why a Fire-type?"

"You used a type disadvantage on me so I want to see what it is like doing the same. Also, I'm quite curious on how strong this Buizel is."

"I didn't know you thought like that…" Satoshi shrugged his shoulders and then yelled "Buizel, use Sonic Boom!"

"Dodge it!"

Chimchar jumped to avoid the attack. "Use Dig!"

The Fire-type dug a hole to hide itself. This made the water-type be on guard. Chimchar appeared underneath him. Since Dig is a Ground-type move, it didn't do very effective but had a fair share of damage.

"Use Water Gun!"

Buizel shot out a powerful blast of water and it hit Chimchar directly.

"Chimchar, get up!"

Chimchar winced at the damage it received but it got up and kept going. Satoshi was surprised. "Wow, your Chimchar is strong! It even got up when it got a direct hit from the Water Gun!"

"I've been training."

"I'm impressed." Paul looked away as he saw his opponent looking at him with a smile.

"Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" Chimchar shot out a beam of fire. Buizel countered it with a Water Gun, forming steam.

Satoshi commanded Buizel to use Sonic Boom. It hit Chimchar and then Chimchar dished out a Flame Wheel. They kept using those two moves until they both got exhausted and passed out.

"A tie…" muttered Satoshi.

"It's a tie…" replied Paul as he returned Chimchar back to its ball. He noticed Satoshi looking sad and all. Honestly, he was quite surprised that the income of their battle would be a tie. He never expected it so he decided compensate for the unexpected tie. "Look, I wasn't aware of the fact that we would tie so I'll tell you what, I'll answer just _one_ of your questions. Choose wisely about what you want to ask."

Satoshi nodded and then closed his eyes to think really hard. _'There are so many things I want to ask him. Only one question…hm…what should I ask him?' _He got an idea about what he want an answer to. "Why are the Aura Hunters still alive? I thought we defeated them all."

"That…" Paul paused, "That is because the leader of the Aura Hunters wasn't dead the whole time. We've destroyed their stronghold and retrieved the Grand Time Flower but the leader was nowhere to be found. He appeared again after you disappeared. No one knows why and how but that's how it happened."

"I see…"

"Also, the reason why they're here in this time period is because they are manipulating time. They've used Celebi to go back and forth to time, making the ones from this era and that era combine into a greater Aura Hunters we have ever seen."

"So…in other words, they're an even bigger threat than they were in my era."

Paul nodded. Satoshi sighed. "Celebi…why must you take me to this era?"

"I'm not Celebi so I cannot answer but I can't answer anymore questions until we battle again."

Satoshi nodded. "Then I'll be off to Eterna City." Paul turned around and walked off.

"Pikapi…"

"It's alright, Pikachu. I'm not discouraged." Satoshi looked up at Buizel. He seemed discouraged that he lost. "Hey, we all lose at times. It's the way that we grow stronger."

Buizel seemed to have regained his confidence after hearing that. "Buizel…" Satoshi walked towards the orange Water-type. "How would you like to be a part of my team?" Buizel looked determined so Satoshi took out a Pokeball and captured Buizel.

"Maybe I could use your Water Gun." He put the ball on his belt and turned around. He walked back and he could sense Landon coming towards his way.

"There you are, Satoshi! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Did you find some water?"

"Yes."

"Good, that can help restore Brun's health back to normal! Let's get going!"

Satoshi and Landon walked back to the abandoned mansion. When they entered through the gate, they saw something surprising. The weird machine that Brun was in started to disappear. "What's going on?" asked Satoshi.

"I don't know…but that odd contraption disappeared!" replied Landon. "Let's hurry back and tell the others!"

Satoshi nodded and the two ran back into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if I was late. This week was busy. I turned 18 on Monday, March 12 so I am officially a legal adult! Man, it's been such a long time since I wrote fan fiction. I've done it since I was twelve so it's almost six years. I enjoy typing fan fiction ^^.**

**I got Tales of Graces F as well. My brother bought it for me as a birthday present so if I update late, it's all because of Tales of Graces F.**

**Oh and I apologize if the battle scene was a bit lacking…I'm still trying to improve with writing a battle scene**


	37. Eterna Forest IV: Eterna Forest END

Chapter 36: Eterna Forest IV: Eterna Forest Arc END

**A/N: This is the end of the Eterna Forest arc. Next chapter is the start of the Eterna City arc. Funny how it jumps so quickly.**

**No fun facts in this chapter or the next chapter…**

**I apologize to Bunearygirl because there's not that much Dawn in this chapter. I promise that there will be a lot of Pearlshipping in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Satoshi and Landon ran back to where Brock and the others were. They told them of the news about how the machine Brun was in suddenly disappeared. Brock and the others ran out to check while Satoshi got the bowl and sent out his newly captured Buizel to use Water Gun on the bowl to get some water. After doing so, Landon got the towel wet and placed it on Brun's forehead.<p>

"It's true…" muttered Brock as he and the others came back. "It's really gone."

"I wonder what it was." wondered Cheryl.

"Maybe it's…" said William as he paused.

"It's…?" asked Dawn.

"It's nothing…"

After a few minutes of silence, Cheryl broke the ice by announcing that she was going to leave to train her Burmy.

"I have my dreams to achieve." Cheryl said, "I hope all of you achieve your dreams. I apologize for having to leave while there's a person recovering but I must evolve Burmy into a Mothim so that I can find what I am looking for."

Brock started to weep. "Cheryl, my love, please don't forget me! Maybe I should come with you so that the two of us can start a new life together as- He got jabbed and dragged away by Croagunk.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then." Cheryl said as she bowed. "Thank you for everything!"

"We hope to see you again, Cheryl!" Dawn said.

"Me too." The older woman greeted the younger ones good-bye as she finally left the group and the building.

"It's getting late…" Brock said a few minutes after Cheryl left. "Anyone hungry? I've got sandwiches."

The group decided to have dinner. Everyone enjoyed it but Satoshi was still bothered about what Paul had said.

_'If the Aura Hunters are manipulating time right now then that's the cause of their long-standing survival. The question is where do I fit into all of this? I know Landon and William are here because they are tracking down Amelia and they have scores to settle with the Aura Hunters but why am I here? Why did Celebi take me to this era? Could it be that…?'_

He was interrupted once Dawn called out his name. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He started to chow down on his sandwich with those same thoughts in his mind.

After they finished their sandwiches, the group turned to look at Brun.

"I wonder when he's going to wake up." said William.

"Who knows?" replied Landon, "With a wound that deep, it's going to take several days."

Satoshi went up to Brun and started to use his healing powers on the older male's wound. After healing most of the wound, Satoshi started to get a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay?" asked Dawn.

"I'm fine."

"I think we should go to sleep. It's really late." said Brock as the others nodded and got out their sleeping bags. Dawn exited the room to go to the one next door to change. She came back and saw Satoshi and his Pikachu sleeping. She smiled at how peaceful they look but it suddenly turned to a frown.

_'He was eating and had a face that said 'I'm bothered about something'. I wish there was something I could do to help.'_

She decided to go to sleep with Piplup cuddled beside her.

* * *

><p>A bespectacled man with long wavy purple hair was sitting in the Pokemon Center reading a book. A huge crowd was surrounding him. He is aware of their presence but he is into his book more than he is to them.<p>

_'With this book, I hope I can know more about these Aura Hunters that I am seeing in this city.'_

He took a sip of tea as he flipped the page. Nurse Joy approached him. "Lucian, you have a phone call."

The man, Lucian, placed a bookmark on the page he was on and closed the book. "Alright. Thank you, Nurse Joy." he said with a smile that made the nurse blush a bit as he approached the video phone and picked up the call.

* * *

><p>It is currently night time in the mansion. The group are sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, a soft groan was heard and brown eyes slowly opened. Brun got up and checked his surroundings. It was too dark for him to see anything.<p>

_'I'm on something soft so I must have landed in the past or the wound killed me and I'm in the afterlife.'_

It was really dark so he attempted to reach out something and grabbed something he needed. He threw it as he whispered, "Use Flash". A metallic Pokemon with magnets on the side started to shine the environment. This made the people in the room wake up.

"What's going on?" muttered a boy with black hair.

"Who turned on the lights…?" muttered the only girl of the group.

"Hey, Brun woke up." the blonde said as he walked over to where the lights are and turned them on. "It's been…a while," he said with a yawn.

"If Landon's here then that means I am not dead! Hooray!"

"How are you feeling…?" asked William.

"Great!"

"It's all thanks to this guy here." Landon said as he wrapped an arm around Satoshi's neck. Satoshi, Dawn and Brock introduced themselves to Brun.

"I'm Brun. I'm from Mosdeep City ten years in the future. I'm seventeen years old, adore science and I'm studying to become a Pokemon Professor just like my idol, Professor Oak."

"The poetry man on T.V!" Dawn said with a big smile. "I'm a big fan!"

Brun and Dawn started to talk about Professor Oak's poems for a few minutes non-stop until Brun realized what he was supposed to do. He took out a Pokeball and gave it to Landon. "Your Sandslash missed you dearly."

Landon apologized to it as he put it in his pocket. Brun cleared his throat. "I came from the future for some news I need to deliver."

"Which are…?"

"First off…I was working on a Time Machine with my assistant Maddie. Remember her?" Landon and William nodded. "It turns out that she's a member of the Aura Hunters." Landon's eyes widened. "Then she started talking about the Aura Hunter's plan. What was it…? Celebi…um…time machine…"

Satoshi removed Landon's arm and walked up to Brun. "Celebi…? Please tell me all you know from this Maddie person about Celebi!"

William explained about Satoshi's situation and how he got transported here due to Celebi.

"Ah…hm…I can't seem to remember properly…" The memory of Maddie's reveal of the enemy's plan started to take place. He remembered about how they needed a time machine and how they needed Brun to make one for them.

_'If I remember correctly, what she said about Celebi was that it is in a time-travel frenzy after the amount of Rage Aura it has absorbed after they commanded it to find someone with powerful aura.'_

He repeated his thoughts as speech to Satoshi. "She told me that Celebi was in a time-travel frenzy after the amount of Rage Aura it had absorbed after they commanded it to find someone with powerful aura."

Satoshi's eyes widened.

_'I was sent to this era…because of the Aura Hunters' need to find someone with powerful Aura? I was only sent to this world to be used?'_

That thought left Satoshi depressed on the inside. Dawn felt that Satoshi might be a bit troubled with what Brun had just said.

"Anyways, where's the Time Machine?" asked Brun.

"Time Machine…? You mean that odd contraption?" asked Landon, "It's gone."

"DON'T CALL IT A CONTRAPTION!" Brun paused, and then said "It's gone?"

The blonde nodded. "It's gone. Satoshi and I saw it disappear."

Somehow, Brun's eyes widened so much that it looked as if his eyes were going to pop out. Then he started to panic.

"Oh no, this is bad!"

"What's wrong?" asked Brock.

"If it disappeared then it's at the hands of the Aura Hunters! If it is in the hands of the Aura Hunters then that means…" He got up from the bed. "The Aura Hunters' plans are starting. They're definitely starting on their dream of an ideal chaotic world."

"We're going to stop them! We've encountered them once." Landon said as he connected his fists together. "This time, I'm going to defeat Amelia once and for all."

Brock started to pack his stuff. "Well, since we're all up and about, shall we get going to Eterna City?"

"This is a crisis we're talking about here!" yelled Brun.

"We don't know where the Aura Hunters are! They're in places where a lot of Aura are and I have no clue where those places might be." replied an irritated Landon. "We're going to Eterna City so that Satoshi can challenge the Gym there and maybe find some clues on the whereabouts of the Aura Hunters."

"Gym…" Brun got up. "Let me accompany you as well. I might not be a strong battler since I'm more into the science area but I'll make up for my lack of battling strength with my knowledge."

The other five nodded and welcomed their new companion. They exited the abandoned mansion and headed off towards Eterna City. They knew the direction because Satoshi got the directions from a woman he passed by in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Is our target appearing anytime soon…?" asked Amelia.<p>

Ilacia checked the radar. "Hm…I do no know."

Amelia just sighed and then waited. "I got a call from HQ and they said that Maddie got the time machine conceived from Brun."

"I see. How does that make you feel?"

"Why should I care?"

"Because Brun is…was your companion."

Amelia just looked away. "I don't care."

Ilacia who was looking at Amelia turned her gaze away and back to the radar. There was a sudden beeping noise. "Our target's here."

* * *

><p>People were staring at the new person that entered the city. They had gazes of amazement and surprise.<p>

"Eterna City…" said the person, "Like what Lucian said, I should meet him in the Pokemon Center." The person looked around. "So this is where the organization mentioned in this letter are. I have to be careful."

The person started to walk towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a heads up, the person in the end is NOT an original character.**

**Oh and we meet recurring character #2: Lucian. (Recurring character #1 is Paul) He also plays an important role in this story hence his title as "recurring character".**

**Next chapter is the start of the Eterna City arc and possibly the longest arc as of now**


	38. Eterna City I: Their Time Together

Chapter 37: Eterna City I: Their Time Together

**A/N: This is the start of the Eterna City arc. This arc will have a lot of Pearlshipping moments because I haven't given the main couple much spotlight in the recent chapters.**

* * *

><p>The six entered Eterna City. It was really in the morning thus they decided to eat breakfast in the Pokemon Center. As they were walking towards the place, Dawn couldn't help to see Satoshi's face being in a troublesome state.<p>

_'If only there was something I could do to help…'_

She thought about this constantly as she was eating breakfast with her male companions. She noticed that Satoshi, who loved eating, had no appetite. It was a very unusual sight.

After the six finished eating, they decided to split up for the time being. Brock decided to go to the market by himself while the trio from the future decided to go exploring as they haven't seen their friend, Brun, in such a long time. It was only Satoshi and her right now.

"Satoshi…"

"Yeah…?"

"Want to go sightseeing this town with me?"

"Sure…"

They walked around Eterna City. They learned that Eterna City is a city that has quite the history behind it as there are many historical architecture in the city. It was very interesting. Dawn turned to look at Satoshi and he still had a troubled look on his face.

"Satoshi, is something wrong?" asked she.

"No. There's nothing wrong."

_'You're really bad at lying…'_

She stopped asking questions and then pointed at a museum. "Look, a museum!" She dragged the Aura Guardian inside. Suddenly, Satoshi got distracted by the many things in the museum. It was as if his troubles were all washed away. This made Dawn happy. Their attention was caught onto a strange looking Pokemon. It was a quadpedal pokemon with a dark blue body and red eyes. There was information about the Pokemon. The two learned that the Pokemon was called Dialga and it is the ruler of Time.

"According to myths, Dialga is a powerful Pokemon." said a person beside the two. Dawn and Satoshi turned to look at the person talking. The person was a tall woman with long blond hair with black hair accessories. Her outfit was also mostly consisted of the color black. "However, if Dialga and Palkia, the ruler of Space, were to meet then the world would become distorted."

"Distorted…?"

"Well, it's only in myths and legends and such."

"You sure know a lot about mythology, miss." Satoshi said.

"I've been studying mythology lately. It's a fascinating thing to learn about." She turned around to leave but she turned back. "What's your name?"

"My name is…Ash…"

"Well, Ash, thanks for listening to me talk."

She waved good-bye and left. Satoshi and Dawn left the museum as well. They weren't following the woman but to go to a new place. Dawn noticed a library near the corner of the street and took Satoshi there.

"The library…" muttered Satoshi.

"We could learn a lot more about Sinnoh myths and legends through books. What that woman said made me intrigued."

_'I'm not much of a reader but I can understand where Dawn's going at. Books have a lot of information. Maybe I should go find some information about the Aura Hunters.'_

"Let's go." Satoshi said as he and Dawn walked to the building together. They entered the building and told Pikachu and Piplup that they can play but they have to be extra quiet as this is a library. The two Pokemon nodded as they started following their trainer around but had a good time poking each other and holding in their laughter. Satoshi smiled at how well Pikachu is getting along with his crush's main Pokemon. Somehow, he and Dawn got separated but he didn't mind. This is a safe place so he didn't need to be that close to her wherever they go.

As he walked around looking for a book about Aura Hunters, he accidentally bumped into someone. Satoshi looked up and saw a tall bespectacled man around his mid-twenties with wavy purple hair and was wearing a maroon suit. "I'm sorry…"

_'I feels like I've seen him somewhere…'_

"It's alright." The man said as he smiled and walked off.

* * *

><p>Dawn was sitting on a table, reading the book about Celebi she found in the abandoned mansion.<p>

"Excuse me, young lady?" Dawn turned to see a tall man wearing a maroon suit. "Is that seat taken?"

"No."

The man sat down. Dawn eyed the book he was reading and it turned out to be a book about Aura Hunters.

"Aura Hunters…" she whispered.

"They're the rebel group of the Aura Guardians in the past. Their desire was to make humans and Pokemon fight against each other, making the world into a cruel society. The Hunters would look for anything with powerful aura so that they can complete their goals."

_'He is well-informed.'_

The man eyed the book that Dawn was reading. "Are you interested in Celebi?"

"No, I'm just researching for a friend."

"I see…" The man put his book down. It was still open. "I heard that the Aura Hunters used Celebi for their needs."

"Why…?"

"Because they would do anything to look for anything or anyone with powerful Aura." Satoshi said as he walked up to them.

"My, you're well-informed, aren't you?" asked the man in a gentle yet playful voice.

"You should know why."

"Oh? You've caught onto who I am, correct?"

Satoshi sat down next to Dawn. "Of course. You're the seer, Goyo, are you not?"

"Correct but I go by Lucian in this era. I am not a reincarnation but rather, I am an young looking old man who travelled through time. I changed my name so that I can start my new life as "Lucian" and not as Goyo."

Dawn just looked at the two guys talking. She picked up Piplup and Pikachu and placed them on the table.

"Your name was Satoshi, was it not?" asked Lucian, "You're that boy who was with Sir Aaron in the past and had strange yet powerful Aura."

"You should remember. We met at the festival."

"Of course. I can't forget a special person like you."

"Satoshi…" interrupted Dawn, "Who is this man?"

"He's the seer, Goyo. He's someone who can see the future and can sense Aura as well."

Dawn actually read about the seer in books about the Aura Hunters when she was younger. She looked at him with sparkly eyes as if she were seeing a real-life celebrity.

"Please, call me Lucian."

"My name is Dawn."

Suddenly, Lucian's expression changed from calm to cautious. It changed back to the calm expression. "Well, well, I guess those rebels have started to make their move."

"Rebels…?" Satoshi suddenly realized as he can sense Amelia's aura, "Do you mean the Aura Hunters are here in this town?"

"Yes. I know who they are after. I better get going."

"Let us come!" yelled Dawn, "We've met them before!"

"Then that would be splendid."

* * *

><p>William turned around. Landon and Brun, who were surprised to see his sudden movement asked what's wrong.<p>

"Amelia's here…"

"WHAT?" yelled Brun, "WHERE?"

William said nothing as he ran off. "William!" yelled Brun as he followed the reddish-brunet. "Landon, go get Brock!"

The blonde nodded as he ran back to the Pokemon Center. He saw Brock flirting with Nurse Joy once again. He sighed and saw Croagunk using Poison Jab on the Breeder. The poison/fighting duo dragged his trainer to where Landon was.

"Thank you, Croagunk."

He walked off with Croagunk dragging Brock.

* * *

><p>Amelia made it to where two large statues were. Her main focus was on a woman with long blonde hair and was wearing black.<p>

"So you're the dangerous Aura Hunter member." said the woman.

"Cynthia," said Amelia as she pointed to the woman, "We Aura Hunters are in need of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the Aura Hunters' target is Cynthia. (recurring character #3) You'll see why in the next chapter. And we are properly introduced to Lucian, who appears to be a seer who travelled through time. (Why do the two male recurring characters have purple hair?)**

**Next chapter will be longer.**


	39. Eterna City II: Aura Hunter's Plans

Chapter 38: Eterna City II: Aura Hunters' Plan

**Fun Fact # 13: I chose Lucian because he's an intelligent man who is interested in ESP. I just made it so that he can use ESP and other supernatural stuff.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I'm so late at updating. I've been working on my original story that I plan on actually turning into a book. Yes, that's my reason for being away for so long. My original characters in this story (excluding Shiro and Ilacia) are actually going to be in that story. Their personalities and backstories are still the same. However, only William and Brun appear in the first book. The others will appear in the sequel. I'll give details in my blog once I finish the whole story. Now the question is: Since I am going to be a self-published author, would you buy my books seeing how I write with my fan fictions?**

* * *

><p>Cynthia's only silver eye stared at the younger female sternly.<p>

"Why do you need me?"

"You own a Pokemon that can sense Aura, am I correct?"

Cynthia just stared at Amelia with a stern look. _'Why are the Aura Hunters after my Lucario?'_

Amelia spoke up. "We are in need of your Lucario for our plan. We need any Pokemon, objects or people with high amount of Aura."

"What if I refuse?"

Amelia just gave a smug look. "Who knows what would happen. Maybe I'll have to challenge you…maybe I'll call in reinforcements."

Cynthia gave her an intimidating glare. "I refuse."

"Well, I guess I'll have to challenge you…" Amelia said as she took out a Pokeball.

"AMELIA!" yelled a familiar voice. She turned to see William and Brun.

"Great, the two I dislike the most are here."

"We're here to stop your schemes!" yelled Brun. His voice quivered a bit as he had finally met up with his crush.

Amelia just ignored him and sent out her Granbull. "I challenge you…" she said to Cynthia.

Before Cynthia sent out her Pokemon, Satoshi, Dawn and Lucian appeared. "It's Amelia!" yelled Dawn as she noticed Cynthia, "Who is she?"

"This is the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia." replied Lucian. "But why is she here all of a sudden?" He noticed the Dialga and Palkia statues. _That's right… The Champion is researching about Sinnoh's mythology._

The sight of Satoshi made Amelia smile.

"The Champion of Sinnoh…" muttered Brun, "Isn't battling her a bit too risky?"

Amelia just ignored him. Dawn noticed a hurt expression on his face and felt sorry for him as well. A loud "AMELIA" was heard. The owner of the voice was Landon who was coming back with Brock. Now the whole gang is here. Amelia was cornered. She didn't seem to mind though.

She started to chuckle. "Perfect. Our plan is going smoothly."

Everyone was confused. Amelia continued, "I actually targeted the Champion because I knew that if the Champion was in danger then Lucian would come to her aid."

"That's…a bit twisted." murmured Landon.

"It's logical. If William were in danger, you would come to his aid, correct? If Brun were in danger then you would come to his aid. It's logical because it's natural human instincts." Amelia turned to Lucian. She walked up to him and held out her hand. "Please, join the Aura Hunters. We are in need of you."

Lucian just stared at her and then smiled. "I believe, I would have to refuse. I am a member of the Elite Four, not a person willing to join the forces of evil."

"If you say so…" Amelia pulled back her hand. "Your loss." She turned her head to the side, "Do your thing, Ilacia."

Suddenly, everyone felt sleepy, even the Champion. They didn't know what's the cause of this or why they are like this. After a few seconds, all of them lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>"Sir Satoshi, His Majesty has called for you. Please enter through this door."<em>

_Satoshi entered the audience chamber. He did the polite greeting and put one knee on the ground so that he looked like he was lunging but he wasn't. The king of Touka Kingdom, King Senri. had a very serious look on his face, which was typical of any king._

_"Why have you called me, Your Majesty?"_

_"The Aura Hunters are out on the loose again."_

_"You want me to stop them?"_

_"Yes but, there's something that's been bugging me for a while now."_

_Satoshi seemed confused. The king explained that it was really strange for the Aura Hunters to find out about their top-secret fort. "It's like someone from our side leaked information on us."_

_"It wasn't me, Your Majesty."_

_"I know. Rather, I'm suspecting four people who could have done this."_

_"Who might these four people be?"_

_"The first is that bard who hangs around my daughter too much." The King had an annoyed look on his face. Satoshi knew who the bard was as well. Since he protects Princess Haruka, he absolutely knew of the bard._

_"You mean Shuu…?"_

_"Yes…he's very suspicious so I wonder if he might be an Aura Hunter spy. The second person I am suspecting is Shinji. He's very quiet, keeps to himself but I do wonder if he sided himself with the Aura Guardians. He's usually not here or there. He could be the one leaking information."_

_Satoshi felt uncomfortable with the way the king suspected his friend like that. "Instead of pure accusation, please continue with the last two people you suspect."_

_"The third person I suspect," The King furrowed his brows, "is Kasumi. She might be the one leaking information."_

_"I assure you, Your Majesty. Kasumi is harmless. She would never want to harm this kingdom or its people."_

_"You cherish her too much."_

_Satoshi blushed. "W-who is the last person you suspect?"_

_"The last person I suspect is Hikari…" _

_The Aura Guardian widened his eyes. He couldn't believe the man he serves under accuses the daughter of a mere nanny._

_"Your Majesty, I assure you, Hikari is the least likely person to be a part of the Aura Hunters. She's harmless like a fly."_

_"That's what makes her so suspicious. Haven't you noticed that she usually is gone most of the day recently?"_

_"Yes but…"_

_"That means she-or one of the others is the spy. Satoshi, if you were me, who would you suspect?"_

_"I suspect…"_

* * *

><p><em>Who was it I suspected again…?<em>

"Hey, wake up!" yelled Landon as he gently shook Satoshi. The Aura Guardian slowly opened his eyes.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu ran up to cuddle him with joy.

"Pikachu…" He smiled at his partner. He then looked at Landon. "Where is Amelia?"

"I think she ran off." Landon had a serious expression on his face. "And on top of that, she took Dawn, William and that other guy who's name I don't know." He pointed to Dawn's Piplup who was freaking out over the loss of his Trainer.

Hearing Dawn's name made Satoshi check his surroundings. Cynthia, the Champion, was gone as well but Brock and Brun were still on the ground unconscious.

"Speaking of Cynthia, she ran off to find the Aura Hunter's Eterna City HQ." Landon was ignored due to Satoshi running towards his other companions and waking them up.

As the other two woke up, Satoshi and Landon told them about their current situation right now.

"The strange thing is, though," said Brun, "is that they took Dawn instead of Satoshi, who has much more abundant Aura."

"That's true…"

"Maybe they want you to get angry again?" questioned Landon who remembered the incident back at Oreburgh Mines.

Satoshi's face became sullen. "Rage Aura…is that their objective?"

"Anyways, let's go find Cynthia."

* * *

><p>"Here's your badge!" said a happy woman around her twenty with dual colored hair which was black on bottom and orangish-brown on top. She wore a green poncho with a black shirt underneath that exposed her midriff and orange capris. Her footwear was green boots with black shoelaces. "You're a very strong Trainer, Paul! We had such a great battle."<p>

"Thank you…" said Paul in a nonchalant manner as he received the badge, placed it in his badge case and walked off. He headed off to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon. Since his next gym target was Hearthome City, he should try to train a bit with Murkrow as Dark-types have an advantage to Ghost-types. He also thought using Pokemon with Dark-type moves so that he could have an advantage.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a familiar someone run past by him. "Satoshi…" He seemed genuinely surprised as Satoshi did not stop to greet or notice him like he usually would so when he sensed his aura. Then he saw Satoshi's friends running past him, telling the Aura Guardian to slow down. Paul noticed that Dawn and William were not there in that group of running boys. It was only the two tall boys trailing him. _I wonder what's going on…_

He just ignored it all and headed for the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>"Dawn…" muttered William as he shook her gently. "Please wake up."<p>

Dawn came to and her blue eyes opened to see William's expressionless face. "What just happened…?"

"We all fell unconscious and now, only you, me and this man are somewhere else away from the others."

Dawn checked her surroundings. She, along with William and Lucian, were in some sort of storage room as the walls were big and the many boxes scattered amongst the floor. She remembered meeting with the Champion, Cynthia, and running into Amelia who was also there with her. Then the next thing she knew, a sharp pain was on her forehead.

_Now I'm here…_ She wondered if Satoshi and the others were doing okay.

"Do you think this could be the Aura Hunter's base?"

"Yes. The Aura Hunters are notorious for having bases anywhere and everywhere. It's for their convenience but it's annoying."

Dawn turned to see an unconscious Lucian on the floor. She got up and walked up to him along with William. "Lucian, please wake up." She shook him gently. Nothing happened. She started to worry. "William, what should we do? Lucian's really unconscious!"

Lucian then started to make a soft snoring noise.

"He's sleeping." replied William.

"I-I can…see that."

William, who was staring at Lucian, looked up at the girl. "Dawn…"

"Yes…?" She was curious on what question William would ask in this situation.

"Who is he?"

"You're asking that now!"

William just stared at her with his blank expression. Dawn introduced Lucian as a man she and Satoshi met in the library. "He's also a seer in the past who went by the name of Goyo."

"A seer…" muttered William, "They did talk about a few seers in books I've read. They never mentioned names though."

"So Lucian might not be written in books."

"Who knows…"

Dawn looked around the room once more. "They didn't bring Piplup…"

William checked his pockets. "Oh, they took our Pokeballs."

"Oh…" Dawn blinked. "THEY TOOK OUR POKEBALLS!"

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. A muffled "Hey, shut up!" was heard.

"There's someone guarding the door…" muttered William. "Judging from the way that person knocked the door and the noise outside, the security's low. Only one person is guarding the door."

Dawn's eyes sparkled. "Wow! How do you know?"

"I've been in several of the Aura Hunter's bases. I know how their security system and how it functions."

"Then, can you find a way to bust us out or something like that?"

"I'll try." He stood up. "Dawn, watch over Lucian."

William went over to the tall blue door and knocked on it. "Shiro, you're on guard duty once again."

"Oh, it's William!"

Dawn was surprised. Just a moment ago, the voice told her to be quiet but now, the sound of WIlliam's voice made the owner's voice change.

"You're on guard duty again. Amelia's a real slave driver…"

_I'm amazed you can say stuff like that with a blank face. _thought Dawn as she focused on William's conversation with the security guard.

"I'm one of the three Executives of the Aura Hunters! All they do is bully me and make me do all the hard work. They're hating on me."

"How's Ilacia doing? Her power is still strong as ever."

"She's doing fine! She's resting right now because she used too much energy to knock out all of you."

_So the sharp pain on my forehead from before was a doing of the Aura Hunters… _thought Dawn as she focused on their conversation again.

"That's good to know." William said as he walked closer to the door. "Would you let the three of us out?"

"I can't."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"I'll go on a date with you."

Once again, Dawn was amazed on how William could say such things with a blank face.

"That'll be great but I can't this time around."

"Then would you go on a date with Dawn? Her hair is pretty dark. It's a similar color to Ilacia's hair. I know how much you like people, regardless of gender, with dark-colored hair."

"Damn you and your way of tempting me with my weakness…" He still refused to open the door. William even tried to coax him with chocolate but he still refused.

William turned around. "Security got much tighter. I give up."

"How you can say such things with a blank face." muttered Dawn. "I'm amazed…."

"The security guard, Shiro, and I are quite good 'friends"."

"Why do I get a feeling that there's an emphasize on the word 'friends'?" Dawn sighed. "If we can't get out then how long are we going to be here?"

"For a long while…"

Dawn looked over at Lucian who was still asleep and then at William who was staring at the floor. She then huddled so that she was hugging her knees. _Come to think of it, this is the first time I've been separated from Satoshi. I don't need to worry too much. I know that he'll come for us. No need to worry…_

She then wondered something. _If the Aura Hunters are in need of Aura, then why did they take me instead of Satoshi?_

Even William had that exact same question in his thoughts. Dawn sighed once more and awaited for the arrival of their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends this chapter. Wow, it's been such a long time since I updated. I've been busy with so many stuff that I didn't have time to update. Plus, I was also on writer's block so the delay took even longer as I kept thinking of ways to start the chapter.**

**It turned out okay though. I deeply apologize for the long delay. I promise I'll update more frequently this time**


	40. Eterna City III: Infiltration

Chapter 39: Eterna City III: Infiltration

**Fun Fact #14: Landon has a blue streak in his hair because he lost a bet with William when they were younger and had to dye his hair blue. The hair dye didn't work properly and only a few parts of his bangs were blue. Landon liked the look so he continues to put blue streaks on the left side of his bangs.**

**A/N: What are your top 3 favorite Pokemon? Mine are: 1. Ampharos 2. Lantern and 3. Espeon. I adore Electric and Psychic types. I also like Flying types as well. I'll be the happiest girl alive if they ever make an Electric/Psychic pokemon.**

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" yelled a puzzled Amelia. "After all that work, you want me to do <em>that<em>?"

"Yes." replied Ilacia. "The Boss told us to."

Amelia sighed. "Fine…"

She walked towards the elevator, pushed a button and exited the current floor she was in.

* * *

><p>Cynthia was currently hiding in the bushes near the Aura Hunters' HQ. She wanted to infiltrate the base as she could not stand injustice. Also, as the Champion of Sinnoh, it is her responsibility to rescue to the two young Trainers that got kidnapped and the Elite Four member as well.<p>

Suddenly, she felt someone tapping her shoulder and she turned around to see a group of young boys. They were Satoshi and the others.

"You guys are those boys who knew that Aura Hunter girl…"

"Yes." Satoshi introduced himself and his Pikachu. Landon and Brun introduced themselves as well. Brock, who became smitten with Cynthia immediately, was about to declare his love for her until Brun covered his mouth. "You're gonna get us caught!"

"Sorry…"

"Cynthia, will you help us rescue our friends?"

"Of course. But I am also here to retrieve my Pokemon they stole from me as well."

Landon seemed surprised. "They took your Pokemon?"

"Yes, my Lucario and my Togekiss."

"Why did they steal a Togekiss? I'd understand Lucario but why Togekiss?"

"It knows Aura Sphere."

Landon sighed. "Those Aura hungry bastards…"

Cynthia turned around. "For now, we need to find a way to infiltrate their base."

Brun replied, "Don't worry about that. Landon and I know many ways to infiltrate the Aura Hunters' bases that it became a recurring hobby of ours."

Landon got out a Pokeball. "Here's our plan. Brun and I will fight off the guards and you three will make a beeline for the entrance."

Brun was surprised. "No, that's not our-" He was interrupted as Landon dragged him to the entrance.

"Hey guys! Remember us!" yelled a joyous Landon.

The guards sighed. "Not them again…" They sent out two bat-like Pokemon with a large mouth that bore four fangs, two on top and bottom. There were two of them so this became a Double Battle.

"Golbat…" muttered Landon as he sent out his Azumarill.

Brun sent out a Pokemon that had three bodies stuck together with magnets and screws. "Since Golbat are also Flying-types, an Electric type like my signature Pokemon, Magneton, will do the trick."

"And since it's also a Steel-type," continued Landon, "It's also immune to Poison-type attacks. Good thinking!"

"Golbat, use Wing Attack on Azumarill!" yelled one of the guards. The attack was a direct hit as Azumarill took damage. The other guard's Golbat did the same on the same Pokemon.

"Magneton," yelled Brun, "Use Spark!"

The Magnet Pokemon became surrounded with sparks of electricity as it charged to one of the Golbats, causing a critical hit. The first Golbat was knocked out.

"Azumarill, use Ice Beam!"

The second Golbat was knocked out. After the guards' defeat, more came rushing through the front door. Satoshi, Brock and Cynthia took this chance to sneak in before the door closed.

* * *

><p>Amelia made it to the basement level. She noticed Shiro lying down nibbling on a chocolate bar.<p>

"Open the door, Shiro." said Amelia.

"That's unusual." replied the red-head. "What for?"

Amelia took out William's emotion crystal. "I was ordered by the boss to give William back his emotion crystal."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Who knows." Suddenly, the security alarm went off. Amelia gave the crystal to Shiro, ordering him to give it to its owner and ran off to the elevator.

Shiro opened the door. "William, Amelia has ordered me to give you back your emotion crystal."

Dawn seemed surprised. William walked up to Shiro. "This isn't fake?"

"No, it's the real deal." He gave the crystal to William and the reddish-brunet held it close to his heart and closed his eyes. The crystal started to go inside his body and after it went all the way in, William opened his eyes. They weren't dull anymore.

"Thank you, Shiro."

"So…how about that date?"

"Get lost and go back to doing to your job…"

Shiro pouted as he exited the room and closed the door. William turned around. "I can finally feel emotions again…"

"That's great…" said Dawn. Her smile became a frown once she heard sniffling noises. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…just so happy." William shed more tears. "I just don't understand the reason Amelia gave me back my crystal but I'm just so happy I can feel like the old me once again. I can finally give smiles to Landon again."

Suddenly, Lucian's eyes opened and he sat up. "What's this strong Aura coming from…?" He looked at the crying boy and Dawn comforting him. "It's coming from him…" He noticed Dawn as well. "…and her as well. It's almost like they're resonating with one another…"

Dawn noticed the man. "Oh, you're awake now!"

"Where are we, Dawn?"

"We're…in the base of the Aura Hunters. It seems that we've been taken hostage…"

"I see…"

He noticed something in a corner but couldn't tell what it was. He walked up to the corner but nothing was there.

"Strange…" He turned to the two children. "But those two are even stranger…" He eyed the boy. "Especially that boy…. His Aura is not normal…"

* * *

><p>"Great, thanks a lot, Landon!" yelled an annoyed Brun. "Your reckless nature got us confronted higher security guards! Four of our Pokemon each are knocked out and we're down to two each!"<p>

"It's the only way our plan will work!" replied Landon, "Besides, since we're causing so much commotion, we might even meet up with Amelia!" Brun looked away with his cheeks heating up.

"Hello." replied the girl.

"Speak of the devil."

"Sorry but you're not getting in our way again!" Amelia sent out her Granbull and her Wartortle to battle against Landon's Charizard and Brun's Ditto.

"This base is like a maze!" yelled an annoyed Satoshi. "How do these Aura Hunters' survive?"

"Pipe down…" muttered Brock, "We're going to get caught if you keep getting too loud."

"Sorry…"

Cynthia stopped. "Who's there?" she asked. A girl with long dark blue hair and golden eyes walked towards the three from the intersection she was hiding at. Both Brock and Satoshi noticed her to be the girl from their dream.

"So we meet again, Aura Guardian Satoshi."

"Ilacia…"

Said girl also addressed Brock as she met him in his dream. "Yes. I'm glad you remember my name." She looked up at Cynthia. "So you're the Champion of Sinnoh. It's an honor to meet you." She bowed.

"Why are you here…?" asked Satoshi.

"I'll lead you to where your friends are but there's something I must tell you."

"That is…?"

"A boy told you to collect Gym Badges so that he'll answer your questions."

"True…"

The girl's golden eyes glistened as she put on a serious face. "There are eight gyms in Sinnoh. You've only managed to collect one. There will be no time to collect all eight badges. You must have all eight badges yet you don't have time to do Gym Battles anymore."

"Why's that?" asked Cynthia.

"Time is getting even more messed up. By the time you get all eight badges, the fate of the world will be too late. It'll be best just to ask the Gym Leaders for the badges. No time to battle."

"But a Trainer must battle in order to get a badge." replied Brock. "It's the norm."

"The world will be destroyed if you waste your time battling. Satoshi, you're not even from this era so why must you waste time on something you're not used to doing?"

Satoshi looked away from Ilacia's face. "Paul said that I need to collect Gym Badges in order for him to answer my questions."

Ilacia muttered Paul's name. "Anyhow, you're all not welcome here." She pointed to the elevator. Suddenly, another security alarm went off. "They've noticed you are here. Go. Your friends are in floor B8."

"My Lucario and my Togekiss…" muttered Cynthia.

"I'm sorry but we Aura Hunters are in need of Aura. We'll be taking your Pokemon in custody for a while."

Cynthia could only glare as she walked to the elevator with the young boys. "I will be back." The elevator closed.

"Shiro…" muttered Ilacia, "I sent our supposed enemies to you. How will you react? Will I be forgiven? I hope you'll know that I'm doing this to attempt to restore the balance of this world. If I don't do something, everyone will die and I won't forgive myself if you died."

She noticed her fellow minions gaining up on her. "Ah, I'm caught…"

* * *

><p><strong>IN ETERNA CITY<strong>

There was chaos in Eterna City's museum. Police officers were heavily guarding the area. A woman with dual orange and black hair pushed herself through the crowd to talk to one of the police guards.

"Officer Jenny, what's going on?"

"Oh, Gardenia," replied the officer, "There's been a robbery in the museum!"

"What got stolen?"

"The Adamant Orb."

"The orb that is associated with Dialga? Why would that be stolen? Who would steal such a thing?"

Officer Jenny eyed the place where the Adamant Orb was stolen. "I believe it was the doing of Team Galactic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter but it's worth it…I think? Anyways, you probably forgot but those bowl-cut heads are also important to this story as well.**

**Um…yay! William got his emotions back! Cheers for him!**


	41. Eterna City IV: Unlikely

Chapter 40: Eterna City IV: Unlikely

**Fun Fact #15: Shiro hates peanut butter.**

**A/N: Since the previous chapter was short, this chapter will be long. Anyways, I've been getting into ****Avatar: The Last Airbender**** lately. I haven't watched the show six years ago on T.V because I had no cable so I recently got to a website where I can watch all of the episodes for free. It's pretty good. I'm already on Season 2. Toph is my favorite character. Oh and I am watching Avatar because I watched ****Legend of Korra**** first which made me curious about the first series. Maybe I'll write a fanfic for Avatar/Legend of Korra.**

* * *

><p>"So we're down to our last Pokemon…" muttered Brun. "Remember, Landon. If we lose, it's all your fault."<p>

"I know…"

The two sent out their last Pokemon: Sandslash which belonged to Landon and Porygon for Brun.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Satoshi, Brock and Cynthia made it to B8. Once they got there, they were greeted by a teenager who looked older than Brock. He had long red hair with a light blue bandana over his head. He had noticeable silver eyes. His attire consisted of a black-and-white striped T-shirt with long turquoise pants and black boots.<p>

The teen's eyes looked over in their direction. "Who are you three?" His eyes started to narrow as he grabbed his chocolate and threw it in the garbage can. "Intruders are not welcome here. You must get through me, Aura Hunters Executive Shiro."

"I'm here to save Dawn, William and Lucian!" yelled Satoshi.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu angrily.

"Oh so you're friends with them…?"

"Yes." replied Brock.

Shiro took out a Pokeball. "If you want them back, fight me three-on-three." He sent out a Pokemon that was light blue with fin-like hands and very tiny eyes that came with a big smile.

"That's a Quagsire." replied Cynthia. "A Water/Ground type."

"Then I'll pick Turtwig." Satoshi sent out said Pokemon.

"Alright then, I'll go first." He pointed to Turtwig. "Use Ice Beam!"

* * *

><p>A group of men and women all wearing the same color clothing and having the same hairstyle appeared and walked out of the elevator. They were carrying a giant cargo box and a man with blue hair shaped like cat ears stepped out.<p>

"The mission is complete." said he, "The Adamant Orb is ours, boss." His speech was directed towards a man looking up at a screen with a picture of a building shown. He was a tall man with short blue hair that was spiked on the top and wore the same colors as the rest of the members.

"Excellent." replied the taller man.

"Shall we proceed to Veilstone City?"

There was a pause.

"Boss?"

"Yes, let's go to Veilstone City."

The younger blue-haired man commanded the grunts to pilot the airship.

"Saturn."

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell Jupiter to commence with our plan in Eterna City."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"What's that noise?" asked Dawn.<p>

Lucian walked over to the door and pressed his ear against it. "It sounds like there's a battle going on." He noticed a voice he recognized. "It's Satoshi."

That name made Dawn smile.

"If he's battling," said William, "then he must be in a battle with Shiro."

"I hope Satoshi wins."

Suddenly, the noise was no more. Lucian backed away from the door. The door opened to reveal Shiro, Satoshi, Brock and Cynthia.

"Guys!" yelled Dawn as she and William ran up to their saviors. "Thank you for coming for us!" She hugged Satoshi tightly. This made the Aura Guardian's face to heat up.

"O-O-Of course!" said Satoshi as he broke the embrace apart, "Let's get out of here."

Suddenly, a voice was heard. "I don't think so."

Everybody turned to see a woman with blonde hair tied to a bun on the back. She wore a lab coat and a very long purple skirt accompanied with a gray top.

"You're Brun's assistant, Maddie, right?" asked William.

"I was but that was all a fluke since I only became his assistant to get the time machine he was working on."

"What do you want?"

"Aura."

Satoshi gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists. He hated the fact that all of this was for Aura. _Why are these people so Aura-hungry?_

Maddie turned to William. "So I see that the little brat got his emotions back."

"So the boss set this up." said Shiro, "I knew something was fishy when Amelia gave me William's emotion crystal."

"As preceptive as always."

"Don't tell me…" Shiro narrowed his eyes. "The plan is now being finalized?"

"Bingo."

Shiro's hands curled into fists. He started to laugh. "Oh man. This is so great. It's so great that it's getting annoying. To hell with this role!" His fist made contact with the steel wall. He winced a bit but his anger was still noticeable. "This organization's desire for Aura disgusts me."

"Then why don't you quit, our dear double agent?"

"So you found out?"

"Of course. The boss clearly does not know but I do know. You and your friend, Ilacia, are from the future. You two are here in this time period to correct the timelines so that no more distortions can occur." She scoffed. "Hypocrites. Just being here, the two of you are messing up the timelines already."

"I wouldn't be talking. Whose fault do you think this is that both Ilacia and I have to be here?"

Maddie clamped her mouth shut. Shiro got out his chocolate bar and took a bite out of it. He turned to Dawn. "Hey, girl with the beanie, there's a secret switch on the wall behind you. Find it and get out of here."

"What are you…?" Shiro pushed Maddie outside of the storage room.

"I'm gonna detonate this place!" He got out a switch.

"You put bombs in this place?"

Shiro smiled mischievously. "Yep." He turned to the group. "Get out of here!"

Dawn found the switch and the door opened. All of them escaped and this made Shiro pressed the button on the switch.

Explosions occurred on every level of the building. Aura Hunter grunts evacuated while Amelia did the same with her minions. Landon and Brun, who almost went inside the building after defeating Amelia, evacuated as well despite protests from Landon about William being in there. Brun shoved the blonde to the side and told the nearby civilians to evacuate and helped them to do so with his last Pokemon, Porygon.

"You idiot. You're gonna die in this place." said Maddie.

"Nope. I am not gonna die here. I've made a promise to Ilacia to not die so we can correct the timelines together. Besides, it's dangerous to die if you're not in your correct timeline."

Dawn and the others made it out safely. They met with Brun who was evacuating the civilians and Pokemon, both owned and strays.

"Oh, thank goodness all of you are safe!" said he. "If you would, would you please help me evacuate these civilians and Pokemon?"

Cynthia offered to do so as well as Lucian so the two took Brun's place and evacuated the remaining civilians and Pokemon who were near the Aura Hunters' building.

After seeing the two adults leave, Brun turned to William. He seemed surprised. "You got your emotions back…?"

"Yeah. Amelia gave it back to me for some odd reason. Shiro said something about their plan finalizing or something…"

"I see…"

"WILLIAM!" yelled Landon as he latched himself onto the shorter male. He made sobbing noises which annoyed the other two from the future.

"Get off of me…" muttered William as he tried to get Landon to remove himself from him.

"YOU'RE SAFE! YOU GOT YOUR EMOTIONS BACK! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Go sob somewhere else." William's face was a face that showed disgust. "You're being gross."

Landon didn't budge so the two were like that for a while with the blonde being clingy and the reddish-brunet being annoyed with the clingyness. Suddenly, two more buildings started to explode.

"They detonated other buildings as well?" yelled a puzzled Satoshi.

"Damn." muttered Brun. "That Shiro and his thing for explosives."

Satoshi noticed other Pokemon being afraid of the fire caused by the explosives. He ran up them to save them.

"Wait!" yelled Dawn.

"Don't be rash!" yelled Brock.

Satoshi did not listen and helped out the Pokemon who were trapped. There were only five and they were too afraid to be running as the one of the buildings started to crumble. It didn't help that all of the Pokemon were either Grass, Bug or Normal types. In the group, there was a Budew, Bidoof, two Burmy and a Combee. Satoshi grabbed the Budew, Bidoof, and a Burmy while Pikachu held onto a Burmy. The Combee flew alongside Satoshi as the group tried to escape. A large piece of the building cracked and fell down toward Satoshi.

"Watch out!" yelled Dawn as she was running towards him with her Piplup but they were interrupted by someone yelling "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" The other boys turned to see a woman with dual orange and black hair with a serious look on her face. Brock became smitten.

The falling remnant of the building was sliced up into so little pieces that contact with them do not hurt or damage Satoshi and Pikachu at all.

"And the Pokemon are here safely!" yelled a joyous Satoshi as he put the Pokemon down. The five Pokemon were happy as they gestured a thank you and ran to where the other Pokemon were- the Pokemon Center.

Dawn sighed with relief but she became a bit mad. "Satoshi, you were rash out there! What happened if you could've been hurt?"

"I'm sorry, Dawn." He scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "The desire to save Pokemon in danger has been a natural instinct of mine. In my era, innocent Pokemon are always being harmed since there was always war and other dangerous stuff."

Now Dawn felt bad but she still felt like scolding him a bit. "Don't do that again. Next time, have a plan or something."

"Okay." Satoshi smiled at Dawn, making her blush a bit.

Their fuzzy atmosphere was interrupted when they noticed Brock's Croagunk using Poison Jab on his Trainer and dragging him away like always.

"Speaking of which," said Satoshi as he walked up to the woman with the Turtwig. "You're the one who used her Turtwig to cut up that remnant, right?"

"Yes." She smiled. "My name is Gardenia and I am the Gym Leader of this city!" She dug into her pocket and got out a shiny metallic object and placed it in Satoshi's hand.

"What is this?"

"It's a badge! A voice in my head told me to give it to you."

_So that's what Ilacia meant by no time to collect the badges. Is she secretly helping me?_

"Thank you…"

"Shouldn't you be having a battle for that badge?"

"An Aura Hunter member told me that I won't have time to collect all eight badges."

Dawn seemed surprised. She was going to speak but was interrupted by Gardenia once again. "Sorry to intrude but we're not in the right place to talk. Let's go to the Pokemon Center."

The five (excluding Landon who was still being clingy towards William) nodded and they all headed for the Pokemon Center. Satoshi stopped and turned around and looked at the fire engulfing the buildings.

_I hate fire. It reminds me of the people and pokemon I couldn't save back then…_

Pikachu looked at his friend with sadness and worry. He knew that his friend doesn't like fire.

"Satoshi, hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" yelled Dawn.

"Coming!"

_Just like with those Pokemon I saved, will I be able to do what I couldn't do? Is it unlikely?_

He stopped right in front of the entrance of the Pokemon Center.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

Three people were standing outside the burning Aura Hunters' HQ.

* * *

><p>"To think that their building was burned down. Ours is still intact." said one of those three people. She was a tall woman with a curvy body and mulberry-colored hair tied into two stylish buns with dark purple lipstick. The most distinguishing feature of the woman was that her outfit is asymmetrical with the left side of her legs being exposed with three rings of cloth while the the right side is covered in normal gray-white spandex. There was a "G" on her chest, symbolizing that she's a member of Team Galactic.<p>

"Commander Jupiter," said a male grunt. "Shall we go find a member of the Aura Hunters?"

"Sure. Go find one. I need a talk with any one of them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends this chapter. It's pretty short and it seems that the Eterna City arc is finished but it's not. There are a few more things in Eterna City and then we're finished with Eterna City. Prepare for more twists after Eterna City. Poor Cynthia, she couldn't get her stolen Pokemon back. It's okay, she'll appear again soon.**

**I won't be update this story next month due to upcoming busy schedule. I'll try hard to at least type Chapter 41 bit by bit until September 1st. So please wait patiently for this chapter to be updated until September 1st.**


	42. Eterna City V: Eterna City END

Chapter 41: Eterna City V: Eterna City END

**A/N: What am I doing here? I'm supposed to update this on September 1st. Well, I guess I can update early. Since I updated early, there will be no September 1st update.**

**I was supposed to make the Eterna City arc longer but...well, read the chapter and see why I ended the arc right here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Center<strong>

"So the burning buildings were all the Aura Hunters' doings." said Gardenia as she put down her cup of tea.

"Yes," replied Brun, "There's a member called Shiro and he is good with explosives. That's the cause of the burning buildings."

Gardenia sighed. "First, Team Galactic stole the Adamant Orb and now the Aura Hunters burned down three buildings. Such a day I am having."

"The Adamant Orb got stolen?!" yelled a surprised Dawn.

"Yes, Eterna City Museum's most prized possession is now in the hands of a criminal organization."

Gardenia sighed again. "At this rate, I won't be having time for Gym battles. I have to aid the mayor into rebuilding the burned part of town. Giving out free Gym Badges aren't likely as well with Ash being the only exception." She groaned as she placed her hands onto her head. "This is so frustrating!"

Brock, who was sitting next to Gardenia, leaned towards her. "My dear Gardenia, would you like me to help you re-" He was interrupted when Croagunk used Poison Jab on him.

Gardenia took a deep breath and finally relaxed. "First thing's first, I got to help renovate the buildings! I guess I could have Gym Badges only in the daytime." She stood up, "Alright then, I'll just have to make appointments even though I hate doing so…" She sighed. "Oh well, I guess I have to deal with it!"

Dawn was surprised on how cheerful and energetic a grown woman was. Suddenly, she saw Gardenia remembering something and taking something out of her pocket.

"Speaking of Aura Hunters," She placed the object onto the table, "I got a letter from Byron, Canalave City's Gym Leader, stating about the incident that Oreburgh's Gym Leader, Roark, had involving the Aura Hunters."

Brun grabbed the letter. As soon as he was about to read it, a yell came from the entrance of the Pokemon Center.

"A hospital!" yelled a woman, "Is there a hospital near here?"

William's eyes widened as he got out of his seat and ran to go check the commotion. Everyone except for the bespectacled teen followed. Brun didn't go as he was busy reading the letter.

When the others got to the entrance, they were surprised to see Ilacia screaming for a hospital. In her arms, there was a familiar red-haired teen. They were surprised to see Shiro all battered and bleeding everywhere.

"Somebody please help me take him to the hospital!" Tears were flowing down from her eyes. "My friend is dying! Please! Someone help me take him to the hospital!"

Nurse Joy and her Chansey came running with the emergency stretcher. Ilacia and Nurse Joy placed Shiro on it and Ilacia ran out the Pokemon Center after Nurse Joy telling her where the nearest hospital was.

"Do you think we should follow her?" asked Dawn.

"I think we should," replied Satoshi, "She did help us when we were at the base. She told us where you and the others were."

"Let's go." said William.

They all left. As Dawn was about to leave, Nurse Joy called her over, saying that she got a phone call from her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Galactic's Base<strong>

"Commander Jupiter!" yelled a male grunt as he approached the purple-haired woman.

"Did you capture a member of the Aura Hunters?"

"Yes." The grunt signaled the other two as they brought in a battered girl with teal hair.

Jupiter examined the girl. She wondered how such a young girl like her be a member of a aura-hungry organization. She got up from her chair and approached her.

"Little girl…. What are the Aura Hunters' motives?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, I need to know. Rather, I'm very are many villainous organizations but I've never met one as complex as the Aura Hunters."

Amelia just became silent. "I'll never tell what our motives are. It's confidential."

Jupiter just smirked. "Little girl, I know you are exhausted but let's have a Pokemon battle. If I win, you tell me your organization's motives. If you win, you can leave."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Eterna City<strong>

"Hi, Mom." said Dawn through the videophone, "Why did you call?"

"Dawn…" muttered Johanna, "There's something I must tell you."

"What is it…?"

"Do you know about that coordinator, Amelia?"

"Yes…"

"Well, there's something about her I need to talk to you about. You do know that she's a part of the organization called the Aura Hunters, right?"

Dawn wondered how her mother knew about them. _Maybe she looked them up? We do have a computer in our house._

"Yes, why?"

"There's a book in our bookshelf about them…"

Now the daughter wondered if she read about them. She knew about the Aura Hunters and their history through Satoshi. She knew that they were all wiped out but somehow, they managed to exist even after five hundred years. Not even Satoshi knew how that happened. She told this to her mother.

"Oh, I see…"

Dawn could tell there was something odd. Why was Johanna telling her this?

"Dawn, stay calm and listen to me."

The Coordinator was worried. She knew there was something wrong. Her mother was always a kind and friendly person who always used a sweet tone of voice. There were times where she was strict but that's what all mothers are like. Johanna's tone right now was serious.

"I had a dream."

"About what?"

"There was this strange girl. She was telling me about the history of the Aura Hunters. She told me that they were all wiped out but there was one factor that caused them to be here in this era."

Dawn's ears perked up. This information could be useful to both Landon and Satoshi so she listened very closely.

"The reason why the Aura Hunters are here in this era is because of-

Johanna was interrupted as there was a loud gunshot heard. Dawn's eyes widened as Brun ran to where Dawn was as he heard the gunshot as well. Johanna's eyes widened as she slowly slid down.

"Mom?!" yelled a frantic Dawn.

Brun just stood there watching Dawn call out for her mother until she was out of sight.

Footsteps were heard and there was a man on the screen.

"Sorry, little girl," he said. The man was around his early forties with brown hair and had black rimmed glasses. He looked very sophisticated. "Aura Hunters' information are confidential. No matter who gives them or who says them, our history and motives must be kept a secret."

Brun's eyes widened as he ran up to the video phone. "You!" he hissed. "You dare to kill another innocent civilian?!"

Dawn was standing there with a horrified look on her face. She was speechless on what happened.

"Oh, you're the genius boy from Mosdeep City, right?" asked the man, "The one who is so fond of Amelia?"

"Why? Why must you kill someone who isn't involved in this?!"

"Like I said, our motives must be kept a secret."

"Coward!" Brun's loud voice startled Dawn as she fell down to her knees. The teenager was startled as he knelt down and checked on Dawn's condition.

The man smirked. "Tell you what, I'll say something that none of the other Aura Hunters know…"

Brun stood up.

"The motive that my underlings tend to say is not the real motive."

Brun's eyes widened. "Then that means, your motive is not for Aura at all?"

"Yes, rather, I need Aura but I'm not wanting a world full of chaos. I need a lot of Aura. I need someone with powerful Aura so that my goal will be fulfilled."

Brun was trying to boggle this onto his head. He was interrupted as the man greeted him farewell.

"Get back here!" Brun's fist made contact with the wall and heavily cursed in his mind. The cursing stopped when he felt a sudden tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see Dawn who was trembling with fear and had tears rolling down from her eyes.

"W-who was that m-man?" Even her voice was shaking.

"Amelia's father, Robert, the leader of the Aura Hunters."

Dawn started sobbing. The sobs were a mix of both fear, anger and sadness. Brun had a sad look on his face as he bent down and faced his back towards Dawn.

"Get on. I'll take you to the hospital. We don't want any more attention then we have right now."

Dawn nodded as she got up, her stance was shaky but she walked over to the older boy and rode on his back. Brun got up and took Dawn to the hospital as he continued to piggyback her.

"B-Brun…"

"Yes…?"

"W-why did he kill my mom…?"

"I don't know, Dawn. I'm terribly sorry but I don't know. All I know is that Satoshi is involved in this somehow..."

Dawn buried her face onto his shoulder as she silently sobbed. The way to the hospital was quiet.

_Dawn, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I know it isn't my fault but since I love Amelia… I can't say anything but sorry…_

"Damn it…" muttered Brun as he shed tears as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

Ilacia was in the waiting room with Satoshi and the others. She closed her eyes.

_Our connection was cut off, wasn't it? I'm sorry, Johanna…. I am truly sorry…._

* * *

><p><strong>Team Galactic's Base<strong>_  
><em>

Amelia fell down to her knees. She cursed under her breath as she returned her Wartortle back to his Pokeball.

"Since I won, remember our deal?"

"Fine… I'll tell you…"

Amelia got up and faced Jupiter. "The Aura Hunters' motive is to make this world into a chaotic one. With that goal set in our mind, we need powerful sources of Aura."

"Hm… interesting." Jupiter smirked. "Sorry but your goal will never be fulfilled."

"Why?"

"Because Team Galactic's goals involve the world as well." She gestured her men to kick the girl out of the base. "If our goals clash together, then you and your organization are our enemies now."

"What?!"

"This is enough chit-chat for now. Bye, little girl!"

Amelia cursed as she released herself from the men's grip. "My name isn't little girl. My name is Amelia. Remember that!" She got out a smoke bomb, threw it and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital, Shiro's room<strong>

Satoshi and the others saw Brun coming into the door with Dawn on his back. Satoshi was confused on why Dawn was on his back and why the two came together. He noticed that Brun was shedding tears.

"What's wrong?"

Brun didn't say anything as he put Dawn down. She ran to Satoshi and tightly embraced him. This made him blush but he looked at Brun.

"What's going on?"

As he looked away, Brun told Satoshi the shocking news.

"Dawn's mother…was killed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends this chapter! This is possibly the point where the story becomes darker in context. And we are now properly introduced to Robert, Amelia's father.**

**No, Brun/Dawn is not a pairing but they will become closer like brother and sister as the story progresses.**

**And…I'm sorry for the inclusion of darker tone… I've planned this from the start**


	43. Ilacia Faye

**Chapter 42: Ilacia Faye**

**A/N: I am truly sorry for the unhappy event that happened in the previous chapter. Hate me all you want…but I'm still continuing with the story.**

**Fun Fact #16: Ilacia is pronounced as Ai-Lay-See-Ah or Ee-La-See-Ah. I tend to pronounce it the latter but the former works as well. Her surname is pronounced Fey like Maya Fey from the Ace Attorney games.**

* * *

><p>"Dawn's mother…was killed."<p>

The news led the whole room to be silent. Ilacia had a look of guilt on her face but no one noticed. She just stared at the sleeping Shiro.

"Who…killed her…?" whispered Satoshi.

"The leader of the whole Aura Hunters' organization and Amelia's father, Robert."

Everyone except Ilacia widened their eyes. Ilacia was only staring at the comatose Shiro. The guilty look on her face was still there.

"The leader of the Aura Hunters…?" muttered Satoshi, "That can't be…" He was interrupted as he felt Dawn's embrace on him loosen. She became unconscious probably due to the shock and stress. Piplup was panicking.

"I'll help you take Dawn to another room." said Landon as he and Satoshi left the room.

Once they left, Brun eyed Ilacia, "You know something, don't you?"

Brock, William and Gardnia turned to stare at the girl.

Brun continued, "Ilacia Faye, you are both an ally and an enemy to us. You've helped us so much when you were in my era. Tell us, just who are you?"

Ilacia got up. Her eyes did not move. They continued to look at Shiro. She spoke, "My name is Ilacia Faye. That's all you need to know about me." She turned her gaze away from Shiro and onto Brun. Brun was about to say something when Ilacia continued, "Now the situation is getting even more complex. With that, I shall tell you about myself now."

Landon and Satoshi came back.

"Good timing," replied William, "Ilacia is going to tell us about herself."

The two who came back started to listen carefully as Ilacia started to talk, "My name is Ilacia Faye. I am 22 years old and I am from Sootopolis City fifty years into the future."

Every person in the room was surprised.

"However, I am from a distorted future where Aura Hunters are the dominate force in the world."

"What does that mean?" asked Brock.

"It means that since the Aura Hunters are the ones who messed up the timelines, I am from one of many different eras of the future. Like how William and his friends are from ten years in the future, their situation is just like Shiro's and mine. They are from one of many different aspects of the future. They exist but their lives right now might not be actually correct."

Brun, William and Landon were all surprised. They weren't aware that they were from one of many different futures. Even Brock was surprised. He did not know that such thing was possible.

"I don't understand…" replied Satoshi.

"For example, Brun is a scientist in his era. He is a genius prodigy where he lives. However, since the Aura Hunters distorted the timelines, that's what he is right now. If we were to correct the timelines, then Brun might not even be a scientist. He might just be an ordinary boy on a Pokemon journey or maybe even be a doctor."

Satoshi sort of understood what Ilacia was trying to say. "So if the timeline were to be corrected, then I might not actually be an Aura Guardian?"

"No. You are an Aura Guardian. That is your role. The past is not affected by the future. The future is affected by what happens in the past."

Satoshi was confused. Ilacia spoke in simpler terms, "In other words, since you are from the past, your life is unaffected by the distortions of the future."

"Why?"

"The Aura Hunters are from your era. They are the ones who made this mess."

Satoshi had a disappointed look on his face. He sort of wished that the past was affected so that he could rid himself of his strange aura power. Since the past wasn't affected, he just had to deal with his aura no matter what. He thought of it as a curse. _Luck and all the things related to it always find a way to taunt me._

Brun spoke, "Now tell us, what do you want?"

"I want to fix the distortions. I want the world to be in the correct timeline once again. Even if it may change my entire history of myself, I still want the timeline to be in the proper order."

"Why do you want to correct the timeline?" asked William who had a look on his face that showed that he is bothered by something.

"Because I want the era I live in to be rid of the Aura Hunters. I want my era to be clean and bright. Also…" She turned to the comatose Shiro, "I want Shiro to live in a brighter world. I don't want him to risk his life trying to protect me all the time. I just want a world where the two of us can be together for the rest of our lives with nothing tearing us apart. Also, we can't live in a world full of lies anymore, right?"

"So you're doing this for your own selfish means?"

Landon turned to look at William. "William, that's not selfish."

"It is selfish…. She is thinking about herself and what she wants so it is selfish." He exited the room.

Landon was about to follow him but Ilacia told him to leave William be. "He wants to be alone right now." She looked down. "Yes, my motives are selfish but being selfish is normal. Every person in this world has selfishness whether it be a bit or a lot."

Brun now asked, "Why did you make that face of guilt when I said that Dawn's mother was killed?"

"Is this your last question?" Ilacia was getting annoyed with the questions.

Brun nodded.

"Very well then," Ilacia said as she took a deep breath. "The reason why I had a face of guilt was because that Dawn's mother, Johanna, is my past self."

Satoshi's eyes widened. "Then that means…"

"Yes, I am Johanna fifty years later in a distorted future. I have been traveling into her dreams to talk to her since our souls are the same."

_I wonder how Dawn will react when she learns that Ilacia is the reincarnation of her mother from a distorted future? Will she be happy? Will she be angry? _thought Satoshi as he made a mental note to himself to visit Dawn in her hospital room.

"It's my fault for telling about the Aura Hunters' true motives." said the gold-eyed woman. "It's because of me that Johanna died. It's because of me that Robert had to travel to this era to rid of those who are connected to me."

"Why's that?" asked Gardenia.

"Because I know what the organization's true motives are."

Brun remembered that Robert said that the motive that his underlings say is not the real one. "What are they?"

"I cannot say. If I were to say it then Robert would come after me. I can't say it. Not yet."

"So it's a lose-lose situation…"

The room became silent. Gardenia decided to leave as she was busy with other stuff. Satoshi and the others took this chance to visit Dawn in her hospital room.

* * *

><p>William was sitting on a chair in the Pokemon Center. He wanted to be far away from the others as possible.<p>

_If the timelines were to be restored to normal, then Landon and Brun will be sad. Even though we have to restore it to normal, sacrifices have to be made and not everyone will be happy when that time comes._

Suddenly, he heard the news from the television so he proceeded to listen. The news anchor spoke about the details of a woman named Fantina and how she is going to a Pokemon Contest in a city far from Hearthome to judge. Because of her sudden decision, she's going to close the Gym for a while until she gets back.

He noticed someone familiar on the TV screen and stood up from his chair with his eyes widened. _That's it. I just need someone to talk to. Rather, I need to talk to that person._

An image of his companions appeared in his mind. _It'd be rude to leave them without saying anything. I'll leave first thing in the middle of the night, once everyone is fast asleep._

He walked up to Nurse Joy and asked her about how to get to Hearthome City.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's Hospital Room<strong>

Satoshi stared at the unconscious Dawn. This was the second time he had seen her in such state. He admitted in his mind that she looked pretty when asleep but he felt guilty for making Dawn, a strong-willed girl, look like she was weak.

_Why do these things happen to Dawn? First the incident at the Oreburgh Mines and now the death of her mother…_

Dawn came to and slowly opened her eyes. "Where…am I?"

"In a hospital ward," replied Brock, "You fell unconscious so Satoshi and Landon carried you here."

Dawn sat up and thanked the two. The room became quiet.

Landon interrupted by asking "What are you going to do now?"

Dawn was silent.

Brock, who was reading a guidebook prior to Dawn's awakening, told her that the next Contest was at Hearthome City.

"Contests…" muttered Dawn. "Is there even a point? I want to be like my mom. and become a Top Coordinator. I want to show her my travels. I want her to see me on TV, seeing me win with a smile on her face and congratulating me afterwards. What's the point of doing that when she's not here in this world anymore?"

Piplup was worried.

"When I made my debut at the Jubilife Contest, I realized that all the Coordinators in the world are now my rival. That included my mom as well. She's my role model and my biggest rival."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Landon once again. "Are you going to continue your journey?"

"Yes but…" Dawn paused and then said, "I want to go to Twinleaf Town. I want plan my mother's funeral." She gave a look of sadness, "I want to say good-bye to her one last time."

"We'll do that." said Satoshi, "We'll do it just for you." He looked at everyone else. "Let's go to Twinleaf Town."

William entered Dawn's room.

"Oh, William!" yelled Landon, "Just in time!"

"For what?"

"We all planned to go to Twinleaf Town to attend Dawn's mother's funeral."

"I-I see…" He stuttered a bit due to the unexpected timing. _Damn, I hate it when my plans are foiled._

"Let's have Dawn get some rest for tomorrow." said Brock, "Let's go back to the Pokemon Center."

The boys nodded as William interrupted by saying that he wanted to talk to Dawn about something. The four boys left, leaving the reddish-brunet with the blue-haired girl.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" asked Dawn.

"…You're going tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not coming with you."

Dawn's eyes widened as she looked at William. "Why?"

"I have to go to Hearthome City. There's someone I have to talk to there."

"Amelia…?"

"No…"

"Then who…?" She suddenly paused as she knew who he was talking about. "Paul."

William nodded.

Dawn stared at William. "Go to Hearthome City. I'll be there by plane once the wake is over. I'll tell Landon not to chase after you. I'll even have to use force to stop him from going to you."

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p>Gardenia was currently writing a letter. She wrote about what she heard from Ilacia at the hospital. She needed to warn the other Gym Leaders about the dangers of the Aura Hunters and how the world is going to be in danger. No one might believe her but she needed to get this out to the other Gym Leaders. She then remembered the Elite Four member, Lucian, and the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. She needed to write a letter to them as well. They were involved thus they needed to know the upcoming danger.<p>

She ran over to the post office and handed the letters to the lady who was working there. When she got out, she stopped. She felt a strange vibe. It was like someone was watching her. She decided to ignore it as she has to go help the mayor now.

* * *

><p><strong>-Midnight-<strong>

William's eyes opened as he slowly got off his bed and snuck out the door. Pikachu heard creaking noises and woke up to see William leaving the room.

"Pika?" He was confused on why William was leaving. He left Satoshi's bedside as the boy was still sleeping and quietly followed the reddish-brunet. Pikachu quietly followed William and saw that the boy was walking into Nurse Joy's room. He waited next to the door and tried to hear what was going on.

He heard quiet noises but they were gone as William opened the door and left. Pikachu quietly followed the reddish-brunet once again. The rodent Pokemon followed William around as the boy went to different stores that were still surprisingly open around this time of night. He went to a shop and then came out with a bike. As the boy got to the south exit of Eterna City, he stopped. Pikachu did as well. William turned around and bend down so he was around eye-level with the electric rodent.

"I'm going away now. I need to leave." He patted Pikachu's head. "I need to find my answers."

Pikachu tilted his head with confusion in what William meant by his 'answers'.

"I know Satoshi can read your mind. I know that there will be a commotion in the morning thus I want you to pretend that you know nothing."

"Pika…"

"Sorry. Until I find those answers…I cannot go back to them."

Pikachu just looked at William with a sad look on his face. William smiled. It was a very sad smile. "Pikachu, watch over Landon and Brun for me." His eyes widened as a single tear was shed.

"Damn…" He covered his eyes with his cap as he stood up. "Good-bye, Pikachu. Until we meet again."

He ran off with the bike. Pikachu just stood there with the same sad look.

William rode the bike down Cycling Path. Getting to Hearthome City was the only thing on his mind. He needed to talk to Paul. He needed to find the answers to the questions that were bottled up in his heart.

_If I talked to Paul, will I find my answers?_

_Will I find the decision to whether or not I should or should not exist?_

* * *

><p><strong>-Morning-<strong>

In an opinionated statement, the morning is always the most peaceful time. Sadly, the morning of today wasn't as peaceful. The group was woken up by Landon screaming "WILLIAM IS GONE!"

Dawn, who knew what was going on, spoke up and explained to Landon what was going on. She did not reveal that William was going to see Paul but rather lied to him by saying that William had business in Hearthome City because Nurse Joy tasked him with an errand for the Nurse Joy in Hearthome City.

"So he won't be coming with us on our trip to Twinleaf Town!" said Dawn who was speaking an octave higher.

Landon just stared at Dawn and then smiled. "Oh, I see." Everyone in the room was surprised. Landon's usual behavior was being clingy to William and being in the shorter male's personal space. His clinginess would've made Landon chase after William but with the way the blonde reacted, they were very surprised. They wondered if something was up but was too afraid to ask.

After they ate breakfast, they were met with Gardenia who bought their plane tickets to Jubilife City.

"After you guys get to Jubilife City, there will be a car waiting for you. The car will take you straight back to Twinleaf Town."

"Thank you so much!" yelled Dawn. She was interrupted by Brock who was spouting nonsense about how he loves Gardenia but was jabbed by Croagunk and was dragged away.

The group boarded the plane after they got their stuff all packed. Once they got settled into their seats, Dawn looked out the window.

_Why did Mom have to die? The killer will not be forgiven. _

She did not notice Satoshi staring at her. She knew he was sitting next to her but she was too angry to notice the boy's stare.

Satoshi was even angrier than Dawn. _Dawn's aura…is almost Rage Aura. _He looked at his hand. _Mine as well. Now I am afraid of the day that I will unleash the rage I have within me again. If that day comes, then Dawn would be with me and she will see me and then she'll be terrified of me._

His hand curled into a fist.

_If there were only some way to calm her down before her rage explodes then I would do anything. I just hope nothing happens along the way. _Satoshi thought this as he stared out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends this chapter. I'm now going on hiatus until November after I finish my other fanfiction updates. I'll still be able to reply to PMs and such but I won't be doing any updates on Prince of Aura until late November. Oh and the next few chapters will only be focused on Dawn and co's trip back to Twinleaf Town. William will not appear until the end of the Twinleaf Town arc. There are going to be (I hope) five chapters of Twinleaf Town and then I'll jump into Hearthome City.**


	44. Twinleaf Town I: Arrival

**Chapter 43: Twinleaf Town I: Arrival**

**A/N: At least I still keep my promise of updating. I just updated earlier than usual…but I will update again on November. It's so hard to do as I am busy with school. College is so…busy yet it eases my boredom. If you didn't know, whenever I have time, I type up a bit of a chapter. Sometimes, I write them down and then I type what I write.**

* * *

><p>The plane landed at Jubilife City. After getting out of the plane, Dawn and her friends were met with a man with a limousine.<p>

The man was a middle-aged man with grayish-brown hair. He wore a navy blue suit. He bowed. "My name is David and I presume you are the group Gardenia mentioned about?"

"Yes." said Dawn as she bowed and gave the man her name. The others did the same.

David opened the door and the group went inside. Satoshi was amazed by this. It was his first time in a car, after all. Dawn wanted to smile about how Satoshi was like a child but her sadness was overwhelming her desire to smile.

"How long does it take to go to Twinleaf Town?" asked Brock.

"Two hours." replied David as he started the car. The car started moving but the group was quiet.

Satoshi was staring at Dawn, who was still sad. He noticed that Piplup was not on Dawn's lap but was sitting next to her. _I guess the situation right now made Piplup not want to bother Dawn. _

He just sat on his seat, staring at Dawn with a sad gaze for the rest of the and Brun were conversing. Landon was staring out the window.

_What would Danny's reaction be if one of us told her that Ilacia is her mom in an alternate future? Would she be mad? Sad? Happy? I'm not Dawn so I don't know how she might react. It might be the opposite of what I expect._

He wondered why Robert, Amelia's father, killed Dawn's mother. Since Johanna and Ilacia share the same soul, regardless of timeline, the blond believed that Ilacia might've told her something top secret.

_Mr. Robert…. My worst enemy…_

Landon despised Robert. The Aura Hunters' leader did so many cruel things in his era. The organization that man led made him lose so many precious things.

_If I ever find him in this era, I will punch him for what he did to everyone I care about. Each punch will represent the person he harmed and I care about._

The whole two-hour drive was quiet with only Brun and Brock conversing about various things.

They eventually made it to Twinleaf Town. The vehicle stopped and the group got out of it. They thanked David and then the driver drove off.

"Where is your house, Dawn?" asked Brun.

"I'll show you." The boys started to follow the only girl. She stopped at a fairly large beige house with turquoise roof, window flaps and door. The most noticeable thing was the large garden at the front. _My house… I left from this house to go on my journey…._

Dawn ran to the front door of her house. The door was opened as there was police officers and detectives investigating the house. Her mother's Glameow saw Dawn and ran towards her.

"Hello, Glameow. I am back." Her voice was so sad that it sounded monotonous.

"Oh my," yelled a shocked feminine voice. "Dawn, is that you?"

Dawn turned around and saw a chubby woman with brown hair tied to a bun. She was wearing a sleeveless lavender dress with a dark pink marking that looked like a fancy mustache on the front of the skirt area.

"Hello, Cara."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Dawn kept quiet. Landon was staring at her with a sad gaze. He knew what it was like to lose a parent as well.

Soon, more of Dawn's neighbors came by to give pity to Dawn about her loss. After the last pity, she was met with a man with dark green hair and had a blue jacket over his white shirt and wore black pants. Dawn knew who this man was. "Sayer, when is my mom's wake?"

"I planned it to be tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Alright…"

Sayer left Dawn's house. After he left, a detective walked up to Dawn. "Miss, I'm sorry for your loss but the investigation will not end until tomorrow morning. Please take shelter in a neighbor's house."

"Alright…"

Dawn exited her house with the boys following her.

"So where are we going to stay?" asked Brock.

"We can go to Kenny's house. His parents are very kind to me. Since Kenny's not here, we can stay at his place and sleep in the extra rooms."

Satoshi, who doesn't seem to like Kenny, was miffed at the idea of staying at his house but held his feelings and thoughts to himself as it was for Dawn.

They made it to Kenny's house which was a large house roughly around the same size as Dawn's but was darker in terms of the material (brick) and that the roof, window flaps and door were dark green. Dawn rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a woman around her thirties with curly light brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair color was similar to Kenny's.

"Dawn! I'm so sorry for your loss…" said she.

"Ma'am…" muttered Dawn, "May my friends and I stay at your place tonight? The police are still not finished with their investigation at my house."

"Sure!" She let the five people inside. Dawn introduced her as Kenny's mom. Kenny's mom showed them where the guest rooms were. Dawn, being the only girl, got a room to herself while Satoshi shared a room with Brock and Brun with Landon.

As Dawn put her bag down on the floor, she sat on the bed. Kenny's mom knocked on the door and told Dawn that Kenny had received the news of Johanna's death and he will be arriving tomorrow morning for the wake in the afternoon.

Hearing her childhood friend's name made her wonder if she should feel sad. Kenny was her friend but at the same time, there were memories involving the two, another friend and Johanna that made her not want to think about them.

The sadness was stressing her out so she decided to go take a walk around town. It's been a while since she arrived at her hometown so she wanted to remember it again.

"Piplup, can you stay here?" asked Dawn. "Go play with Pikachu or something."

Piplup just stared at his trainer with a sad gaze as he saw Dawn exiting the guest room.

As she walked down the stairs and onto the living room, she saw Brock getting friendly with Kenny's mother.

"Dawn," said Kenny's mother as she noticed the Coordinator. "Dinner will be ready soon. Your friend Brock is helping me with the cooking!"

"Okay. I'm going to take a walk around town." She exited the house.

"Poor Dawn…" muttered Kenny's mom. "It must be rough losing her mother. They had a very close bond."

"I hope it doesn't affect her severely. She has dreams to accomplish." replied a worried Brock. Piplup, who went downstairs after Dawn did, walked towards Brock and tugged his pant leg. The teenager smiled sadly at the penguin pokemon. "Don't worry. Just give Dawn some time. Losing someone you care about is a terrible situation."

Landon and Brun walked downstairs. Landon told Brock,"I'm going to take a walk around town."

"Alright. Don't get lost though. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." Landon exited the house.

Brock turned to Brun and asked where Satoshi and Pikachu were. Brun replied that they were still in Satoshi and Brock's room. "Since the door to your room was open, I saw Satoshi lying down on his bed."

"I see…"

"Brock, have you ever lost someone?"

"No…but my father and mother did leave me and my siblings at Pewter City when we were younger. I wasn't affected by it deeply but I did wonder why my parents chose their dreams over their children."

"I see…" Brun seemed intrigued by Brock's short story.

"How about you? Did you lose anyone important to you?"

"No."

Brock was surprised.

"Even though I came from a future where the Aura Hunter's regime was absolute, I lost nobody to death or murder." replied Brun.

"I see…"

"But…Landon lost people he cared about…"

Brock, who was stirring something in a bowl up until now, stopped.

"I think that if someone were to talk to Dawn to comfort her, it'd be Landon. Landon lost his family to the Aura Hunters as well so they'd be equal in terms of their grief."

"Let's just hope that Dawn won't stress herself out…"

"Remember, Dawn saw her mother being shot in front of her via videophone. For someone young, she could stress herself out not by sadness but by trauma."

"I see…"

Brun decided to go back to his room. Brock continued to cook.

* * *

><p>Satoshi was lying on his bed. Pikachu was lying down next to him.<p>

"Pikachu, I'm an idiot."

Pikachu stared at him with confusion.

"I'm an idiot for letting Dawn accompany me on this journey to find Celebi. I have no clue where Celebi is. I have not heard a word about Celebi on this journey and because of the timeline error, the Aura Hunters are on the loose and Dawn had to lose her mother."

"Pika…" Pikachu was saddened by the fact that Satoshi was being self-loathing right now.

"I became an Aura Guardian to protect those dear to me. Regardless of timeline, I am still an Aura Guardian. I have to protect my friends." He closed his eyes. "I failed to protect Dawn from the being known as sadness. It's like…losing Hikari all over again."

He tried hard not to shed a tear. Unforunately, the tear was shed.

"I'm an idiot." He slowly opened his eyes as more tears started to shed. He sat up. "I'm going to comfort Dawn, Pikachu. Stay here and play with Piplup."

Pikachu just stared at his best friend as the Aura Guardian left his room. The electric rodent had a sad facial expression.

* * *

><p>Going on a walk around town was something Dawn regretted doing. Since Twinleaf Town was her home, there were a lot of things that made her remember the times she spent with her mother. It grieved her badly. She didn't want to remember. She doesn't want to remember. She doesn't want to cry but the overwhelming sadness in her heart was forcing her to cry. The townspeople staring at her with pity did not ease her sadness; it only made it worse.<p>

She ran so that no passing townspeople could see her shed tears. She ran until she stopped at a random area still in Twinleaf Town. She saw her house and decided to drop by the garden in front of her house.

As she got to the garden, she saw a familiar face. _What's Landon doing here?_

She approached the blonde and sat down next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Planting Gracidea flowers onto your mom's garden. I have no need for them so why not plant them?"

"Thank you. I'm sure my mom will appreciate it."

There was a sudden pause as the only sound present was the sound of the soil being patted.

Suddenly, Landon spoke, "I lost my parents to the Aura Hunters as well."

Dawn turned to look at Landon. The blonde was not looking at her so the coordinator was staring at his side profile.

"Brun told me that you saw your mom get shot right in front of you. That's the same for me. When I was four years old, I saw my parents get shot right in front of me."

Dawn was surprised yet she was intrigued by this anecdote. "D-did you know why they were shot?"

"My parents were in debt. The era I lived in with William, Amelia and Brun was an era that the Aura Hunters were known but they were a more furtive group than in Ilacia's era. Despite this, they had seized control in Cerulean City, my hometown."

"Ilacia's era…?" asked a confused Dawn. "She's not from your era?

Landon then remembered that Dawn wasn't there when Ilacia explained her backstory, the alternate timeline and paradoxes. He mentally told himself to do so after the funeral. For now, he'd just apologized to Dawn for not telling her sooner.

He then continued his anecdote, "Since they had control over Cerulean City, they controlled the finance in the city. They made the taxes so high that people had to be in debt very quickly. Food was so expensive that many had to resort to stealing." He gave a sad smile. "Even though the beauty of Cerulean City was tainted with Aura Hunters, I managed to live a decent life until I was old enough to leave for my Pokemon journey with William."

"Your parents were shot right in front of you…"

"Yes…. My parents were shot because they were in debt. My sister, eight years my senior, had an illness so we had to borrow money from the Aura Hunters. Since we couldn't pay back, the Aura Hunters resorted to killing my parents."

"That's terrible…"

"Yes…my parents already wasted most of their money on my clumsy older sister's previous medical fee so this was their second time dealing with my sister."

He planted another Gracidea flower. Dawn spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's the Aura Hunters' fault for making the citizens of Cerulean City pay high taxes. We owned a supermarket that was thriving until the Aura Hunters stepped in and increased the tax. Everything became expensive to the point that the supermarket became a place where people kept shoplifting."

"I see…"

Landon sadly smiled as he stopped planting the Gracidea flower. "I still remember the gunshot to this day. I remember my sister screaming and her covering me so that I wouldn't have to witness the murder. I didn't see them get shot but I heard the gunshots." He turned his hands so that he was eyeing his palms. "Those screams…still haunt me to this day."

Dawn just stared at Landon with a sad gaze.

"That's why I want revenge against the Aura Hunters." He turned to look at Dawn. "Dawn, no matter what you do, don't be like me. Don't hunt for revenge. It will only plague you."

_He called me by my name! _thought a surprised Dawn. She spoke, "If the moral of your story is not to seek revenge then why are you telling me this?"

"Someone as kind as you should not be tainted by the darkness that is revenge. I'm already messed up."

"Don't say that…"

Suddenly, Landon gave a glare.

"L-Landon…?" muttered a shocked Dawn. She was shocked as she saw a gun pointed at the blonde's head.

"Don't turn around, Dawn…" muttered Landon as he started to scoff. "Well, well. If it isn't Amelia's father, Robert."

Dawn's eyes widened. She was shocked as Landon spoke the name of her mother's murderer.

* * *

><p>Satoshi's eyes widened as he stopped in the middle of the road. "Oh no…" He started to run at full speed.<p>

_Dawn…! Landon…!_

He ran to where he sensed Dawn and Landon's aura were. He was met with Dawn's eyes widening at Landon and the blonde having a gun cocked behind his head. Satoshi saw the owner of the gun's face. He was a middle-aged man with brown hair and dull blue eyes accompanied with glasses.

"Where is the boy?" asked the man.

"He's not here, can't you see?" replied Landon. "Besides, you guys have aura detectors, right? You could've known that William wasn't here to begin with. He's off in another place." _Thank goodness he didn't come with us._

"You're not lying, are you?"

"No…" Landon took a deep breath. After he exhaled, he continued, "Why would I be lying? Besides, isn't he useless to you now?"

"I ordered Amelia to give him back his Emotion Crystal."

Landon's eyes widened. "Why…did you order that?"

"I'm starting my plan."

_Plan…? _thought Dawn.

Satoshi, who is not noticed by his companions, started to walk slowly towards them.

"Did your plan involve shooting an innocent civilian who lived in this town?"

_Landon's talking about my mom, right?_

"You're talking about the woman I shot yesterday?"

"Yes."

"I shot her because she's connected to Ilacia. Because they're connected, Ilacia probably told her about my real motive. I cannot let anyone know my real motive. Not yet, not now."

_He shot Mom because she's connected to Ilacia…? _Dawn curled her fingers to form fists. _The question is…how are they connected? Does Landon know? Does everyone else know?_

"Did you know that the woman's daughter is right next to me?"

Robert's dull blue eyes turned to look at Dawn. "So you're that woman's daughter?"

Dawn looked at Landon who gave her a signal that it was okay to look at him. She looked up and thought _Those are some dull blue eyes._

"Your mother's death is not in vain. I shot her for my own reasons." he said, "Hate me if you'd like. Hating me will not stop me from completing my goal."

"W-what are your goals…?"

"I cannot say but I need this blonde boy's friend and that person with the powerful aura from the past that Celebi brought."

Satoshi, who is right in front of the garden and still unnoticed by the three, just stood there speechless.

Robert continued, "Together with their aura, I can activate a device that can scan aura that can detect where Celebi is."

Dawn was speechless. _He's…in need of Satoshi…? He killed my mom and now he's after Satoshi…?_

"You told us your motive." said Landon.

"Not really. My plan begins after I find Celebi. I guess I made a mistake and told you a part of my plan."

Robert then sensed someone's presence and saw Satoshi standing in front of the garden, right on the other side of the garden. Landon noticed Satoshi as well. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I heard everything…" muttered Satoshi. He curled his hands to form fists. "You want me just to find Celebi? Well, too bad! I am not lending anyone my Aura! I won't let any of you Aura Hunters to have my power! You killed Dawn's mother. You made someone I care about sad! You'll pay…you'll pay for all of this!"

Robert moved the gun from Landon's head and pointed it right in front of Satoshi. "So you're the boy from the past? You made my work much easier."

Satoshi glared at him.

"Unforunately, I don't have my men with me so I can't ambush you. I do have tranquilizer bullets instead of actual ones in my gun. Today's such a lucky day."

_Bullets…? _Dawn stared at the gun with horror. _He's going to shoot him. He's going to shoot him just like how he did with my mom._

"Satoshi!" yelled Landon, "Don't just stand there like an idiot! Run away before he actually shoots!"

_Shoot…?_

"I dare you to shoot me with those things you call a tranquilizer bullet!" Truthfully, Satoshi was scared. Bullets scared him to death as he had seen many people get shot in his era. He doesn't know what a tranquilizer bullet was.

"Don't try to be a badass!" Landon tries to run towards the Aura Guardian to defend him from the tranquilizer bullet. He was successful but since he took the bullet, he passed out calmly.

"He…shot…" muttered a horrified Dawn. _Landon just got shot…like how Mom did. He got shot. Landon got shot. He got shot…. _The image of her mom dying right in front of her, the event that happened yesterday, appeared in her mind.

"He shot…"

"I have more." said Robert as he prepared to pull the trigger once again.

"NO!" yelled Dawn as she ran to push the man aside. The man fell to the ground with the gun removed from his hand. Dawn's scream was so loud that it startled Robert. Her scream continued and tears were pouring out. "NO! DON'T SHOOT SATOSHI! DON'T SHOOT HIM!"

Robert just stared at Dawn with surprise. Satoshi became frantic. _Oh no… Rage Aura is starting to take over her! It's just like how I was when I first encountered Rage Aura! I have to stop her before bad things happen!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends this chapter, folks! Poor Dawn, she's traumatized with what happened to her mom dying right in front of her and now the killer is trying to shoot her friends, especially Satoshi. Yeah…so I can say that Dawn's officially snapped. Poor girl. You're too kind for this awful world.**

**Speaking of which, Kenny's appearing in this arc. Great..**


	45. Twinleaf Town II: Rage Aura

**Chapter 44: Twinleaf Town II: Rage Aura**

**A/N: So, was the previous chapter intense? This chapter is even more intense, I think?**

**Fun Fact #17: I'm currently drawing art for this fanfic. I'm drawing the cover later but for right now, I'm doing character designs. I'll probably post them when I get the chance or by the time I finish this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Dawn kept crying out. The trauma she had received from when her mother was shot right in front of her was worsening her mentality. She was on the verge of insanity.<p>

Satoshi ran towards the hysterical girl and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Calm down!"

_I remember SIr Aaron trying to calm me down by doing this. He told me that I can do something else with Rage Aura. The only thing is that it has to be someone else's Rage Aura and not mine. What was it again?_

He turned to Landon but the blonde boy was unconscious due to the tranquilizer bullet. He had no other choice but to use the technique he was told that he was able to do but he doesn't know what it was or how to use it.

Robert tried to point the gun at Dawn. "Well," said Robert, "The girl is annoying me so I'll shoot another bullet for her to calm down."

Satoshi turned around so that his back was facing Dawn's front. He was trying to shield her. Dawn, who was still in tears, dropped down to the ground, hugging her knees so that she was in fetal position.

"I won't let you harm her!"

_Come on, think!_

Satoshi was trying so hard to think about what Sir Aaron had told about his ability. He's not very bright so his mental capability wasn't as great as Sir Aaron's and his friends'.

As he was thinking, an image of a girl flashed onto his mind. He was surprised but ignored the image and thought about what he was thinking of initially.

Suddenly, he felt something on his stomach. His eyes widened as he found something stuck on his stomach. He looked at Robert and saw that he had shot the tranquilizer bullet.

"D-Damn you…" He fell to the ground.

Dawn heard something fall and took her head out of her knees to see Satoshi on the ground. Her eyes widened as they slowly looked at Robert. "You shot him…"

Robert's eyes widened as he noticed something odd. _Her aura…_

Dawn took a Pokeball and sent out her Pachirisu. "Pachirisu," She pointed at him. "Use Discharge on that man."

Robert sent out a Pokemon to shield him. The pokemon was a large beast like pokemon with a drill-like nose.

"Rhydon!" yelled the Pokemon as it successfully blocked the discharge.

"Keep on using Discharge!" yelled Dawn, "This man deserves to be electrocuted for what he has done!"

Pachirisu just looked at Dawn with a worried and confused expression. What was wrong with its trainer? She was usually cheerful and kind-hearted. Right now, this girl was a mess. She seemed possessed as she had a wretched look on her face. Her smile was crooked and her blue eyes were dull.

"USE DISCHARGE!" yelled Dawn.

Pachirisu was startled but did what Dawn had said despite its attempts being futile.

* * *

><p>Brun heard something from his bag. He walked towards it and saw that his Aura Detector was going haywire. <em>What's going on? Who's Aura is going berserk…?<em>

His eyes widened. "Oh no…"

He was running downstairs until he was stopped by Brock who had a panicked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Brun.

"The egg you gave me…" Brock gulped, "It's glowing!"

Brun's eyes widened. "What? Then it's hatching!"

"I know!"

"Why are you panicking?"

"I've never experienced this before!"

"Are you serious?" yelled Brun, "Just wait until it stops glowing! You're a breeder! You should know stuff like this!"

Brock was surprised on the tone Brun was using. Usually, Brun was polite and calm but he seemed as if he was in a hurry right now. Brock decided to leave him alone.

"Sorry, Brun. I'll take care of it."

"Sorry, Brock! I gotta run!"

He left Kenny's house.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

Satoshi was surrounded by black. He had no clue where he was. He remembered being shot by the tranquilizer bullet.

"That's right…"

He started to think about what Sir Aaron had told him. It was futile. He couldn't remember.

_**Satoshi!**_

"Who's there?" He did not know why he had said that. He knew whose voice this was.

_**Satoshi!**_

The voice belonged to someone he didn't want to remember. It was a memory of his past.

_**Geez! Use your brain for once! You can't concentrate when you're worried or troubled! You know that!**_

_That's right… I've been troubled so I can't think properly._

_**Relax! Remember the meditating stance we were taught?**_

Satoshi smiled sadly. _Thanks for reminding me…Hikari._

That memory was vital in this situation. He took a deep breath and sat down with his legs crisscrossed. He closed his eyes and drowned himself into his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

_"Sir Aaron!" yelled Satoshi._

_"What is it, Satoshi?"_

_"Is there a way to control my Rage Aura? I don't want to go berserk again! I almost hurt Kasumi and Shinji…"_

_Sir Aaron smiled. "Yes, Satoshi," He patted the younger male's head. "There is a way for you control it."_

_"How?"_

_Sir Aaron bent down so that he was in eye level with the young Aura Guardian. "Your Aura is special. You have the ability to control your Aura whenever and wherever."_

_"Oh…"_

_"But you're still too young to master the manipulation technique! Come ask me again when you're my age!"_

_"Who knows? You might be dead by the time I'm your age."_

_"Hey!"_

_"I'm kidding!" Then there was something Satoshi thought of. "Then if I can manipulate Aura, can I manipulate my aura to stop someone else from having Rage Aura?"_

_"Yes. This technique is called 'Absorption'. It's quite easy for you to do right now since your Aura is powerful enough to master it."_

_Satoshi's eyes sparkled. "Teach me!"_

_"Alright!"_

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

><p>"That's it! I remember now!" yelled Satoshi. "I'm supposed to grab their wrist, then place my forehead against theirs, wait for a bit, and then embrace them!"<p>

The word embrace made Satoshi's face red. "E-Embrace…I'm going to hug Dawn?" He could feel the heat on his cheeks. He has feelings for Dawn so hugging her was something he was nervous about.

"Can I do it?" He then looked around his surroundings. "But the first thing is, how do I regain consciousness?"

* * *

><p>Brun ran to where the source of Aura was the strongest. He stopped as soon as he saw the source. It was Dawn who was in rage with Pachirisu attacking her opponent's Rhydon with futile attempts as Rhydon is resistant.<p>

"Robert and Dawn…"

He focused on Dawn. He ran towards her and caught a glimpse of her face. She was shedding tears, her eyes widened with fear and she had a frown. It seemed she was immobile as well as she did not move from the spot she was standing on.

"Dawn, snap out of it!"

"Brun…" Dawn shed more tears. "Landon and Satoshi…Satoshi…"

He tried to shake her but as soon as he placed his hands on her shoulders, she removed them instantly out of fright.

"Don't touch me!" Dawn sounded really frightened.

Robert interrupted by returning his Rhydon back into its ball. After putting his gun back into its holster, he walked over to where Satoshi was and picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking him."

Brun turned around and cursed under his breath. There was so much going on that he didn't know who to go to. Should he go back to Kenny's house and get Brock's help? Should he try to turn Dawn back to normal? Should he wake Landon up? Should he rescue Satoshi? After thinking about the possible choices, he went with his last choice.

"Dawn, I'll be back."

He ran after Robert and sent out a Magneton to block the older man from walking any further. "Give him back."

"I cannot. This boy is vital to my plan."

"Your plan is so important that you have to take a boy away from his home and his friends?"

"Yes."

Brun's hands curled into fists. "You are cruel." His lips were quivering. "You are cruel to Amelia and even your subordinates."

"My daughter and my underlings are just pawns."

"Still!" Brun had a stern look on his face. "Amelia's your daughter. She shares the same blood as you. Your underlings are people who follow you and support you no matter what." His stern look changed into a sad one. "You're saying that family and supporters have no meaning?"

"They have no meaning at all."

Brun pointed his finger at the older man. "Tell me, Robert! Tell me what your motive is!"

"If I tell you, you'll be the next person I will kill after Ilacia."

"I'm willing to risk my life just to stop you. Even if it means that I get killed in the process."

Robert gazed upon Brun's eyes. He smirked. "I like your eyes. Those eyes of yours once filled with doubt are now filled with determination." He gently placed Satoshi on the ground. "I like your determination. I lost this round. Next time, I will kill you and proceed with my plans."

"Alright."

Robert walked off. Dawn, who saw the whole thing, stood up. "Get back here." Brun turned to look at Dawn.

"Dawn?"

"I'll never forgive you. I'll avenge my mom." She ran towards the man with lightning speed, jumped over Satoshi quickly and knocked the man over. She placed her hands on his neck. "I'll never forgive you, Robert."

The Aura Hunters' leader tried to pry her hands off of him but he couldn't. Her grip was so tight that he's starting to lose his breath. _So this is the true power of Rage Aura. I underestimated it._

"Dawn, stop!" yelled Brun as he grabbed her by the shoulder. She did not notice the hand and squeezed his neck tighter.

"Dawn, stop!" yelled Brun once again as he tried to remove her hands from Robert's neck.

"Dawn, what are you doing?!" yelled Landon who seemed to have woken up from his paralysis. He ran towards the hysterical girl and tried to pull her away from Robert. He was unable to do so because it was as if she was attached to him like glue.

Landon took his hands off of her and turned to Satoshi. He said, "Wake up!" as he slapped his cheeks gently.

There was no response. Landon yelled and shook Satoshi as much as he could. If Satoshi didn't wake up as soon as possible, Dawn would murder the man. Murder would lead to more trauma and Dawn had enough trauma for one day.

* * *

><p>"So we meet again." said a calm voice.<p>

Satoshi turned around and saw Ilacia. "What are you doing here?"

"I wonder…" Ilacia had a dazed look on her face. "It's strange. I usually call people into their subconscious. This time, you're the one who pulled me into here."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Ilacia shook her head. "No, rather, it means that your power is growing stronger."

Satoshi tilted his head. "What do you mean by stronger?"

"You remembered another function of your power. Your aura is very powerful thus it has quite a number of abilities. You have most of its functions but you did not remember how to calm Rage Aura. Now you do, thus your power is growing stronger."

Satoshi looked at his hands and then back at Ilacia. "Ilacia, why was I born with this strange Aura?"

"I don't know."

"I see…" Ilacia's wisdom and cryptic nature made Satoshi forget she was someone from an alternate future.

Ilacia spoke, "How is Dawn doing?"

The mention of Dawn pained him. He remembered how she was being swallowed by Rage Aura. He promised to himself back at Oreburgh City that he would never let Dawn be hurt or to let her see him in a rampage under the influence of Rage Aura. He's still keeping that promise but he was a witness of Dawn being under the influence of Rage Aura. He felt weak that he couldn't help another person and let them be swayed by their negative emotions.

Ilacia said no more after she saw the Aura Guardian's expression.

"Ilacia, do you know how I should come back into my consciousness? It feels like I've been out for a long time."

"That is for you to solve." said Ilacia as she placed her hands on her chest. "Your power is growing stronger. Use the additive power to get yourself out of your subconscious."

Satoshi looked at his hands again. "How…?"

"Believe in yourself. Tell yourself why do you want wake up."

"I want to wake up so that I can help Dawn."

_**Satoshi, wake up!**_

Satoshi's eyes widened as he searched his surroundings. "Landon? Where are you?"

"It seems that what I told you is postponed until your next visit into your subconscious."

"What do you mean?"

"Landon's aura is quite strong so his pleas and strong will is making his aura's power pull you back into consciousness." She gently pushes Satoshi. "Go. Follow his voice. Follow the path to where his voice leads. That is your ticket out of here."

"Okay." He started to walk. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around to look at Ilacia once more. "By the way," said he, "why are you so helpful?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you know so much about my power?"

Ilacia smiled as she placed a finger over her lips. "It's a prophet's secret."

"A prophet, huh?" Satoshi turned around so that his back was facing Ilacia. "You're very helpful. Thanks for helping me as always."

"You're welcome."

Satoshi flashed a smile even though Ilacia wasn't able to see it. He started to run until he vanished.

Ilacia still had on a smile. "It's a prophet's secret, huh? What a lie I spew. I may be able to see the past but I'm no prophet. I guess I should've said seer." She tilted her head in confusion, "Is that the same thing? I don't know."

* * *

><p>After Landon had repeatedly yelled Satoshi's name over and over again, one last shake woke Satoshi from the tranquilizer.<p>

"You're awake!" yelled a relieved Landon.

"What's going on?" questioned Satoshi. What he saw in front of him answered his question. "Dawn…?"

"Please stop her!" yelled Brun.

Satoshi nodded as he got up and approached the murderous girl. He remembered how to stop Rage Aura. Using his own aura, he placed some of the power to his hands and grabbed Dawn's wrists. "Let go."

Dawn eyed Satoshi and was surprised. "You're awake…" She noticed that he had a painful expression.

"Dawn, why are you doing this?"

"He killed my mom…"

"I know but do you think killing the man you hate very much will solve everything?"

Dawn looked away with sadness.

"These hands of yours are not for killing. I've seen them do many things. You hold onto Piplup with these hands. You work hard on contests with these hands. You help everyone with these hands. If you murder this man with these hands then you cannot do contests ever again. The trauma of your killing will forever be implanted on you."

Dawn's grip on Robert loosened.

"That's why…" He placed his forehead on Dawn's forehead as he used his free arm and wrapped it around her body.

Dawn's eyes widened at the embrace.

"Don't kill this man. I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to kill him either."

"But…"

"I promise that I won't let you be sad ever again."

The power of the Rage Aura started to diminish. Dawn released her grip on Robert. The man, currently shocked with Dawn, got up and scurried off.

"Come back here!" yelled Brun as he ran after him.

"Satoshi…" Dawn's eyes started to tear up as she reciprocated the embrace. After absorbing all of Dawn's Rage Aura, he just continued to embrace her as Dawn started to cry on his shoulder.

Landon looked at them with a smile planted on his face.

* * *

><p>Landon, Dawn and Satoshi came back to Kenny's house where they were greeted with Brock with a strange Pokemon in his arms. He looked quite battered as well.<p>

"Brock, what's that Pokemon?" yelled Landon.

"This was the Pokemon that came from the egg that Brun gave me." He looked at the baby pokemon. It was pink with a ponytail on its head with a pouch. It looked like the baby version of Chansey. "This is Happiny."

"So cute…" muttered Dawn.

Happiny smiled as she got off of Brock's arm. After walking around for a bit, she sat down and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" questioned Landon.

"Well, I've been waiting for the four of you to get back so I didn't have time to look for a rock that Happiny could put in her pouch." Brock noticed that Brun wasn't with them.

Dawn checked her Pokedex and noticed that Brock's Happiny was missing a stone.

Dawn smiled. "No need to worry! I'll help you go find the perfect stone for Happiny!"

Satoshi was surprised. "Dawn. you should rest."

"No need to worry!" She charged out of the house with Piplup following her from behind.

Satoshi sighed and smiled. "At least she's back to her normal self." He followed her out. Landon and Brock did as well.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends this chapter. Sorry if it was kind of lame. Anyways, I'll update once again this month so wait patiently!<strong>

**From what I planned out, Kenny's going to appear in the next chapter. Rejoice…?**


	46. Twinleaf Town III: Impatient Boys

**Chapter 45: Twinleaf Town III: Impatient Boys**

**A/N: Kenny's appearing along with a new character that's not an OC! Want a hint? He's blonde.**

**Also, I took French in middle school so my French is a bit bad. I'm in college now so it was six years ago.**

* * *

><p>A knock was heard on the door.<p>

"Come in." said a voice. It had a strange accent.

"Miss Fantina," said a man to a woman with double purple pigtails dressed a long purple gown attached with a yellow 'X' and had a white collar that looks separated from her gown and lilac-colored gloves.

"What is it, Billy?" asked Fantina as she took a sip of tea.

"You have a letter from the Gym Leader of Eterna City."

"Gardenia?" She got up from her chair. "C'est magnifique!" She took the letter from the man and dismissed him.

She opened the letter and read its contents.

* * *

><p>Kenny stopped walking as he smiled at the sight of houses. "I'm back home in Twinleaf Town. I wonder if Dawn will be here."<p>

He sighed. "Of course she will be. She has to attend her mother's wake." He started to blush at the thought of her.

* * *

><p>Landon, Dawn and Satoshi were currently outside of Twinleaf Town. They were looking for large white stones. They found many and even had to carry a wheelbarrow full of them.<p>

"Okay, that's enough stones." said Dawn. "Let's go back."

The two boys nodded. Suddenly, Satoshi heard something.

"Out of the way!" yelled a loud voice. "MOVE!"

Satoshi turned to see a boy with blonde hair running towards him quickly until the two collided.

"Sato-Ash!" yelled Dawn who reminded herself to use Ash when around people they meet for the first time.

Both of them winced at the pain they gave each other. The blonde boy looked at the Aura Guardian and pointed at him. "Hey, buddy! Watch where you're going! I'm going to have to fine you!"

"You're the one who collided into me!" yelled Satoshi.

"You're the one who didn't move out of the way!"

The boy got up and checked his Poketch. "Now, I'm going to be late coming home!" He ran off into town.

"Who was that?" asked Landon.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Oh, that's Barry!"

"Barry…?"

"He's a boy from the same town as me. He's really energetic and loud. I've only seen him once though. He was dancing with an Exploud at a festival."

"I see…" muttered Satoshi as he pouted in his mind. He was a bit jealous that Dawn knew Barry so well. "A-anyways, let's get these stones back to Brock."

Landon and Dawn nodded. Landon, being taller and older, pulled the wheelbarrow back to town.

_I wonder where Brun could be. He chased after Robert but he should getting back if Robert already left._

The three came back to Kenny's house where Brock was waiting outside. He had a smile planted onto his face once he saw his friends coming back. He dug inside the wheelbarrow of stones and looked for one that was a perfect match for Happiny. After looking through five rocks, he had found the perfect one. It was the right size. All he needed was to carve it into an egg shape and it'll fit perfectly inside Happiny's pouch.

"You guys must be hungry!" exclaimed Kenny's mother. "I made dinner! Come on in and eat."

The three younger children ran inside Kenny's house to eat their dinner. Brock told them that he would join for dinner after he carved the stone.

* * *

><p>Brun was still chasing after Robert. The teen was almost out of energy. His stamina was quite weak despite going through a lot of adventures.<p>

"W-wait…" muttered Brun.

Robert finally stopped. "Your stamina was quite weak to begin with." He turned around. "Do you really want to know what my real motive is?"

"Yes."

"Even if it risks your life? After I kill Ilacia, you will be next to die."

"I'm ready to risk anything."

Robert's cold blue eyes stared at the teen. _I wonder why this boy is in love with my daughter. His eyes glimmer with determination. He's the total opposite of Amelia. If he had stayed with the Aura Hunters, he would've been in the top ranks. Yet, he chooses to be with the blonde boy and his friend. He still goes after Amelia even though she betrayed him._

He took a deep breath. _You're really strange._

"My motive is to go forward one thousand years into the future. In order to do that, I needed the time machine you made. That's why I had to send Maddie to pretend to be your assistant so that she could snatch it when the time is right."

Brun's hands curled into fists.

Robert continued, "Aura is a source of life. Time is a part of life as well. This was why I captured a Celebi and used it to make it go back in time to find a powerful source of era from the past."

"Why would you do that?"

Robert smiled. "Aura was much more powerful in the past. So imagine this, if I got a powerful Aura Guardian from the past and the blonde boy's friend, the future's powerful source of Aura, and used them together to fuel up the time machine, everything will be according to plan."

"Wait, did you say before that you're plan involved Celebi?"

"A great plan must always have backups. I'm going to find Celebi using those two boys and the Aura Scanner. If Celebi gets away, I'll just go with Plan B and use their Aura to juice up the Time Machine so that it can go a thousand years into the future-the correct future."

"One thousand years into the future…" Brun's eyes widened. "You don't possibly mean…?"

"You catch on quick. I expect that from Mosdeep City's prodigy." Robert spread his arms into a sign that resembled that he had power. "That's right, my ultimate goal is to find Jirachi and make it grant my wish."

"That is…?" Brun was very curious. He wanted to know even if it risked him his life. He wanted to know. He _had _to know. "What is your wish?"

"My wish is to revive my dead wife."

Brun's eyes widened.

Robert smirked. "What's with that look? You thought that I wanted to rule the world?" He chuckled psychotically. "I know that living in an paradoxical future where the Aura Hunters reign is superior is a terrible thing. Seriously, comparing me to a cliched villain is the least likely thing you want to do. I'm not a cliche. I never will be."

Robert started to laugh maniacally. "It really does feel good to let things out instead of bottling it in." He stopped and turned to Brun. "Be ready to die, number 2."

He turned around. "If you tell Amelia about my motive, I'll make her number 3." After saying that, he walked off.

Brun just stood there frozen.

* * *

><p>Dinner time was done.<p>

"It's been such a long time since I ate your cooking." said Dawn as she was helping Kenny's mother with the dishes. "The taste is still the same which gives it a nostalgic feel." She handed the dish she was washing to Brock who was in charge of drying them.

Brock and Dawn were helping Kenny's mother. Landon and Satoshi were playing with Piplup, Pikachu and Happiny as the two boys were useless with domestic work.

_Knock knock_

Landon opened the door to see Brun standing there with his eyes widened. He looked as if he saw a ghost. The blonde boy yelled out, "Brun, where the hell were you! I was worried!"

The older teen just walked into the house and sat down at the sofa. His expression did not change.

"What's with him?" muttered Satoshi.

"Leave him be." replied Landon as he and Satoshi continued to play with Pikachu and the others.

Suddenly, Happiny sat down and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Landon.

"I think Happiny is sad that there's no stone in her pouch."

"As expected from you, Satoshi."

"Actually, it was obvious. Happiny are the most delighted when they have their Oval Stone in their pouch. I've met one before in my era."

Landon smiled as he picked up the crying Happiny and brought her to her Trainer. "Brock, Happiny wants her Oval Stone."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." The older teen dried his hands and then walked over to the dinner table and grabbed the Oval Stone. He kneeled down so he was at eye level with his baby Pokemon.

"Here you go, Happiny." He handed her the stone and she joyfully accepted it.

Happiny was rejoicing. The sight of her being happy made the mood of the house happier. Suddenly, Happiny walked over to Brock and grabbed him with her small hands.

Everyone except Brun's eyes widened.

"H-H-Happiny!" yelled a shocked Brock, "Put me down!"

His words were futile as Happiny started to twirl him around. She stopped and threw him towards the front door. The dark-skinned teen collided with the door and it broke down, taking Brock and another person's scream along with it.

Landon, Dawn, Satoshi and Kenny's mother were all shocked at the situation right now. They were awed by Happiny's enormous strength.

Satoshi uttered, "Such monstrous strength."

Landon stammered, "I-I-Is she a divine being?"

"No, she's just a Happiny." replied Dawn.

"Oh, god of strength! Have you blessed this pure and innocent soul with your divine power?"

Dawn just ignored Landon's sudden worship to Happiny. She remembered that she heard a scream when Brock collided with the door. She walked over to where the door was and looked a bit towards the side and saw a tuft of brown hair underneath the door.

"Brown hair…?" muttered Dawn. She remembered who it belonged to. "Kenny!"

Satoshi's head shot right up as soon as he heard that name. When it comes to Dawn's affection, Kenny was and still is his biggest rival. He knew that Kenny was the one who threw away those flowers back at Floraroma Town. He still hasn't forgiven him for it.

Brock and Landon helped get the door off of Kenny. The brunet coordinator got up after he regained consciousness. "Whose big idea was it to throw Brock and send the door flying across my face!"

"Sorry about that," muttered Brock who was worried as he looked down at his Happiny. "My Happiny got carried away and threw me to the door."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. I'm supposed to believe that such a small pokemon could throw someone like Brock across the door?"

Happiny got a bit angry as she walked over to Kenny and lifted him up. The brunet coordinator was startled.

Landon chuckled and said, "Looks like Happiny is trying to prove you wrong."

"I'm sorry! Put me down!"

Happiny put Kenny down and she turned away from him and gave a pout. Kenny awkwardly chuckled until he saw Dawn.

"Hi, Dawn. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has been a while."

"How have you been?"

Dawn just shrugged. Kenny was confused with the body gesture but then noticed Satoshi on his knees on the floor. Well, Kenny noticed Satoshi as the latter was staring at the former first. Since Satoshi didn't want to cause a commotion, he looked away with annoyance.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell. Everyone turned to see the blonde boy Satoshi had bumped into previously. He was panicking over the door.

"What happened to the door!" he yelled and then noticed Satoshi and pointed at him. "You! You're the guy I bumped into a while ago!" He ran up to him. "Where's my money?"

"Eh?" Satoshi was confused. This boy was going to fine him but Satoshi didn't take it seriously. Now the boy wants money. Satoshi was taught to never give money to strangers.

"Barry," yelled Kenny's mother, "Asking poor Ash for money is rude and indecent of you! Your mother taught you manners!"

Barry just clammed up and backed away a bit as he was too close to Satoshi. "Sorry about that."

"Hi there, Barry!" yelled Dawn.

Barry stared at the girl. He scratched the back of his head, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Dawn! I live in the same town as you!"

"Don't know you." Barry then turned to Kenny. "Hey, Kenny! I heard that you were coming back to town so I did the same. We're both attending a funeral, right?"

Dawn was extremely annoyed right now. First, Barry knew Kenny yet did not remember her. Second, he talked about going to a funeral like it was on the back of his mind. _Mom, if Barry ever goes to the afterlife, please giving him a beating._

Her attention focused back on Barry. The blonde-haired boy was staring at Satoshi. "Y-Yes…? I-Is there something on my face?"

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Yes, sort of," muttered Satoshi, "Why do you ask?"

"Then battle with me!"

Satoshi was confused. Barry grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside of Kenny's house and into the backyard.

"He could've gone out the back door." mumbled Dawn as she followed the two boys outside.

Landon did as well while Brun was still sitting on the couch with a shocked look. It was as if he was frozen.

Brock sent out his Bonsly as it was feeding time. Bonsly was a companion he had obtained during his travels. It was a Baby Pokemon that disrupted a ninja seminar and was accused by the other students of thievery of berries. Brock helped achieve Bonsly's innocence and after a battle, he had caught the young Bonsly and it has been with him ever since.

"You know, Bonsly." said Brock, "That Barry guy reminds me of…" His mind was blank and that made him puzzled. "Huh? Who was I talking about again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eterna City Hospital<strong>

Shiro's light gray eyes slowly opened. He saw that he was in the hospital. He felt rejuvenated yet felt this ominous feeling tingling in his spine. He wondered why.

His hand shifted a bit and then it touched something that wasn't the blanket. He saw that Ilacia was sleeping on his bedside. This made him smile as he reached out and touched her hair.

"Sorry for worrying you."

* * *

><p>Twinleaf<strong> Town<strong>

Everyone that was outside was amazed on how broad Kenny's backyard was. Barry smiled. "This is where we'll be having our battle."

"Why do you want to battle me?" asked Satoshi.

"I want to keep on battling so that I can be just like Paul."

That name widened the group's eyes. Could it be the same Paul that they had encountered many times through their journey? Maybe it could be another Paul. Satoshi needed to check.

"By Paul, do you mean the angry-looking guy with purple hair and a really strong battler?"

"I don't check for details as much but he did have an angry face and he is an awesome battler." Barry's eyes shined with admiration.

_I was right. It is that Paul we all know._

Barry interrupted his thoughts, "By the way, how do you know about Paul?"

"We've encountered him several times throughout our journey." replied Dawn.

"I've had a battle with him." replied Satoshi.

Dawn, Landon and Brun were surprised. That was news to them. Barry, however, shrieked with shock. "You battled him?! I'm so envious!" He then glared at him. "Did you win?"

"It was a tie."

Barry shrieked again. "A tie?! That means you suck!"

"What was that?" yelled an annoyed Satoshi.

"If you tied with him then that means you suck!" Barry got out a Pokeball. "Let's battle!"

Dawn went to go get Brock as he was the best at being referee. As soon as the teenager came and announced the start of the battle, Barry sent out his Pokemon. "Go, Staraptor!"

"A Flying-type…" Satoshi smiled and then turned to Pikachu. "You ready?"

His partner nodded and walked to the battlefield ready to fight. "Pika!"

"I'll go first!" yelled Barry, "Staraptor, use Wing Attack!"

Staraptor's wings glowed and it charged towards Pikachu. It was a direct hit and the attack sent the smaller pokemon flying and onto the ground.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu got up but Staraptor started to act weird.

"What's going on?" asked Dawn.

"You see," replied Landon, "Pikachu's ability activated."

"Ability?"

"You see, each and every Pokemon come with an ability. Not all Pokemon of the same kinds have the same ability." He points to Dawn's Piplup, "Your Piplup has the ability of Torrent. When Piplup is low on health and that's when Torrent activates." He points to Pikachu. "Pikachu's ability is Static. When a Pokemon attacks Pikachu physically, it will get paralyzed but not it doesn't happen all the time."

Dawn was amazed with all the new knowledge that was showered upon her. She always thought Landon wasn't smart since he's a bit reckless and a goofball. Then she remembered Brun and then had a feeling that Brun possibly lectured Landon about the knowledge she just learned. _It could be possible that Landon is just smarter than he looks._

Both Dawn and Landon now focused their attention on the battle where the match had no winner so far as it was still Pikachu and Staraptor fighting.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" commanded Satoshi.

Barry looked worried as he saw the electric-type using his signature move. "Staraptor, do something!"

Staraptor wondered what its Trainer was talking about. Unforunately, due to Barry's vague command, the Flying-type was knocked out.

"Staraptor is unable to battle," Brock raised his left hand. "Pikachu is the winner!"

Satoshi praised Pikachu and then Barry returned his Pokemon back to its ball.

"It's not over," yelled Barry, "It's a 3-on-3 remember?"

The aura guardian tilted his head in confusion. "It was?"

"That's the standard rule, you numbskull!" yelled Barry, "Did you live in a cave?" Barry was frustrated.

Dawn frowned. "That's not very nice."

Kenny had a frown after he heard Dawn defending Satoshi. He didn't ike the fact that Dawn was being all friendly towards another guy.

Satoshi scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

Barry sent out a pokemon with many different colored roses on its body.

"Wow, that's a real Roserade!"

Satoshi decided to switch Pikachu out for his Staravia since he knew there was an advantage doing so.

"Staravia, use Aerial Ace!"

Staravia used the wind to hasten his speed. He locked eye contact with the Grass-Type and attacked it. Since Grass is weak to Flying, there was major deduction in Roserade's health.

"Roserade, use Poison Jab!"

Roserade ran towards Staravia, jumped and punched him. Staravia took a bunch of damage but he was still able to move.

"Use Aerial Ace once more!"

The attack was a success and Roserade was knocked out. Seeing that it was Ash's second win, Happiny and Bonsly cheered with joy. Suddenly, Bonsly started to copy the Aerial Ace move. He attacked Landon by accident and sent the blonde boy flying to a nearby tree.

"Ow…" muttered the blonde.

Bonsly apologized for his rowdy antics. Suddenly, Bonsly started to glow. Everyone was amazed. Bonsly's body got longer and he grew arms. The glowing stopped and it started to salute.

"Sudowoodo!"

"You evolved into Sudowoodo!" yelled Brock in a joyous tone. "I'm so happy."

Sudowoodo saluted once again. Dawn checked Sudowoodo out on her Barry reminded everyone that the battle was still going. He returned Roserade back into its ball and then grabbed his last Pokeball. He had a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong, Barry?" asked Satoshi, "You're making a creepy face."

"It's not creepy!" yelled the blonde. "I'm just going to send out my best Pokemon to defeat you!"

"Bring it!"

"Don't cry when you lose!" He threw his Pokeball, "Go Empoleon!" A large penguin pokemon popped out of the ball. It was black, blue and had a yellow crown-like crest that extended from its beak. Despite the difference in color, one can tell that it belonged to the Piplup family.

Dawn was surprised as she looked up Empoleon on her Pokedex. "The final evolution of Piplup." She looked at her starter.

Landon, who was still on the tree, noticed a pattern. "Dawn has Piplup. Kenny has Prinplup and now Barry has Empoleon." He smiled. "Do the trainers of Twinleaf Town always pick Piplup or was it just a coincidence?"

"Empoleon, use Steel Wing!" yelled Barry. Empoleon's wings glowed and it charged towards Starvia, landing a direct hit to the Flying type. It didn't do that much damage but Staravia was getting a bit tired.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack!"

Staravia landed a hit but it didn't do that much damage which surprised Satoshi.

"Empoleon is a dual Water type. It's Water and Steel." said Kenny. "Normal types would do a little damage."

"No wonder..." muttered Satoshi. He thanked Kenny for the short tip.

The male Coordinator just looked away. Dawn wondered why Kenny did that. _Maybe Kenny doesn't like Satoshi?_

The battle continued. "Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!" The larger penguin shot out a powerful blast of water to attack Staravia, knocking it out.

Barry started to boast about his Empoleon's strength. Satoshi then sent out his Turtwig but the grass-type was knocked out by Empoleon's Drill Peck.

"This will the tie-breaker!" yelled Barry. He pointed to himself. "Of course, I'll be the winner."

"We'll see about that." Satoshi turned to Pikachu. "You ready?"

Pikachu nodded and went into battle position on the battlefield. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu shocked Empoleon, deducting major damage from Empoleon. Barry then commanded his main Pokemon to use Steel Wing. Pikachu dodged the attack. Pikachu then used Quick Attack to attack the Water/Steel type once more.

After doing so, "Empoleon!" yelled Barry, "Use Hyper Beam!"

The attack was powerful and Pikachu got hit. He managed to get back onto his feet.

"Pikachu, finish it off with a Volt Tackle!"

Empoleon was unable to move due to Hyper Beam's recharge effect thus was knocked out because of it.

"Empoleon was unable to battle," said Brock, "The winner of this match is Sa-Ash!"

"We did it, Pikachu!" yelled Satoshi as he hugged his partner.

Dawn smiled at the victor. Landon got down from the tree; he and Dawn approached Satoshi to congratulate him.

Kenny was a bit bitter due to Satoshi getting all of Dawn's attention. Then he noticed something. Satoshi was blushing at Dawn. This made him realize that Satoshi does like Dawn. This boy was his love rival. His hands curled into fists.

His thoughts of anger were interrupted when Barry wrapped an arm around him. "Hey, Kenny, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." muttered the Coordinator as he looked at Satoshi and Dawn one more time before going back to his house.

Satoshi and the others went inside too. Barry suddenly approached Satoshi once more.

"Hey," said Barry to Satoshi. "What's your name?"

Satoshi slapped his hand against his forehead.

* * *

><p>Landon noticed Brun was still sitting on the couch in that same position. "Brun..." said he as he approached the older teen.<p>

No response.

"Brun...?" He shook him. Brun suddenly leaned forward. "Is he unconscious? Why is he unconsious?" He decided to bring his friend back to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyways, now here's the introduction of Barry! I have to say, Ash's rivals in Sinnoh are far by the best rivals he has ever gotten. Paul and Barry are foils to Ash in so many ways in the Sinnoh arc yet they are alike in so many ways. This is probably why the Sinnoh arc was very interesting and possibly the best in my opinion.**

**Also, we get to learn about the Aura Hunters' real motives! Shocking, huh?**

**Anyways, enjoy the story! I'll be taking a shower now. This is now officially the longest chapter.**


	47. Twinleaf Town IV: Twinleaf Town END

**Chapter 46: Twinleaf Town IV: Twinleaf Town END**

**A/N: So we finally get the long-awaited funeral.**

* * *

><p>The next day came. The preparation for the funeral was a busy thing. Dawn's neighbors were preparing the coffin. Brock was helping with the setup. Dawn was in charge of buying the flowers which she went to the florist with Satoshi. Kenny was in his room trying to find an appropriate black suit for the funeral.<p>

In the midst of all this, Landon and Brun were the only ones not doing anything. Actually, Landon was doing something-watching over his companion who was unconscious but now asleep.

Suddenly, Brun stirred in his sleep and woke up.

"You're awake…" said a relieved Landon. "It's rare for you pass out like that."

"I passed out…?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry for worrying you."

Landon smiled and then handed him a tray of food. The older teen started to eat.

"Did you get anything as you chased Robert yesterday?"

Brun paused in his process of food consumption. After chewing and swallowing, he told his younger companion, "I can't tell you. If I do, you'll die."

"Really?"

"I can't let you die. You're my friend. Also, if you die, who's going to protect William?"

Landon started to chuckle awkwardly, "Well, we shouldn't talk about stuff like that right now. Death is a depressing topic to talk about especially for someone who just woke up."

"You're right." Brun continued eating.

Suddenly, he heard a lot of thumping and footsteps going and coming. "Is something going on?"

"Today's the day of Dawn's mother's funeral."

Brun remembered the event where Dawn's mother died during her video call with Dawn. It was a traumatizing incident. He remembered everything clearly. The sounds of both the gunshot and Dawn's horrified yells echoed in his mind.

"Where's Dawn?"

"She went to go buy flowers for her mother."

"I see…"

Then there was an sudden silence. Landon broke it by asking, "You…Do you know the Aura Hunters' real goal?"

"Yes."

The blonde boy's hands curled into fists. "I see…" He wanted Brun to tell him what it was; he remembered that Brun had said "If I tell you, you'll die". He knew it was true. Brun doesn't lie and during his travels in his era with Brun, William and Amelia, he learned to always trust what Brun says no matter how strict or bizarre it was. This was good in Landon's opinion as trusting in Brun was a huge change in his character after everything that had happened until now.

"Landon…"

"Hm?"

"You think William will be fine by himself?"

Landon nodded. "Yeah. He's not weak and I don't need to be by his side 24/7. Having some alone time is also what makes a man stronger."

Brun chuckled. "You're not even a man yet."

The younger teen just pouted. "So what, old man."

The older teen playfully punched him. "I'm only seventeen!"

The two chuckled.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Satoshi were currently in the flower shop. Dawn wanted to go by herself but Satoshi asked to come along since he knew a lot about flowers.<p>

"For a funeral," said Satoshi, "You should get lilies, the white ones and chrysanthemums as well. White lilies represent the innocence that has restored into the soul of the living. Chrysanthemums are flowers that represent death so it's ideal to use them in funerals."

Dawn complied with him and bought the flowers Satoshi had talked about. As Dawn left, Satoshi asked the florist for another batch of flowers. He paid and then ran off with the flowers. He was following Dawn from behind as he was busy doing something with the flowers. Pikachu was holding the bouquet. Luckily, it was a small one.

"Hey, Satoshi…" said Dawn. She did not turn around to look at him.

"Yes, Dawn?"

"Did you lose anyone dear to you in your time?"

Satoshi stopped what he was doing. He had a sad look on his face as he said, "Yes. I lost many of those dear to me."

"Did they die because of the Aura Hunters?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize."

"No, I really am sorry. I've been so self-centered lately. Landon told me that he lost his family and now, you tell me you lost those precious to you. My mom died by the Aura Hunters yet I've been acting…selfish…"

Satoshi continued with what he was doing. Both he and Dawn stopped walking. He spoke, "Dawn, that's not selfish. It's normal to act that way when you lost someone dear to you."

She turned around. As soon as she did, she was met with Satoshi's hands putting something around her neck.

"Huh, it's bigger than I thought…" muttered the Aura Guardian.

"W-What is this…?" asked Dawn as she saw the wreath of red roses around her neck.

Satoshi blushed a bit. "Well, the only red flowers the florist had were the roses so…"

"But don't red roses mean…" Dawn started to blush.

Satoshi's face turned into brighter red. "D-Dawn! R-Red flowers also mean strength. T-That's why I made this crown…wreath." He took a deep breath. "I want you to be strong."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks."

Just from the sight of Dawn's bright smile made the blush on Satoshi's face darker. Satoshi started to spout gibberish.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Dawn.

"I g-g-g-g-g-got t-t-t-t-t-to g-g-go b-b-b-back…" He ran off like shy girl.

Dawn tilted her head in confusion. "What was that all about." She smiled. "He can be so silly at times. It's cute."

She noticed Piplup making a teasing face. She blushed a bit. "I-It's not like that!"

With that, she walked towards the cemetery to decorate her mother's grave with flowers.

* * *

><p>"Shiro, stop buying chocolate. You've got enough already." said Ilacia.<p>

"Sorry but since we're going on a long trip to Hearthome City, I need to stock up on my fuel." replied Shiro as he bought the last batch of chocolate he found in Eterna City. He grabbed the vinyl bag and then said "Alright, that's enough chocolate. Let's go to Hearthome City!"

"We need bicycles first. Just outside of Eterna City is the Cycling Road. Only bicycles are permitted until we exit out of there."

"Okay!"

Shiro and Ilacia headed to the bike shop.

* * *

><p>Kenny, who was already dressed in his formal attire for the funeral, decided to look for Dawn.<p>

He wanted to comfort her. He also had hoped that Satoshi wasn't with her. He wanted his alone time with her and he doesn't want anyone to interrupt.

Luckily, he found Dawn alone in the cemetery decorating her mother's grave. He decided to take this chance. As he slowly approached her, Dawn turned around and laid eye contact with her childhood friend.

"It's you, Kenny."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

Dawn did not answer as she would hurt Kenny's feelings if she had said "Sort of." Luckily, she knew how to control what comes out of her mouth.

Kenny eyed the flowers. "What are you doing?"

"Decorating my mom's grave. Isn't that obvious?"

"Oh…sorry."

The two were silent. Dawn broke the silence by saying "It's been a while since it's been the two of us by ourselves."

"Yeah..."

"Have you made any progress with your Contests?"

"A bit. I caught some more Pokemon for my performances."

"That's great."

Kenny just stared at Dawn. "What…about you?"

"Huh?" Dawn didn't understand what Kenny was trying to say.

"What about you? How is your progress?"

"Well…" Dawn remembered that she had to do Contests. She is a Coordinator after all. All the sudden events made her forget that she needed to put her dreams in front of her eyes. She then remembered her mother. She became a Coordinator because of her mother. She needed to become the best in order to become Top Coordinator like her mother, or maybe even surpass her. Johanna wasn't here anymore. Dawn was now an orphan without any motivation.

"My progress…is going great." whispered Dawn. What she said and what her face said contrasted deeply.

Kenny knew she was lying. They have been friends since they were toddlers. He knew mostly everything about Dawn. He knew that she would always put up a front because she hated to show others her vulnerable side. Dawn was strong, cheerful and very kind-hearted.

Those were the things that attracted him to her.

"Hey, Dawn…"

"What is it, Kenny?"

"I l-" He immediately paused. _What the hell was I going to do? _He was shocked that he was thinking of confessing to Dawn. It was all a subconscious reaction. Luckily, he stopped right away or their relationship would've gotten awkward.

"You what, Kenny?"

"I…I like to see your progress. Well, I would like to but since today is your mother's funeral and all, I would like to see it later."

Dawn smiled. "Okay. I'll make sure you can see my progress later."

Kenny smiled cheekily as he ran off to find Barry. Dawn's smiled changed into a frown.

_What progress?_ thought she as she eyed the flowers on her mother's grave. _I haven't made any progress. Will I make progress on my contests? If I can, how long will this depression last? Today? Tomorrow? A few days? A month? A year?_

Dawn was confused. She doesn't know what to do. Then it was when she eyed the flower wreath that Satoshi made. The aura guardian did say that red flowers meant strength. Realizing the meaning of red flowers made Dawn's eyes widen.

_I want you to be strong._

"Satoshi…thank you." Tears started to pour from her eyes. "I can finally have the strength to mourn for my mom. I think I can finally say good-bye to her."

She realized all along. The reason of her depression was that she wasn't ready to accept the fact that her mother was gone. Seeing those red roses made her realize that she had to let go sooner or later.

She thanked Kenny mentally as well. When her childhood friend mentioned about progress, she realized that she needed the strength to let go and focus on her dreams for her mother.

Even though her mother was no longer in the world, her dreams were. Dawn will now do whatever she can to accomplish her dreams for both her mother and herself.

She then looked at the picture of her mother. "Mom, I'm so blessed to be alive. Thank you for giving birth to me. Thank for letting me meet my wonderful friends." She was saying this through sobs and tears.

Unbeknownst to her, Satoshi saw Dawn crying. He wanted to comfort her but this was a time of letting go for Dawn. He smiled and then turned to Pikachu. "Let's go wear something appropriate for the funeral."

* * *

><p>The funeral was a sad thing. Everyone close to Johanna was weeping. It was a time of sadness for everyone.<p>

Dawn's companions gave their sympathy and regards for Johanna.

After it was over, Satoshi and everyone else gathered outside the cemetery. As there were reunions, there must be farewells.

"Well, I got to prepare for my next contest." said Kenny as he turned around. "Deedee, I hope to have another contest battle with you."

"My name's Dawn." murmured Dawn as she smiled. "Okay, I'll be waiting for our next Contest battle as well!" She got a confident look on her face. "I'll be much better than I was before. I'll beat you again!"

"I'll be the winner next time." He then turned to Satoshi. "Hey, Ash."

"What is it?"

"Next time we meet, I want to have another battle with you."

Satoshi smiled. "Okay. I'll be waiting."

Kenny walked back to his house to change and then leave afterwards. Now it was the group and Barry.

"Well, since the funeral is over, I am going to head over to Hearthome City now."

"We're going there as well!" yelled Dawn. "My next Contest will be held there."

"We're also meeting up with a friend there as well." replied Landon.

Barry had a haughty smile. "Well, I'm going there to challenge Fantina and then participate in the Hearthome City tag battle!"

"Tag battle?"

"It's an annual competition Hearthome City has. People from all over the world come to Hearthome just to participate in it!"

Barry gave more speeches about the tag battle until he checked his Poke'tch. He started to shriek. "I gotta go!" He turned to the direction of his house. "I gotta change first. Smell you guys later!" He ran off.

"Smell you guys later…?" questioned Satoshi. "Is he going to smell us? Why would he want to smell us later and not now?"

His companions just chuckled awkwardly. They knew that slang and other things people use in the modern era confused Satoshi.

"Satoshi," said Brun, "'Smell you guys later' means "I'll see you guys later"."

"Then why didn't he say "I'll see you guys later" instead of "Smell you guys later"?" He pouted. "I can never understand the speech pattern in this era."

The other four people chuckled at Satoshi's ignorance of this era. Then they decided to change and head out for Hearthome City. Satoshi, who was left behind, decided to visit Johanna's grave one last time.

"Thank you for bringing Dawn onto this world." murmured Satoshi as he placed a daisy on her tombstone. "I'll do whatever I can to protect her. I'll do everything to make her smile."

He turned around, stopped and then turned to take one last look at the tombstone. "That flower is a symbol of our promise between us."

He left. As he left, the flower started to float. Johanna's spirit smiled at the flower.

_"I hope you keep that promise. I'll be watching you fulfill those promises."_

With one last smile, she faded away.

* * *

><p>William looked at the large mountain. He was amazed.<p>

"So this is the famed Mt. Coronet. I read about it in a book."

After ending his trip in Cycling Road, he stopped to take a glimpse of the mountain.

He wondered if the mountain was safe. All of his Pokemon were exhausted. Before he got to the entrance of Mt. Coronet, he encountered a swarm of Geodude. Luckily, his team defeated all of the Geodude but it took a lot of energy out all six of them.

He wanted to rest up before going to Hearthome City. If he met up with Paul, he wanted to battle him. That's why he needed to heal his Pokemon. Luckily, he has a couple of potions for his Pokemon.

He entered the mountain. Suddenly, as he laid a foot on the mountain, his breathing started to shorten. He kneeled onto the ground trying hard to catch his breath.

_What's this pain? Is it my chest? _He touched his chest, where his heart was. He focused his mind to that area. _Of all times, why must I feel this pain now?_

The pain was excruciating to the point that he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that's the final chapter of the Twinleaf Town arc! Now the next 2-4 chapters will focus on William mainly but Satoshi and the group will make some appearances as well as a few more people. You might think it might be pointless but keep reading! Something interesting will happen!**

**Now the question is: Did you like the Pearlshipping moments in this chapter?**


	48. Emotion

**Chapter 47: Emotion**

**A/N: 2-4 chapters will focus on William. It will also be the start of the Hearthome City arc somewhere between those two-four chapters.**

**I am now on winter break so my fanfiction updates will be more frequent.**

**Disclaimer: Sinnoh Myth belongs in the game.**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I…?<em>

William checked his surroundings. He was currently in a bedroom. He was standing in front of a bed. He wondered where he was. That is when he heard a sound coming from the bed. The person fidgeted and then got out of the bed.

"Dawn…?!"

It seemed that Dawn didn't hear or see him. She opened the window and enjoyed the scenery. She then opened her closet. As he soon as he saw her fidgeting with her pajamas, he turned around.

Suddenly, the environment changes. Now he was in a much broader room with sofas, television, and a kitchen. William assumed it was the living room as he turned around to see Dawn eating and chatting with her mother.

"Dawn looks exactly like her mother…"

He then wondered why he was dreaming about Dawn. He didn't like her romantically, but it was strange how a normal girl is the focus of his dream.

_Maybe the significance comes later?_

He overheard Dawn talking about what starter pokemon she wanted and various other things. Then the scene skipped to outdoors. He saw Johanna being flabbergasted with the large suitcase Dawn was trying to bring with her. His friend said that it was filled with clothes for her contests. Johanna sighed and then brought the suitcase into the house and exchanged the large luggage for the current yellow backpack she was wearing.

She left home with her bike. William was about to follow her until the scene changed into a small town.

"Why does the scenery keep changing?"

He turned around to see Dawn parking her bike and entering a building.

"Is she hungry?"

"I'm here for my Pokemon!" yelled Dawn. She was surprised that she was in a restaurant and not Professor Rowan's lab.

He tried hard not to laugh when he saw Dawn getting lost and going from one building to the next, mistaking them all for the lab.

Suddenly, Dawn bumped into a tall, elderly man. After hearing the two discuss, William figured out that the man was Professor Rowan. He followed the two but the scenery had changed once again.

This time, he was in a lab. Everything was a mess. He learned from Rowan's assistants that the starter Pokemon caused a ruckus and escaped the lab.

Dawn said that she would go find them and took off after getting ideas from Professor Rowan on the starter's location.

He followed Dawn and saw that she found Turtwig. She talked to it and it started to walk back to the lab slowly. Then she started looking for Chimchar and Piplup. She eventually found the water-type on a web with many other pokemon.

"Is this dream telling me how she met Piplup?"

William was soon surprised when he saw an Ariados approaching them. He tried to help Dawn but he remembered that he couldn't do anything. He just stood there. Ariados shot its thread at Dawn's foot, making her immobile. Before she was getting attacked, Piplup helped her by storing energy and using Bide.

"So that's how Dawn and Piplup became inseparable."

He smiled at their victory. Suddenly, the lake they were at, Lake Verity (he heard it from one of Professor Rowan's assistants) started to fog and the wind was blowing. It was strange how he is unable to touch things yet he was able to feel the wind.

Suddenly, there was a transparent spirit of a strange Pokemon that vanished immediately after being sighted.

"What was that…?" It was Dawn who said that.

William wanted to know as well.

Suddenly, the scenery around him changed. He was now underwater. There was no sight of Dawn or Piplup anywhere.

"Where am I?"

_**I have called your spirit to my realm.**_

_Who's calling me?_

Suddenly, the same spirit that Dawn saw appeared in front of him. This time, it was transparent. The pokemon was gray and pink and had yellow eyes and two long tails. There was a noticeable red jewel on its forehead.

_**I am Mesprit. I am the guardian of Lake Verity and the deity of emotions.**_

William was shocked that the Pokemon was speaking to him telepathically. He tried to open his mouth and speak but no words came out.

_My name is William. _He spoke through telepathy as well.

_**Are you the cause of the change in space and time?**_

_Excuse me?_

_**The world has become strange. People from different eras are clashing together with the present era.**_

_So even a slumbering Pokemon is aware of the shifts in time._

_**Answer my question. Are you the cause of this shift?**_

_I am only a victim. The ones who caused this are a much greater evil._

Mesprit noticed something and approached William to get a closer view. It dare not to touch the boy as a touch from the deity of emotions will lead the person to lose all emotions.

_**This crystal around your neck…and the two other crystals inside you…where did you find them?**_

_I was given them from an experiment._

_**Give them back to their rightful owner.**_

William's eyes widened. _Excuse me?_

_**Those crystals are not yours. I can sense that these crystals are strengthening you. They are not yours. They have to go back to their rightful owners.**_

William touched the crystal around his neck. This crystal is a tool that helps him stable and control his emotions. Without it, he would be emotionless. This made him realize something.

_Is this crystal…yours?_

_**It is a part of me. It contains part of my aura. It was meant to belong to the person whom I chose to connect to.**_

_Who is that person?_

_**The girl you saw.**_

_Dawn?_

_**Is that her name? **_Mesprit smiled. _**Such a beautiful name for someone with such beautiful emotions. Yes, I have chosen**__**her. She has strong emotions and a strong aura.**_

Mesprit touched the emotion crystal and the color changed from blue to red. _**That is the crystal's true form. Aura is blue but my aura hardens into red when bunched together.**_

Its smile changed into a serious frown. _**Give that crystal to Dawn. It does not belong to you.**_

No response from William.

_**Please give it to her. This world is soon on its way to destruction! **_Its pleas were heartwrenching.

William clenched the crystal tight in his palm.

_Mesprit, I cannot give it to Dawn. Not yet._

_**Why?! **_

_I still need it. It's selfish of me. I know that but I need to live. These three crystals in my body are important. They keep the aura in my body flowing._

_**No wonder your aura is strange. **_Mesprit had a condescending tone. _**It's a combination of all three lake guardian aura. It's not yours to begin with. If I were to subtract the three aura from your own, you would have none left.**_

_Please Mesprit, I need this crystal. _William had a desperate look on his face.

_**Why?**_

William does talk about himself sometimes but there was one secret he swore he would never tell to anyone, not even to his own companions. In this dire situation, however, his secrets had to be revealed. He was reluctant but his reasons are not for vain. He wanted Mesprit-no, he wanted life to give him time to do his goals.

He told himself that this is a secret between him and Mesprit.

_I…was born with an illness that destined to kill me at a young age. I had no hope of survival. At the age of my death, I…changed my fate. I don't want to die yet._

_**Your fate…?**_

_I was supposed to die but I changed my fate. My fate was death. I'm also not supposed to be the real owner of these crystals. My friend was. I changed fate so that I would be the one who had these crystals, not him._

_**Why…? **_The being of emotions was flabbergasted.

_I want to keep on living. There's something I have to do. _He gave a determined look to Mesprit. _After I finish what I have to do, I'll give the crystal to Dawn._

Mesprit was surprised. _**Your emotions-they do not falter. I like that. Alright. I'll wait until the day I awaken from my slumber.**_

William smiled. _Thank you. I'll keep my promise._

Everything became bright as soon as Mesprit vanished.

* * *

><p>Cynthia was reading a book about the Sinnoh myth. She whispered the words of the myth to herself with a glint of joy in her eye.<p>

* * *

><p>William was lying on the ground unconscious. A Hiker who did his daily stroll noticed the unconscious boy.<p>

"Young man, it's dangerous to sleep here." He approached William and when he touched his shoulder to gently shake him to wake up, he noticed that the boy was unusually cold. "Hey, wake up…"

He noticed something and leaned his ear towards the boy's face. He was shocked. The boy was not breathing. He panicked and was about to take him to the hospital until William stirred and opened his brown eyes.

"Thank goodness, you're alive!" yelled the Hiker.

William was confused by the sentence. "Mister, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Justin. I'm a hiker to likes to take strolls around Mt. Coronet."

"I'm William."

"So, William, what brings you here to Mt. Coronet?" Justn believed that William's breathless and cold figure was something not to be talked or bothered with. That was why he changed the subject.

"I'm going to Hearthome City."

"Oh, I know the pathway that goes there." said Justin. "Follow me."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Satoshi and the others got back to Eterna City. They were going to change planes and head for Hearthome City by flight as well. When they talked to the receptionist, a beautiful woman, Brock immediately fell in love but was jabbed and dragged away by Croagunk.<p>

"Excuse me," said Dawn, "How much does an airplane ticket to Hearthome City cost?"

The receptionist had a troubled look on her face. "Young lady, I'm sorry but we cannot take people to Hearthome City at the moment. The airport is closed off for a while."

"Why?"

"Those people involved in the bomb attack a few days ago made the airports close off for a while. This is an order from the mayor and Lucian from the Elite Four as well."

Satoshi and Dawn were surprised.

"Lucian…closed off the airport?" said Dawn.

"Yes, he told the mayor that the bomb attacks, caused by a group known as the Aura Hunters, are a threat so they told us to close the airport for a week, so that the organization can move elsewhere."

It had seem as if the event in Eterna City left a rather huge scar with the citizens.

"Then how are we going to get to Hearthome City?" asked Landon. "We need to go there."

"You can go through the southern exit into Route 206."

"Route 206 is commonly known as the Cycling Road and from there, we can take Route 207 and pass through Mt. Coronet into Route 208." said Brock who made a quick recovery from the Poison Jab. His speedy recovery made Dawn quite surprised.

"Speaking of Cycling Road, you all need a bike to go through there. The bike shop is near here."

Dawn bowed with gratitude. "Thank you very much!"

The group left the airport and into the bike shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Hearthome City<strong>

_**I am not in the Gym at this moment. - Fantina.**_

That was what the sign had said. Lucian was quite surprised. "A Gym Leader who is away. How surprising."

Suddenly, a voice talked to the Elite Four member. "Are you Lucian?"

Lucian turned around. "Why, yes, I am indeed Lucian. Who might you be?"

"I am Paul, from Veilstone City. I would like to have a battle with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this chapter was short. **

**Anyways, you didn't expect that the Aura crystals had that much significance, right? You didn't expect that the Lake trio would appear way later in the story, right? You didn't expect William's backstory and fate to be like this, right?**

**I think I love trolling people with my stories now. Speaking of stories, my original story ****Detective Sunny has a Contract**** is on my deviantArt page (my username is the same as my fanfiction name). If you would like to read it, then go to the web page. The link is provided on my journal. I'm still editing it though but you can read it if you like.**


	49. Who is William?

**Chapter 48: Who is William?**

**A/N: So what's going to happen now? Find out for yourself. You might want to read this chapter as there is the answer to a very important question.**

* * *

><p>As he was following Justin in the trail the hiker takes in Mt. Coronet, William looked at his emotion crystal. It was now red instead of the usual light blue it was.<p>

_Is this the indication that my time is running out?_

He was scared of dying. He was scared of death because it means that he couldn't be with Landon anymore. It means that he couldn't come back to his era anymore. He couldn't live a normal life anymore. Then again, he wasn't normal to begin with.

Sadly, he came to this era knowing that risk.

* * *

><p>Ilacia and Shiro were walking towards Mt. Coronet. Suddenly, Ilacia stopped.<p>

"Is something the matter?" asked the red-haired boy.

"I just saw a vision." replied the cryptic girl.

"What kind of vision?"

"A vision about William meeting the deity of emotions, Mesprit. It seems that William is now troubled."

Shiro gave a sad smile. "His time is running out. After he meets with the deity of willpower Azelf and the deity of knowledge Uxie, he has to accept his fate of death."

Ilacia stared at the sky, trying to find the apex of Mt. Coronet. "That boy was never meant to exist in the first place. His existence was a sign that the timelines were convoluted." Ilacia placed a hand on her chest. "It's sad knowing that you weren't meant to exist."

Shiro decided to ask Ilacia something. "There's something that's been bothering me for a while now."

She gave up trying to look for the top with her eyes and turned to look at Shiro. "I'm listening."

"Just who is William? We all know that he's an ill boy who's not meant to exist. The question is: Why? Why isn't he supposed to exist?"

Ilacia nodded. "William is…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why didn't I figure it out sooner? <strong>_thought a frustrated Mesprit. _**William is…also the rightful owner of that crystal but he's weaker than the true owner. If I subtracted the auras from all three crystals, there should be a tiny bit of aura left, not zero.**_

_**Why didn't I figure it out sooner?**_

* * *

><p>"Dawn…" muttered Satoshi as he was examining the bike he was given by the bike shop owner. "How do you use this strange device?"<p>

"Oh, it's not a device, Satoshi." said Dawn, "It's a bike. It's a vehicle like a car. You ride it."

She showed Satoshi a demonstration. The Aura Guardian was amazed.

"Dawn, could you teach me how to ride a bike?!" His eyes had sparkles.

"Sure!"

The group didn't mind having a delay in their journey. They decided to call it for a day and head out for Hearthome City tomorrow.

Robert headed back to the main HQ. He entered his office where he was greeted by Maddie, his secretary, bowing and saying "Welcome back, sir."

"I told you to call me Robert when we're by ourselves." said the man as he sat down. Maddie gave him coffee. "Did you find the location of Ilacia yet?"

"Yes." said Maddie as she uploaded a map with a moving and blinking red dot. "From the bug we secretly attached to Shiro during our fiasco in Eterna City, it seems that those two are headed to Mt. Coronet."

"Mt. Coronet…"

"Also, one of our men spotted that boy in Mt. Coronet."

"That boy…William was it?"

Maddie nodded. Robert continued, "I just remembered. That girl whose mother I shot…her aura is as strange as that boy's. I wonder why…"

* * *

><p>Shiro's eyes widened with shock. "You can't be serious?!"<p>

"I am serious." replied the stoic Ilacia.

"How can that sort of thing be possible? It's like something out of a complicated fantasy story!"

"With this gigantic time paradox, anything is possible."

Shiro was flabbergasted with the news he just heard. "You expect me to believe that William is an aura fragment and that he's actually a part of Dawn?"

"Dawn's past self from 500 years ago was supposed to reincarnate into Dawn but with the timeline distortion, a piece of the past self's aura went astray and was accidentally sent into an alternate future where the aura fragment reincarnated into someone completely different from Dawn. Despite the difference, he still managed to develop a mind and a heart of his own. The illness he has is from the fact that he was "born" with very little aura. His time is running out because Dawn's aura is growing stronger unconsciously day by day."

Shiro interrupted her. "I-I think I get what you're talking about now. William and Dawn are like twins?"

"Sort of. William looks older than Dawn because of the alternate timeline stuff we've been talking about. The appearance William has right now has always been his appearance. From the physical age to the physical appearance, he hasn't changed a bit."

"Landon always said that he and Williiam are childhood friends and that they grew up together."

"That's only a ruse. Landon didn't want to sound strange so he kept saying stuff a normal person would. They did grow up together. Although, the only one who did the growing was Landon."

Shiro had a sad look on his face. He was shocked to hear the shocking turn of events but he was sad. The reason behind his sadness was the fact that Ilacia was telling him everything now. He was thinking why Ilacia didn't tell him this earlier. Since this was Ilacia, a cryptic seer from the future who can see everything, he knew that she had her own reasons thus, Shiro did not voice out his questions.

_In the end, she knew everything._

Ilacia said one more thing, "Also, William does not know who he truly is. The aura inside him is not his but it makes him have powerful aura. Other people with strong aura will not recognize that his aura is the same as Dawn's because of William's crystals. However, whenever he is near Dawn, the small amount of aura is strong enough to react to Dawn's aura and in turn, Mesprit's aura inside him will also react to Dawn, making it resonate."

"That's really interesting yet it is sad at the same time…"

Ilacia nodded. "It is indeed…"

* * *

><p>Satoshi had a very fun time learning how to ride a bike with Dawn. Now he was lying down on the bed in the Eterna City Pokemon Center. He couldn't wait to go to Hearthome City.<p>

Suddenly, he started to think about William. He wondered how he was doing. He anticipated their reunion in Hearthome City.

He snuggled with Pikachu and went off to dreamland.

* * *

><p>William and Justin took a break from their hike. The Hiker offered to go fetch some water while William just sat and wait.<p>

_Now that I'm by myself, i should start thinking about what just happened during my trip from Cycling Road to here._

He closed his eyes and started to think the events that happened before he got here. He then touched his chest.

"I felt malice somewhere. It was inside my body but I had no negative emotions. It felt like I wanted to harm someone."

He then remembered an event that happened during his trip to Cycling Road. He had met with an Aura Hunters grunt and that man challenged him to a battle. William won that battle but something invoked fear into that man and ran off.

That was when he felt as if that malice was controlling him. He wondered why he was feeling a bit evil when he wasn't really that depraved to begin with.

He sighed and let that thought get off of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Eterna Forest<strong>

The trees were silent. The Pokemon that inhabited the forest were all sleeping peacefully except for the nocturnal ones.

Suddenly, a green pixie-like Pokemon flew freely through the forest. It was dancing happily from tree to tree. It ate berries along the way.

Suddenly, a hand reached out to the cheerful Pokemon. "Celebi" said the owner of the hand.

Celebi smiled and reached out to the hand, touched it and the hand and the owner of it disappeared.

* * *

><p>Satoshi opened his eyes and saw that he was still in the Pokemon Center in Eterna City.<p>

He was sweating. However, the sweat wasn't important. What was more important was the fact that he had seen Celebi in a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The question of "Why does Dawn and William's aura resonate?" (that happened in Chapter 39 (40 according to this website) "Eterna City III: Infiltration")**

**Next chapter, William finally makes it to Hearthome City. Satoshi and co. go to Mt. Coronet to get to Hearthome City. I just hope that the Hearthome City arc will be longer than the Oreburgh City arc.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have to play some Pokemon White 2, read a book and finish my other fan fictions**


	50. Hearthome City I: William vs Paul

**Chapter 49: Hearthome City I: William vs. Paul**

**A/N: If this chapter is short or doesn't have much impact, it's probably because I'm not in a good mood.**

**Fun Fact #18: I was going to reveal who William was much later in the the story but I felt like it was time to reveal who he was.**

* * *

><p>Satoshi was puzzled. Why did Celebi appear in his dream? Was it a premonition? Was it just a dream?<p>

Due to the events that had happened and the time paradox, the Aura Guardian wasn't sure anymore. However, there was something he was sure about.

Celebi is in this era.

* * *

><p>After getting a good rest in a safe area in Mt. Coronet, Justin and William finally made it to the end of the route. Justin gave William directions on where to go to get to Hearthome City.<p>

After parting ways with Justin, who went back to the same route he took, William walked through Route 208. He eventually made it to his destination: Hearthome City.

He wanted to search for a Pokemon Center. He aimlessly walked until he accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm terribly sorry," muttered William. He looked to see that it was Paul he had slightly collided with.

Paul wasn't really surprised to see him due to the poker face he constantly put on. Paul knew who William was. He noticed that Satoshi and William's other companions weren't with him.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. I'm looking for the Pokemon Center."

"I am too. I know where it is."

William followed Paul to the Pokemon Center. As the two were getting their Pokemon healed, the two sat down on some chairs.

Paul repeated once again, "Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I came to Hearthome City by myself just to find you."

Paul did not know how to react to that sentence. He just replied "Why?"

"I want to battle you."

Paul scoffed. "Forget it. Your friend was weak so he lost easily to me. You're probably on the same level as him."

William was staring at the tiles. "It's not about strength…my reason of wanting to battle you…"

"Then why do you want to fight me?"

"There's something I want to decide…and I need to battle someone strong in order to finalize my decision."

Paul, having strong aura, can sense determination welling up inside William. Landon lost easily to Paul but somehow, Paul was curious about William's strength as a Trainer. He had lost to Lucian but he could probably make up for his loss with another battle.

He decided to accept. "Alright then."

William smiled. "Thank you."

Paul was confused. _Wasn't this boy emotionless? _He thought that it wasn't a big deal so he just sat there and waited for Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon. There was silence between the two.

* * *

><p>Cycling Road was very long. Forunately, everyone in the group all get their daily amount of exercise so they had no qualms about cycling.<p>

Satoshi, although a rookie with the bike, still managed to successfully cycle through the pathway.

"Dawn, the way you taught me how to ride this thing works!" yelled Satoshi as he gave her a big smile.

Dawn felt warm inside and she smiled too.

They got to the end where they were met with a man who asked them to return their bikes. They did so and then the group started to walk through Route 206 and Route 207. They made it to Mt. Coronet after an hour and a half passed.

"Wow, what a huge mountain!" yelled Satoshi. He and Pikachu were in awe. Brock and Brun were looking at a map while Landon and Dawn were just chatting.

"Why, hello there!" yelled a deep voice. The group focused their attention to a portly man with a friendly smile. "You kids planning on going through Mt. Coronet as well?"

"Yes!" replied Dawn.

He placed a hand to his chest. "I'm a Hiker who likes to take daily strolls in Mt. Coronet. It's your lucky day, kids! I know this mountain like my own backyard."

"Then could you escort us to the way to Hearthome City?" asked Landon.

The Hiker was surprised. "Oh? You're going to Hearthome City as well?"

"As well…? Was there someone else going there as well?"

"Yes, I helped a young boy through Mt. Coronet to Route 208 yesterday."

Landon was surprised. He went up to the man. "Was his name William by any chance?"

"Yes, you friends with him?"

"Yes, we all are."

Justin smiled. "Well then, let's get going."

The group entered Mt. Coronet. However, on their first step, Landon, Brun and Satoshi all winced but they were fine. There was only a slight pain in their heads.

"Are you okay?" asked Brock and Dawn at the same time.

"Yes…" muttered Brun, "I'm fine."

"Same here." replied Landon.

"Me too." replied Satoshi.

Dawn knew that the three of them were lying as she could see them sweating. Satoshi was the one with the worst condition. It was like he was trying hard to stay awake. Before approaching Satoshi to see if he was okay, Dawn felt something odd as well. It was a sharp pain in her chest.

"Dawn!" yelled Brock as he held onto her so that she wouldn't fall back.

"What's wrong?" asked Justin.

The pain disappeared. Dawn caught her breath. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

She heard a thud and saw that Satoshi fell unconscious. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Satoshi!"

* * *

><p>Paul and William were on the battle field behind the Pokemon Center. There was some spectators, mainly children much younger than William and Paul, viewing the upcoming battle.<p>

"3-on-3?" asked William.

"Isn't that the normal way?" asked Paul as he sent out a Pokeball. "Murkrow, Standby!"

He sent out his Murkrow, a small black bird pokemon with a crooked beak and mean red eyes.

"Murkrow!" it yelled.

_So he caught more Pokemon…_ thought Landon as he sent out his Pichu as a type advantage.

"Pi-chu!" yelled Pichu as she jumped happily and ready to battle.

Paul just scoffed. William knew why Paul did that just now. Even if there is a type advantage, Pichu is the weakest Electric-type pokemon. However, William's reason for using his weak Pichu was so that she could either paralyze or confuse her opponent.

"Murkrow, use Haze!" yelled Paul.

Murkrow flapped its wings. Black smoke started to come out after flapping them for so long.

Haze was an attack that eliminates stat changes on both Pokemon.

_So I can't use Nasty Plot to boost the power of Thundershock. That wasn't my intention in the first place. _William commanded Pichu to use Thunder Wave.

He knew Pichu is a fragile Pokemon so having both the ability Static and Thunderwave can be helpful.

Pichu's body was covered with yellow electricity. The cloak of electricity started to shoot out and paralyzed the Dark/Flying-type.

"Now use Sweet Kiss!" yelled William.

Pichu blew a kiss at Murkrow. Now the Flying-type was both confused and paralyzed.

"Murkrow, use Shadow Ball!"

It hit itself due to confusion. Paul just gritted his teeth as he just waited until it obeyed his command to use Shadow Ball.

Pichu used Thundershock. It was a weak electric type move that did a bit of damage to the Dark/Flying type.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

Murkrow obeyed Paul's command and successfully knocked Pichu out with one Shadow Ball.

William praised Pichu and returned her back into her ball. He then sent out his Cloyster, a Pokemon that has a bivalve shell and a head in the middle with a horn on top.

Murkrow snapped out of confusion and was preparing to use Sky Attack, a two phase move. Paul just hoped that the move would be successful and that the paralysis would not get in the way.

William commanded Cloyster to use Ice Beam which instantly knocked the Dark/Flying type out. The score was now 1-to-1. Paul sent out his second Pokemon on his roster. It was his Ursaring. William remembered Paul using it in his battle against Landon back at Oreburgh.

"Use Hammer Arm!"

Ursaring unleashed a powerful force onto Cloyster's shell. It did major damage as Cloyster is part Ice-type and Hammer Arm is a Fighting-type move. Ice is weak to Fighting.

Luckily, it wasn't an instant knock-out as Cloyster has really good defense. William commanded his pokemon to use Ice Beam once more. The attack was successful yet again but Ursaring did not faint.

"Use Focus Blast"

Cloyster was knocked out. Now the score was 2-to-1 with Paul having the lead.

_I don't have any Fighting-types nor any Pokemon with Fighting-type moves to defeat Paul's Ursaring. It's quite strong. Maybe I should use my strongest Pokemon to defeat it. _thought William as he sent out his third and final Pokemon for this match.

It was a purple star-shaped Pokemon with another star behind it and was faceless. A red jewel was the most noticeable thing.

William's strongest Pokemon, Starmie, has appeared onto the battlefield. William wondered if Starmie was enough to defeat Ursaring. He wasn't much of a battler and he only went on a journey with Landon because the blonde boy had wanted him to go.

This Starmie was a present from the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, Misty. She took care of him and would always visit him in the hospital. Starmie was a Staryu back then and it was the only source of comfort for William until Landon appeared onto his life.

Despite his lack of battling skills, William knew Starmie was strong. He could feel it. He commanded Starmie to use Bubblebeam.

The barrage of bubbles did a good amount of damage but Ursaring was strong. Paul commanded it to use Focus Blast once again. It did a ton of damage.

"Use Recover!"

Starmie healed itself. It wasn't much but a satisfying amount. Ursaring tried to attack Starmie with its Hammer Arm but Starmie dodged, thanks to its speed. Starmie recovered itself once again. Paul decided to use Hyper Beam to finish off Starmie.

Starmie was knocked out and the match went to Paul. Children cheered with joy. William, on the other hand, returned Starmie back into its ball and headed back to Nurse Joy to heal his injured Pokemon once again.

_Since I lost, I should tell Paul about my problems and about various other things. _He turned to see that Paul was standing next to him asking Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon as well.

This was a good chance.

"Paul, could you come with me for a moment?"

Paul, who still had his annoyed expression, rejected his offer. "It's only going to be a waste of time."

William shook his head. "It's important. It involves aura."

"I have nothing to do with aura."

"Yes, you do." William had a frantic expression. If talking wasn't going to convince Paul then he would have to do it by force. He grabbed Paul by the wrist and told Nurse Joy that the two will be back later for their Pokemon.

The two exited the Pokemon Center despite Paul's reluctance.

* * *

><p>Satoshi stirred and then opened his eyes. Pikachu was relieved to see that his friend was conscious. He noticed that he was wrapped in a blanket. His surroundings told him that he was in a cave. He sat up. That was when he noticed Dawn sleeping as she was leaning on the wall of the cave.<p>

He smiled at the sight of a sleeping Dawn. However, he realized that Brock and the others were not here. He could sense their aura and they weren't far. He decided to go look for them.

As he was following their aura, Satoshi sensed another aura that wasn't his companions. He checked his surroundings until a man dressed in gray appeared. He had an unfriendly expression on his face. His eyes were cold and he had blue hair that were styled into spikes. The strange man noticed the younger boy and approached him. Satoshi sensed no malice in the man's aura despite his cryptic nature.

"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began."

The Aura Guardian was puzzled. _What on earth is this man talking about? _

The man continued, "…In a newly created world…" He then turned around, "A world where only time flowed and space expanded…there should have been no strife."

His talk of space and time started to make Satoshi intrigued. Was there something he knew about time and space? _Maybe this man knows something about the paradox?_

"But what became of that world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has spread…"

Suddenly, the man's aura was now plagued by negative emotions. It wasn't going haywire, strangely.

The man muttered, "This world is being ruined by it…. I find the state of things to be deplorable." He walked off the opposite direction he came from.

"What just happened…?" mumbled Satoshi.

What the man had said was bizarre yet it intrigued him. Was what he had said something related to the time paradox in this world? Satoshi wanted to go find that man and talk to him more but since there was negativity in his aura, it was a bad idea.

All he did was stand there and think about extremely bizarre theories about what that man had just said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you played Diamond or Pearl (the games), you would know who this man is.**

**Next chapter is mainly focused on Paul and William. Then the gang will be reunited in chapter 51.**

**I have some questions: **

**-Do you like my writing style?**

**-Is there something I need to improve on?**

**-Is my storytelling good or bad? Why?**

**Please let me know through your reviews**


	51. Hearthome City II: Consequence

**Chapter 50: Hearthome City II: Consequence**

**A/N: This is the last chapter that focuses on William. Next chapter will be the group's reunion with William.**

**Fiftieth chapter! Wow, this story has been active for two years and there's already fifty chapters. I'm so thankful for this story! It has given me hope that I can actually write a story and keep up with it.**

**Fun Fact #19: In the previous chapter, the last scene with the weird man talking about space and time with Satoshi was originally meant to be with William. I changed it since it fit better with Satoshi than with William.**

* * *

><p>William dragged Paul into an alleyway far away from the Pokemon Center. He let go of the purple-haired boy's arm. The two were silent until Paul spoke up.<p>

"Why did you drag me here. What do you want to say?"

William was still silent. Paul just scoffed in annoyance, put his hands in his jacket pocket and walked away. He only walked three steps until William spoke up.

"I'm going to die soon."

Paul stopped and turned around. He wondered why this boy would die. He looks perfectly healthy and his aura was clean and not tainted with diseases.

"I was born in an alternate future where the Aura Hunters reigned supreme. My birth was quite different than most people's. I was born like this from the moment I opened my eyes. You can said that I've been a thirteen-year-old for thirteen years."

Paul was intrigued. He didn't know why, honestly.

William changed the subject for a bit. "Did you know that the world we live in right now is one huge paradox?"

Paul's eyes widened with shock. He did not know this at all.

"The timelines are incorrect, all of them. Everything in this era and the future era are incorrect."

"What about the past?" asked Paul.

William shook his head. "The past is where the Aura Hunters are from. The past cannot be changed. Satoshi, your past self, Shinji, and all of the things that happened in the past are unchanged."

"When did the change happen?"

"I don't know. No one knows." The cryptic boy turned around so that his back was facing Paul. "No one knows when the Aura Hunters came. No one remembers."

"They were supposed to be disband 500 years ago." replied Paul.

William turned around to look at Paul. He started to walk. Paul followed.

"That's probably the start. The leader of the Aura Hunters' must've gone back in time and looked for someone from the Aura Hunters. That's probably how it all began. That's just a theory though."

Paul was thinking deeply about what William had just said. He tried to remember through Shinji's memories. He tried to see which one of Shinji's friends and acquaintances could've been the one to start up the Aura Hunters once again. He couldn't find anything out, unfortunately. He doesn't know which one it was as there were many people who betrayed the Aura Guardians in the past.

"Paul," William stopped walking. He turned around to look at Paul once again. "It's because of these Aura Hunters that you were reincarnated from Shinji when you weren't supposed to.

Paul stopped thinking. Only those words dug into his mind. "What…?"

"Because of this paradox, you were born as "Paul with Shinji's memories and Aura" and not as the "Paul" who was born as Shinji's reincarnation but as his own individual person."

"What are you saying…?"

"I'm saying that you're not supposed to have your memories of your past self. You're supposed to be you with your own memories." William's eyes were stern. "Because of the Aura Hunters, you live in the present era where you are plagued with memories from your past self that you aren't supposed to even remember."

"I thought that I had these memories because Paul had special Aura."

"He does have special Aura, I bet. However, no matter how special someone can be, no one is supposed to remember their past self."

Suddenly, Paul hated the Aura Hunters. He felt like destroying them all. The boiling feeling of anger from deep within him was growing bit by bit every second.

"I can feel your anger. You have the right to be angry. Everyone has the right to be angry. Even me. I want to be angry but I can't well up anger."

He gave a frantic look to Paul. "No matter how much I want to thank the Aura Hunters, I can't thank them because I'm so angry at them."

"Why do you want to thank such a terrible gang like them?"

"I want to thank them for making me alive. Their fiddling with time caused me to exist."

"Then why are you angry at them?"

"Because they gave me fake Aura! The aura you sense right now isn't even mine! I have only a tiny bit of aura! The "illness" I have isn't even an illness!"

Paul could sense the anger in William's tone of voice. The auburn-haired boy started to tear up. "The tiny bit of aura I haven isn't even mine as well. None of the aura inside of my body is mine." His voice was cracking. He was hysterical.

"Who do they belong to?"

William wiped his tears. "Three portions of my aura all belong to the Lake Guardians, Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie. The crystals I possess, the red one around my neck and the other two inside my body, are all portions of the Lake trio's auras."

Paul's head was cooled down. He wanted to know more. He felt a strange connection between him and William. He felt…sorry for him. The strangest thing about that was that he never knew he could feel pity for someone.

"If that tiny bit of aura doesn't belong to you then who does it belong to?"

"I don't know who it belongs to but I know that it doesn't belong to me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not suppose to exist at all."

* * *

><p>Lucian was sitting on a bench reading a book. He overheard everything William and Paul were talking about. He was near the alleyway the two were at and it wasn't intentional.<p>

_If that boy's aura is not his to begin with then…_

He realized why his and Dawn's aura resonated back at the Aura Hunters' base. He realized who the owner of William's small chunk of aura belonged to.

_It belongs to Dawn. So the reason that boy and her aura resonated was because that boy is a part of Dawn._

Since he has been alive for 500 years, he also figured out that Dawn is the reincarnation of Hikari.

_So from what I just heard right now, William's aura is only five percent of Hikari's aura. Dawn has the ninety-five percent-the majority of the aura._

The Elite Four member was happy to learn something new but he was sad as he too felt pity for William, a boy who is not meant to exist.

_William is wrong about one thing, though. Not everything from the past is the same. Look at me. I'm supposed to die and reincarnate but look at me now, I've been living for over 500 years because of this paradox._

He had a vision of the future. It was an image of Satoshi and his friends being separated rather tragically. It was only an image; it wasn't moving. It was just that.

Lucian, being very intelligent, just closed his book and got up from the bench. He knew what the meaning behind that vision was.

_Soon, confusion will happen and a few of them will lose someone dear._

He decided to head to the library.

* * *

><p>The tension in the air between Paul and William was intense. It was filled with silence as well.<p>

William broke the silence. "Thirteen years ago, in an alternate future, a boy was "born" in the middle of the street in a city called Cerulean City in the Kanto region. People were shocked to see the unconscious boy and when they checked his condition, he wasn't breathing so someone took him to the hospital."

Paul was a bit annoyed with William being cryptic once again but he felt like this story was consistent to listen to.

William continued, "When that boy got to the hospital, he started to breath once again but he was so frail that he couldn't move or get up from the hospital bed. He did not need to eat food or go to the toilet for as he cannot do them. He could not remember anything. He did not have a name or no sense of identity. He had nothing."

He stopped to take a break from talking only for a millisecond. Then he continued, "The person who rescued him made some visits but she was busy with her job so she couldn't come all the time. The boy's only source of freedom and entertainment was the window in his room. He saw only a small portion of the world through that window. There wasn't much to see but it was his everything and his only source of the outside world."

Paul was still silent.

William continued with his story, "Then one day, a young boy appeared in his room. He was crying and needed to find a place to let out his feelings. His parents died in front of his eyes by the Aura Hunters and his sister was in the hospital due to a sickness. The hospitalized boy comforted the young boy and that's how the two became friends."

_I figured it out now. This story is about him isn't it? _thought Paul, _How interesting. I wondered what his past was like._

"After a few years of becoming friends, there was rumors going around about the Aura Hunters looking for someone with strong aura. The hospitalized boy had a dream about a girl telling him that his friend would be the one they would pick. The hospitalized boy didn't want that; he mustered up courage to go outside. He saw his friend being taken away by the organization. The friend was put into a box. The boy, avoiding the Aura Hunters, forced to switch places with the friend despite the latter's protests."

William gave a smile to Paul, "That's how this story ends."

Paul gave no response. The tension was silent.

The purple-haired boy broke the silence. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"This is the story of how I defied fate. Landon was the one who was supposed the one to have these crystals I possess. Because he was my only friend and that I didn't want to lose him, I forcefully switched places with him."

"You have weak Aura right? They could've gone back to get him again."

William shook his head. "No, I don't have weak aura. I have little aura but it's quite powerful despite the small amount."

"Why…?"

"There's no one else to tell this to…" William's voice was shaky. "If I told this to any of my friends then they would say "I won't let you die" or anything else similar to that sentence. It'll place a huge burden on me because I'm going to die anyways and their vow to keep me alive will only be in vain."

Paul got annoyed. "William, do you want to live?"

William's eyes widened. He looked down with sadness and nodded. "I want to live."

"Then live."

"But I'm going to die soon…it's the consequence of someone who defies fate."

"That doesn't matter. Just keep on living until your final moments. That is all that matters, right?"

"You're right…"

Paul was now going to leave to get his Pokemon. He was interrupted by William once more.

"Hold up. Just one more thing…"

Paul was annoyed but he stayed.

"Satoshi…I think I know why he's in this era."

Paul was intrigued. Not because of his hidden feelings for the boy but rather the fact that there's actually a theory of why he's here.

"I think that he's here in this era because the Aura Hunters wishes to use his Aura."

_Well, his aura is strong. _thought the purple-haired boy.

"That is all. You may leave now."

Paul left. William just sat in the alleyway in a fetal position.

"No matter what I do, I'm going to die eventually. I shouldn't worry the others. They'll be here soon so I should greet them with a smile."

He heard some footsteps. Hearing them gave him a sad smile.

"I figured you heard everything. That's the reason why I brought Paul here to talk to him about my past. Do you regret being mean to me now?"

The footsteps were gone.

William whispered the name of the owner of those footsteps.

"Amelia…"

* * *

><p>She was walking far away from the alleyway. Amelia was shocked on what she heard. She knew William was special to Landon but she never knew about their past.<p>

For once in her life, she felt bad for someone she reason she became like this, the person who she is right now, was because of William-being the one who "stole" Landon from her. She never knew she had this feeling inside her.

It made her feel like she's someone-a person and not a raging, insane monster she was right now.

"Regardless of my feelings, I must do my mission…"

She entered Amity Square.

* * *

><p>In a forest full of trees, a small pixie-like Pokemon was dancing around, making all the tree-dwelling Pokemon smile cheerfully. Suddenly, it stopped and started to fly off.<p>

It had felt an eerie presence in the forest and knowing that going further in the path it took earlier was a terrible idea.

"I sense Celebi in this forest..." muttered the owner of the ominous presence.

* * *

><p>Satoshi thought about the dream he had about Celebi. What bothered him wasn't Celebi but rather the setting of his dream. It was a bunch of trees so he assumed it was a forest.<p>

He knew that Celebi wasn't in the Eterna Forest. He just wondered which forest or where Celebi could be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there, Amelia! I was wondering when you would appear again. Anyways, what did you think of William's story? I also apologize for Paul going out of character. This story has a bunch of paradoxes so it's reasonable that Paul would be out of character since he's Paul yet at the same time, he's not the same one from the anime.**

**Next chapter will be the reunion of the group. There will be an important interaction between two characters (hint: both are my original characters) and Ilacia and Shiro will appear in the next chapter as well.**

**In celebration of the 50th chapter, I will start typing the two prequels of this story. I'll start with the prequel that involves Satoshi since that comes first then I'll type the prequel with William and his friends. I won't upload them until the planning is complete.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers out there.**


	52. Hearthome City III: Reunion

**Chapter 51: Hearthome City III: Reunion**

**A/N: First update of 2013. I start school next week so updates will be back to one chapter per month.**

**Fun fact #20: Amelia's hair is actually teal and not green...**

* * *

><p>Amelia entered Amity Square. It was a place full of people with adorable Pokemon like Drifloon, Happiny, Pikachu, Shroomish and various others. This made her quite sad that what she's doing could destroy the peace of this park.<p>

"Hey!" yelled a girl.

Amelia turned to see a tomboyish red-haired girl walking towards her with a Glameow walking next to her. The teal-haired girl knew who this girl was. "You're that girl from the Jubilife Contest." She didn't want to admit that she had forgotten her name as it has been a long time since the Jubilife Contest.

"Yeah, I'm Zoey." Zoey gave her a smile. "Hey, are you here to practice for the Hearthome City contest?"

"Contest…? There's one here?"

"You didn't know? This one is the most well-known contest! Everybody in Sinnoh should know about it!"

"I'm not a native of this region so I didn't know."

Zoey seemed surprised. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Johto region."

Zoey seemed fascinated. Then she decided to change the subject, "You're Amelia, right? Want to practice together? Hearthome City's contest requires Coordinators to do double performances."

Amelia knew what double performances were. Double performances are when Coordinators use two pokemon to perform and appeal to the judges. It's very hard since you have to use Pokemon and make them work together. The battle stage is also a double battle. Double battles are when two Trainers use two Pokemon to fight. It can be a single trainer using two Pokemon to fight or two Trainers teaming up using a single Pokemon each. It's usually the latter and not the former.

"I'm not participating…" muttered the teal-haired girl as she walked away into the forest.

Truthfully, she wanted to participate but her mission comes first.

* * *

><p>Lucian went to the alleyway because he sensed William was still there. He saw that the younger boy was unconscious.<p>

"I guess all that thinking and talking stressed you out." Lucian had a sad look on his face. He felt sorry for this poor boy. This boy has a huge burden, after all. He carried him on his back to the Pokemon Center.

Along the way, he started to think. _This boy is Dawn. Would he realize it soon? He doesn't have much time left. If he meets up with the deity of knowledge, Uxie, in Lake Acuity in Snowpoint City, his time is up._

Even though he did not want to admit it, he was jealous of William. William is willing to die for the sake of rearranging the timeline. Lucian, on the other hand, cannot die no matter how much he tries. It's because he's a figure from the past who transcended mortality that made it impossible to die.

He was immortal.

The only way for him to die is for William to die and to rearrange some of the timelines in order-specifically the part in the past where he was supposed to die. He doesn't know what part of the paradox William will change but he had a hunch it would affect all three timelines.

That's what he thought as he put William down onto a bed in the Pokemon Center and fled Hearthome City for a while.

He left something with William. It indicated that he will meet with William again soon.

He knew because he's a seer after all.

* * *

><p>The group finally made it out of Mt. Coronet and safely entered Route 208. They thanked Justin and started to walk towards Hearthome City.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul just walked towards a stadium. He had defeated Fantina before she left and he had also registered for the Tag Battle which doesn't start until three days.<p>

He had plenty of time to train but the only thing on his mind was what William had said to him. He knew it was all true as he can tell that William was a person who doesn't lie or is a terrible liar. He just wished that some of what he had said, or most of it were untrue.

It was because of what that boy had said made him feel uncomfortable. He just sighed and decided to train.

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes had passed, Satoshi and the others finally made it to Hearthome City. They all were amazed on how grand the city was. It was the largest city Satoshi had ever seen.<p>

"William is in this city," said Landon, "I wonder where he could be."

"Probably in the Pokemon Center," replied Brun, "Where else? His instincts always tell him to go to the Pokemon Center whenever he's alone or waiting for someone."

"…You taught him that, not his instincts."

Brun seemed surprised. "I did not know that…"

Landon sighed with frustration. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center."

As they were about to head to their destined location, Brun stepped on something. Luckily, it didn't break. He checked what it was and saw that it was a pink hair clip that had a bow motif. The eldest boy of the group widened his eyes. This was a hair clip that he gave to Amelia. It was a very special hair clip as he made this so there is only one in the world.

This made him realize that Amelia is in this city. He just felt sad that the girl did not realize that she had dropped this hair clip once again. It was a terrible, in his opinion, habit of hers. He decided to go search for Amelia after he sees William.

The group made it to the Pokemon Center. Landon asked Nurse Joy if he had seen a boy that fit William's description. Before she could answer, Brock did his usual love speeches to Nurse Joy and was jabbed and dragged away by Croagunk.

Nurse Joy tried to remember and successfully did, "Oh, there was a boy like that who came here not too long ago. A man was carrying him to one of the rooms here."

"A man?" asked Dawn, "Who?"

"He was tall with long curly hair and wore glasses and a suit."

Satoshi and Dawn guessed to the man was instantly. That man was Lucian. They asked Nurse Joy where the location of William's room was. The kind nurse escorted them to the room and found the boy asleep.

"Aw, he's sleeping like a baby…" cooed Dawn as she noticed something next to William's pillow. "What's this?" She picked it up. The object was a ring. She must've guessed it belonged to William so she put back where it was.

William stirred and then slowly opened his brown eyes. He saw his friends surrounding him. He smiled and just said "It's been a while. Nice to see you again, everyone."

Landon just hugged William because he was adorable (in his eyes).

Brun interrupted the warm and heartfelt feeling by saying "If you'll excuse me, I need to do something in this city." He ran off.

Landon knew it was a bit odd since this wasn't the era he lived in. _Why would he have business here…? _Then he realized that it might have something to do with the Aura Hunters or Amelia. He decided to speak, "Why don't you guys disperse and do something else as well? I'm sure Hearthome City is a place you want to explore."

Dawn remembered that there was a contest here. "I need to register for this Contest!" She ran off with Satoshi trailing behind.

"I'll go buy some supplies." said Brock as he left the room as well.

Now it was Landon and William left. There was silence. Landon interrupted the silence by asking "So, how was your little adventure?"

William had no answer. The blonde boy placed a hand on the auburn-haired boy's, "Don't do…that again…"

William saw that he was blushing a bit, "Sorry, I worried you, right?"

"Of course. That's why don't do that again. I trust you a lot but I worry about you too much."

William smiled shyly. "Alright. I won't go on another mini solo adventure again."

"You better."

The two just started to chuckle a bit until Landon's stomach started to growl. William just chuckled again and the two headed for the Pokemon Center's cafeteria.

The auburn-haired boy just kept on smiling. His smiles were artificial but that was the only way to keep making things the way they are right now. William enjoyed being alive. He was thankful for being able to be where he is right now. He doesn't have much time left so he's going to make use of it by being happy and making Landon happy.

It is the only thing he can do right now.

* * *

><p>Dawn registered for the contest. She decided to find a place to train. She found one instantly-the battlefield of the Pokemon Center.<p>

She sent out all of her Pokemon and was in a bit of a pickle. Which Pokemon should she use for the Appeal and Battle round?

As she was deciding, she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Hey, Dawn!"

Dawn and Satoshi, who were with each other as of now, turned to the direction of the voice and saw that it was Zoey.

"Oh, it's Zoey!" yelled Dawn.

* * *

><p>Amelia, covered with leaves, got out of the forest area in Amity Square. She had placed something there which was something necessary for their plan.<p>

"I kind of feel sorry for the Pokemon there…" muttered Amelia as she wiped off all the leaves on her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps that were gradually getting louder and louder. As they stopped, she felt an intense gaze and looked to see that it was Brun who was catching his breath.

"Amelia…" Brun said in between pants.

The teal-haired girl's eyes widened. She had not expected to see the boy here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends this short chapter here. Next chapter focuses on both Dawn practicing for the contest and Brun talking to Amelia.**


	53. Hearthome City IV: Two

**Chapter 52: Hearthome City IV: Two**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Like I said, I update once a month now due to school and the original story I am working on! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Amelia's blue eyes widened with shock. <em>Why is he here?<em>

"You're probably wondering why I found you here." said Brun through gasps of air. His physical stamina was terrible. "I…found you…with this." He caught his breath and took out the pink hair clip she dropped.

"T-that could be someone else's."

Brun shook his head. "This is the only one that I made for you. This may look like a normal pin that other girls may have but this one is the one I made for you. I know because of the fabric I used. I used felt and glue on a clip."

Amelia looked away and searched her dress pocket and noticed that something was missing. "Ah…" That mumble made it official that the barrette is hers.

Then there was silence. After a few minutes, Amelia interrupted the silence by saying "I heard that my father murdered someone."

"Yes. The victim was the mother of my friend, Dawn."

The teal-haired girl remembered Dawn and the incident back at Oreburgh Mines. She just closed her eyes and said, "Since he is my father, I'll take responsibility."

"With what?" Brun was angry. "How are you going to take responsibility? Murder? Is murder your answer? Murder in exchange for a previous murder?"

Amelia paused.

Brun continued, "Are you going to let Dawn kill someone? You want her to be a murderer? If you want her to kill someone as your 'responsibility', you're going to tempt her into killing William right?"

"No…"

"Don't lie! How can you just stand there so calmly? I know you had murderous intent to kill William! Don't even dare." The last sentence sounded very poisonous.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "That boy…is dangerous."

"Why is he dangerous? You keep saying that in the past. How is he dangerous? That boy is the most harmless kid I have ever seen."

"You just don't know. William's aura is powerful. It's only because of the crystals inside him. That's why we're keeping him alive."

Brun knew about this so it did not faze him.

Amelia continued, "Also, keeping him alive is part of the Aura Hunters' motives. We need powerful aura."

The word "motive" made Brun remember his encounter with Amelia's father, Robert. He remembered how Robert had said that the motived of needing powerful aura to ensure chaos was false. The true motive was something completely different. Robert wanted to use powerful aura to power up the time machine that Brun himself created and go a thousand years into the future to see the awakening of Jirachi and make it grant Robert's wish of the revival of his late wife.

He remembered that if he had said it to Amelia, she'd be next to die. He didn't want her to die. Robert targeting him is enough.

"Brun," interrupted Amelia, "Say something!"

Now, he was in a tight situation. Should he say it or not?

* * *

><p>Dawn was surprised to see Zoey here. Then she realized that the tomboy might be here to practice for the contest.<p>

"Are you here to practice for the Contest as well?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah."

"Have you decided which Pokemon to use?"

"That's where I am at right now. I haven't decided." Dawn stared at all four of her Pokemon.

Zoey smiled. "Since you have four, you can use all of them!"

Dawn stared at the tomboy like if she was someone from another planet. "What?" What Zoey had said was like gibberish. "I can't use four! I need to use two-one for Appeal and one for Battle!"

Zoey smiled again, "The Hearthome City contest requires Coordinators to do Double battles and double performances."

"Oh…" Dawn wasn't aware of this. She has been only doing single performances. She's also only a rookie after all.

Zoey noticed something odd and decided to ask "Dawn,"

"What is it, Zoey?"

"Have you ever been in a double battle before?"

Dawn shook her head. "Never."

Zoey was surprised. "Then would you like to try doing a double battle?"

"There's only three people here."

"Well, one of us can us two while the paired up people can use single Pokemon each."

"That's a bit complicated…"

Zoey noticed Landon and William entering where Dawn and Satoshi currently are located. She recognized William and ran up towards him.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who found my Glameow back at Jubilife City?"

William had to remember the time he was in Jubilife. It was quite long ago. He did remember her though. "Yes, I am."

"I want to thank you again for that time."

William was flustered. "There's no need to thank me!"

Zoey was confused. She remembered the time where she met William at Jubilife City. The boy had an expressionless face and dull eyes. This boy was very lively and had lively eyes. Seeing the boy once again made Zoey decide that she likes the lively William more.

"By the way," spoke Zoey, "I haven't gotten your name."

"I'm William and my friend Landon and I are traveling with Dawn and her friends right now."

"I'm Zoey."

William just smiled. This gave Zoey a chance to ask him an important question.

"Can you double battle with Dawn and me?"

"Double battle…?"

Landon interrupted and took the offer. "We will!"

"I'll watch the battle." said Satoshi as he sat down on the bench.

Brock, who managed to appear on time, became the referee for the battle. When he yelled "Begin", all four Trainers sent out one pokemon.

Zoey sent out her Misdreavus. It was a familiar sight to the competing Trainers as they saw that Misdreavus in the Jubilife City contest. Dawn sent out her Aipom which she hasn't used since she caught it. Landon sent out his Charizard while Landon sent out Tauros.

As the battle started with Landon's Charizard attacking, Satoshi noticed something odd. It felt as if something was calling out to him. He stood up.

"I sense something odd in that direction." He ran off. Pikachu followed him as well as Piplup.

Dawn was too focused on the battle to notice that Satoshi was gone.

* * *

><p>Brun decided to tell her the real motive of the Aura Hunters. It'd be best if he told her the truth.<p>

"Amelia, that motive…the one you're currently enticed to…"

"What about it?" asked the teal-haired girl.

"It's not the real motive."

Amelia just glared at him. "That is the real motive. Father-the boss told us so."

Brun shook his head. "I'm afraid that your father is lying to you. That is not the real motive. The reason your dad wants powerful aura is for a different cause."

He can see Amelia's stubborn barrier starting to crack. "Y-You're lying, right? You're just saying that just to fool me right?"

The bespectacled teen just sighed, "I wanted to keep it a secret from you but I have no other choice. I know you won't believe me."

"Then tell me," Amelia was stern but persistent. "What is my father's real motive?"

"Your father's real motive…" He paused as he saw Satoshi walking behind Amelia and towards the forest. "Your father's real motive is to…"

"What?" Amelia was annoyed. "Pay attention!"

Brun went back to his senses. "Your father's real motive is to use the powerful Aura and resurrect your late mother by using the power of Jirachi."

Amelia just stared at him as if Brun was a lunatic. "You're lying, right?"

"Believing me is all up to you but I heard that directly from your father when we encountered each other in Twinleaf Town." He excused himself as he ran after Satoshi.

Amelia just stood there wondering if that was all true. She decided to confide with her father as she exited Amity Square, not knowing that Brun and Satoshi were currently there.

* * *

><p>Satoshi really did sense something odd. It became more bizarre once he entered the forest. He could sense the restless aura of all the pokemon in the forest.<p>

"Satoshi!" yelled Brun as he caught up with the younger boy.

Unfortunately, Satoshi was too focused that he didn't hear his companion. Pikachu heard him though and stopped to see Brun stopping to catch his breath. Both he and Piplup ran towards the oldest male and were happy to see him.

"Hold up," said Brun through gasps, "Let me catch my breath."

After catching it, Pikachu got onto his shoulder and he grabbed Piplup and the three ran towards their friend from the past. Brun grabbed his shoulder.

"Satoshi!"

The Aura Guardian was surprised. "Brun…?"

"Why are you here?"

"I hear something bizarre…" He pointed to the right. "It's coming from that direction!" He ran to the east with Brun and the two walking pokemon following behind.

The two boys stopped to see something odd attached to a tree. It was shaped like a Slugma but it had a buzzing noise which was agitating the pokemon living in the forest.

"What is this machine…?" Satoshi was about to approach and touch but was stopped by Brun.

"Don't touch it. It's a dangerous machine that reacts to aura."

He approached it and looked at it. "Since it is attached to a tree, it's trying to burn this tree."

"Why?" The idea of burning down a tree was horrible to Satoshi.

"I can only assume that Amelia put it here to lure you to it since it functions with aura. Good thing I caught onto it fast or we might've lost you."

Brun remembers this machine clearly. He remembered a time where William touched it and it caused a building to explode. It was a sad memory as it was the moment where Amelia betrayed her friends. He stopped reminiscing. It pained him so.

"Are you alright?" asked Satoshi.

"I'm fine."

He asked Satoshi "Can your Pikachu destroy that machine for me? It has to be deactivated with electricity and then that is when it can be destroyed by human hands."

The aura guardian nodded and commanded his Pikachu to use a light Thunderbolt and the Slugma machine deactivated. Brun took it off the tree and stepped on it to destroy it.

"Satoshi, be careful of bizarre sounding stuff like this. The Aura Hunters are after you."

"Alright…"

Brun collected the destroyed machine parts for research and the two headed back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Zoey lost the match since Landon and William were far more experienced trainers. Dawn understood what double battles were now but she doesn't know how doing this will help her with double performances.<p>

"Dawn, let's take a break. Let's heal our Pokemon and then I'll tutor you about double performances."

Dawn nodded and the four trainers headed to the Pokemon Center to heal up their Pokemon. Brock was about to go in until he noticed that Satoshi was gone. He was worried and was about to panic until the aura guardian arrived with Brun.

Satoshi groaned in disappointment. "I missed Dawn's battle?"

"Where were you?" asked Brock. The question was directed to both Satoshi and Brun.

"I was…"

Brun helped him complete his sentence, "We were both in Amity Square! We ran into each other by coincidence and Satoshi was there because I had asked him before we separated to help me with something at that park!" He winked at Satoshi-hinting that he was lying.

Everything was fabricated but Brock believed it. "Well, next time, tell us where you're going or if you're needing to go somewhere. You're gonna make us all worry one day."

"I'm sorry." replied a guilty Satoshi.

"Me too." replied Brun.

Brun excused himself as he wanted to go into the Pokemon Center to research the machine parts. He gets excited over machinery.

This gave Satoshi a chance to ask Brock about who won the match. Brock told him that the boys won the match but Zoey will still tutor Dawn in how to do a double performance.

This made the aura guardian happy. Since he missed Dawn's match, he would see Dawn practice.

Seeing Dawn working hard always put a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll end this chapter here. Man, this one took a while to finish as I was sidetracked with school and other stuff.**

**Next update will be in March or maybe late February if I have time.**

**Also, the chapter title is called "Two" because there's always two people together in each part of this chapter.**


	54. Hearthome City V: Painful and Forgotten

**Chapter 53: Hearthome City V: The Painful and the Forgotten**

**A/N: Sorry I'm late! I've been busy with school; March suddenly became the busiest month for me so I didn't have time to type or to think about updating. I've been also working hard on my original story as well. Also, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that this chapter also introduces a new character.**

* * *

><p>Zoey and Dawn were now practicing for the contest. They were outside on the battlefield. Satoshi is only an observer as well as Landon and William. Brock was currently unconscious from the Poison Jab that Croagunk gave him from flirting with Nurse Joy.<p>

The first thing Zoey did was bringing out a laptop and showed her a clip of a double performance and how they worked. A girl with blue pigtails was commanding her Feraligatr to use Aqua Tail and her Jigglypuff to use Psychic.

"You see how she does it?" questioned Zoey. "You have to work together with your Pokemon to create a magnificent performance."

Dawn understood but she was worried. Would she be able to do it perfectly? Will she mess up? Those kinds of self-doubtful questions were on her mind.

Her Pokemon were all standing in an orderly fashion. Dawn wanted to see which one was compatible with the other. There was Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu and Aipom.

"Since you have four Pokemon, you have to practice extra hard because two can be compatible with another."

Dawn had a determined look on her face. "Let's do this!"

Satoshi could only smile at her determination.

Dawn and Zoey spent at least two hours experimenting which Pokemon was compatible with another.

It was hopeless as Dawn wasn't satisfied. She wanted to use Piplup and Pachirisu together but she didn't know how. She also didn't know how to use both Buneary and Aipom together.

Suddenly, Nurse Joy came outside. "Is Brock here?"

Brock, who miraculously recovered from the Poison Jab, was already in front of Nurse Joy. "Why have you called for me, my dear?"

"T-There's a phone call for you."

Brock was surprised. "A phone call?"

He entered the building with Nurse Joy and Croagunk following behind.

After that, Dawn and Zoey continued to discuss Dawn's plan for her double performance.

"How about I show you an example?" She took out two Pokeballs. "Go, Glameow, and Shellos!"

Zoey's Glameow is a familiar face but the Shellos, a pink land Pokemon that looks like it's aquatic, was a new face.

Dawn took out her Pokemon and looked it up. She was fascinated with the new Pokemon she had encountered.

"Watch closely, Dawn!" Zoey commanded Glameow to use Shockwave and for Shellos to use Mud Bomb. The two attacks showed an amazing combination with the Mud Bombs being lit by the Shock Wave.

Dawn was amazed. The boys who were spectating were amazed as well.

This gave Dawn confidence. She got an idea.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!"

Piplup used Whirlpool.

"Pachirisu, use Sweet Kiss!"

Pachirisu shot a kiss and hearts flew out. The hearts swirled around the whirlpool. Then the hearts disappeared. The result of this made Dawn disappointed so she decided to try again.

"Pachirisu, use Sweet Kiss! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

The moves were synched to the point that the hearts of Sweet Kiss were inside the bubbles. This satisfied Dawn. She then proceeded to use Pachirisu's Discharge and Piplup's Whirpool to make a Whirlpool that sparks.

Satoshi noticed that Zoey had a frown on her face but it changed to a smile. He wondered why she had that sudden frown.

"Zoey!" Dawn turned to look at Zoey. "Do you think Aipom and Buneary will make a good combo?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Dawn decided to practice with Buneary and Aipom.

* * *

><p>Brock was walking towards the video phone. He wondered who called for him. He probably assumed it was one of his family members as he sat down and turned on the phone.<p>

He was shocked to see who it was. In the screen, there was a girl with gray brown hair that curled at the ends and has gentle blue eyes. Her hair was accompanied by a green bandanna and she wore an orange outfit with black collar.

"May. It's been a while."

"Yes, it's been a few months, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it's been a few months since you and Max left Kanto with…and I saying good-bye."

Brock was shocked. He tried to remember who he was thinking about but he couldn't. It was like someone erased his memories.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…"

"So, I heard you're in the Sinnoh region."

"Yeah."

May smiled. "I'll be going to Sinnoh in a few days. There's a contest there that I want to participate in."

"That's great! I can't wait to see you again! …and I will be happy!" Brock was surprised again. "Huh…?"

May was worried. This was the second time the calm Brock was giving a shocked face. "Is something the matter? Are you sick?"

Brock shook his head. "No. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

May's PokeGear started to ring. "Oh, I'm getting a call." She waved good-bye and the call ended.

Brock was shocked in the fact that he can't remember a certain portion of his memory. He went into deep thought to remember his adventures through Hoenn. There was May, the rookie aspiring Pokemon Coordinator who was a bit ditzy but still managed to do her best through hard work. There was Max, May's younger brother who went on the journey to experience the outside world. He remembered a Pikachu and the Pikachu in his memory was running towards someone who wasn't May, Max or himself. He tried to remember who it was but as soon as he tried to remember, everything became black.

"Who is the person I am trying to remember but I can't…?"

Croagunk was just staring at him.

Brock tried to remember again. This time, he tried to remember an orange-haired girl and a Pikachu as well. The girl was arguing with another person but that memory automatically disappeared as well.

Croagunk just stared at him. Brock noticed him, picked him up, and placed him on his lap.

"Croagunk, I've been to three different regions with someone but I can't seem to remember who it was."

All Croagunk did was stare.

* * *

><p>Ilacia was frowning. She had heard most of Brock's conversation with an unknown friend whose face she did not see. She was in the Pokemon center as Shiro wanted to eat. She was going to use a video phone but did not as she saw Brock and hid. This was there reason why she heard most of Brock's conversation by accident.<p>

"Judging from what I saw, he is trying to remember someone important. I think it's the "Satoshi" from this era. He vanished when the one from the past came to this era. Two of the same people cannot be in the same era. That's probably why William won't have enough time to live. He is Dawn from an alternate future. Each passing day is a step closer to his death. He has to go to Lake Valor and Lake Acuity. He will only go if he chooses to accept the fact that he is going to die."

She started to wonder about something. "Will he know that he himself is an alternate version of Dawn and not that he's just a strange person? Maybe I should call him onto his dream and tell him."

She sighed. "Then there's Satoshi. He's not from this era but he cannot disappear since he took the place of his counterpart in this era. The only way for him to disappear is to go back to his era. The question is: Would he be able to go back?"

Her gold eyes were filled with sadness as she whispered "Then there's Johanna, this era's version of me. I connected with her through her dreams and spoke of everything I knew. Because the Aura Hunters figured out that she and I are one and the same, she had to be eradicated of this world." A tear was shed. "Even if she wasn't murdered, she'd still be gone because I'm here in this era. Those who skip through time are the dominant ones in the era they land in."

She forced herself to stop crying and then left to go eat with Shiro.

* * *

><p>Dawn was finished with the practice. She wasn't confident but she was satisfied with the results she has now. She believed that she'll do her best at the Hearthome City contest.<p>

"I can't wait for this contest…! I hope my mom can watch my performance on T.V.!"

Dawn suddenly paused after realizing what she had just said. Thinking about her mom and what had happened made her eyes darken with sadness as she walked back into the Pokemon Center with her pokemon following her.

Zoey was confused. "Is something wrong with Dawn?"

Satoshi signaled Landon and William to go accompany Dawn. They did so and it was just Satoshi, Pikachu and Zoey outside.

"Dawn's mother…passed away." He didn't want to say "murder" so he just used euphemism to not make the mood even more depressing.

Zoey's eyes widened and then her face became sad. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me."

Zoey was silent. This gave Satoshi the chance to talk to her. "Zoey, why did you frown when Dawn was practicing?"

She was silent. She leaned closer to Satoshi and whispered, "Keep this a secret from Dawn okay? The reason why I was frowning was because her appeals weren't good enough."

"They weren't good enough…?"

"She's still a rookie so it's understandable but she doesn't understand that Contests are a way to show off your Pokemon, not the moves. Her appeals weren't strong enough because they were all heavily focused on moves and not on the Pokemon that are used to perform those attacks."

"I see…"

This time, Satoshi was the one who was sad. He just hoped that Dawn would do well in the contest like how she worked hard in Jubilife and Floaroma Contests.

He remembered that Dawn said that she wanted to be a top Coordinator just like her mother. However, her mother, Dawn's biggest rival, was no longer here in this world. This made Dawn, the daughter, sad for losing her mother and basically making her an orphan and that she cannot compete against her biggest rival to see which one of them is the better Coordinator.

_Basically, her dreams are meaningless now._

Zoey took this chance to go back into the Pokemon Center. Satoshi just stood in the same spot in the same position. Pikachu was worried about him.

"Pikapi…"


	55. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello. I'm not sure if you guys remember me but I'm alive. I'm terribly sorry for the long hiatus. I've been busy with school and such. You see, I love this story very much and I would really like to complete it but I feel as if I have to rewrite it.

I know you love the original characters of this story very much but I'm going to remove them. Instead, I'm going to replace them with the other cast members. So, Cilan and Iris will be from one part of a distorted future and Serena, Clemont and Bonnie will be from another part.

The main pairing will still be Pearlshipping and that I will rewrite it so I won't drag things for too long. I think that's the reason why I keep getting writer's block with this story. I drag it too long.

I'm going to rewrite it but the original concept of Ash/Satoshi from the past coming into the future via Celebi to meet Dawn is still present.

If I rewrite it, I hope that I will at least have 60 chapters. The plot will be a bit different but it might be a tad darker.

To all of those who enjoyed Prince of Aura, please wait for the remake of this story! It'll be more consistent!

**-Sincerely,**

**bespectacled-lazy, formerly known as Hikari Teiruzu**


End file.
